Wild Heart, Eternal Light
by TrueGirl3
Summary: Takes place after TB Season 4. An Eric and Sookie story. Will be M rated for later in the story. Read, review and let me know if I should continue the story.
1. Tristes Apprets

**Here is my new True Blood story. It picks up right after season four. If I don't get a lot of interest I will probably discontinue the story. Let me know what you think. Of course it's an Eric and Sookie story! Let's see where these two take us! **

**For my Delicious Torment fans, I am still working on the last chapter so it's perfect before I post it. So be patient. I just wanted to get something up! Thanks for waiting and being so patient. Y'all are the best!**

**Thanks for reading!**

_Wild Heart, Eternal Light _

Chapter 1: Tristes Apprets - Jean Philippe Rameau/W. Christie

Sookie

Sookie sobbed as she called out for help, holding Tara, praying someone would hear her. Sookie was shaking and glanced terrified between Tara and the pool of blood she was now sitting in towards Debbie's body. She felt her voice become hoarse and Lafayette was suddenly there screaming with her. Sookie felt in his mind that he had taken something to numb the pain of losing Jesus.

"Oh my fuckin' God, what the fuck happened, Sook?" he bellowed. Suddenly Eric and Bill were there. Bill grabbed her away from Tara, but Sookie held on tight, refusing to let go of the best friend she had ever had. Bill pried her away from Tara, despite Sookie's every muscle fighting him.

She couldn't lose one more person. Not tonight.

Sookie sobbed and sobbed, not even able to think clearly. Suddenly Lafayette let out the most heart-wrenching sound, collapsing on the ground. He looked terrified and grief-stricken towards the back door of the kitchen.

Sookie followed his gaze, but saw nothing there. She scanned his mind and saw Tara there, smiling in comfort towards him and now her. She choked on her sobs, hyperventilating. Sookie then knew that Tara was here with them in spirit form. That she was truly dead.

Sookie closed her eyes, her heart breaking even more as Lafayette spoke with his cousin. She couldn't hear Tara, but Bill and Eric looked to him somewhat alarmed, as if they didn't know if he had been driven mad at the traumatic experience or not.

She felt Bill pull her closer to him and she tried to push him away from her. She had never wanted to be left untouched more in her life. She attempted to shake him off, but Bill held her tightly thinking she was going back toward the body of her deceased friend.

She pushed and screamed, "Get off, Bill!"

He loosened his grip, confusion on his features as he wondered if this was a good idea or not. Sookie crawled towards Lafayette and wrapped her arms around him. He was sobbing. He had lost his lover and his cousin tonight.

She stroked his back in comfort as he sobbed with her. She turned to Eric and Bill who looked around the kitchen trying to piece together what had happened.

She wiped her face and turned to them. "Debbie was waiting here for me when I got home. She had a gun and aimed to kill me, but Tara threw herself in front of the bullet, pushing me out of the way. I  
>was scared she was going to shoot me next and grabbed the gun from her and shot her. Tara is dead."<p>

Sookie curled herself in a ball and put her head on her knees, resting it there. She rocked herself as she sobbed. She didn't know what was happening, but Sookie could hear Eric and Bill speaking softly to each other.

Tara was dead. She couldn't believe it. After everything they had survived, Tara was gone. She was alone. Sookie tried to make sense of this concept, but it didn't want to settle in her head. She heard Lafayette's sobs quiet and Sookie lifted her head to watch him. He was looking to where Tara was before and peeked inside to Tara telling him and Sookie goodbye.

Lafayette's eyes followed spirit Tara as she moved toward Sookie. In his mind she watched, looking to the place that Tara should be, but wasn't.

"Sook, I don't regret it, so don't waste time blaming yo'self," Tara said through Lafayette's thoughts. "Please take care of each other. Lafayette will need you now more than ever. I get to be with Gran and Eggs watchin' over you now. Maybe I can truly find peace now, Sook. A peace I have never been able to find alive."

Sookie was sobbing again, shaking her head slightly with her eyes shut tight. She couldn't accept that she would never see her again. Tara and she had fights. They didn't agree on a lot of things, but Tara had always been there for her and had loved and fought for Sookie as much as a sister would.

Tara moved away from Sookie and back to Lafayette, but Sookie couldn't focus on the two of them anymore. She looked up at Eric, who was watching her as if he was trying to gauge how long it would be until she really snapped.

Sookie looked back up at Eric, looking for the Eric she knew. She needed that Eric right now. When Eric's eyes met hers, they were cloaked by his signature unreadable, expressionless expression. No feeling was coming out of his eyes as he looked at her. She knew he had said the Eric she had loved was there, that he was simply more, but where was he now when she needed him most?

Sookie couldn't bear to keep searching for him and pinched her eyes closed tight. She was alone right now. And she needed to face that fact sooner or later. Might as well be sooner. She opened her eyes and stood, walking toward the phone on the wall. She picked up the phone and began calling Jason. He would come for her.

Suddenly a hand clicked over the phone, disconnecting the call. She looked to Bill as he asked, "What are you doing, Sookie?"

She swatted his hand away, giving him a look so fierce he actually took a step back. "I am callin' Jason, as in Sheriff Jason Stackhouse, to report a breakin' and enterin' with a deadly weapon. I am tellin' Jason that Debbie shot at Tara, then in my own defense I tackled Debbie and shot her in self-defense. It's the truth. "

Bill and Eric looked between one another, clearly wondering if this was the best course of action. "It don' matter what y'all think, Tara is not gonna to just disappear. She deserves more than that no matter what you think, and I'm gonna make sure she gets it."

Eric looked at Sookie, but nodded, respecting he wishes.

Bill however pursed his lips, about to urge her to reconsider, but Sookie cut him off by turning back to the phone and calling Jason. She told Jason the basics and within ten minutes red and blue police lights bounced off the walls of her home through her windows. She walked to the door and waited for Jason in the foyer.

When Jason and Andy came in, they looked her over for any injury, looking relieved when they found none. Andy went to where Debbie and Tara laid dead, while Jason gingerly walked toward her and slowly wrapped his arms around her. Sookie listened in his mind and heard him thanking whoever had been watching over her. It had been Tara.

Sookie pulled back and pointed toward the kitchen. She sat at the dining room table and waited for them to catalog the scene. It became a horrible nightmare repeat of the night she had found Gran dead.

The house became a circus, but she sat and waited, head in her hands until Jason and Andy came back in, bringing Lafayette in with them.

For two hours they went over everything that had happened. At first, Andy had seemed in full out cop mode, considering all the possibilities including a scenario where Sookie and/or Lafayette had cold bloodedly killed both women. Even though he didn't say it, Sookie saw it in his head. She cringed at the image of her killing Tara.

Although she basically had. Debbie had come for her. "No Sook, don't even go there," Lafayette said gruffly. "It wasn't your fault. Tara said so ha'self, baby girl. So get that look off ya face."

Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at Lafayette, but he looked at her with an astonishing amount of love and understanding in his eyes and she nodded slowly. Lafayette reached across the table and held her hand in his own.

"Andy, what else you need?" he asked calmly. Sookie was surprised by the strength in his voice. Andy looked over his notes and she could hear him accept what they had told him as the truth. Jason also knew they never would have committed such a heinous crime against Tara.

They packed up their things and said they would be in contact when everything was settled. Tara and Debbie had been taken away, but the evidence of the attack was still there. Sookie and Lafayette looked to one another, wondering what they should do.

Lafayette didn't want to stay here, but didn't want to go to his own home, where Jesus had been murdered. Sookie grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. "Grab your stuff. We aren' stayin' here."

Sookie went to her Gran's room and packed herself a couple of outfits and her toiletries. She had never run from her home before, but tonight she would. For Lafayette.

Lafayette was waiting in the foyer for her, his back to where the dining room and kitchen were. Sookie grabbed her car keys and they left. Sookie drove to Jason's and knocked before using her own set of keys. Jason would probably be busy all night at the station with Andy filing all the events of the night.

Lafayette settled in on the couch and Sookie called Jason, leaving him a message that she and Lafayette were there for the night.

Sookie did a preliminary clean, throwing out old food and trash and wiping the counters down before cleaning some dishes. She made some cocoa for the pair of them. Sookie then went to what used to be her old bedroom, now a guest room, and made sure it was cleaned up and ready for a guest. She walked back out to the living room where Lafayette gave her a look.

"What? I need to keep busy for a bit. Plus this house is almost unlivable." He nodded slowly. She sat with him on the sagging couch with mix-matched throw pillows Jason had accumulated over the years. She leaned her head against his shoulder and for the rest of the night, they thought about the presence that was painfully absent from them.

**So…do I continue?**


	2. Grace

**Thanks to charhamblin! She caught my first uh-oh! I accidentally called Jason 'Sheriff'. My bad! Andy is Sheriff, and Jason is his Deputy. Thanks for the catch, I really appreciate it.**

Chapter 2: Grace Kate Havnevik

Eric

Eric and Bill had both left after Jason arrived. Eric knew Sookie was strong, but her strength had surprised even him last night. In their bond he could feel her emotions spinning out of control. Her despair had almost made him double over in pain.

But suddenly it stopped. Her grief and despair were still palpable, but she seemed in control. She calmly got up and made her call after freezing Bill with a baleful stare when he tried to stop her. Eric knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind, so he let her.

Eric left when he knew she was safe and with someone who could help her. What Sookie had asked, not even an hour before was to be left alone by both of them. She had rejected him and Bill both and asked them to respect her wishes. He could feel her emotions tearing her apart, but his own heart broke in about as many pieces as his ancient age. His pain echoed in his soul, beginning to be eased.

He left her, respecting her wishes. Bill fought him on it, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Sookie had said she needed space, time, and to be alone. He had left, because it was what she wanted. Bill had followed him shortly after he spoke briefly to Sheriff Andy Bellefleur.

Eric circled the house and woods surrounding her house, checking for any threats that might still be in the area and left when he found nothing. He flew to Fangtasia. When he entered his office, he saw the things on his desk had been flung everywhere. He growled low, inhaling in Pam's scent.

She had cried. Judging by the mess, she had also been pissed. She had also fed and fucked in here recently. He couldn't bring himself to even give a shit. He was still pissed at her for her attempts on Sookie's life. She was a selfish, disrespectful brat and he wouldn't tolerate her insolence.

Eric walked over the papers and called Bobby. He picked up on the first ring. "Master?" he asked in a trembling voice. Eric rolled his eyes. "Get a cleaning crew out to my Bon Temps residence. I want no evidence remaining of the events that occurred there. I also need you to go by the residence of Lafayette Reynolds and clean up any evidence of an earlier incident involving his male lover. Make sure it is done by morning."

While Sookie was strong, he knew Lafayette and Sookie would probably not stay there tonight for both of their sakes.

He clicked the phone off without saying goodbye and moved around his office picking up several pieces of paper he found on the floor. He had been absent in his sheriff duties, burning out fire after fire. There were so many problems for him to deal with he hadn't been consistent. One thing his child was good at was making sure he was caught up in this area as he got back on his feet.

Eric sat as his desk, leafing through residency requests, claims against other vampires, punishments needing to be issued. He looked over papers from his regent and his orders, some becoming more and more ridiculous as he looked them over. Eric wasn't interested in becoming a king, but he knew if he were in Bill's shoes, he wouldn't be running things the way Bill was.

Bill was getting quite a bad reputation amongst other vampires. The AVL had loved him, but with Nan Flanagan's death warrant it seemed not even they were big Bill fans either. Or Eric fans. Eric needed a plan for that now as well.

Eric began working, attempting to keep his mind occupied. He felt Pam in the bar and he silently prayed she wouldn't come to him. But she did. Without a knock, she entered his office, meeting his gaze. Her eyes were bored and she still looked pissed. However, he could feel her curiosity and concern for him in their bond. She had sensed his earlier turmoil over Sookie.

"Pam?" he asked, looking back down to his papers. She sighed in exaggeration and walked to his desk, leaning against it. "Are you still pissed, Eric? I knew it wouldn't hurt her-"

"Lie to me again Pamela and I will end you. You used to respect me enough to not lie to my face."

He had felt the lie in their bond. At the time, he had felt her extreme satisfaction at destroying the object that could, and probably would, destroy Eric. Eric had felt the hatred and contempt Pam had felt for Sookie.

Eric could understand Pam's actions to an extent. He himself would do anything to protect Godric. However, had Godric ever felt for someone like he had for Sookie, Eric wouldn't do it, especially if it would end up hurting Godric in the end.

"Eric," Pam stutters. He shakes his head, dismissing whatever she is about to say. "Leave, Pam." Pam begins to cry, but Eric can't feel anything but shame for his child. Pam lowers her head and turns to leave the office.

Eric growls low in frustration, and pinches the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm down. His phone rings and he answers, expecting Bobby. "Northman."

"Herveaux, we have a problem. A big problem."

Eric wonders what the hell might have happened to have the werewolf call him. He checks his bond with Sookie to make sure she is not hurt, but when he finds nothing he heaves a sigh of relief and asked, "What?"

"Russell is out. My foreman brought me here to show me the torn up concrete and said he didn't know when it had happened."

"Fuck."

Sookie

Sookie woke up leaning up against Lafayette, who was leaning against the arms of the couch sound asleep. She slowly sat up so as not to wake Lafayette and gently stood, stretching her sore muscles from sleeping at an odd angle.

She went to the bathroom. When she finished she went to the living room to find Lafayette crying. Her eyes welled up at the sight of him, but she closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. She needed to compose herself for Lafayette. In this scenario, Sookie would need to be the rock.

She walked over to Lafayette and embraced him as he cried. He rubbed his eyes and swore, "Somebody gots to tell her crazy ass momma, Lettie Mae."

Sookie closed her eyes. She hadn't even thought about that. Sookie nodded, "I can do that. My plan is to go by the Reverend and Lettie Mae's and break the news about Tara." Lafayette nodded, "I'm goin' wit you fo' that."

She nodded and continued, "Then I am goin' to my house to clean up the mess there. I understand if you don't wanna come, but it's my home and I can't run from it."

Lafayette looked Sookie over, but slowly nodded as he looked down at his hands. "I'mma come wit you. I just don' wanna be alone, Sook."

Sookie grabbed his hands in her own and squeezed them. "Okay, so we have our plan. Go get ready as much as you can in the bathroom and we will go." Lafayette got up and went to the bathroom. Sookie called Jason at the police department. Like she thought, he had been up all night and was heading home shortly to grab some sleep.

She told them they had stayed at his place and he yawned into the phone as he said she could stay as long as she needed to. Sookie thanked him, told him her plan for the day, and then hung up as Lafayette was coming out of the bathroom.

Sookie grabbed her keys again, locking Jason's house, climbing into her car with Lafayette in the passenger seat.

Lafayette's knees were scrunched against her dash and she giggles as he swore. His neck was at a slightly bent angle and he pursed his lips in her direction mumbling, "Shit, bitch, yo' ass needs a new ride and quick. How long you drive this piece?"

Sookie gasped in mock shock at his tone. "Hey! This is my baby. It gets me from A to B. Not all of us can have Corvette's."

Lafayette chuckled and Sookie saw in his mind something that chilled her to the bone. "What the hell? This is Eric's car? Why would he give it to you? Why the hell would you take it?" Lafayette looked guilty, but also pissed at her intrusion. "Sorry, I didn' mean to bark at ya, but what the hell?"

Lafayette shrugged, "We had a business arrangement and he included the car in it."

Sookie suddenly saw and heard everything that had played out in his mind between him and Eric since he had been released from the dungeon. Sookie barely was able to hold her tongue, but she nodded. "Okay."

Lafayette sighed in relief, clearly thinking she hadn't caught what he had thought. She needed to focus on the task at hand, anyway. She pulled into the house and slowly opened the door. She looked over the roof of the car at Lafayette, who looked at the Reverend's home rolling his eyes. They walked up the path and together knocked on the door.

Sookie held her breath as they waited for someone to answer the door, and when Lettie Mae did, she gasped out for breath. After the good Reverend's not-so-good wife let them in, Sookie and Lafayette sat on the couch, politely declining ice tea.

Sookie looked to Lafayette, who looked back at her and nodded. "We are comin' with some bad news. Tara was killed last night," she said bluntly, her voice shaking. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out before continuing, "I am so sorry."

Tara's mother looked confused at first and then her eyes narrowed at Sookie and then to Lafayette. "I don't believe you. Where is my Tara Mae?" Lafayette was trembling and Sookie tried to get through this as quickly as possible so he wouldn't lose it in front of her.

"Last night we were at my home and there was an intruder. Tara stepped in between me and the intruder, taking a bullet. She died upon impact and didn't suffer." While her voice was steady, she couldn't help tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes. Lafayette had calmed down and she now realized was holding her hand.

She squeezed it and he squeezed hers back, telling Sookie he was okay. She looked out of the corner of her eye at him, but his eyes were trained on Lettie Mae in an unsettling way to Sookie. It was as if he was cautious and wary of every move she made.

Suddenly Sookie was pushed back under Lafayette as Lettie Mae attempted to attack her. She was insane with her grief. Sookie tried to scramble away, but Lafayette held her in place and stood in front of her holding Lettie Mae by the shoulders.

Lettie Mae was now sobbing and shaking. She turned to Lafayette, "I knew the devil would take my baby girl! She had offended Baby Jesus too much."

Lafayette pursed his lips, attempting to hold back venom he wanted so desperately to spew out. Sookie stood and patted his shoulder. She whispered, "She is upset, Lafayette, she doesn't even know-"

"Yeah, this crazy bitch do, Sook! She known her whole damn life what she did to Tara. She don' care!"

Sookie finally got between the two, sensing an impending explosion between the aunt and nephew. Sookie grabbed Lettie Mae and sat her down, kneeling in front of her.

"Lettie Mae, the person responsible for Tara's death was a deranged woman. The fault was hers and only hers. There is no blame, but to the person who pulled the trigger."

"Shut up, you devil chil'," Lettie Mae hollered at her. Her eyes were wild with anger, grief, terror, and madness. Lettie's hand shot out and she slapped Sookie so hard, Sookie's head snapped to the side. Sookie looked back at her in shock, giving Lettie Mae enough time to recover and suddenly she was punched in the temple. Sookie gasped and cowered away from Lettie Mae, covering her head with her arms in case she tried to land another blow.

Lafayette was swearing his head off and restraining Lettie Mae, who hands had been grasping for Sookie, now attempting, futilely to attack Lafayette. Sookie's eyes welled as she felt her temple begin to swell and a scrape mark where Lettie's nails had scratched her. She got up and pushed Lettie Mae off of Lafayette.

"We are done here," Sookie said, rubbing her temple tenderly.

Lafayette looked down at a sobbing Lettie Mae, nodding, and they left.

Lafayette took her keys and they headed to Sookie's house. Sookie walked in the front door and up to the bathroom, with Lafayette following her. She went to her bathroom, grabbing some Tylenol. She popped a few of them for the swelling and bruises for her temple and washed the scratched area with a washcloth gently.

She insisted that Lafayette take a hot shower and take a nap. He cocked an eyebrow at her, asking her why and she shrugged. "Go, Lafayette. Please?"

He nods and shoos her out of the bathroom. She goes into her bedroom and grabs some junky clothes to clean up the mess she is sure will be hard on her emotions and her clothes.

Sookie slowly makes her way down to the lower level and braces herself before walking into the kitchen. She enters and gasps in shock as she sees that the mess she has been dreading is already gone. Her kitchen is spotless. Sookie inhales deeply and smells none of the trauma she had been reliving over the past few months. The smoke from the gun, the stench of blood and death were gone. Her eyes water as she realizes that it must have been Eric that has arranged this for her.

Only he has spare keys to her home.

She leans against the counter and exhaled and wiped at her cheeks. Sookie looked to the places where three dead bodies have now laid in her kitchen. Her home has seen almost as many dead bodies as the damn cemetery just outside her front door.

Sookie considered calling Eric's cell phone to thank him for what he had done, but hesitated. She had told both of them she needed to be alone and that she couldn't choose either of them. Sookie didn't want to be a hypocrite where she said one thing one minute, and the next literally call out for help and expect it whenever it suited her. And that's just what she had done. _Damn_, she thought to herself.

She thinks about what her Gran would do. She thinks and practically hears her Gran screaming at her to say 'thank you'. It was a kindness that she hadn't expected from someone who she had rejected and treated poorly. She owes him a thank you.

She picked up the phone and decided to leave a voicemail for Eric. "Hi Eric, just wanted to call and say thank you for arranging the clean-up. You didn't have to and it was thoughtful. Um, okay, bye."

Sookie finished her message and she clicked the phone off. She has a momentary thought of _Shit, I shouldn't have done that_, before shrugging her shoulders, realizing she couldn't change it now. Sookie walks up to her old bedroom and peaks in to see Lafayette sleeping in her bed.

She then decides to follow suit and decides that she needs some rest. She sheds her grungy clothing and hops in the hot shower. She lets the shower pound her sore muscles and wash away everything bad that has happened. She becomes so relaxed she almost falls asleep standing.

She finishes up in the shower and throws a towel on, drying off quickly. She grabs her angel t-shirt nightie and throws it on with only a pair of panties. The only person here is Lafayette and he is gay, so she wasn't going to worry about it.

**I know some of you are upset with me for killing off Tara. I loved Tara the first couple of seasons, but I feel like her character has become a real pain in the ass these past two seasons. Anyone else?**

**Review please! It will take me a few more chapters and more reviews to see if I want to continue investing my time in this story line. But if you all like it, I want to do it! **


	3. A Cold Wind Blows Through Your Door

**Hi everyone! Here is the third chapter. Okay, so all your wonderful reviews and feedback has solidified my decision to continue this story. Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming. They help with the writing process tremendously. I also want to thank those that have added my story or me to their favorites or alerted me. **

**I am looking for a Beta, so if any of you are interested or know of anyone who may be interested in catching my many mistakes or bouncing ideas around about where to take this story, please let me know. I would love the help. It drives me nuts when I find those little mistakes after I publish!**

**So if you haven't read my other story, I title each of the chapters after a song that I was listening to while writing to help get the creative juices flowing. So listen and enjoy if you are interested.**

**Thanks and here ya go! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: A Cold Wind Blows Through Your Door -Bill Ricchini

Eric 

Eric paced his office in Fangtasia. He needed to find a human home for Pam and him. Fuck. Sookie! Sookie was now in a human home, but she wouldn't be for long. Soon she would go to her home, but her home wasn't human anymore, meaning Russell could get in whenever he wanted. It could be rubble right now.

Eric summoned Pam to him. She entered his office quickly. She knew he was worried and that he was in no mood to cross him. "Get the deeds to Sookie's home and have the lawyers arrange the home to be put back into Sookie's name immediately. If I hear you dragged your feet on this, your punishment will be severe. We also need a human home for the night. Get Ginger in here to be ready to go."

Pam nodded once and left to follow her orders. Eric grabbed his things from his office he would need including spare clothing. He planned on staying at Ginger's only one day, but just in case.

He then called Bill. Russell would be after Bill and while Eric would love to let Russell kill him, he had pledged fealty to Bill, and Sookie would kill Eric if she found out he had known and done nothing to warn him.

"Speak," Bill said as he answered the phone. Eric said, "You are not safe, Russell is free. I am going into a human home. Sookie's home is being put in her name as we speak, but she will need to be guarded during the day. I can provide this if you wish, or you can deal with it however you like."

The truth was, Eric would be involved every step of the way when it came to protecting Sookie. However, a regent's protection was powerful and it meant every vampire sworn to him was obligated to ensure her safety. Sookie would benefit greatly from this type of protection.

"Of course. I will issue an order for her safety the moment we are done speaking. I will also provide day guards until we can work something else out. Should I notify her of the guards?"

Eric thought about this. She had told them she couldn't be with either of them and not to try and change her mind. He thought about her request, which seemed to request no interference in her life whatsoever from either of them. But at this point, their lack of involvement would get her killed. She needed them whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"I would instruct the guards to watch over her from a distance and only get near her if they feel she is in danger or threatened," he answered honestly. Eric hated collaborating with Bill, but if this is what it would take to keep her safe, then so be it.

"I concur. Perhaps we should tell her of our actions?" Bill asked_. Our actions?_ Eric thought to himself. There was no doubt in Eric's mind that Bill would tell Sookie he had protected her while Eric ran for cover. But right now it was 'our actions'.

"I don't see the point right now. It would only terrify her on top of everything else she is currently dealing with."

Bill was silent, but Eric could sense from this side of the phone that Bill was going to do everything Eric suggested. Bill had tried his way with Sookie and it hadn't worked. Why not try Eric's? Eric smirked at Bill's predictability.

"I will be available on my cell phone while in hiding if you should need anything, my king," he said in an overtly dramatic tone. Bill scoffed in the phone and hung up. It was good, because they needed to leave. He called Pam to him and she walked in with Ginger right on her heels.

Ginger was twitching and fumbling with her ridiculously tiny purse. Eric pointed to the back door and they exited the club after Eric did a preliminary scan. If Russell had wanted them, he could have easily come into the still packed club and gotten them.

The thought terrified him slightly. Russell was out there waiting for him. He could be watching him now. He could have his wolves back with him. Eric climbed into Pam's van and they sped to Bossier, where Ginger lived.

Sookie 

Sookie woke a couple of hours later to a wonderful smell wafting in the air. Her head was pounding and the scratches on her face were still sore. She sat up and ran towards the door to see what smelled so good when she remembered she didn't have pants on.

She turned back to her dresser, pulling on some old sweats and then a tank top, instead of her slightly embarrassing angel nightie. She ran down the stairs, following her nose to the kitchen. Lafayette was cooking in the kitchen, humming slightly.

She was surprised he was able to be in here. He looked to her as she entered the kitchen and she gave him a small smile. "How did you sleep?"

He shrugged. "Good. Woke up hungry as hell though," he answered her. She grabbed plates and silverware as well as a glass of ice tea for both of them. Sookie set the table and waited for whatever Lafayette was cooking up for them. They both had completely neglected breakfast and lunch.

Sookie yawned and stretched as Lafayette suddenly turned and slid one of his famous Lafayette burgers on her plate. Her mouth watered as he slid a twice baked potato with it. He served himself and they wolfed the food down. Lafayette and she both split a second burger.

Once they were rubbing their now full bellies, Lafayette said, "I am sorry about my crazy aunty, Sook," he mumbled. Sookie shook her head and waved her hand.

"She was upset. I wish didn't have such strong hook on her, but then she wouldn't be Lettie Mae."

Lafayette smiled, but his face turned serious. "Sook, I want to plan the funeral. Not Lettie Mae. She will have it be all about Christ Jesus and he'self. Exactly what Tara would hate. Will you help me plan it?"

Sookie nodded and looked down at her dirty plate. She grabbed Lafayette's and her dishes and she went to the sink. Sookie cleaned the dishes and wiped the table and counter down.

Sun was setting and she told Lafayette she was going to go out on the porch for a bit. He followed her out there and they sat on the porch rocker with a blanket covering both of them. It was fall, but it was still warm enough for it to be enjoyable to sit outside.

The last rays of sunlight filtered out and Sookie found herself excited for some reason. She realized that she had always looked forward to the sun going down because that was when Eric would wake up. She smiled remembering him with her here, in her home.

Now as she thought about it, when he had been here she had seen it more as their home. Eric had really picked up the threads of fitting into her life, and her home.

Lafayette nudged her, and raised an eyebrow at her, "Hookuh, you best tell me what's got you smilin'. I need a distraction."

Sookie smiled and shrugged. "Nothin'. I was just thinkin' about when Eric stayed here."

Lafayette, shaking his head, scoffed, "You smilin' about that scary mothafucka? Damn Sook, you are twisted."

Sookie laughed. "You didn't see him then. He was real gentle and sweet. He cared about me. And he fit here. Does that make any sense?"

He chortled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Sorry, I can'. I saw that fucka tear a man up! Seeing him gentle is almost impossible."

She nodded, remembering the day she found Lafayette. "Are you okay from all that? Or do you still, you know, suffer episodes?"

He looked sidelong at her responding, "No, he still scares the shit out of me, but I'm good wit him. I knews what I was doin' and that it was wrong. I had heard of what had happened to other dealers. I took the risk, because I needed the money. I will never make that mistake again."

She felt his sincerity and honesty and nodded. He was right. "So now that you and Eric are done with your business deal, you are finished dealin' V?"

He chuckled, "I knews you had seen all that shit! Damn, you got one hell of a poker face on you."

She nodded, tapping her head, "This problem of mine has taught me the importance of a poker face."

He nodded and they sat in silence as the last rays of sun left the sky. She breathed in and out, wondering what Bill and Eric were doing now. There was a lot of things she didn't know about either of them. She wondered what Eric did when he wasn't at the bar, being sheriff, or fucking fangbangers. The last one made her feel sick and she felt Lafayette rub her back.

"Bill or Eric?" he asked. She responded by looking at him, rolling her eyes, which she found had tears in them. Of all things to be crying about today. For God's sake, Tara was dead. The thought made her feel guilty as sin.

""Eric. Movin' on with a fuckin' fangbanger."

"Sookie, how do you know your feelin's for either of them are real? Ya may not give a shit, just not know it."

Sookie looked at him, nodding. "I know. So fucked up," she said. She thought about it. Bill had arranged for her to be beaten to the point of death in order to give her his blood on the second night they saw each other. Eric only a few drops months later in Dallas, but even those could influence her emotions. From there it was a crap shoot. She had ingested Bill's blood countless times due to injury. Eric's during his stay here.

Sookie blushed thinking about the blood exchange they had shared. It was unexpectedly pleasurable and intensely erotic. She had felt alive, beautiful and a part of something bigger than she could ever endeavor to fully understand.

"Sook, Jesus once mentioned a spell to me when I told him about the dreams of Eric. It would erase the vampire blood from your system. There was a drawback though. Apparently there is some pain during the process. "

Sookie looked at him. Would she erase their blood from her? She didn't like the sound of it. But then she thought, _Is that their blood influencing me?_ What if the blood worked to stay in her system as long as possible, even influencing her thoughts about getting rid of it?

Sookie shuddered at the level of control it could have over her.

She looked to Lafayette, asking, "You could do this?"

He shrugged, "I'd feel more confident with Jesus, but I think I could manage it. Want me to look in on it fo' you?" 

Sookie nodded slowly, but then set her shoulders. "Yes, please look into it."

Gran had taught her many things, but the biggest was to be independent. To be your own person and to not let anyone control you. She knew she needed this done. "Could you maybe be quick with it? I just don' want this vampire blood influencin' me against it. I have made up my mind, but I feel a pull in me that tells me not to. The only thing I can think is that it's the vamp blood in me tellin' me not to."

Lafayette nodded and said, "Tomorrow we can go to the house and look at Jesus's books."

Sookie suddenly got an image of Lafayette finding Jesus dead in his home. He was terrified to return. Sookie scooted closer to him. "We don't have to go. I will go and grab what you need if you tell me where to find it."

He sighed heavily in relief and put his arm around her. She relaxed in his arms, but tensed up when she heard the whoosh that comes with a vampire arrival.

**Which vampire do you think it is? Review please!**


	4. Will You Come Back To Me

**Okay here we go! Let's see who guessed right.**

Chapter 4: Will You Come Back to Me –Craig Armstrong

Eric

Eric flew, terror screaming through the bond he had with Sookie. If he had a functioning heart, right now it would be in cardiac arrest from his own terror coursing through his veins. Russell had her. He didn't need to go to her home and see it. He flew to Bon Temps, furious at himself for his stupidity.

He landed in Sookie's front yard which was crawling with Bill's guards and Bill himself. He inhaled deeply, smelling both Sookie and Lafayette here not even an hour ago. Bill came to him, his eyes wild with anger and fear. Eric could only guess that his features mirrored Bill's. He felt inside of himself for their now shared bond.

Sookie was terrified, angry, frustrated, and worried. Each emotion he felt was like a wooden dagger into his heart.

"What do you know?" he demanded of Bill.

"He killed my guards quickly and went for Sookie. We think he decided last minute to take Lafayette with them, who was staying here. They were here all day. No unusual smells permeated the area. The day guards said they went to Tara's mother to tell her the news of Tara. Sookie came out with scratches and some bruises on her face, but she seemed to be okay, otherwise."

"What do your guards classify as "harm"? Because that's what that sounds like to me."

Bill ignored his comment and continued, "They then came back here. They were quiet, probably asleep all day, and then when they awoke shortly before sunrise they ate and sat outside on the porch. The guards contemplated asking them to go inside, but they were under orders to only reveal themselves if they were threatened. They were dead before they could warn them when they actually were."

Eric had heard enough. He needed to track Sookie, but if he knew Russell, he knew that he would not make this easy for Eric. Russell wanted to harm both Bill and Eric through someone they deeply cared for.

The only suitable person would be Sookie. Even Russell had seen his ardent love for the Bon Temps girl before he had. Eric attempted to track her now. She was moving now, further and further away from him. Every additional foot she was away from him the more he was compelled to do something about it.

Suddenly Pam was there and her fangs were bared. "Eric, you are not going. What the fuck is the point? If you kill yourself by going to them now, then she will have no chance. You need a plan. Do be a fucking idiot."

Eric growled, "You don't know your place, child."

"She is right. We need a plan, Eric. We can't go off half-"

Suddenly through Eric's bond and Bill's blood tie, they were doubled over in pain. Sookie had stopped moving and was being tortured now. The pain was so acute he could feel Sookie's screams in his heart. Pam was by his side in an instant attempting to offer him support.

In the trace amounts of blood Eric had in Lafayette he felt his intense fear and horror. Horror at whatever he was seeing. There was a disturbing retching sound. Eric looked for the source, but when he saw Pam's expression of confused concern, he realized that the sound was coming from him. He was dry heaving.

Pam looked angry and also helpless as she looked him over to find what ailed him. This pain was unbearable. Bill didn't seem as affected by it. He was looking over at Eric in confusion, wondering if this was also something he was going to go through.

Eric looked to Pam, pleading as Sookie's pain continued. "Please, we must find her Pam."

She set her jaw and looked toward Bill and Jessica who was crouching over Bill as if the young, baby vamp could protect him from the pain he was experiencing. Pam looked between them and he could feel in their maker-child bond her indecision on what to do.

She looked down at him, just as another wave of pain swept through his bond with Sookie. He trembled and shook from the pain and fear coming through their bond. "Turn it off Eric. Turn off the bond now!" Pam ordered.

He shook his head reluctantly. "No, Pamela," he barked out. She nodded, "It's the only way and you know it. With her pain distracting you, you will not be able to formulate a strategy. Shut it off!" she insisted again.

He shook his weakly, but he could see the logic in her words and felt inside himself for the bond. He tried to send feelings of love and reassurance to her, but nothing changed on her end of the bond. She felt alone, abandoned.

He turned the bond down, but not completely. He still needed to feel her to make sure she was alive or if he could perceive any change. Bill had completely shut his off by now.

To feel Sookie so much less, made him want to cry bloody tears of frustration, but he didn't. He was already planning. Already plotting how to get her back. How to defeat Russell. He went to Sookie's porch and sat, inhaling her intoxicating and lingering scent.

He shook his head to focus. He needed to find a way.

Sookie

When Russell appeared on her porch that night, she had thought she had strayed into a nightmare. She had been told Russell was ended. Bill said he had met his final death. Unfortunately she had learned the hard way that Russell was alive. Angry, vengeful, and deranged.

She fought for so long. What felt like months probably was only days. She had lost count of the days she and Lafayette were in Russell's grasp. She had given up on Eric and Bill finding her for two reasons. The first being she had rejected both of them and the second reason was that Russell, though delusional, was still cunning.

He moved them to new locations. She knew Eric and Bill would be able to sense her location, but they never came. She didn't expect them to.

Sookie had detached herself from her body. At first she tried to stay in herself to reassure Lafayette, but soon she was in such pain. Pain she knew was actually meant for Bill and Eric. So she attempted to mute her pain. She burrowed herself so deep inside of herself. She still felt searing pain.

Pain she didn't know she would ever come back from. She didn't know if she screamed in pain or fear. Or begged for death. She didn't even know how long she suffered for. The times when Russell had left her to go to day rest were maybe worse than him actually being there.

When he wasn't there, she would anticipate what would come next. She had been cut. Beaten. Choked. Stabbed. Burned. Drowned. Bitten. Russell had healed her and each time she had come back. Why she didn't succumb to eternal rest was unclear to her. So much had been done to her that she knew she wouldn't ever be the same person again. Ever.

She was no longer afraid. She had accepted her fate.

Sookie occasionally would be brought back to herself by Lafayette. Seeing him, starving, beaten, and desperate for escape was almost the worst thing that could happen to her. It destroyed her spirit. It destroyed what little hope she had left.

On one of these occasions she saw Lafayette chanting. And was that…Jesus, yes that was Jesus near him. Lafayette's eyes were wild with desperation and the magic the resided in him, dormant for so many years. She mumbled to him incoherently to him in concern, but is he understood her, he didn't stop his chanting.

She closed her eyes, the effort of keeping them open extremely difficult. When she opened them again, she was cradled in Lafayette's arms. She thought she was hallucinating at this point. So she closed her eyes and let herself believe in this hallucination.

Eric

Eric had been through every imaginable torture in his long life. When Sookie gave up, when she became lost and broken, it drove him into madness. He was a mess. He had never been more hurt or destroyed. Sookie had faded from him and from this world. The fire, the light he had found in Sookie was gone. He still felt her life force, but it was a life he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. It was empty.

He then decided he would die trying to save her. It may be too late, but he couldn't wait for a plan that wasn't there. He left, despite Pam pleading with him. She had asked him if he chose a human over her. He didn't need to think about it before he said that he did. She wasn't some human. She was Sookie.

And he would always choose her. He flew to where he had last felt her, fighting the own pain in his being. If she was lost forever, then he would be as well.

**I know this was angst filled and depressing, but if you want a rainbow, you need a little rain! So please hang in there. Thanks so much to those that have added me to their favorites and/or alerts.**

**But a huge thanks to those who have reviewed and let me know their thoughts or ideas on how to improve the story. It really gets the creative juices flowing and encourages me. **

**Please help me out and review some more!**


	5. I Bleed

**Hi Everybody! Another chapter. Thanks for all the encouragement through alerts, favorites, and reviews. It really keeps me and this story going!**

Chapter 5: I Bleed- The Pixies

Sookie

Sookie woke up to beeping and bright lights. She looked around her and saw doctors and nurses scurrying around her. She couldn't feel anything. Sookie moaned, but the doctor pressed a mask over her nose and mouth and she stopped feeling, her eyes slowly closing to everything going on around her.

Eric

Eric landed near an abandoned warehouse. He smelled blood. Lots of Sookie's blood. And death. Either Lafayette or Sookie were very near death. He prayed it was Lafayette.

He searched the warehouse, not finding Sookie, but finding Russell's coffin open and inside a puddle of his gooey remains. Eric inhaled and smelled Lafayette and an exorbitant amount of magic surrounding what remained of Russell.

From there he had walked over to the large amount of Sookie's blood. It smelled like Lafayette had carried Sookie towards the closest place for help, which was a human home. From there, Eric could only assume that they had taken both Lafayette and Sookie to the nearest hospital.

Eric grabbed his phone and dialed Jason, whose phone was switched off. Eric swore and called Pam. Without greeting she began, "Jason left his home abruptly, but we thought it was something to do with the police department since he took his cruiser. However, he hasn't been home in hours now and after calling the station, we found out that he was going to be out a couple of days for "family stuff"," she said.

He cursed and said, "Get to the station and glamour everybody to find out if they know more. He might have said something about it and they just don't give that information willingly."

He clicked the phone shut and walked up to the where the scent led. Sookie had been here. Lafayette had carried her. He saw both Sookie and Lafayette's blood on the ground as he tracked them.

He called Pam back and said, "Call all the area hospitals and see if they have been admitted."

Pam clicked the phone shut on him, but Eric knew that it would be done. As he inhaled where the trail went cold, Pam called with the hospital information. He took to the sky and flew to West Monroe, where his Sookie was.

Ten minutes late he landed and entered through the Glenwood Regional ECU, which Pam had texted to him as he flew in that general direction. A couple, who had seen him land and storm through the sliding doors, shrieked in alarm, but Eric paid them no mind. He went to the registration window and immediately locked eyes with the clerk there, bringing her under his control.

"Sookie Stackhouse was brought in with a Lafayette Reynolds. I need an update on her condition and to see her immediately."

The clerk looked through her computer and returned to his eyes, "She is in surgery. The only people allowed into the operating rooms are surgeons and their nurses. You can wait to see her in recovery. There are screens giving progress reports on patients. Here is Miss Stackhouse's identification number," she said handing him a card with a number.

Eric inhaled smelling for Sookie, but the scent of hospital and disinfectant made it impossible for him to detect her. He felt for his bond, but it was extremely muted due to the anesthesia and walked to the indicated portion of the hospital called recovery.

He found Sookie's number. It just read _"In Surgery". _That was the progress report? _In surgery?_ He had already been told that. He exhaled sharply and sat in one of the ridiculously small chairs.

He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and stared down at the muted color carpeting that was meant to camouflage messes easily, but was also supposed to be comforting and reassuring to families of patients in surgery. Eric rubbed his face. To an observer it would look like he was a patient's husband, exhausted from worrying.

To be honest, it was exactly how he felt. He looked back up at the screen and then back down at his hands, rubbing them lightly together. His eyes frequently darted around the room and then back to the screen. The more he looked at _In Surgery_ the more irritable he got.

Suddenly a man with a chart and a clipboard came out of an automated set of doors, head to toe in scrubs. He stood and the man looked at him warily. "You belong to Sookie Stackhouse?" he asked.

Eric stared at him for a moment. Yes, that is exactly where he belonged. To Sookie. "Yes, how is she?" he asked, noticing how rough his voice was.

The doctor looked over his notes briefly, and then put it to his side. "I am Dr. Minder. Sookie has massive internal injuries. We were able to get the bleeding under control, but we have had issues in the past with finding her a blood type that works. Unless she is able to regenerate blood at a miraculously fast pace, she will fall into a coma soon. The longer she is in the coma, the less likely it will be that she will wake up."

"Otherwise, she has several broken bones, her lung was collapsed, and she had countless contusions, welts, cuts, and bruises," he said sternly. Eric, who had been listening tight lipped, sensed there was more the doctor was holding back and raised his eyebrow at the doctor for him to continue.

"While we have to verify with the patient herself, we also noted evidence of sexual abuse."

Eric clenched his jaw. He felt sick and enraged all at once. Sookie had been beaten and violated. Inside Eric felt hopeless despair. How could someone so good and so pure be treated so horrendously? It was because of him. Her suffering was because of Eric and his need for vengeance.

Eric inhaled deeply, smelling Sookie on the man's scrubs. The doctor tensed, sensing Eric might explode into a rage. "When can I see her?" he asked softly.

"She is being taken to a recovery room now. While she won't be awake you may see her shortly. A nurse will be out soon to take you in."

Eric nodded and paced the room. Suddenly he heard running behind him and when he turned he saw Jason. "How is she?" he asked, breathless.

Eric told Jason everything the doctor told him. Jason looked angry, confused, sad, and nervous. Eric had never like Jason Stackhouse, but right now, he saw Jason's protective instincts and felt more appreciative of the human. Sookie needed all the eyes and ears out there that could help look out for her.

Suddenly a nurse came out waving at them to follow her. Jason and Eric followed the nurse to her room. When then nurse pulled the hospital curtain back from Sookie's bed, Eric felt like someone had cut out his heart, wrapped it in silver, and put it back.

Sookie was barely recognizable. Her breathing was shallow and she had tubes in her keeping her stable. Eric looked at the machines and bags surrounding her. She looked so fragile in the bed and he turned and walked out of the room to the hallway. He couldn't help the bloody tear that fell from his eyes, trying to wipe out the pain he felt at seeing her.

Jason walked up behind him and said, "She needs blood. She will reject all other blood. Please give it to her."

Eric turned to him. Jason looked desperate. Eric nodded and turned back to Sookie. He was afraid to touch her. She was so badly hurt. Eric hoped she was on high pain killers and sedatives. Because of the tubes in her mouth, he didn't want to feed her, but Jason answered him before he could find his own solution.

"Bill inserted the IV directly into his own veins."

Eric nodded and grabbed the needle hooking into Sookie's circulatory system and quickly inserted it into his own, hissing slightly at the pain. He felt the moment his blood hit her system and began flowing throughout her body.

He already saw evidence of his blood healing her. Her coloring became more flush and vibrant. Slowly her bruises and cuts faded and sealed themselves closed. He winced as he heard her bones snapping back together, and suddenly he panicked as she struggled against the tube that was breathing for her, meaning her collapsed lung had completely healed.

A series of beeping machines and the sound of Sookie gagging and choking alerted the nurses and doctors to her room and Eric quickly pulled the IV in his arm out and stood next to Jason pretending to be in shock at her suddenly improved status.

The doctors looked over her vitals and stats in wonder and the nurses began extracting the intubation tubes so she could breathe on her own. She was still unconscious, but her serious injuries were healed and she seemed like she was sleeping.

Eric was concerned that she didn't rise out of her sleep, but he thought it was probably because of the severity of her injuries and how little blood he had shared with her. The doctors had finished examining her, some still touching the mended bones that had now healed. They glanced between Sookie to Jason and Eric suspiciously.

"They need to be glamoured," said a cracked and weakened voice.

Everyone in the room spun to Sookie, who had awoken. Eric's heart began to swell at seeing her alert and he made to move to her when she repeated, "Their thoughts are whirring about the benefits of vampire blood. Get the glamoured now," she said weakly again, her black, lifeless eyes fluttering as she struggled to stay awake. Eric quickly whirred around the room while Jason blocked the door.

Eric successfully was able to pull the humans in the room under his control and made them believe that Sookie's injuries were not as severe as they were led to believe. He glamoured a charge nurse to erase all charts and records of the procedure done on Sookie and instead of the fatal condition she came in, she was simply feverish and dehydrated and now being monitored as they gave her fluids.

Sookie had fallen back asleep and Eric watched her like a hawk as she slept. Sookie stirred in her sleep, but each time she had simply rolled on to her other side and fell back asleep.

Eric was worried about her, but sunrise was soon. He went to her bedside, where she was sleeping with her back to him. He kiss her cheek softly and whispered in her ear, "Var säker, min kärlek. Jag kommer tillbaka till dig." **(Be safe, my love. I will come back for you.)**

He gave Jason a nod and said he would be back by the time the sun set, but if Sookie wasn't here he would assume she had been discharged and sent home. Eric then walked across the hall to where he smelled Lafayette Reynolds. Lafayette was also asleep, but when he heard Eric's loud footsteps, his eyes cracked open and he groaned.

"Mothafucka, if ya here to kill me, jus'do it. I ain' got no desire in fightin' ya."

Eric smirked down at the man. While he was injured, his injuries were significantly less severe than Sookie's. Eric assumed that Lafayette's worst punishment at the hands of Russell was watching him torture Sookie. It looked like Lafayette had been cut and bruised, but there was no need for surgery. Aside from having his cuts treated, it looked like all he required were antibiotics given intravenously along with fluids and painkillers.

"On the contrary, I am quite in your debt Mr. Reynolds. Sookie is very important to me, and you saved her. I smelled that there was quite a bit of magic at the location where you saved yourself and my Sookie. I assume it was you that got you out of Russell's clutches. You are in my good graces, and should you require anything from me at any time, please come to me. I will do anything in my power to give you what you seek. I appreciate that Sookie has found such a meaningful friend in you."

Lafayette had one arched eyebrow raised at Eric in disbelief, but his eyes told Eric that he believed everything that Eric said. "You love her, don' you?" he asked softly.

Eric nodded, his eyes never leaving Lafayette. "Very much."

Lafayette smirked, and nodded. "How is she doin'?" he asked, his eyes flooding with concern.

Eric said, "I healed her with my blood and glamoured the staff here to think she came in dehydrated and feverish instead. She should be physically healed by nightfall tonight and if she isn't I am willing to offer her more blood. I am prepared to make you the same offer, if you would like to be healed quickly."

Lafayette tensed and shook his head, "No offense, but I'm good. I has cuts and bruises, but nothin' serious. I will be fine, an' to be honest wit' you, I don' need no fucked up dreams of you anymo'."

Eric chuckled and nodded in understanding. "I understand. Should you change your mind, please call me and let me know. I will be coming tomorrow to check on Sookie."

He turned to go when Lafayette said, "She is a good girl. She don' need any additional shit in her life that is gonna hurt her. So if I can haves one thing from you, it would be to make sure she is not hurt anymo' than she needs to be."

Eric turned and nodded, "I would never willingly hurt Sookie and I _will_ end whoever does."

Lafayette's eyes lit up with respect and gratitude at Eric's words and with that, Eric left his room to go to ground for the day.

**Please review! I need them! I am a complete review junkie and need my fix! So please write me feedback, ideas, or criticism! Thanks everybody!**


	6. Drifting Further Away

**Quick note to everyone. You all think that Sookie was raped in the last chapter, but in chapter 4 when Sookie is describing her torture she never mentions rape as one of them. I am getting a lot of feedback thus far about this subject and I have to point out that so far Sookie nor the doctor have confirmed what level of sexual abuse Sookie has experienced. **

**For readers uncomfortable with this type of material, while I will clarify what happened to Sookie, I will not describe anything too graphic. I hope to delve more into the psychological repercussions Sookie and Lafayette will suffer from as they come back from this ordeal. I do not want to minimalize the trauma of rape or sexual abuse, but there are some lines I will not cross, which includes any explicit descriptions. Dark writing has never been my thing.**

**So going on, it will get kind of sad and angsty here, but bear with me please and let me know your thoughts. I appreciate all the feedback and the opportunity to address your concerns.**

Chapter 6: Drifting Further Away -Powderfinger

Sookie

She woke up intermittently throughout the next day as nurses, doctors, Jason, and even Lafayette, shuffled in and out of her room to check on her. She was quiet and preferred to be left alone, but that was not going to happen. She found that by closing her eyes and falling into sleep she could temporarily escape the hospital room.

Around three the next day, she woke up and slowly sat up, expecting pain, but feeling none. It was a relief and a painful illusion all at the same time. The pain she felt inside, did not match her now perfectly healthy and healed body. It was a lie and it bothered Sookie almost as much as being torn up and crushed to a pulp by Russell.

Sookie glanced around the room and saw a sleeping Jason in a chair that lounged back. He had his jacket laid over his abdomen and his head tipped to the side. There was a slight snore coming from him. Sookie stood and stretched. She examined the tubes coming out of her arms, which only looked like tubes to keep her hydrated.

Her full bladder told her that she was a little too hydrated. Not wanting to take her own IV out, she saw she had the ability to wheel the pole with her as she walked. She slowly moved to the bathroom, but found every muscle in her body was free from pain and actually trembling from the suppressed energy.

As she finished going to the restroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. Looking at herself, she saw someone she didn't recognize anymore. In the mirror was Sookie: barmaid, friend, Bon Temps resident, lover to two amazing vampires, and somewhat beloved town crazy.

The Sookie inside of her, not reflected in the glass, was a shattered version of this Sookie in the mirror. She began breathing heavily as her eyes welled with tears. The Sookie inside was angry at the Sookie in the mirror though. She was not allowed to cry, that Sookie. Only the Sookie inside was allowed to do so.

Suddenly she exploded, and she found shattered glass in the sink and all over the floor and her hand, cut up and bleeding everywhere. She was crying and screaming loudly at her image in the shattered mirror as the two Sookies continued attempting to tear each other apart.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her and an overhead announcement could be heard reading out her room number. Sookie continued to struggle and wail against what she now recognized as her brother's arms, as men and women filled the room, attempting to restrain her.

Soon her body gave away from struggling, and went slack. She was suddenly lifted back into the bed and she felt restraints placed on her arms. She decided that she had had enough of the hospital once again and closed her eyes, clenching her jaw as doctors and nurses attempted to subdue her.

Jason had been escorted out of the room, but she could hear three people demanding to know what had happened to make her act so aggressively.

Sookie felt a pang of guilt for causing Jason so much pain, but then she realized she was being sedated and she let it take her.

Eric

Eric woke suddenly to Sookie going through about every negative feeling and emotion in existence, quickly followed by nothing.

Eric struggled against his daytime slumber, but he needed the rest and right now what he was feeling from Sookie was emotional turmoil, nothing life threatening. It was also daylight. If he went outside, he would die.

He felt the sun pull him back into day rest. When he felt the sun going down, he felt the same level of nothingness from his bond with Sookie, which confused him. He calculated how much time it was before he could rise and found he still had about forty five minutes to go. He grabbed his phone and texted Pam to bring Sookie spare clothing and toiletries. He also instructed her to buy similar items for Jason in case he needed them.

Once he was done checking his email, sending out the important information in his area that needed to be dealt with tonight, he closely monitored his now rejuvenated bond with Sookie. To feel her so numb caused him to feel hopeless. He prodded the bond, hoping that by encouraging it somehow, her spark would respond like it always had. However it didn't.

What he was getting from Sookie was indifference. Emptiness. Turmoil. A sense of being lost.

Each feeling felt like silver to the heart and Eric attempted to localize the feelings, but he couldn't. Sookie's pain affected him everywhere.

When he felt the sun sink low enough for him to leave his safe space, he climbed out of his hidey hole. Eric had many modest safe spaces he could go to throughout Louisiana. One was between West Monroe and Claiborne. He waited impatiently for the last rays of sun to leave the sky before taking off heading directly to the hospital.

He landed in a residential neighborhood a few blocks away where he easily went unnoticed. He zipped to the hospital and to where he knew Sookie was. But her room was being cleaned out by staff. He looked around and assumed she had been discharged and was now heading home.

He checked the bond, but she was numb and deeply sedated, which was not typical of a discharged patient. Eric paused and inhaled deeply, smelling faint traces of Sookie's blood and her salty tears. Eric also smelled men and women's sweat, stress, and even fear. He looked around and went into Lafayette's room.

Lafayette was no longer there, but he was able to follow his scent from his room, to Sookie's and then down different corridors he had never been to. He eventually spotted both Lafayette and Jason, talking to a physician in quiet tones. Bill was also there with Jessica. Seeing Bill here inflamed him with rage and a blinding possessiveness.

Bill turned to look at Eric and walked over to him.

"You gave Sookie your blood? You healed her?" he said, rage clear in the jerk of his jaw and his eyes slit almost entirely shut. "You will stoop to any level, Eric," he sneered.

Eric growled at him and his fangs clicked down. "I healed her because she needed it. Jason asked me to. How many times have you "healed" her Bill? Let's see, there was the time when you had her beaten almost to death, then the maenad attack, then the time you attacked her and drained the blood from her putting her in the hospital, then when you swooped in and fed her blood after she had been shot in the cemetery. Interesting, though that Sookie never even knew where that shot had come from, don't you think? Especially since the only people with guns that night, that I can recall, were your own guards and Tara Thornton, who would never shoot Sookie."

Bill tensed, "What are you suggesting, Eric? That I ordered my own guards to shoot at Sookie so I could get my blood into her again?"

"That is exactly what I am suggesting. Especially taking into consideration that after your new infusion of blood into Sookie's system is when she started feeling conflicted about her feelings for the both of us again. Can't win her back without that blood in her system? It's two and a half years ago all over again, Bill. It worked for you the first time, why not try it again? And you accuse me of sinking to every level? You couldn't be more pathetic if you tried, _you majesty_."

Eric expected Bill to fly off the handle in rage at the accusations spewing out of Bill's mouth. But Bill's stony silence only confirmed Eric's suspicions. Eric growled low at the knowledge. "You piece of shit."

Suddenly Pam was there holding his arm, not knowing whether or not Eric was going into attack mode or not. Bill gave Eric a pissed off and pleased expression all at once, because Eric would never be able to prove it.

Eric suddenly calmed, realizing he needed to compose himself. He would get nowhere and fast on the track he was on and he had never been one to lose his calm demeanor. He needed it now for Sookie. He stiffened and slightly wriggled his arm out of Pam's grasp.

Eric then gave Bill a slight bow, and walked past him to Jason. Jason and Lafayette turned to him, and Eric wasted no time in asking, "What happened?"

"Sookie is currently being admitted into adult psychiatric ward. Earlier I woke up to her screaming and crying in the bathroom while punching the mirror, cutting her hands all over. The doctors sedated and subdued her. Because of her behavior the doctors said she will need to be monitored for at least twenty four hours. They are waking her up now."

The doctor approached Jason and said he could come and see her now. She would need a familiar and comforting face. Eric looked at the doctor, who quickly apologized to the rest of the group, consisting of a gay witch, two angry vampires, one indifferent vampire, one confused and inexperienced vampire, and several of Bill's human body guards.

"I am sorry, but I can only allow Mr. Stackhouse, as he is family. Once we establish Sookie's condition we will revisit this decision based on her progress and what she would like."

Jason and Lafayette nodded, but Eric didn't understand. He belonged to Sookie. Sookie, whether she would admit it to her stubborn self or not, belonged to him. He was tempted to glamour him into letting him see her, but he didn't.

Eric watched as the doctor led Jason behind a door that would be frightening to most humans.  
>It was grated and caged. The nurses' station behind it was covering in plexi-glass. Eric did not like the look of this place for Sookie. Pam called out to Jason before he was through security for the unit, who turned to her in confusion.<p>

She held the bag of clothing and toiletries out for him and he walked back to her and looked inside it, nodding. "Thanks, I didn' even think about it," he admitted. Eric looked into Jason's eyes and saw the fear he himself felt at having Sookie feeling so unstable and in a place like this.

It did not reassure Eric. He felt Sookie becoming aware and he felt his bond with her, trying to compartmentalize the feelings coursing through her. She was waking up confused, scared, now aware, followed by the indifference and defeat that made his breath intake sharply.

He heard a similar noise from Bill, and Eric fought to suppress the urge to kill the young Louisiana king. "Lugna ner dig, Eric. Han kommer att ha en fullmakt för din död." (**Calm the fuck down Eric. He will have a warrant for your death.**)

Eric fought to gain control for himself. Eric sat in a chair in the hallway, studying the same carpeting he had the night before. Sookie had been on the verge of death then. Now she was healthy physically, but he felt her mental status on the same perilous level he had found her in when he arrived at the hospital.

He mentally clicked through his options. His blood could not heal the part of Sookie that needed healing. He had to have faith that she was strong enough to come out of this. It was hard for him. He felt her drifting from him, and he could do nothing but let her, hoping that she would come back to him.

**Review!**


	7. Where is My Mind

**Thanks for all the favorites and alerts! I especially enjoy the reviews because they help me develop my story as I write so I hope to hear from you all a bit more. So when you finish this chapter hit the review button (or send me a message) and let me know what you think. Thanks everybody!**

Chapter 7: Where is My Mind –The Pixies

Sookie

Sookie had been in the adult behavioral health ward for about a week and a half. She had asked the nurses and doctors to limit her calls and visitors to Jason. She didn't want to see anybody else. She didn't really want Jason to see her like this, but he was so worried and it would wreck him to not be able to see her.

She wasn't able to tell her doctors what had happened to her because she had been admitted into the hospital as being feverish and dehydrated. There was no record of her fatal injuries from Russell.

Because she didn't have an established physician or was able to give her in house psychiatrists or counselors a reason for her "episode", they strongly encouraged Sookie and Jason to keep her admitted for further observation and treatment. Sookie had been reluctant. She had no insurance, but Jason insisted, saying they would figure it out.

The only reason she agreed was because Jason saw this as the only solution to dealing with Sookie's issues. The doctors could only guess that the death of Tara and what they called her "absent year", where nobody but the vampires knew where she actually had been, were responsible for her recent mental down spiral.

Sookie followed the same routine every day, wondering if this place could make her better, despite her not being able to talk about what had happened. All she felt was even more alone and isolated. Not only was she dealing with her own issues, she had the depressing and sometimes disturbing issues of the other patients swirling around her head.

She found that the medication she had been put on, severely limited her shields and more and more thoughts were leaking through them.

Jason was being incredibly supportive and every day she received a ridiculous amount of cards and flowers. Some from the people of Bon Temps and Alcide, but most of them were from Bill and Eric. Bill wrote long, flowery letters of how he could heal her and his need to see her to make sure she was okay. Eric simply signed an _–E._ She appreciated that he seemed to understand that there really wasn't much to say.

She couldn't even begin to entertain the thought of letting either vampire see her. Frankly, she was confused about why either of them might want to see her. She didn't blame them. She had rejected them from being with her romantically.

Sookie was sitting in the common area of the ward. There was only one other patient with her named Tom, who was so drugged up on meds she was able to comfortably sit with him and not be bombarded with thoughts. He sat and stared at the television with a blank and withdrawn stare as she sat in comfortable rumination.

Suddenly her nurse came up and said, "Miss Sookie, your brother is here." Sookie nodded and the nurse went to bring Jason to her. Sookie sat up straight and smoothed out her hair. She hated for Jason to worry about her and the past couple of times she heard him think how miserable she looked.

She gave Jason a small smile and he beamed at her, wrapping his arms tight around her. "Sook, I have good news. I have a doctor referral for you to see so we can get you out of here. Actually, Eric suggested it since she has seen you before and she would know what you would need with your…your know, ability."

Sookie looked at Jason incredulously, "That Dr. Ludwig woman? You can' be serious. More importantly, I find it amusin' that Eric thinks he has any say so in my life!"

Jason's expression was amusing to watch. It was partly defensive, his hands slightly raised, part amused at her reaction, and partly relieved at seeing some of her old fire come out. Sookie immediately stepped back and laughed slightly at her own reaction and Jason's own indecisive expression.

Jason chuckled lightly and she chastised herself for her outburst. Even Tom had come out of his stupor for a moment. Sookie looked back at Jason. "I don't know Jason. I am reluctant to indebt myself to Eric so soon after everything. The guy already owns my house!"

Jason leveled Sookie with a stare, letting her know that he was going to be reasoning with her. "Okay, Sook, listen to me, please?"

She nodded and he continued, "Sookie, Eric merely suggested her because he knew you would probably struggle findin' someone you may be comfortable with, especially seein' how these docs don' know why you're even here. I am so sorry for not figurin' that out from the start and then I left you here. Eric was the one to show me this. I think you should see this Ludwig and we can take you home."

Sookie looked Jason in the eyes and she felt his sincerity. So far Sookie had felt nothing since Russell. Hell since Tara had died, she had felt absolutely nothing. Now she felt Jason's sincerity. She felt his love for her. His fear for her. His hope for her. She felt his need for her. And for as alone and isolated as she felt, Jason was feeling the same way, because he didn't know what to do for her.

He was grasping at any solution he could find.

"Okay. I will go to Dr. Ludwig and we can go home."

Eric

Eric stayed away. It was what she wanted. When Jason told him she had banned everyone but Jason from seeing her, he was angry. At himself. He had given Jason the information for Ludwig and bowed out of it, though it went against every impulse in his body.

He had gotten her in this situation. He had almost gotten her killed because of his need to inflict the most amount of pain on Russell. He was the one who had pissed the witches off and got himself cursed. He had made her fall in love with him. Eric was the one who had allowed himself to fall for her so hard.

He had allowed himself to love someone he could never have. He was the problem. He sent Sookie flowers, but each time he went to fill out the accompanying card, the blank inside seemed to mock him. He had nothing to say to Sookie that she didn't already know. So he signed it with only his first initial.

He loved her. He would probably always love her, but all he did was hurt her. And to be honest, he wasn't who he had been before she came along. He hurt constantly from putting himself out there for her, only to have her reject him. He couldn't blame her. Not with how much he had done to her.

So he was going to let her go. And move on, as they say. Pam would be ecstatic. Eric sat in his office at Fangtasia, the booming music working his last nerve. He leaned back in his chair and rocked for a moment, before leaning forward and opening the drawer of his desk. He slid the false bottom out and took out the photo he kept of his Sookie. One he had taken from her wrecked home.

She had to have been in her late teens when the photo was taken. Her hair was in loose golden curls around her beautiful face and she had the most brilliant smile. It was a photo where she hadn't known the picture was being taken. Her eyes danced with life. With innocence. With hope. And excitement. As Eric gingerly stroked her image, his heart squeezed when he remembered her eyes a week ago in the hospital. They held none of the life he saw and treasured in this photo.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he reminded himself of his decision and placed the photo back in the hiding place. He then literally and figuratively shut the drawer on Sookie Stackhouse.

**I need to hear you, my lovely readers. What are you thinking? Review please!**


	8. Torch Song

**Here we go folks. Another step closer!**

Chapter 8: Torch Song –Shady Bard

Sookie

As Jason pulled into her driveway, she looked through the windshield at her home. She shivered as she remembered the last time she had seen the house almost a month ago. Her friend had been shot and then a couple days later she had been kidnapped with Lafayette right off her front porch.

Now as she looked at the porch, she saw Lafayette sitting in the same space he had been sitting when they had been taken. Sookie's breath caught in her throat and she shivered. She felt Jason slide his hand over hers and pat it reassuringly. She looked to him and gave him a shaky smile and a nod.

He parked the car and grabbed her bag out of the bed of the truck as she clambered out.

Lafayette waited for her and she walked up the stairs holding her arms out to embrace him. She inhaled his spicy sweet scent and she felt tears flood her eyes. She whispered into his chest, "Thank you, Lafayette."

She hadn't thanked him for saving her. But he had. She had been afraid when she saw his eyes light with magic and release him from his prison. He then killed Russell as he slept during the day, thinking there was no way Lafayette and Sookie could escape him. He had underestimated or simply had not known of the centuries old magic Lafayette had inherited from his ancestors.

Lafayette pulled back from her and wiped her face with the corner of the pink and gold scarf he had wrapped around his head that was trailing behind him. She smiled at him weakly. "Baby girl, I's would do anythin' fo you. Anyway, I've lost count of all the times you's saved my sweet black ass."

She smiled and beckoned him to come inside with her with a tilt of her head towards the door. She walked into her house and inhaled the Stackhouse family smell in. All she had been smelling lately was filtered air with hints of illness, disinfectant, and the distinctive smell of hospital. She clicked on the living room light and found she felt better being home already.

Lafayette pushed her over to the couch and sat her down. He put a blanket over her lap, but he uncovered her feet and gestured to the coffee table. She now noticed he had laid out nail colors and said, "Pick one. I seen in the hospital yo feet were nasty as hell. Toenails like talons or some shit, hookuh."

She blushed, but smiled and pointed to a bright ruby red. For the rest of the night she relaxed on the couch with Lafayette and Jason as they channel surfed. She wasn't better. She wasn't even close to healed, but Jason and Lafayette in her home made her feel unimaginably better. Less afraid, less despair, less desolate.

Altogether less.

For the rest of the evening she relaxed and waited to see what madness would greet her now that she was home, without the ability to limit those who called on her.

Eric

Eric sat on his throne, night after fucking annoying night. The first week back, he wondered if Pam was playing some elaborate prank on him, glamouring all the patrons of the bar to be as needy and disgusting as they possibly could be. But then he realized that a prank like that would take major effort and dedication on her part. And she was extremely lazy.

After one night she would tire of the game and find something or a long-legged someone to entertain her. That was Pam. No, they really were this horrendous and repulsive.

In their bond, Eric felt Sookie moving in the general direction of Bon Temps. She was going home. He sighed thinking of her there. Right now he was in hell. Suddenly Pam was by his side, concern filling their maker-child bond.

She growled in frustration when she didn't find anything amiss around him. "Sookie?" she asked tensely.

He nodded, without looking at her and she stormed off to the office, pulling a long legged brunette with her.

Eric smirked at his spoiled child. He truly hoped his child didn't ever fall in love that way he had with Sookie. The way in which one person pretty much ruined you for all others. Sookie had done this to him, and she didn't even know it.

Eric growled low at the thought. He wasn't tame. He wasn't some sad sap who fucking moped after a _fucking girl_! Which is exactly what Sookie was. He had loved her. He was given the shaft. Now it was time for him to move the hell on.

Okay. What did he use to do every night? Well, first he relished his time on the throne, being adored and lusted after by the masses. Second, he would tend to any area business. Third, he would rate women in the club, and when deciding which one would be tastiest in every sense of the word, he would take them to his office or to the dungeon and do whatever the hell he wanted with them.

He would do this tonight and every night until he was over her.

Sookie

On her first night back, the vampire she wasn't expecting on seeing first was Pam. But she was. She cruised up in a minivan. A man was in the passenger seat and she wondered what the hell she was going to be asked now.

It was dark out, but Sookie could see that of all shades of the rainbow that a minivan could be, Pam's was pink. She smirked as she headed to her front door to let Pam in.

Sookie opened the door and waited for Pam and the man to get on the porch. Pam held a legal document of some sort and a pen. Her heels clicked across the porch and she held the document over to Sookie.

"Sign these and date. Then hand them to Mr. Cataliades here," she prattled out as if she was speaking to a four year old. "He is our attorney and our notary. Then this pile of bricks in this backwater is yours once again. There is a copy there for you as well," she finished in a bored tone.

She said it coldly, eyeing Sookie as if Sookie had recently tried to silver her.

Sookie shrugged her shoulders and took the papers, which happened to be the deeds to her home. Sookie was shocked. She expected different from Eric. He was probably doing this because of Russell taking her. She signed them and dated them.

"Congratulations Miss Stackhouse, on the acquisition of your home," Mr. Cataliades said kindly as he signed all of the copies. Sookie liked Mr. Cataliades. He had kind eyes and if he detected any awkwardness between Sookie and Pam, he didn't acknowledge it or make it worse.

She nodded her head at both Pam and Mr. _Cataliades_. "Not be rude, but anything else?" she asked.

Pam raised an eyebrow, rolled her venom filled eyes at Sookie, and turned on her heel. Sookie stared after her then looked to Mr. Cataliades. He shrugged, giving her another one of his warm smiles. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Stackhouse. I hope to see you soon."

Sookie returned the smile as best she could, nodding her head in agreement and shut the door as he walked towards the van.

Sookie breathed out a sigh of relief, leaning against the door. She didn't even know that had been something weighing heavily on her until now. She had never been worried about Eric kicking her out. She knew he cared and that he had bought the house as a power-play move.

But she had never expected him to just give her back her house without a word. It led her to believe one thing. Eric Northman must be done with her. She looked down at the rug. The rug that he had crept around so as not to dirty it when he was cursed. She closed her eyes as she imagined his sweet, angelic face smiling up at her as he rested his head on her lap. She closed her eyes as pain swept through her.

"Baby girl, the fact that you feel pain, believe it or not, it's an improvement. A week ago you were numb to everything and bustin' shit up in order to feel anythin'. You'll be alright. Come here," Lafayette encouraged her with open arms.

Sookie walked slowly to him and rested her cheek against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly. She yawned and he said she needed to sleep, which she nodded to in agreement. She walked to her room and after getting ready for bed, she laid in her Gran's old bed.

Jason called before she fell asleep to check in on her once more. She reassured him as best she could before falling into a deep sleep.

**Right now we are in Angstville. But I will make it up to you, I promise!**


	9. Distance

**A lot of you are really pissed at Sookie! Jeez! Well in the show I am constantly frustrated with her. But I hope to change her as I write this story. **

**I really appreciate all the reviews! It means so much and your feedback helps me write, so keep it up!**

Chapter 9: Distance –Christina Perri

Eric

Eric tried not to cheat. When he had decided to let Sookie go, he had promised himself to not check into the bond. But sometimes he had his weak moments and opened it up. When Sookie was in the hospital, it was a whirlpool of depression, anxiety, despair and fear. He had sent as many comforting and loving feelings through the bond that he could in an attempt to comfort her, but it had been useless.

Sookie had now been home for almost three months. He had missed her terribly, but stuck to his guns and stayed away. He didn't call or write. Pam had informed him that on the night of Sookie's return she had Sookie's home put back into her name.

Pam, seeing how desperate he was for information, told him that Sookie had a support system in Lafayette and Jason. They were watching her around the clock from what he could tell. His sources told him that Lafayette had pretty much moved into the old Stackhouse farmhouse.

Occasionally, if his pain over Sookie was particularly bad, like tonight, he would open the bond up and check on her. She had done a lot of healing. Apparently she had taken his advice on Dr. Ludwig and they had begun working together to get Sookie through her issues over Russell.

Eric had asked Ludwig what her progress was, but she had adamantly refused, spewing about a patient's rights to medical privacy. Eric tried threatening the little…whatever the hell she was, but it was to no avail.

He felt her sadness and depression lessen over the weeks, but there was an underlying depression that was going on with her.

As he checked the bond now, despite her melancholy, she seemed content and pleased by something or (fuck it even hurt to admit it) someone. He quickly shut the bond off. She was getting better and she was even mildly happy. Eric should be happy that she had found even some happiness, even if it was without him. But a small part of him was selfish.

He was in pain, and the fact that she was happy when he was so miserable drove him crazy. He sat in his office and rubbed his temples. He had been feeding and fucking as he had for the last thousand years. But his brief pattern of singularly feeding from Sookie had changed his preferences.

As he thought about this, a knock on his door alerted him to Pam bringing him first choice of women. He nodded and beckoned the woman over. She was pretty, but in an obvious way. She had big boobs, bleach blond hair, blue eyes, and long legs.

Eric gave her a stare that made her tremble in anticipation and he smiled at her obvious excitement. Most women were so predictable. She walked over slowly and he lowered his fangs, causing her to give a small gasp. She was practically skipping now as she finished her trek across the office and Eric lifted his eyes to Pam's, silently telling her to get out.

Pam smirked and shut the door. She thought he was getting back to his old self. And he at first thought he was too, but as the woman sat on his lap, kissing his neck, he fought the urge to sigh in frustration. She breathed into his ear and he turned his head to look at her. He brushed his fangs along her jugular vein and she shivered in anticipation.

Suddenly his phone rang, and he growled in frustration. He picked up the phone, saying "Northman."

"King Compton on the line for you," said a nasally voice, before he heard a distinctive click indicating that Bill was on the line.

"Your Majesty, how may I be of service," he asked drolly, shoving the fangbanger off of him and motioning for her to leave. She scuttled out of the room, equal parts frustrated and scared.

"I am calling to remind you that your presence will be required for the Summit in one month. Please tell me of any staff you will be bringing with you so that my secretary will be able to make arrangements. We need to present a strong front to the other monarchs and the AVL, so please choose wisely."

"No need to wait. I will be bringing Pam and that is all."

Bill cleared his throat and continued, "Fine, I will email you with the details."

Eric could sense Bill was about to hang up so he asked, "Are you going to appoint new sheriffs by the time of the Summit or are you going to say you left them in Louisiana? I would just like to be prepared myself."

Bill had so far not filled the vacant sheriff positions, which was foolish. The areas needed supervision and fast. They couldn't be handled by Bill' temporary men for much longer before vampires, humans, and other supernaturals took advantage of the situation.

"I am still considering possibilities and have sent out inquiries. Have you any suggestions?"

Eric briefly considered who he would like his fellow sheriffs to be and had come up with at least a few vampires in mind that would do nicely.

"I have some ideas. I will email you the list and their contact information by the end of the week."

"That would be fine. Once we get word back from my people and from your people, I will make a decision on how we will be approaching the subject at the Summit."

Eric agreed and they tied up the conversation and hung up. Eric considered going back out for the woman, but he grabbed a True Blood and popped it in the microwave. He hadn't been to a Summit in years.

This year's was in Rhodes and he immediately began to think about being so far away from Sookie. What if she needed him? He had already failed her once. It wouldn't happen again.

While Sookie was still in the hospital, Bill had assured Eric that her protection was going to be the regent's top priority. While he scoffed at the idea that Bill could sufficiently protect her, he actually came to Eric and presented him with his plan.

During the day, he had weres guard her, staying at a distance, but close enough to get to her. At night, he had brought in a vampire named Bubba. The former king of rock and roll was famous in the vampire community, and widely respected by all. He was taken care of by all regents in the states. While he was slow, he was unusually strong for one so young and he was also fiercely loyal to his charges.

In short, Bubba was the crème de le crème when it came to body guards. Eric had approved the guards, and was doubly reassured by Bill's regent protection over Sookie. Even if an out of state vampire or regent attacked Sookie, Bill would be within right to attack and kill the offending vampire however he saw fit.

Eric calmed himself and began the process of going over everything that needed to be done before the Summit as he sipped his vile True Blood.

Sookie

Sookie smoothed her skirt as she sat through her session.

Three months ago, Dr. Ludwig had come and checked on her in her own home. She had looked for any physical ailments by doing a full checkup on Sookie and then cut right to the chase.

"I am told that you suffered some trauma lately and that is why the vampire believed I may be better able to help you than a human doctor. Please tell me what I need to know in order for me to prescribe a treatment plan."

Sookie didn't know why , but Sookie responded easily to Dr. Ludwig's emotionally detached and point blank attitude. Like the small doctor had seen it all and nothing could faze her. What was a little torture and mental terrorism from a redneck girl?

"My friend and I were kidnapped by a deranged vampire and tortured for days," Sookie stated, imitating the woman.

Ludwig made notes, without even looking at Sookie. "And was there any sexual trauma either you or your friend experienced?" 

"No. Well, yes. I guess. As a child, I was sexually molested by my uncle and the vampire imitated his actions, but was much rougher. It…brought up similar fears and feelin's of depression and hopelessness. This time my Gran isn't here to protect me."

Ludwig looked her over and Sookie saw in her eyes what she had always hated seeing . Pity. The doctor schooled her features quickly and asked, "You left a message for me regarding a…Lafayette Reynolds. You believe he will not benefit from human psychological evaluation for any particular reason?"

Sookie shrugged. "He is as supernatural as I am. He is Wiccan, but I guess he also has a propensity for seein' and communicatin' with the deceased. It can be particularly difficult for him to deal with death, which he has suffered his fair share of. I don' particularly see him reactin' odd, but maybe that in itself is a bad sign. He lost his lover and his only family member in the same day."

The doctor nodded her agreement, continuing to scribble notes.

"I have some suggestions for the both of you. I am referring you to a vampire psychiatrist of sorts. She is wonderful and I believe that you both could benefit from her."

Sookie nodded, looking down at her hands.

"I don't like vampires. And it is a dangerous business getting involved with them, honey. Especially for what you are," she said, leveling Sookie a stare over her glasses.

Sookie inhaled sharply. "You know what I am?" she asked.

The doctor nodded. "Of course I do. You are human hybrid Fae/Human. I myself am within the same familial gene pool of the Fae. As long as you are in the company of vampires you will be in danger."

Sookie's eyes watered as she nodded her understanding. "I know," she croaked out.

Ludwig looked at her," But I will admit, I believe Eric is one of the vampires you can trust. He is very concerned for your safety and well-being. Usually he reserves my services for him and his devil progeny."

Sookie chuckled and the doctor gave her a small smile. "You and your friend will be fine, dear."

Now three months later, Sookie sat through one of her sessions with a vampire named Annabelle. She was surprisingly kind and had worked with both Lafayette and Sookie two to three times a week. Sookie realized through her work with Annabelle that she had never fully healed from her experience with Bartlett.

The trauma of being tortured was eventually healing. She hadn't seen Eric since the hospital when he had healed her. She had seen Bill once every couple of weeks, but Annabelle had strongly suggested that Sookie limit her interactions with either vampire.

"In order for you to be able to maintain a functioning relationship with either vampire, you need to evaluate what you need and what you want. Once you establish that, you need to interpret if in either vampire they meet both of those for you."

Sookie nodded, "I miss them," she stated simply. Annabelle nodded in understanding. "Sookie, I have spoken with you about the process of clearing a vampire's blood from your system using magic. I have also spoken with Lafayette about this process for the both of you. I would like to bring in an associate of mine that can do this for both of you."

"Yes, I would very much like that. You think Lafayette needs it done?"

Annabelle nodded, "Yes, I do. But why I think he needs it will have to remain between me and him."

Sookie nodded in understanding.

Annabelle wrapped up their session and Sookie offered her a True Blood before she left. She declined, saying she had other appointments and left. Sookie closed the door and breathed out. Lafayette was at Merlotte's tonight.

They had both gone back a week after Sookie had gotten home, but tonight was her night off. She went to the kitchen and fixed herself some dinner, wondering what she would do tonight.

She had been hiding in the house for months, going nowhere except work. She decided tonight she would go out. And she knew where she wanted to go. Or rather, who she wanted to see.

She finished washing up after her dinner mess and went upstairs to get ready. She hadn't seen Eric in months. And she wanted to check in on him and at least thank him for healing her and all his help. It was Eric who had arranged for Ludwig and that had led to Annabelle.

Sookie went to her closet. She wanted to look nice, but not overly done. She ran her hands over some clothes before selecting something she thought was appropriate.

She breathed in and out as she got ready, hoping she wasn't doing more damage than good by going to see him.

**Up Next: Sookie and Eric see each other for the first time in months! How do you think it will go? Review what you think.**


	10. Someone Like You

**Okay, I am loving the reviews. Your comments have pumped me up and I had to post another chapter tonight! See what reviews do to me? I am a beast when it comes to them! So keep it up. Let's see how it went.**

Chapter 10: Someone Like You

Sookie 

Sookie had selected a red dress. She wanted to blend in, and she was also hoping it would make Eric happy. She knew it was his favorite color.

She put on some glittery red heels she had worn one year as Dorothy from Wizard of Oz and put on minimal makeup. She looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't her best, but she looked phenomenal compared to how she had been looking. Over the past few weeks Sookie was rarely out of PJ's or her work uniform.

Sookie grabbed her wallet and keys and went down the stairs just as Lafayette was coming in the house.

"Oh damn, Sook. You is lookin' foine! Where you goin' suga?" he asked.

Sookie finished the last step and replied, "Fangtasia to see Eric."

He looked at her as if he didn't know what to say and she said, "What? You don't think I should go?"

"No, I don't know. Are you ready fo' that? And more importantly, do you think it fair you goin' to him when you told him to stay away?"

She crinkled her brow and replied, "I didn't tell him I wanted him to stay away. He did that all on his own. I told him that I couldn't be with him or with Bill because I didn't want to hurt either of them. I miss him and I want to thank him for healin' me and for givin' me my house back."

Lafayette chuckled, "Thank him how, hookuh?" looking her up and down meaningfully.

Sookie slapped his arm in, "You are nasty! Not like that. I am wearin' this to blend with the rest of them."

"Baby girl, if you think that dress will blend you in anywhere, you's a crazy bitch."

She laughed and asked, "You wanna come, Laf?"

He shook his head, "No, I's is too damn tired. I am goin' to take a bath and take my ass to bed."

She nodded and pecked his cheek before turning to the door and walking out, closing the door behind her.

She drove out of Bon Temps and made her way to Shreveport. She felt a thrill of excitement as she got closer and closer. She had really missed Eric. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, and put the radio on loud, clicking through stations until she found Hot and Cold by Katy Perry singing on the radio.

Sookie sang loud and really off key as she cruised along the highway. When she reached city limits of Shreveport, she turned the music down slightly and began to nervously fidget with her hair, the hem of her dress, and her cell phone.

Once she reached the club, she pulled in the lot and parked. She looked at herself in the mirror and snapped it shut when she realized she hadn't changed in the thirty minutes since she had left her house. She took a couple of deep breaths and opened her door.

Sookie glanced at the door and was happy to see a vampire other than Pam at the door.

She got in line and pulled her ID out of her wallet along with the $10 cover charge it usually took to get into the bar. She was third in line and when she handed her card over, the vampire taking ID's breathed in deeply, looking her over appreciatively, fangs snapping down.

She blushed and he smiled, "Have fun tonight," he said seductively. She could distinctly feel him trying to push inside of her mind. She nodded and smiled, turning her head away from him, moving into the club.

Sookie walked through the crowd hoping to spot someone she knew when she felt an iron clad grip land on her upper arm. She turned to find the person the hand belonged to and her eyes were met by Pam's furious ones.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here, princess?"

Sookie met her with an equally pissed off glare and she said, "It's definitely not to see your face, sunshine. Obviously I am here to see Eric."

Pam growled and closed her eyes in exasperation. "You have your house, you haven't been bothered by either of us. What other reason could you want to see him? Because if it is for some scratch you need him to itch, I will hurt you."

"Pam, not to be rude, but it is really none of your business why I am here to see him, now let go of my arm before I blast your hand off," she warned.

Pam smiled wickedly and removed her hand slowly. "Fine, he is in his office working. Head on back."

Sookie nodded and walked through the crowds of people. She was almost overwhelmed with all their thoughts. She felt Pam's eyes on her as she reached the black leather door and once she was through it she readjusted her dress and headed to the door she knew to be Eric's office.

Sookie knocked once and when she heard a muffled "come in" and she entered, peeking around the door. She gasped at the sight she was met with. Eric was sitting in his chair behind his desk, but straddling him was a fangbanger in nothing but panties.

Eric looked over the shoulder of the fangbanger and withdrew his fangs from her neck.

"Sookie," he said nonchalantly. She began sputtering. "I…, um, I'm so sorry, I just came to talk. I will go," she said already turning and closing the door.

"No, please, I was just finishing. Leave," he said to the girl. She climbed off of him and he thanked her as she pulled her dress up. He helped her zip it up and then licked his lips clean of her blood. She smiled and turned to leave, giving Sookie a look that could certainly kill.

Sookie stood there awkwardly and Eric stood and walked around her, closing the door.

He moved back behind his desk and shuffled through some papers. "How can I help you, Miss Stackhouse?"

Miss Stackhouse? Hadn't he once told her he loved her? Since when were they so formal? Sookie remained standing and next to the door.

"How have you been Eric?"

Eric looked up from his stack and he eyed her outfit appreciatively. "Fine, do you need something?" he repeated.

"Why do you keep askin' me that? No, I just wanted to see you so that I could thank you for healin' me and for my house."

He regarded her with an unreadable expression on his face, but he nodded after a minute. "You are welcome."

She cleared her throat and looked down at her sparkly shoes. She suddenly looked back up at him. "I was gonna talk to Jason about transferrin' what you paid for my house back to you. I don't think he has spent much of it, but if he has I will make payments."

"It's not necessary."

"Not to be rude or sound ungrateful, but it is," she said, understanding that Eric was now strictly in business mode. She was a subject to him. She inhaled and sighed out in defeat.

"Either Jason or myself will get it to you. Sorry for botherin' you, Sheriff."

She turned to leave, but Eric called out, "Sookie?"

She looked back at him over her shoulder and he asked, "Have you been okay?"

"Fine, I have been fine. I hope you are happy. I'll be seein' ya."

She turned and walked out the door. Outside was the fangbanger waiting to see if Eric was going to finish what he started. Sookie looked her over. "He is all yours, honey."

She walked out of the back hallway and through the club. Just as she was about to walk out, she looked back to Eric's throne where Pam was now sitting, smiling at her with a look of triumph on her face.

Sookie nodded and walked to the car. It wasn't until she was on the highway that she let it out. He had moved on. And she had to accept that. It was good. She was happy that he was happy. He was back to his old self. She reminded herself that this was for the best as she cried, wiping furiously at her face.

Finally, after what seemed like hours later, she pulled into her driveway.

She got out of her car and walked slowly up her porch steps.

"Where do you come off being hurt over what you saw tonight?" a chilling voice said behind her.

Sookie spun on her heel, almost losing balance on her red heels. She grabbed onto her railing for support and her eyes popped in shock seeing a fuming Eric.

Sookie's mouth gaped open, "Wh..What?"

He stalked closer to her and she backed up the steps of her porch instinctively. "Why shrink away from me, _Sookie_? I would not hurt you," he says, emphasizing her name in a sneer.

His words hit a nerve in her as she remembered him saying something similar to her when he was without his memory and under her care. "You care? You have been happy Sookie. Why come to me? It doesn't matter, I am done with you and with these human feelings. They are bullshit!"

Sookie's eyes watered and she shouted, "You are bullshit Eric Northman! I came to see you to see how you were. And to thank you. Did I say anythin' about that banger on you? No! I wanted to be civil. I wanted us to maybe work through this towards an amicable relationship."

Eric growled low. "I will never be amicable with you. I care nothing for you anymore."

"I never thought you were a liar. I am disappointed in you."

With that she spun on her heel and walked through her front door. Lafayette, who had obviously been sleeping, was walking down the stairs having heard the raised voices.

"Oh shit," he said, tying his silk kimono. "I take it didn't go well?"

She shook her head and two tears rolled down her cheeks. "I just need to get some sleep. I am sorry I woke you up Laf." She took her heels off and held them in one hand as she walked by him on the stairs. He patted her shoulder and followed her up, turning the lights off as they went.

Sookie went straight into her bathroom, turning on the shower. She spent a good forty-five minutes in the shower crying until the water began to run cold. She got out and changed in to pajamas.

As she climbed into bed, she did a mental scan, finding a vampire in her woods. It was probably one of Bill's vampires. She found one every once in a while on her property and had spoken about it with Bill before. He said he would instruct his subjects to keep the traffic light.

Sookie laid back against her pillows and looked to her ceiling. She rolled to her side, looking at the picture of her Gran, her, and Jason laughing at the camera and she said, "I wish you were here, Gran."

She suddenly clicked the lamp on her nightstand on and picked up the phone. Sookie dialed Annabelle and waited for her to pick up.

"Sookie, is something wrong?" she asked, concern filling her voice.

"No, well yes, but that's not why I am calling. Can you please contact your associate about the blood severing spell? I need it tomorrow if possible."

Annabelle paused on the line, but then said, "Sookie, what happened?"

Sookie shook her head, even though Annabelle couldn't see it. "I can talk about it in a couple of days when I see you for our session. But this is something that we have talked about, and I am ready. Can you make it happen for tomorrow?"

Annabelle unnecessarily sighed and replied, "Yes I will call her and ask her to meet you there. Do you want to make it sunset so that I can be there with you?"

Sookie thought about it, but she decided that it would be better to get it done during the day while Bill and Eric slept. "No as early as possible. Preferably before sunset."

Annabelle gave a chuckle. "Very clever, Sookie. Fine, I will send her over before sunset."

Sookie thanked her and hung up after confirming the plan.

With that settled, Sookie was able to find some peace of mind, which coupled with her exhaustion over crying for the better part of the night, she fell asleep easily.

Eric

Eric listened to Sookie cry for about an hour and then he couldn't take it anymore. He was pissed. What right did she have to cry over him? What right did she have to come to him and shove her happiness and her beauty in his face? And once more, he felt her hurt at seeing that fangbanger on him. She had enough grace and decorum to act as if it wasn't affecting her. She started no argument over it. What she had attempted to offer him had been friendship

This made him even angrier. He didn't even know how to respond except to act as detached as possible. After she left, he paced his office like caged animal, angry about the whole thing.

She had looked gorgeous and as fuckable as ever in a red dress that hugged her tantalizing curves. It was a dress that looked like it had been made for her body. The light that had been absent in her eyes months ago had haunted his waking nights and dead days. But he saw that she had indeed made progress when it came to healing. The light had grown back in their beautiful, chocolate brown depths.

As Eric flew back to Shreveport he roared against the wind raging in his ears. Each feeling of hurt, disappointment, and resolve soaked into his blood, making it sizzle.

Eric landed in Fangtasia, walking through the front door. He looked to the stage where Pam sat reading a Vogue magazine. He growled low and she looked up at him, confusion on her face. How could she do this to him?

He strode to her and she had the decency to look properly fearful of his rage. "Hurt henne igen, och jag kommer banna dig från min syn för alltid." **(Hurt her again, and I will ban you from my sight forever)**

He went to his office and strode around the office angrily. He thought about everything he had said, and he found he had been rash, stupid, and most importantly, wrong. He had been wrong. And he had hurt her.

She had hurt him unknowingly. He had hurt her on purpose.

He cursed himself and sat down hard, almost breaking the fucking chair.

Where did he go from here? He had never been in this type of relationship before? He had never had to admit he was wrong. He had never acted this rashly or stupidly before. He rubbed his forehead, wondering what Godric would advise him to do.

"Jag önskar att du var här Godric," he whispered to the empty room. **(****I wish you were here Godric)**

**Please don't kill me! I am Angstville's mayor, but I will be resigning office soon! Tell me what you think and review or send me a message. I need some feedback.**


	11. Holding Us Back

**Okay, you people are freaking amazing. The reviews have been off the chain! Please keep them up. My writing is a product of your support and encouragement. So please continue with your feedback. **

**Also, with my other story, I used to post pictures of outfits, places, accessories, etc. to give you guys a visual of what I am writing about, but didn't get much feedback for that. Are you all interested in my doing that for this story?**

Chapter 11: Holding Us Back –Katie Herzig

Sookie

Sookie woke up and was surprised how bright it was in her room. She pinched her eyes closed again and stretched her arms body, her muscles flexing perfectly.

She relaxed her body and sat, yawning. Looking at the clock she gasped as she noticed it was 11:30 already. She swung her legs out of her bed and mentally ran through her work schedule this week. She didn't work until the dinner shift. Whew!

Sookie went to her closet and selected an outfit to wear until she needed to go to work. She picked out a comfy pair of jeans and a cotton breezy white shirt that flared out in the empire cut style.

Sookie laid her outfit out on the bed and went to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. Once she was moisturized and had her undergarments on, she walked out into her bedroom and grabbed her clothing, putting it on quickly. As she dressed, she lowered her shields, listening for Lafayette.

He was here and with the loudest broadcaster she had ever heard, hands down. She was essentially screaming in Sookie's head. Sookie pulled her shields firmly back in place and sent them encouragement and a bit more strength than normal. Sookie slowly made her way down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen where Lafayette and the broadcaster were sitting.

Sookie looked inside and her face crinkled up in confusion. Eating lunch with Lafayette was a small woman in pastels, blond hair the flipped out at then ends, string pearls, and sequined Sperry shoes. Sookie had never seen the woman before and wondered how Lafayette knew the woman.

"Hi there," Sookie began, "I'm Sookie. Lafayette's roommate."

The girl turned in her chair and her she beamed at Sookie. She stood and embraced Sookie before she knew what was happening. Sookie gave an awkward laugh and pulled back from the stranger.

"I am so sorry, but have we…had the pleasure of meetin'?" Sookie asked. The woman pealed out in giggles. "No, I am sorry Sookie, dear. I just feel like I know you so well already. My name is Amelia. Annabelle sent me for the spell you require."

Sookie exhaled in relief and smiled. "Oh! Gosh, I almost forgot all about that. I woke up late and feel like I am going to be off the entire day because of it. Nice to meet you, Amelia."

Lafayette was smiling over Amelia's shoulder at Sookie stood and fixed her a sandwich, some homemade chips, and sliced an apple for her. Sookie stomach grumbled hungrily and she began shoveling food in her mouth.

Lafayette said, "Shit Sook, we ain't gonna run out of food hookuh. There is more where that come from, ya know?"

She took a gulp of iced tea and smiled at him, slowing down.

"How ya feelin'? Better today?" he asked gently. Suddenly it all came back to her. Eric last night. Sookie set her glass down and looked down at her half eaten plate of food. She took deep, even breaths and closed her eyes for a second.

She was not going to cry again. Last night had been enough. She needed to be strong. Her Gran would tell her to be strong. So would Tara. Sookie looked to Lafayette and gave him a weak smile and a nod. "Yep, fine. Thanks Lafayette."

Turning to Amelia, she asked, "So Amelia, can you tell me a little about the spell we are going to be doing today and what I can expect?"

Amelia practically bounced up and down in her chair, then quickly settled and began explaining the spell as Sookie continued her meal. Apparently Sookie could expect pain. What Amelia was doing was forcing Bill and Eric's blood out of her blood stream. When asked why it would cause pain, Amelia gave her a duh look and said, "Because their blood will be desperate to cling to yours, to continue its control over you. That's what that blood is doing in you right now. What I am doing is forcing it to let go, but it will more than likely put up a fight."

Amelia said she would need to get a small amount of Sookie's blood for the ceremony and Sookie nodded.

Sookie asked, "Will Eric and Bill realize that it's happening? Or that it's even gone?"

Amelia considered her question. "I have never heard of a vampire feeling any effects of the blood severing ceremony. And I'm guessing they will only notice it's gone if they keep active tabs on the bond."

They would know. Realistically she knew that both vampires were possessive about the blood in her system. But she didn't want it in her. Bill had lied to her and his blood had probably been influencing her since day one. And judging from last night's events, Eric cared very little for her and proved that he had moved on.

Sookie ignored the small stab of pain at the knowledge and she shook her head again. She stood and rinsed the dishes. When she was done she grabbed a knife and held it to Amelia significantly. Amelia nodded and said, "Let's do this. It should be in the living room or somewhere you will be comfortable."

Sookie nodded and led the three of them into the living room. Lafayette's mind was racing about the spell he was going to witness and then she registered his pain as he realized how much Jesus would like to see this. Sookie looked to Lafayette and reached her hand out to him.

He waved her away, but she could see his eyeliner smear slightly as his eyes leaked out tears. She smiled reassuringly and grabbed his hand in comfort. He kissed the back of her hand. "Let's get this done, hookuh, before the sun sets and we have to ape shit vampires on our doorstep."

Sookie nodded and squeezed his hand once more before letting go and turning to Amelia. Amelia held her hand out for the knife and Sookie handed it over. Sookie cringed slightly, remembering the last time someone had held a knife intended for her. She shivered and shut out the nightmarish thoughts that she had just begun to confront and deal with.

"Ready?" Amelia asked. Sookie saw that Amelia had a very old looking bowl in front of her mixed with some herbs and a book that looked like it had been around the block. Sookie inhaled deeply, smelling herbs and witchcraft, and nodded.

Sookie held her hand out over the bowl and Amelia nodded and cut her palm quickly into the bowl. She held it over the bowl so that it would flow easier into it and Sookie was surprised when she saw it begin to sizzle and hiss at her, almost menacingly.

It was then that Sookie realized that the bowl was sterling silver and the vampire blood was being burned out of her blood. Sookie waited for something to happen to her. To feel the pain Amelia had alluded to earlier, but she felt nothing. What if this didn't work?

Then Amelia began to chant and Sookie felt it start. First in her heart, the traitorous organ that pumped her poisoned blood through her body. Sookie gasped, but refused to scream or cry. She reached for a pillow and gripped it in her hand. She felt like her heart might stop. It was excruciating and every muscle in her body responded to the fact that the primary one was being attacked.

She couldn't hear Amelia anymore, but she heard her blood pumping in her ears furiously. She imagined it was trying to escape the magic coursing through her body trying to heal it.

Sookie held on tightly to the pillow. Her muscles were flexing and relaxing, frantically looking for comfort, and there was now a slight sheen of sweat covering her skin. Her body was protesting what was happening and it took all of Sookie's concentration not scream at Amelia to stop.

She imagine in her mind before she had met Bill and had Eric's blood. Everything had been clearer then. She closed her eyes as she imagined a life in which she knew that the decisions she was making was because she was completely her. Not Bill or Eric.

Sookie held onto that and apparently Lafayette who had climbed down onto the floor next to her and cradled her in his arms, gripping her hands in support. She was whimpering and shaking, but she wasn't crying or screaming. She was proud of herself.

Sookie suddenly felt the muscles begin to relax slightly and the blood cool down as it stopped racing through her veins. She felt her heart begin to approach a typical rhythm and her breathing, which had sounded like she had run a mile, began to even out.

Suddenly her body went completely limp in Lafayette's arms and she could hear Amelia utter her final words in Latin, "Sanguis eius est. Desistere insignis **(The blood belongs to her. Desist influence)**.

Then there was nothing.

Eric 

Eric woke suddenly from his day rest. He looked around to see what had disturbed his day rest and found nothing threatening. He was puzzled, but then felt inside himself and found something more disturbing that waking up with a stake over his heart.

Sookie was closing the bond so he couldn't feel her. Was that even possible? Their bond hadn't been completed so she shouldn't be able to have any control over it yet. Eric felt it diminishing in his veins and he began to stroke the bond, encouraging her to leave it open.

But it continued to diminish, no matter how long he fought it. He called his blood to him, but his blood was not able to help him in his fight for some reason. Eric was completely mystified. Then it hit him. Sookie was banishing his blood from her system. She was letting go.

He panicked and punched through his coffin. His was in a light tight space, so he was safe from the sun, but he was pacing by the door. He looked at his cell phone, finding it only one in the afternoon. Hours until sunset.

He roared in rage and pain as he felt it growing smaller and smaller inside of himself. Pam was staggering toward him now, clearly fighting the sun. She was already bleeding out of both nostrils and ears.

"Eric, what's wrong?"

Sookie was almost completely gone now and he fell to his knees, helpless. "Snälla! Skicka inte lämna mig, Sookie!" he cried out.** (Please! Please don't leave me, Sookie!)**

Pam growled, "What is she doing now? That fucking bitch. I will _kill_ her! Slowly."

Blood tears streamed down his cheeks and Pam was shocked seeing them. He had never cried in front of her before. Now Sookie was completely gone from him. He mourned the loss of her inside of him. His connection had been the center of his system. His heart. With every beat of her heart, he had felt his own life force reverberate in response.

Now his heart was quiet. Dead. It was useless. He felt the day want to take him and he let it. He sank to the dungeon floor of Fangtasia and he succumbed to the emptiness day rest offered him.

Bill

Bill awoke and he immediately reached for his cell and called his day security he had arranged for Sookie. "Quinn, report."

"There is nothing abnormal going on," he repeated back in his deep voice.

Bill growled. "Something is wrong with my human. Attempt to find out what is wrong, but in a subtle way that won't reveal your purpose."

Bill clicked his phone shut and felt the blood tie lessen at an alarmingly fast rate. It didn't hurt, but he felt like it was fading from him. He attempted to influence Sookie, which was difficult on its own without having the tie cooperating as well.

Quinn finally called back as all knowledge of Sookie ceased to exist in him, "What did you find out?" he growled.

Quinn responded, "The man that has been living with her answered and insisted that it wasn't a good time. He refused to let me in. I could have gotten past him, but not without blowing my cover. I heard faint chanting that sounded Latin and some panting. There was also magic lingering in the air and some herbal mixture burning."

Bill said, "Good work. Make sure to keep an eye out for her and then come to me as soon as Bubba arrives for full report."

Quinn said, "Yes, Your Majesty," and hung up. Bill had bled some during his time awake. He dabbed at his ears and sighed out. Sookie had gotten rid of his blood. Now he would need to find a way to get more of it into her. He sighed in exasperation and closed his eyes, falling back into day slumber.

**So? Please continue your legacy of being awesome and review!**


	12. In My Head

**Another chapter for you because the reviews have been coming in so amazing. I try to get back to everyone, but there have been so many it's hard for me to keep up. It doesn't mean I don't read them. I read each and every one of them and love each and every one of them. So keep it up!**

Chapter 12: In My Head –Until June

Sookie

Sookie woke up stiff and sore. She felt a cool wash cloth dabbing at her forehead and she slowly opened her eyes to Amelia and Lafayette hovering over her in concern. Amelia immediately pushed a glass of water to her mouth.

"Drink. Your body is now short of blood and is in need of iron and water to replenish its supply," she ordered.

Sookie's head pounded as she drank the water down quickly.

She sat up slowly and felt inside of her for some change. There was something different…she felt like she was better and worse all at the same time. She felt like she had been healed and wounded. While it was odd, she also felt relieved. She was herself again.

Sookie looked to Amelia. "It worked? You're sure?"

Amelia nodded. "Oh no mistake. If it didn't you wouldn't have experienced any pain or passed out. You had quite a bit inside of you. The spell lasted almost an hour and you have been asleep for almost an hour."

Sookie nodded, believing it. It felt like it had taken the entire day. Sookie looked to the clock and saw that it was close to four. She looked to Lafayette, "Can you drive me to work? I just don't want to drive myself after that."

He nodded, but asked, "Sook, I think I'mma call Sam and tell him you's won' be able to make it tonight."

Sookie pursed her lip, "I am fine. Just need water and steak. You heard Amelia yourself. I'll be fine. Better than fine actually."

Lafayette gave her a skeptical look, but nodded when he saw her determined face. There was no arguing with Sookie when she had that face.

"Alrigh', but you's need to eat some meat and rest some before I take you. Hear me?" he scolded her. She chuckled. "Yes, ma'am," she teased jokingly, to which he burst out laughing.

He helped her up and moved her over to the couch. He grabbed the afghan her Gran had made off the back of the couch and covered her up. He raised his eyebrow. "You rest while I fix you somethin'. I'll bring you some water too."

"Thanks Lafayette. And thank you Amelia. You are welcome to stay and have some of whatever Lafayette is makin'," she offered.

"Thanks hon, but if you say there will be vampires knocking on your door come sunset, I'd rather not be here."

Sookie nodded in understanding and said she was very appreciative. Her eyes were already drooping closed as Amelia walked out her front door. Sookie dozed for the next hour when Lafayette woke her up and said, "I hate to wake you, baby, but you's need to eat this slab o' beef I slaved over."

She stretched and inhaled the delicious flank steak he had prepared for her.

She grabbed the dish and ate it up, groaning in appreciation. Lafayette said, "I laid out yo' uniform. Now go throw it on so I can drive you, Miss Daisy," he joked. "You are terrible!" she laughed and ran up the stairs.

She stripped in record time, throwing the clothes she had been wearing into her hamper. She had sweated so much during that, she would definitely need to wash it. She threw on her uniform, grabbed her sneakers and ran down the stairs.

Lafayette was waiting on the porch with his keys ready and they drove to Merlotte's as the last rays of sun left the sky.

Eric 

Eric had been awake well before the sun set. He sat next to Pam's coffin, waiting for her to rise and for the sun to set. When he first rose, the hole where his bond with Sookie had been acted like a black hole, sucking in anything of substance to fill it. But there was nothing would suffice, except Sookie.

Eric focused on what needed to be done. His first priority was to deal with Pam once and for all. When he felt her rise, pushing her coffin lid open, he waited until she was out of her pink coffin he had given her for the 100th anniversary of her being turned vampire to begin.

She looked to him and raised her eyebrow, questioning his behavior. She said, "You're okay?"

He nodded in response and said, "I have had enough Pam. Sit," he ordered softly. Pam warily walked to her coffin and hopped on top of it. She thrummed her nails against the lid, waiting to hear whatever he had to say.

"Pam, I have threatened you and punished you, but it is not sinking into that beautiful head of yours."

She looked to him in confusion. "What?"

"Pam, I love Sookie. I have tried to feed and fuck my way out of it. I have tried to forget my time with her. Tried to forget my love for her. But nothing will change it. Nothing. It causes me physical…and as embarrassing as it is to admit it, emotional pain every time anyone or anything hurts her. Especially you."

Pam looked like she was about to argue, but he held his hand up to her "I'm not done and you will remain silent until I am."

She snapped her mouth closed and waited for him to continue. "You will cease your pursuit of Sookie now. If you harm her, or hurt her in anyway, I will permanently ban you from my sight. I am completely serious Pam. I love you and care for you, but it offends for you to hurt me over and over this way. So accept Sookie as a part of your everyday reality now, or leave and never come back."

Pam looked shocked at his approach. Usually he ordered and laughed when she outright disobeyed him. Now he was coming to her, being honest and serious with her. Eric knew this was something that would probably freak her out.

Sure enough, she gave a small whimper, "Eric? Are you fucking kidding me right now? You would have her over me?"

He looked her in the eyes. "It is hard to admit, but yes, I would."

"You are a fucking idiot. She is not even accepting you now. She has rejected you and humiliated you repeatedly!"

"Pam, you are on thin ice. Now, I will give you some time to think things over, then you can decide and either tell me you accept her or you will tell me when you are leaving," he said. As he stood and walked to the stairs he paused and said, "I hope you choose to accept her, because I would miss you greatly, my child."

Pam's eyes welled with red tears at his words and it took everything in him to not turn back to her and comfort her. But he held strong and walked up the stairs, making plans for his next move.

Sookie

Sookie just barely made it into work on time and she rushed to the back to switch out with Holly, who quickly gave her the run down on the tables and left. Sookie ran around Merlotte's making sure all the patrons were content before looking to items that she could do as she waited the tables.

She grabbed the salt shakers and the ketchup and mustard bottles for refilling in between table runs. Sookie was able to keep busy, and despite her earlier fatigue and soreness, she was feeling good. Sookie was refilling the napkin holders when she heard the crowd quiet and the thoughts begin to bang against her shields. Everyone was wondering what he was doing here.

Sookie looked to the main area of the bar and immediately found what had caused the ruckus. Bill was standing, inhaling in deeply, and looking around the bar. She assumed for her. She made her way out to the kitchen and grabbed some of her orders and went to the main area of the bar.

Sam was standing behind the bar and looked between Bill and Sookie warily. Sookie just delivered the food, politely asking if they needed anything else. She took her drink orders for a different table to the bar and placed it with Sam. Bill stalked up behind her and asked, "Sookie, might I have a moment of your time?"

Sookie turned and said, "Bill I am actually really busy and I already know why you are here. So let me cut to the chase. I have nothin' to say about this to you. So please don't bring it up to me again. I hope to remain friends."

Sookie looked at her former lover as she spoke looking for what had drawn her to him. He was handsome in a dark and mysterious way, but she knew now that what had attracted her to Bill was his silence, which she had never experienced before then. She was confident in saying that she had never truly loved Bill. Her blood infused with his blood loved him.

Sookie smiled in relief as she finished her spiel and Bill looked at her in confusion. "Sookie, please-," but was cut off as she waved him to be quiet. "I have said my piece, Bill. I hope you will understand why I did what I did. If you can't, well I understand if you wouldn't want to remain friends. But like I said, I am done talkin' about this. I think you better order somethin' or get out of here. I am piled up with orders and need to focus on my job now."

With that she took the tray of now filled drinks from Sam and moved between her tables, placing the drink down for the locals of Bon Temps.

The bar was still silent, trying to figure out what just happened and everybody was wondering if Bill would lose his cool. But after a few moments, he motioned for his guards to follow him out of Merlotte's. Sookie turned to the kitchen where Terry was smiling at her as she approached him.

"You are lookin' better Miss Sookie."

"I am feelin' better, Terry. Thanks," she said grabbing a dish of his chili, sliding it on her tray. She turned and Sam was smiling at her from the bar and she could see that he was proud of her. She smiled back and delivered the chili to the table and she finished up her stocking and wiping down tables.

When she heard the door tingle, she closed her eyes, expecting her other night time caller, but was surprised when it was Lafayette. She turned and walked to him, looking at the clock over her shoulder. It was time to go home.

Sookie told Lafayette she was going to give Arlene the gist of her tables and then she would be ready to go home. She knew Arlene would hear all about her Bill interaction from the other waitresses and customers and knew she would be buzzing soon enough.

Sookie grabbed her purse from Sam's office and walked out the bar where Lafayette was talking to Sam. She smiled at Sam.

"Have a good night, Sam. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lafayette finished the shot he had ordered and handed the keys over to Sookie as he followed her out of the bar. "I's real proud of you hookuh. Gran and Tara are too," he said as he buckled himself in his corvette's passenger seat.

Sookie revved the engine, and closed her eyes as the car purred to life and vibrated in satisfaction at her. She smiled and pulled the car in reverse, "Wanna go for a drive, Laf?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded and they took off, cruising the back roads of Louisiana, taking in the night sounds and smells of the swamps.

**Review please. They make me get chapter out amazingly fast! Have you noticed?**


	13. May Angels Lead You In

**You guys have me so pumped about this story and about myself. So thanks! Here is another chapter for tonight. **

Chapter 13: May Angels Lead You In –Jimmy Eat World

Sookie

Sookie woke up and she looked over at the picture of Tara, herself, and her Gran. She missed the two women terribly. She woke up and snuck down the stairs. Lafayette would definitely still be sleeping. He had worked the late shift and then gone out afterwards with some of their coworkers.

Sookie went into her clean kitchen and began cooking a breakfast for the both of them. It had been a week since she had severed the spell. Eric had sent her some flowers, white dendrobrium orchids, with a card that was sign –E.

She knew he was attempting to apologize, but it didn't cut it with her. She sat down and as she was midway through her breakfast when Lafayette walked in a woman's silk nightgown and a matching robe, rubbing his eyes.

She got up and fixed him plate of her Gran's biscuits and gravy. He smelled it in and began eating. "6 months," he said simply. She nodded in understanding, scraping the last bit of her food off her plate. She leaned back in her chair and looked at him. "You want to go there with me today?" she asked.

He nodded slowly and said, "I'll go jump in the shower and we go, ok baby girl?"

She nodded and grabbed his plate as he made his way to get ready. She cleaned the dishes and wiped down the table and counters. By the time she was done she walked out to her garden to her shed. She grabbed a pair of pruning shears and made for her Gran's rose bushes.

As Sookie finished up, she heard a car pull up behind her and she turned to see Jason pulling up. He was dressed in uniform and waved as he walked to her. She had called him the night before and he said he was happy she had called to invite him.

She nodded and they walked in the house. He made his way for the kitchen and ate the remnants of the biscuits and gravy. She cut the thorns from the roses and separated them into two separate bushels and asked him how everything was going.

He shrugged and told her about work and how he was trying to get things in a better place between Hoyt and him. She shrugged, wondering what her Gran would say.

"Gran always said 'It's easier to eat crow while it's warm'. Apologize as many times as it takes for as long as it takes. And really mean it Jason."

He nodded and tapped his hands on the table. Lafayette walked in and greeted Jason. "Ready?" he asked.

Jason and Sookie nodded and they three of them walked out of the house towards the cemetery. They quickly found Tara's grave as it was one of the newer plots on the outskirts of the cemetery. Sookie handed one of the rose bushels to Lafayette and he tenderly laid them on the ground.

He knelt in front of the grave and began talking to her, "Tara, I miss you hookuh."

Sookie's eyes water, "Me too. I hope you are happy and that my Gran is takin' good care of you."

Jason remained silent, but Sookie could tell by the look on his face that he was talking to her too. She grabbed his hand and they left Lafayette, who wasn't ready to leave her grave yet, making their way to their Gran's grave. They split the bunch they had brought for her, and placed half on their parents' graves and the other half on Gran's.

Sookie sat on the ground and she stared at the headstone. "I miss you Gran," she whispered. Jason stood behind her, with his hand on her should in support. "Me too," he said softly. They listened to the birds chirp and the bugs buzz around. "Me too," said Lafayette, walking up behind them.

They sat in silence when Sookie heard a thought. _That's her. What is she doing here? There is the roommate, but who is that other guy? The king better now find out his human is cheating on him with another human. She is beautiful. Lovely curves. What I wouldn't do to-_

Sookie quickly pulled her shields in place, not wanting to hear the end of that thought and immediately began scanning the area. She stood slowly and quietly said, "Someone is here watchin' us. They know me and Lafayette, but the thought signature isn't familiar to me. He has business with _King_ Bill."

Sookie looked around the graveyard and followed where she felt the person. She then began moving in their direction and she opened her shields. _Shit, she is getting close. Did she see me? Shit, what do I do? Fuck!_

Sookie suddenly called out, "It's alrigh', come on out. I know you are there. It's rude to gander on people, ya know?"

Suddenly one of the largest men she had ever seen ambled out of the brush and she gaped at him. He was beautiful. He was shaved bald, and he had muscles on top of muscles that seemed to tremble before her. The most startling feature though was his violet eyes. She gasped at their depths and beauty.

"Uh…ummm…who are you and what are you doin' spyin' on me and mine?" she asked awkwardly. He smiled at her and she blushed. She quickly straightened her spine and felt Lafayette and Jason coming closer.

"I believe you are Sookie Stackhouse. I am John Quinn, but you can call me Quinn. Everybody does. I run E(E)E, Extremely Elegant Events."

"Somethin' tell me you aren' here runnin' any elegant event. So why are you here and how do you know me? More importantly, how do you know the vampire king of Louisiana? And why do you believe me to be his human when I am most certainly not, and haven' been for some time?" Sookie fired out.

She was instantly on the attack, but in her defense, too much bad shit had happened to her over the past few years to be coy and shy now. She wanted answers and she was going to get them.

He looked stunned at her blunt tone and no nonsense questions. Then he burst out laughing, which Sookie didn't appreciate at all. She was losing her patience and fast. "Best answer her sir, or you won' be likin' the consequences," Jason spoke up.

Lafayette and Jason were standing behind her and Sookie heard Lafayette think at her. _This mothafucka came to the house when we were doin' the spell and almost pushed me aside to get in, but left when I shut da door in his face. I was so worried about you at the time, I forgot to tell ya. Sorry, Sook._

She shook her head to show him she didn't mind. What she did mind was being laughed at. "Speak or you will regret it Mr. Quinn."

He straightened up and wiped at tears from his purple eyes. Sookie remembered a jarring picture of Elizabeth Taylor's eyes she had seen in one of her Gran's celebrity magazine, and thinking she was the most beautiful women in the world, just because of those eyes.

"It's Quinn and I am sorry. I promise I am not laughing at you. I guess my cover is blown one way or the other. I was hired by the king to guard his human, which he led me to believe was you. During the day, I was to protect you at all costs, but not reveal myself to you. I didn't think you saw me, but you seemed to stumble upon me. I am not sure why he told me you were his human, but I am sure glad you aren't."

Lafayette chuckled and put his fist to her mouth to stifle his laughter. Jason looked uncomfortable and Sookie blushed again.

"I will have a word with Bill about this tonight when it's dark out. You don' need to worry about watchin' over me anymore," she said.

"Oh what a pity, for me."

Sookie's mind flashed to when Eric had said that to her in Fangtasia and she felt a flash of hurt over the reminder of the Viking. She quickly pushed the thoughts away and leveled Quinn with a genuine stare.

"Well, good luck with your elegant affairs…Quinn," she said and turned on her heel.

"Wait, Sookie?"

She turned and he walked up to her. "Since you are not Bill's human, would you be willing to go out with me sometime?"

Sookie couldn't believe she was being asked out in a cemetery in front of her brother and Lafayette. Or with a man she hadn't known ten minutes ago. Or with a man who had been hired to watch her.

"Really?" she asked in surprise. A date with a hum..wait, he wasn't human. He was some kind of shifter. But still, he wasn't a vampire, and so he was a welcome change.

"Yes, I have been watching over you for months wishing you were available. I intend to jump at the chance now that I know that you are."

Sookie couldn't stop blushing apparently. This heat. In March. Sookie nodded slowly and said, "Sure, you know where to find me."

She turned and walked away. Lafayette and Jason stood there in shock and she had to say, "Let's go," to get them moving. As she passed her Gran's grave she patted it lovingly, and then repeated the process with her parents'.

She stopped at Tara's grave, saying softly, "I wish you were here to gossip about this with." She then finished her trek through the cemetery, Jason and Lafayette following her from a safe distance. They were more school girls than Tara and Sookie had been sometimes.

Eric

Eric had finished his travel arrangements for the Summit. They would be leaving in two weeks. Pam had decided to stay with him. And she had made the decision about Sookie, and stuck to it when Sookie came up, which wasn't often. But when they did, she had become surprisingly more sympathetic to Eric when he confronted times when he was missing Sookie the most.

She never insulted Sookie and if she felt the urge to bitch about Sookie or threaten her, she didn't voice it. It was a relief to Eric, because while he didn't need Pam to survive, he felt better with her by his side. Especially now that Godric was gone.

Eric was actually looking forward to the Summit. It was effective in keeping his mind of Sookie. It was also something that he could look forward to. He would also be seeing some vampires that he hadn't seen in a while. It would be a good for him to get a census of the political shifts happening throughout the country.

Eric had sent Sookie flowers to say he was sorry for his behavior that night, but had not done anything else. He knew he needed to do something else, but he didn't know what. He had never admitted being wrong, and to a human nonetheless. He was tempted to go to Pam, because she read human advice columns constantly to "know her prey".

But he resisted the urge, knowing there were some limits to Pam's patience. He also felt like she should come to him for advice, not the other way around. Eric rubbed his temples, going over residency requests and infractions done in his area. He called his people and sent out his head hunters to collect the vampires he needed to deal with.

He would send Pam out personally to deal with the cadre of humans who were under investigation as drainers and sellers of V. Eric made notes and made copies of them to send to his regent and to the AVL.

As he pushed through the paperwork, his mind rested as it always did. With Sookie. He had decided to stay away until he knew what he was going to do. He didn't want to go in without a plan, and risk hurting her more. He had hurt her enough.

Sometimes he wanted to just get it all over with. To either be with her or not be. To shake her into her senses. He had faith that she had to be missing him, even just a little bit. He knew he was missing her more, but he knew he would find a way to her again. He had to.

Bill

Bill was reading over Eric's notes on his area report when he heard his guards confronting someone on the lawn and then his door slam open. He smiled, knowing it was his Sookie.

His heart ballooned at the idea that maybe she was coming for him. Without the bond he couldn't be sure. That was something he would be rectifying quite soon.

She stormed in, without knocking, into his study. She looked beautiful. She had been laying out in the sun and her eyes held a clarity and certainty he hadn't seen in quite some time. They also held anger and fire, that part of him certainly responded to and turned him on.

Sookie flexed her fists and inhaled deeply. "Why do you have guards stationed outside of my home and without my knowledge for God knows how long? And why do they think that I am yours? I am not yours, in any capacity."

Bill clenched his jaw to stop from barking back at her that she wasn't now, but she would be. He needed to be patient. And more importantly, he needed to get his blood into her, which wouldn't happen if he yelled at her or scared her.

"Sookie, I was trying to ensure your safety by placing guards that wouldn't interfere in your life. I didn't think it was necessary to tell you-," but Sookie stopped him. When she did that, it took every muscle in his body and every ounce of concentration not to snap her hand off.

"If it concerns me, then it is necessary to tell me. Why can't you seem to understand this? Bill, I need to know that you understand that there is no hope for anythin' between us anymore. That I am not yours and never will be again. Do you understand? Tell me."

Bill pursed his lips. She was stubborn and ignorant. But he was also stubborn and fortunately not ignorant. He would prevail. But for now he simply gave a curt nod of his head.

"No. Not good enough. Say it. Say what I said."

"You are not mine and will never be mine again. There is no hope for this," Bill repeated, internally scoffing at the words as he said them.

Sookie stayed still as she listened to him say what she needed to hear and then relaxed. "Good. Now, please explain why you have people stationed outside of my home."

"I did it for your protection. I thought it was necessary. I am sorry for causing you anger or distress. The guard will be warned not to approach you again."

"That won't be necessary Bill, for two reasons. One, I don't need guards and two I am going out with Mr. Quinn on a date so he will be approaching me."

With that, she turned on her heel and strode into the foyer.

Bill was frozen in his office, seeing red. The tiger? She could not be serious. The fucking tiger? He strode after her and grabbed her elbow, roughly. "You can't be fucking serious, Sookie. You don't even know the man."

"Let. Go. Of. Me," she seethed out. He released her arm and his eyes slit at her, waiting for her explanation. "Here is what I know. He is attractive. He is kind. He is funny. He isn't a vampire. And most importantly, I know he isn't a danger to me, because otherwise, you wouldn't have appointed him as my guard."

His jaw dropped, and he had no words as she gave him a satisfied smile. "I expect the guards to be let go and off my property by tomorrow mornin'. I already told Mr. Quinn that."

With that she walked out the front door and Bill stood in the foyer, in complete shock. The tiger?

**So? I know it's a new direction, but I heard that AB is also going to be taking a turn next season when it comes to Sookie's love life, so I wanted to give a plausible storyline. Plus it's extra drama, which you have to admit that you love.**

**So? Talk to me people.**


	14. Driveway

**Whoa, whoa, whoa. Everyone, take a deep breath in of calm and exhale panic and frustration over this Quinn thing (who I didn't much care for either to be honest). I want to remind everyone this **_**is**_** an Eric and Sookie story, but there is a road to our favorite couple and I give you this promise: Quinn and Sookie don't make it past the next chapter. So everyone take a deep breath and chill out. Sookie is about to get some serious knowledge dropped on her in this chapter. So enjoy.**

Chapter 14: Driveway –Great Northern

Sookie

A few days passed and Sookie was fretting over whether she was jumping into this dating thing again so soon after…well after everything that had happened to her since she met Bill Compton. Sookie was cleaning her home. Annabelle was coming over for a session tonight and thank goodness for it. She really needed to talk to somebody about all of this.

Sookie was scrubbing her bathroom floor when she heard her doorbell ring. It was daylight, so it ruled out vampires, and Lafayette was working the lunch shift today at Merlotte's. Maybe it was Jason trolling for lunch? If that was the case she would definitely take a break from cleaning.

She stripped her rubber gloves off her hands and ran for the door. She swung it open and was mortified. Standing in front of her was the man she had just been thinking about. John Quinn.

"Quinn?" she asked. Then she remembered she was wearing junkie super short shorts that ready 'Juicy' across the butt that also had bleach stains and holes. To go with the masterpiece outfit was an old baseball tee of Jason's. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a not-cute messy bun. She was a mess.

He smiled and his eyes lingered on her legs, which she attempted to hide behind the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You said I knew where to find you," he said. "Can I come in?" he asked. Sookie internally groaned, simultaneously wishing he would and wouldn't, but she held open the door and motioned him inside while keeping her backside averted.

"I am sorry, I am such a mess. I thought you were gonna be my brother. I was in the middle of cleanin'. I am gonna go and change into something less embarrassing."

He waved his hand and said, "No don't, it doesn't bother me. I am actually here on business."

Sookie sat, crossing her legs. "Just business?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

He smirked and said, "Since you got me fired from my last gig, I have been asked by King Compton to come and formally ask you to attend a vampire summit. Apparently your particular gifts are required by the state there. It will be in two weeks and all travel expenses will be paid. You will also be paid a handsome figure for your services."

He then reached into his jacket pocket and extracted a document. He handed it to her and she looked it over. Included was also a brochure for where they would be going and information on what a vampire summit was.

When she got to the part on how much she would be paid, her eyes practically popped out of her head and her mind raced with everything she could do with that amount of money.

For one week of work she could make $65,000, not including travel costs. Sookie couldn't believe Bill hadn't mentioned this before now.

She looked back to Quinn and said, "Wow, I didn't know anythin' about this. It's a shock, is all."

He nodded. "Yes, to be asked to go as a part of the King's entourage is a great honor and you will be considered a much respected member of the state. You should take advantage of the opportunity."

"Do you know what my 'particular gifts' are?" she asked him.

He shook his head, but she got a flash in his head that it was some kind of courtesan to the king. Sookie flushed angrily and she stood. "What I am is telepathic, not some kind of whore to the king. I think you should leave, Mr. Quinn."

Quinn stood, looking extremely apologetic. She didn't care. She was tired of being thought of as some kind of fangbanger.

"No, I will not be disrespected in my own house. And I would like you to leave."

He put his hands up in a calming way. "Sookie, I am sorry. I truly am. I didn't mean to offend you, really. Will you please accept my apology?"

Sookie inhaled deeply and his purple eyes pleaded with her, looking ashamed of himself. Sookie pursed her lips, but she nodded and sat back down. "Fine, I accept your apology. And you can tell Bill I accept his invitation to the vampire summit."

Quinn looked relieved and he sat back down. "Now that the business is concluded, I really was hoping I could make a plan to see you socially."

Sookie was still a little sore over his earlier insinuation, but she said she forgave him and she did. "Sure. When would you like to go out?"

He said, "Tomorrow evening work for you?"

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she said, "Boy, you don't waste any time do you?" she laughed out.

He shook his head, "No, not when I know what I want."

She blushed and he smiled widely at her. She ran through her schedule and said, "Sure, I don't work, so tomorrow would be fine."

He smiled and said, "Good. Eight work?"

She nodded, "Eight is perfect."

He stood then and walked to the door. "Really, not one look at that juicy butt?"

She stood and said, "You are just gonna have to wait for that Mr. Quinn," smiling lightly.

He chuckled and nodded, "See you tomorrow, babe."

Sookie internally ruffled at the term of endearment. Babe? Not sure how she felt about that.

Sookie nodded and shut the door behind him. She walked back to the living room and she was surprised to feel relief at having him out of her house. What was that about? Yet another thing to discuss with Annabelle.

Speaking of which, it was almost sunset. Gah! She needed to get the cleaning done and then clean herself up. She rushed through her housework and then set out an outfit. She jumped in the shower and quickly finished. She didn't dry her hair, but infused her hair with curling mousse. She the tousled her hair and then threw the outfit she had selected on.

By the time she was ready, she had just enough time to throw together some fried chicken, potatoes, and greens together for herself. She called Lafayette at work, and after gossiping like schoolgirls, Lafayette said Terry had called out and he was going to work a double for him, so she put a plate aside for Lafayette aside in the fridge and cleaned up just in time for the doorbell to ring.

She checked the signature and she found a blank void, meaning Annabelle was here and right on time too.

Sookie rushed to open the door and she welcomed Annabelle into her home.

"Oh Sookie, I can tell you will have stuff to tell me. Your house reeks of were."

Sookie nodded and said, "Yes, I do have a lot to tell you."

She welcomed Annabelle into her living room and asked if she needed a True Blood. Annabelle thanked Sookie, but declined, wanting to get right to it.

"Well, when I last saw you I was going to the cemetery with Laf and Jason because it was six months since Tara had passed. But while we were there, I found a man there, who worked for Bill."

Annabelle looked surprised and interested at what she was saying. Sookie continued, "So I approached him and asked him what he was doing watchin' us and found out that he was hired by Bill to guard me, but never to let me aware of the situation. Watch from a distance."

"Oh my, how did you respond? Never mind, please finish your story, and then I will ask questions."

Sookie nodded and she said, "I told him I didn' need protection and that I certainly wasn' Bill's human, which he said was his understanding from what Bill had told him. But when he found that out he asked me out. And I said yes. Today he came by, which I assume is the were smell you are smellin'."

Annabelle was looking down at her pad of paper and she put her pen down.

"So, I assume that you confronted Bill?" she asked.

Sookie nodded and said, "Yes, and I was able to clearly establish that we were never gonna be anythin' and that I was under no circumstances, his human. I also told him that I was gonna see Quinn."

"John Quinn? The were tiger?" she asked in shock.

"Tiger?" Sookie gasped.

"Sookie, we have a lot to discuss, and with your permission, I would like to extend your session."

Sookie nodded, but her face was crinkled in confusion.

"I also want to tell you that I think highly of you, but I will probably be bringing some things up that you won't like hearing."

Sookie suddenly felt dread. Annabelle had always, _always_ given it to her straight and whenever she said she wasn't going to like what she heard, Sookie knew it was true. But the worst part was that Annabelle was always right.

Sookie sat back and waited for Annabelle to let loose.

"First of all, I want to address this Bill situation. I think you will agree that we are in the similar pattern where Bill is doing anything in his power to control you. This is the first issue we must discuss. Now I know that you and Bill have a history, but I must point out that it is a history riddled with lies, manipulation, deceit, and betrayal. You yourself have finally acknowledged you didn't feel love for him, making everything he did to you a hundred times worse."

Sookie nodded in complete agreement as she continued. "Yet you continue to find redeemable qualities in this person that don't exist, even as he now tries to deceive and control you. He doesn't love you Sookie, because if he did, he couldn't do those things to you. Could you imagine hurting someone like he hurt you if you loved them? Sookie, Bill is vampire and responds to no laws except those belonging to vampires. I think you need to find a vampire that you do trust to claim you as human so that Bill will finally understand that he has truly lost you."

Sookie thought about it and said, "I only trust one vampire and that's you."

"Now we both know that isn't true. Not only that, but I must admit that I am weary of claiming you as my human for many reasons. Once a vampire claims a human, they become responsible for the human and protecting it at all costs. They themselves become a target by claiming a human. You would be a particularly difficult person to claim, because you are so coveted by our kind. I could very well be killed so others could attempt to claim you. I am unwilling to take the risk, though I care for you greatly."

Sookie nodded in understanding. "So you think Eric?"

Annabelle remained silent and said, "I can't answer that because I don't know. You need to feel complete trust with them though and they need to be willing to protect you from Bill, and from all other threats. The vampire who takes this challenge will not take it lightly."

Sookie nodded, "So far I don't mind what you are sayin'. Which is that Bill is absolutely no friend of mine and that I need to look into becoming a vampire's human. What if I simply renounce Bill continually until he gets the message?"

Annabelle was shaking her head even as Sookie spoke. "Sookie, please understand. Bill had tricked you many times in taking his blood. More than even you know, I think. Not only did he have the Rattrays beat you nearly to death, but he forced his blood in you after the Maenad attack when the doctor was well on her way to healing you, and then when he drained you almost dry and then replaced almost all of your blood with his own, saying he 'couldn't help it'. And I know this is maybe a stretch, but I think it is suspicious that the night that Eric was taken under Antonia's control, and you were shot, that Bill was magically able to swoop in and give you his blood."

"It is not coincidence that he has used the 'Sookie is injured and must be healed' ploy to get his blood into you multiple time. Yet you have been buying it each time, even thanking him for it. Now think Sookie. That night you were shot, who had guns that night? Tara? From the relationship you have described to me, she never would have shot you, especially considering she made the ultimate sacrifice to save you from such a fate. Anybody else with a gun that you can remember?"

Sookie pondered a moment, not liking where this was going at all. She remembered that night, holding Eric's hand and being surrounded by Bill's armed guards. She thought back to Antonia's people, and besides Tara, they had all been holding odd silver items like serving trays, goblets, crosses, and jewelry.

"Bill's people held guns," she whispered in horror. She really was stupid. And blind.

Sookie's eyes welled at the knowledge. She had been tricked again by that bastard. How ignorant and naïve could she be? Really? Sookie placed her hands over her face and cried into them. Annabelle walked to the couch and sat next to her rubbing her back.

"Sookie, you mustn't blame yourself for his behavior. You have a good and trusting heart, which is rare in this world. I also must remind you that it was just my theory that I thought about looking at all the other times he fed you his blood."

"No, now that you have pointed it out, I know it was him. He did do that. I even instinctively knew that at the time too. Alcide said I refused to drink, but it never made sense to me then."

Annabelle had zipped away and came back holding a box of tissues to her. Sookie took them and Annabelle resumed her seat across from Sookie.

"Sookie you have a trusting heart, which isn't bad, but it also isn't good because it leads you into trouble. Regarding this John Quinn situation, I fear you have made a terrible error in judgment. His having anything to do with Bill should be raising alarm bells in your head. Not only that, but I feel that you are jumping to the next person in order to deal with the combined grief, loneliness, and post trauma you have suffered over the Russell situation."

"You are allowing Bill to bring you back into his web of deceit. He has control over that were and now that you are considering a romantic relationship he has control, and in some part over you."

Sookie nodded in complete agreement. Although she had been hearing things that she was horrified about, she hadn't yet heard anything that she didn't necessarily like.

"And Sookie. I also think that a part of you is still attached to the attention and drama you get from involving yourself in all this…supernatural crap. I recognize that you are oftentimes dragged into it, but looked at your assignment for Bill you agreed to without even really considering it. It is a lion's den that you are willingly being led into by Bill nonetheless. From what I remember of the summits I have been to, there will be some there who will assist in protecting you, but they will be limited in what they can do should things escalate."

Sookie felt dread as she realized that Anna was right. About the summit at least. "I agree about rushin' into my decision about the Summit. I was an idiot to accept it, knowin' Bill was behind it. However I don't agree or understand how you reached the conclusion about me being drawn to the drama and attention bit. I really made my decision based on the money I was offered."

Annabelle looked at her skeptically. "Really, there is not any part of you brave enough to admit you like all the attention you get from these two vampires that are in your life? Come now Sookie. You are one of the bravest women I know. You can't fear the truth, especially if it involves yourself."

Sookie stared at Annabelle and crossed her arms like a child, but she did think about what Annabelle was suggesting to her because she had been right about pretty much everything else tonight. She thought about how she had strung these vampires along for years now. She was lucky to have come away alive from it. She had gambled and she had paid the price. But she had also felt thrills knowing she had even a little bit of attention from these powerful creatures.

Annabelle was right. When Sookie looked up at Annabelle, she had a 'told-you-so' look on her face and Sookie looked ashamed. "You are right. To some degree, I find myself relishin' in havin' attention from such powerful creatures."

Annabelle nodded and even chuckled. "It can be intoxicating having that kind of power over people. But Sookie, it is wrong to abuse it. Especially when it endangers people, including yourself."

Sookie's eyes welled as she thought about all the people she had hurt and even lost because of her and what she now realized was her abuse of that power.

Sookie looked to Annabelle for answers and she nodded. "I have told you how I suggest dealing with the Bill situation, but only time will tell when you are ready to let someone in like that. It may take a while, and while it is time sensitive issue, you must be sure."

"About Quinn, I think you need to confront him about what we have uncovered today. It's going to be hard, and I don't envy the situation you are in. But it needs to be done if you are serious about ending Bill's long standing control over you once and for all."

Sookie nodded and Annabelle smiled at her in relief when she saw her determined and gloriously stubborn personality shine through.

Annabelle stayed for a while and they talked about other things that had happened in the last few days.

Sookie had felt both exhausted and relieved, like she always did when Annabelle was with her. She had knowledge and she now had a plan in dealing with her very real problems. Sookie smiled gratefully at Annabelle and she said, "I don't know what I would do without you, Annabelle."

"You will never need to find out, my dear."

**Okay? Is everyone feeling a bit better? Annabelle to save the day. What do you all think about what she had to say to Sookie? Too harsh? Or not harsh enough?**


	15. In These Arms

**Okay, I think this chapter will show you I am coming out of my angsty phase a touch. Thanks for all the support and reviews. They mean the world to me and I love hearing from you guys.**

Chapter 15: In These Arms –Swell Season

Sookie

After Annabelle had left, she realized that her one date with Quinn would be letting him down, telling him she wasn't ready and that she couldn't be with him as he was associated with Bill.

She got dressed, but didn't put much effort into her attire. She wore a lacy white dress, with a thin brown leather belt. She also had a light pink jacket to go over the dress since it was still a little chilly and her brown leather cowboy boots. She looked good, but clearly not trying to impress him.

Lafayette came in and said, "You think you plain, but girl you's is gorgeous without tryin'. You sure you don' want me to come wit you just in case he takes it bad?"

She shook her head. "Thanks, but I am goin' to go to dinner with him, but explain that although I appreciate the offer, I can't continue seein' him. It doesn' matter if he takes it bad or not. It's just the way it is."

He nodded and they both looked suddenly toward a car pulling up downstairs. Sookie and Lafayette walked downstairs just as he came up on the porch and rang the doorbell.

She turned to Lafayette and said softly, "I will be home soon, have the icecream good and melty, will ya?"

He nodded and smiled softly to her, kissing her forehead.

She looked at him as she opened the door and he asked, "Ready?"

She nodded, not knowing what was in store for her that night.

Eric

Eric was working on his throne. He had his laptop balanced on the arm of his throne as he scrolled through his long list of emails. He selected the ones that he would be addressing tonight, marking them as important.

Eric looked up from his computer and saw Jessica dancing in the middle of the floor. He almost cringed as he saw her internal struggle over feeding and being a "mainstreamer". Hell, Eric had become more mainstream than Jessica and he guessed Bill now as well.

Pam had been talking to the redhead more and more lately and Eric was happy that she had a project to occupy her time with. Speaking of Pam, she was stalking toward the throne and gave him a look that clearly said she needed to speak with him in private. He also detected…worry, in her blood.

Eric gave a slight nod and stood, drawing the eyes of the entire bar to him. He smirked as he strut through the crowd, but growled loudly when one of the regulars touched him. He had fucked her. In fact, this was the one Sookie had walked in on him with.

He flung her hand off of him and turned slowly, "I am not yours to touch. Do it again, and I will throw you out of this club and ban you."

She looked grief-stricken, but he turned and walked away feeling no remorse. He went to his office where Pam was leaning against his desk.

"I have received a couple of not so good tidbits of information from our fire crotched friend out there," she said.

Eric waited for her to continue and folded his arms.

"Sookie is attending the Summit."

Eric immediately felt dread, followed by fury. "Who decided this?"

Pam remained silent, giving Eric the answer he needed. Bill was really dumb enough to put her in harm's way like this? Didn't Bill understand that by doing this, he was bringing more attention to her? Fucking idiot. Eric assumed it was an attempt to sway her back to him.

But Sookie wasn't his and she had made it abundantly clear she wanted nothing to do with him. He would need to be watchful over her during the summit without seeming to protective. They were representatives of the same state.

"The other news?"

"The were guarding Sookie had been discovered by Sookie herself. And she is dating him now."

Eric saw red and he advanced on Pam, "if you are fucking with me, I will hurt you."

She put her hands up in a sign of surrender. "I wouldn't do that knowing what I know. I swear. Jessica said Bill's staff had heard them arguing about it and then they had gossiped about it with Jessica."

Eric felt anger, fury, rage, disbelief, but most of all an incredible amount of hurt. He closed his eys and moved to his desk, sitting down heavily in his chair. At this moment he felt all one thousand of his years and he wished he had perished that many years ago with his family.

She had chosen yet another over him. Was he really so terrible? So unthinkable?

He had loved her. He had respected her. He belonged to her. He cradled his head in his hands, but all he saw was a faceless man with his Sookie. The image taunted him and he asked, "Who is the were?"

"John Quinn, the tiger."

Eric's head snapped up. Of all the fucking weres in the world, it had to be fucking Quinn. Eric would not abide this. He knew of Quinn and his past. But more importantly, he knew how Quinn was rumored to operate. And he didn't like it one bit anywhere near Sookie.

He stood and paced his office silently, wondering how he should approach this. "You heard this from Bill who has done nothing to dissuade the were from her. He is king. He has power over him, especially since he is on loan from the Mississippi vampires. Why would he allow this?" he wondered alound to himself.

Pam knew he was musing aloud, working out what was going on. "Perhaps Bill has set himself as a new potential hero again. He will use Quinn as a way to harm Sookie somehow and then fling himself between her and this 'fake danger' he has constructed. Wouldn't be the first time," she suggested.

Suddenly Pam and Eric looked at each other and knew this was what was in store for Sookie tonight. Bill was desperate to get his blood back inside of Sookie, especially before this Summit.

Eric stormed out of Fangtasia and took to the sky, flying at his fastest. It was ten. Normal humans were well into their dates at this time. Dinner? Some kind of activity? And then…

Eric flew as fast as he ever had, using great amounts of his own energy.

Below he saw Pam running below him. The fact that she was running with him meant she was worried for him.

He landed in Sookie's yard and immediately smelled Quinn on her land. Suddenly he was tackled and he quickly threw his opponent to the ground, putting his foot roughly against his attacker's throat. But it was Bubba.

"Why did you attack me, Bubba?" he growled out.

"I was told to stop any type of threat to Miss Sookie. You are mighty threatenin' Sheriff."

Eric relaxed. "I intend her no harm. In fact, I am here to protect her. Where is she?"

"She left around eight with a gentleman caller. I know the man some, he was a guard for Miss Sookie during the day, but don' follow orders real well Sheriff."

Eric nodded. "Do you know where they went? Do you know where the King is?"

Bubba nodded and said he would take him to where he knew Sookie had headed. From there they could track her through scent. "The king had made arrangements for the evening and asked to be unescorted for the night."

Eric's fangs clicked in place as rage coursed through his veins. "I am sure he did," he said lowly.

Pam suddenly was next to Eric and they wasted no time in urging Bubba to lead the way. "They went this was Sheriff."

Eric quickly picked up the trail and followed it quickly. It led to a restaurant off the highway. Sookie might not have known this place. It certainly wouldn't be a place he would take her for a romantic date.

He asked the staff if they had seen her and they said they had, but that the couple had left a little over a half hour ago. Eric felt dread and fear flood his veins and he raced outside searching for a new trail. Suddenly Pam called out, "Found it," and Eric took off after her.

Suddenly Eric picked up another's scent. Bill Fucking Compton.

Eric growled dangerously and he pushed his own muscles to the limit to locate Sookie. What he heard next made him almost completely paralyze in fear. Almost. Sookie was shrieking and crying out.

Eric spotted the location and saw Sookie struggling to get out of the car, her door open, but Quinn had her trapped under his hulking frame. She was crying and struggling and he could see the terror on her face.

Before he knew it, he had ripped the door off the car and pulled Quinn off of Sookie. Bubba grabbed Quinn roughly from Eric, who immediately turned his attention on Sookie. He grabbed her up and looked her over.

She was knocked up he saw, with a swollen lip and a cut on her cheekbone. But he also saw evidence that Sookie had fought back. _No surprise there,_ he thought as he looked over his warrior, relief surging over him like a tidal wave.

Suddenly Pam came from the other side of the field with Bill struggling in her iron lock. She had apparently taken him off his guard. Way off his guard. His pants were undone and his cock was still out.

"Look what I found our dirty boy up to," she sneered.

Sookie pushed Eric off of her and walked up to Bill, slapping him hard across the face. "You did this," she seethed slapping him again. "I felt your signature the entire time there, you fucking pig. I screamed out for help, but you got off on the struggle you sick, twisted fuck!"

She slapped him repeatedly, "YOU ARE FUCKING PATHETIC! YOU WILL STOOP TO ANY LEVEL! YOU KNEW WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" she screamed out, tears running down her face as she began bruising her hand against Bill's unaffected face. She was shaking violently and Eric pulled her off of Bill.

She turned to Eric, her eyes still wild with the combination of her rage and her terror. She suddenly broke and she collapsed into Eric. He picked her up and cradled her sobbing form in his arms. He said to Pam in Swedish, "Låt honom gå, han är kung, trots allt, och har immunitet. Sedan ringa Ludwig att ha hennekomma till Sookies omedelbart. Hon vet hur man gör. " **(****Let him go, he is king, after all, and has immunity. Then call Ludwig to have her come to Sookie's immediately. She will know what to do.)**

Pam nodded and released him, but kicked him in the balls. "She is right, you really are pathetic," she whispered.

Bill stood, a mixture of both embarrassment and rage on his face as he buttoned and zipped his pants and took off in the direction of Bon Temps.

Eric then turned to Bubba, who looked after Bill with a look of anger and disbelief, and said "Bubba, will you take Mr. Quinn to Fangtasia and ask Felicia, one of the bartenders to secure him. He will not be harming our Miss Sookie anymore."

Bubba nodded enthusiastically and his fangs snicked into place as he tucked the enormous Quinn easily under his arm like a football and ran off in the direction of the bar.

Eric felt Sookie clinging to his shirt, still crying weakly and said gently, "Sookie, I am going to put you on your feet for only a moment. Alright?" He slowly set her on her feet and faster than she could realize he had his coat wrapped snugly around her and she was back in his arms.

He then took flight back to her home.

**So? Am I slowly, but surely, redeeming myself here? **


	16. I Found You

**Hey everybody, I know I missed a day, but here you are!**

**I am having trouble keeping up releasing a chapter a day, with Christmas coming around so soon and last minute shopping getting done. So thanks for being so patient and hanging in there with me. It might be longer between entries, but after Christmas, everything should be back to normal.**

**I am thinking about getting another one out to you by tonight, but it depends on how fast I edit and get it out to ya! Thanks so much. I live for the reviews so keep it up.**

Chapter 16: I Found You -Luluc

Eric

Eric landed on Sookie's porch with a thud and he inhaled deeply, scenting for anything amiss. When he found nothing but Lafayette's scent here with old scents of Sookie and Quinn, he relaxed slightly but not completely. Not until he was sure that Sookie was safe and truly unharmed.

Eric attempted to look down into Sookie's face, but it was nuzzled into his chest. She was still clinging to his shirt and he noticed that although she had ceased crying, she was shaking and trembling. Eric kissed the crown of her head and said softly, "Sookie, I cannot enter."

"Please come in Eric," she in a voiced that was cracked. Before he could enter though, the door was flung open and Lafayette began ranting hysterically.

"Mothafucka, what you done? I swears on the deity of yo coice that I will kill you fo hurtin' this chil'," he said reaching for Sookie. Eric held her to him and he was surprised to feel her cling to him despite her friend's attempts.

She finally turned towards him and said, "Laf, he is welcome into my home. Let us in."

Finally, Eric stepped over the threshold and he walked past Lafayette and into the living room. Eric tried walked to the sofa and tried placing her on the couch so he could light a fire, but she whimpered when he tried to set her down and pull away from her.

He picked her back and sat on the couch with her on his lap. He grabbed the afghan and draped it over both of them. His heart would have been beating in contentment if it could, but he was so concerned for her. She had made progress with everything she had already been through. What if this set her back? If it did, king or no king, Bill would pay. And Quinn was already in deep with Eric.

Sookie nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and he rubbed his cheek against her forehead and the top of her head. He inhaled her scent deeply, and aside from Quinn's scent on her, she smelled incredible.

He squeezed his eyes shut and continued to rub her back with one hand and her cheek with the other. If he could have only this for the rest of his life, he would be happy for eternity.

Sookie's warm breath blew against the side of his neck and he shivered in pleasure. She began to pull back and look at him and his heart ached at the loss of contact.

"I am sorry, you don't have to hold me if you don't want to," she offered, her muscles preparing to take her away from him. Now he was the one clinging. He held onto her, almost pleading, "Sookie, please, I want to."

She stared him in the eyes and clearly saw his sincerity, and snuggled back into him. "What happened?"

Suddenly both of them were aware that Lafayette was here and clearly confused. He glanced between them, not understanding how Eric had come into this evening's picture. And it was about to get even more confusing as Pam and Ludwig knocked.

Lafayette gave Sookie a look, and she nodded, letting him know she was fine for less than a minute without him.

"Sookie?" Eric asked. She looked up at him, her mouth open as if she had something to say, but didn't know how to say it.

But then, they were surrounded. Pam, Lafayette, and Ludwig were surrounding them and Eric almost growled for them to get out as Sookie's eyes began to dart around and get anxious again.

Pam began answering Lafayette and Ludwig's questions, but she wasn't able to fully fill in all the parts of the story.

"Vampire, you asked me to come and examine her. Now, I need to look her over without you attached to her. So move," she commanded, but in a softer tone than was typical of her.

Eric rubbed Sookie's back soothingly and she nodded her head in understanding. He slowly eased himself up and laid her on the couch.

Immediately the doctor moved to her and Eric remained by her side as she looked over Sookie's minor injuries. Eric noticed she gave Sookie a light pat on the cheek and a small smile of encouragement.

Eric smiled himself. This doctor never took a liking to anybody, but even she couldn't keep Sookie out of her tiny, Grinch-like heart.

Sookie said, "I am fine. Aside from the cut and the fat lip, I am fine."

"Yes dear, you are," Ludwig said in a way that alluded she was talking about more than her injuries.

There was another knock on the door and everyone but Ludwig looked at it. Eric unconsciously stepped in front of Sookie and the little doctor. Whoever was coming for Sookie was coming through him first.

Lafayette went to the door and peeked through. Eric heard Lafayette sigh in relief and Eric relaxed fractionally. A vampire entered that Eric didn't know, immediately causing him to tense up again.

The other vampire sensing his age and power tensed up as well, but she made for Sookie anyway. Eric growled menacingly and he slightly bent his limbs in attack mode.

Who the hell was she?

"She is a friend of mine and an associate of Dr. Ludwig's," Sookie said softly to the room.

"Annabelle Brighton is my supernatural psychological specialist, and has been instrumental in Sookie's progress, so stand down," Ludwig barked out.

Eric relaxed, but positioned himself at the end of the couch where Sookie's head rested. Pam stood at the other end of the couch near her feet, ready to assist in any way she could.

Eric smiled at her softly, and sent through their maker-child bond appreciation and gratitude.

Pam looked to him and her full lips hitched up on one side, giving him a crooked smile. Then she returned her watchful gaze back to the other individuals in the room. Sookie tried to sit up, but the doctor put her hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to lie down.

"I don't think you should move," she said sternly.

Sookie looked exasperated and said, "Well then y'all better sit. Do you know how uncomfortable it is to be the only one lying down while everyone hovers around you standing?"

Pam and Lafayette chuckled and Lafayette crossed the room to the couch maneuvering between Annabelle and Ludwig. He lifted Sookie's legs and sat where they had been, placing them on his lap.

Annabelle sat in a chair across from the couch and Eric and Pam perched on the arms of the sofa. Eric watched Sookie's face as she took in all the awkward faces around her. She blushed when she found all sets of eyes were trained on her.

"Well, ummm, can I get anybody a True Blood, or a drink?" she asked, attempting to get up, but being gently pushed back down by Ludwig.

Eric smirked, but then turned serious once again and asked, "She is uninjured Ludwig? You are sure?"

"Hmmm, let me make sure my extensive medical knowledge is fully engaged here" she said in exasperation and frustration, "Yes, she is fine. The cut and the "fat lip", as she adorably calls it, will heal and shouldn't leave any scarring."

"Alright, you all hear her, I'm fine. Now let me up."

Sookie sat up slowly, waiting to see if anybody was going to restrain her. She then went to the kitchen and Annabelle said, "I'll help you."

Eric made to follow the two, but Ludwig held her hand to stop him. She shook her head, and once Sookie was out of earshot, she said, "Annabelle needs to see how Sookie is handling this mentally. Let her alone with her a moment."

Eric hated to admit it, but she was right. He watched as she disappeared in the other room with the vampire.

Sookie

Aside from being tricked and manipulated _again _by Bill, Sookie was doing surprisingly well. She was upset. Hell, she had almost been raped by that fucker, Quinn, as Bill jerked off in the bushes watching. And if she had grasped what had gone done tonight correctly, Bill had set the whole thing up and essentially re-hired Quinn to assault Sookie.

As she warmed up the True Blood, she felt shame and anger wash over her. How could she be so stupid? Annabelle came up behind her.

"I can tell you are blaming yourself, Sookie," she said gently. Sookie turned and she said, "Why do I keep doing this to myself?"

"Oh, so you are the one manipulating and assaulting yourself? You did all that? Because if you did, we have a lot more to cover in sessions," Annabelle asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"Sookie, please listen to me. There was no way you could have known what was in store for you tonight. How could you? You do have a trusting heart, but that does not mean you should assume the blame for their behavior."

Sookie nodded, "I am just so tired of strugglin' and worryin' about what's next. And to be honest Annabelle, I can't handle somethin' like this happenin' to me one more time. I am serious."

Annabelle nodded. "I can understand. You are scared. You need protection Sookie. We have already discussed what would be the best move for you."

Sookie nodded. "I know if there was one vampire I would choose to claim me, it would be Eric. When he came for me tonight…Annabelle, the relief to see him was undeniably powerful. But then again, I wasn' shocked to find him there. He had come for me even without the tie to me. And he cared for me so tenderly when he did find me. After all of my rejection and pushin' him away, some part of him does care."

Annabelle said, "Sookie, there is no part of Eric Northman that doesn't love you. From everything we have discussed to what I witnessed tonight, I see it so clearly. I just wish you would."

Sookie shook her head sadly, "I don't think I am enough for Eric. He had a gorgeous woman all over him just a couple of weeks ago. And not the pretty from a certain angle, but a pretty in a way that practically smacks you hard in the face when you see them."

Annabelle smiled softly, "Oh I have no doubt that he could get the most attractive woman in the world, but what he wants is the most beautiful woman to him and the one he loves, which is you."

"Yeah, bu-," Sookie began, "But nothing! If Eric chooses to be with you, it's his choice. Like in any couple, it will be a leap you are both just going to have to make," Annabelle said.

Sookie looked at her then turned to the microwave that finally pinged, telling her the drinks were finished. Sookie shook the bottles, and then handed them to Annabelle.

"Will you take those out? I am gonna grab something for the humans and Ludwig."

Annabelle nodded, turning to leave when Sookie said, "Annabelle? I like that you talked to me like a friend just now. It's nice knowin' what _you_ think."

Annabelle smirked, "Well this isn't one of our sessions, so I gave you my honest opinion."

When Annabelle left the room, Sookie smiled and turned back to the refrigerator to grab the iced tea out. Did she think Eric really loved her? This Eric?

Sookie's heart fluttered at the idea and she gasped as a thought occurred to her.

Her heart had fluttered, and it wasn't because of the blood or for any other reason. It was because she felt genuine affection and love towards Eric. When she had caught him with the fangbanger, she had felt genuine hurt and pain. And jealousy. When she saw Eric tonight, a sense of safety and security also flooded her system.

She had loved Eric all along. Sookie's eyes welled and she smiled as she arranged the drinks on the tray. But she immediately felt panic. So she now knew what she felt, but how do you deal with those emotions? How did you admit them to the person?

What if after all the rejection he had suffered, she would now be rejected by him? Sookie's stomach churned and she gasped again at the real feelings finally coming off of her. She had just been too stubborn to recognize and acknowledge them.

Eric suddenly stormed in, worry and panic on his features, "What's wrong?" he demanded. Annabelle and Pam followed him in shortly afterwards, curiosity on their faces. "What did you hear Eric?" Pam asked. "I didn't hear anything."

"Sookie gasped twice," he replied plainly while looking at Sookie, crinkling his brow to show her his confusion.

She reddened in the face and said, "Nothing is wrong, I am fine."

Annabelle was looking at her with an amused expression, while Pam and Eric's were simply mystified. She walked past them to the living room and set the tray on the coffee table. She handed Dr. Ludwig the first glass and then one to Lafayette, who said, "Thanks, hookuh."

Eric, who had followed Sookie in growled at the name, but Pam chuckled and smacked his arm. "He calls everyone that."

He still looked ruffled by the name, but quickly controlled his expression to one of apathy.

Sookie sat next to him on the couch and began asking Dr. Ludwig about her prize winning bougainvillea plant. Aside from healing, she fostered a nursery full of beautiful plants and said Sookie could come by and see it sometime. She talked for a while as the others listened to them and held small side conversations and then checked her watch and said, "Must dash, if you can believe it, I have to go see another vampire about a girl."

Sookie chuckled and she ushered her to the front door, thanking the doctor profusely for coming by on such short notice for such minor injuries. "No problem at all, my dear. You happen to be one of my favorite patients," she admitted.

Sookie smiled and the doctor waved goodbye before popping off to see a vampire about a girl.

**So how do you think she is going to tell him? Or do you think she has the chutzpah? **


	17. Sweetheart

**All I will say is this: I expect reviews. Lots of reviews. **

Chapter 17: Sweetheart -Jont

Eric

After Kathleen and Pam had left, he knew he should have also taken his leave, but two things stopped him. One being he didn't want to, and the second that he literally couldn't leave Sookie after a night like tonight. The thought of leaving her made him almost dissolve into an anxiety ridden breakdown.

Sookie joined Lafayette and Eric back in the living room after showing Annabelle the door and sat next to Lafayette on the couch, across from Eric. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She was tired. He should leave, but something in him told him not to.

Lafayette then said, "Well, I guess you's has the winning worst first date stories out there Sook," he teased her. She cracked an eye open and chuckled lightly at him before smacking his arm softly. He yawned loudly and stretched then looking between the two.

"Well I am takin' my ass to bed. I'll lock up Sook," he said, sashaying across the living room.

"Night," she called to him.

She focused her glance on Eric and he noticed that she looked nervous and anxious.

"Sookie? Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Eric, I have to tell you somethin'. Well, many things."

Eric gulped and his mind racked to think of what she could want to admit to him. She looked scared and was that guilt?

"Okay," he said.

"Um, first thanks for savin' me," she began.

"My pleasure," he said dryly.

She nodded and then said, "The second is that I am sorry. So sorry, Eric."

He looked at her in confusion and she immediately began explaining. "When we were..together… I didn't think that you could ever feel about me the way that you did when you were…here with me, without all your memories. And I know I rejected you when we were at Bill's after that tolerance thing, and I am sorry for that."

Eric couldn't believe she was _willingly_ bringing this up now. At every juncture, she had run from this kind of conversation. She had found some reason to flee from him and now here she was, bringing it up with him.

"And I wanted to tell you that after I did the severing spell, I found that it was Bill's blood that generated my feelings of attraction and love for him. When it was gone from my system, I felt nothing for him. When I first met Bill, I was working and was mystified and intrigued by him being my first vampire to meet and the silence of his mind was like a paradise I had never known. I had never been seriously involved with anybody before and I got swept away with it I think, which was only encouraged by his constant blood feedings."

Eric's whole body was tense, wondering where this was going. How the hell had they begun talking about Eric, and now they were talking about Bill? It seemed like a nightmarish rerun he was forced to watch over and over.

Sookie, sensing his confusion and frustration by his iron grip almost breaking the arms off of her chair, quickly said, "Anyway. The point I was going to make is that I actually…always had feelings for you that were legitimate, and they only increased over time and me takin' your blood. And now, tonight, I realized that, well, I…am in love you," she rushed out in a long breath of air.

Eric jerked at her statement and for a moment thought his spine might snap in two from the blow she just landed him. She looked nervous, scared, relieved, and curios. He stood and looked down at her, then turned from her and began pacing.

She loved him? Just now she realized this? Eric had never heard another say this to him besides his mother, father, and Godric. He had always felt love from Pam, but she had never said it out loud.

Eric looked to Sookie and saw she had tears in her eyes. She looked upset, angry, and disappointed. She shook her head when she saw him looking at him and put her forehead in hands.

Eric moved to her and knelt in front of her and she abruptly stood and moved away from him. "Why are you crying Sookie? What has you so upset?"

"Annabelle was wrong," she choked out, tears leaving her eyes and streaming down her face.

"About what?"

"She said she believed you to love me and that I just couldn't see it. I know you care. Ya know, let's forget what I said. Sorry," she got up and headed for the foyer, but he grabbed her elbow.

"Stop saying you are sorry, Sookie. Annabelle was right. I just never thought that you could feel how I feel for you or at least never admit it," he growled out in frustration.

"Annabelle was right?" she asked in shock.

He nodded and cupped her face, using his thumps to wipe away her tears.

"I love you, Sookie," he said softly. He had never said those words to another person. Ever. She would be the only one to ever hear them from him.

Sookie's eyes filled with tears and he begged, "No, stop them, please. They hurt me."

"I can't help it!" she cried out closing them tight.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the smell of her hair. Lavender? Jasmine? Honey? He couldn't pinpoint what it was, but he was going to find out.

He pulled back slightly and tenderly kissed her forehead. She focused her big brown eyes up at him and she inhaled deeply. He leaned forward, keeping his eyes on hers and brushed his lips against hers. Each nerve ending rejoiced and sent electric jolts to his heart, attempting to wake it from its dormant state.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly slid them to the back of his neck. Their mouths were simply touching lightly, barely any contact, but it was driving him wild with anticipation. When she pulled him forward a fraction, he couldn't wait any longer and crushed his lips to hers. She responded urgently and tangled her fingers in his hair. Eric wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up against him firmly.

She opened her mouth and his tongue took immediate advantage of the fact by slipping inside of her mouth. He moaned in to her mouth and she responded by arching against him, looking for maximum body contact.

She pulled away from him, gasping for air and he kissed along her jaw as she raked her nails lightly against his scalp, breathily moaning in his ear his own name. He growled low in her ear and she shivered and trembled in his arms.

Eric's heart almost exploded in happiness as he held her and his lips brushed along her throbbing carotid. He kissed it tenderly, and then brushed the tip of his nose along it inhaling deeply.

Sookie pulled him from her throat and their lips were drawn together like magnets, fighting to fuse together permanently. Sookie was now moaning into his mouth as he massaged her tongue with his, skillfully suggesting that another part of him wanted to be massaging her elsewhere.

But he wouldn't tonight. He wanted Sookie to know this wasn't about him fucking and feeding from her. She would call all the shots. Well, mostly he thought as he imagined her in about 30 positions he wanted her in right at that moment. He released her mouth from his own and although she was panting from oxygen deficiency, she made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat that made him chuckle.

Only now did he realize he had completely lifted her off the floor and she had helped him by securing her thighs on either side of his waist tightly. He looked to the ceiling and thought of things that didn't turn him on, trying to will his raging erection and urgent need for Sookie right at this moment away.

He couldn't so he eased her to the floor, making sure she could feel exactly what she did to him and she again shivered in pleasure.

When she was on her feet, she was still firmly pressed up against him and he kissed her lips chastely, and then led her back into the living room.

"Sookie, I need to apologize as well. Will you sit?" he asked.

She sighed in frustration and said, "Whatever you need to apologize for, I promise that I have already forgiven you."

He chuckled and maneuvered her over to the couch and pulled her to sit down with him. He wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed in his embrace. "Sookie, I am sorry for my part in this mess we have led ourselves into as well. Especially about the night you came to Fangtasia to see me," he said, clearly suggesting the time with fangbanger.

He felt Sookie stiffen slightly, but he pulled her tighter against him. "Sookie?"

She looked up at him, over her shoulder and said, "I forgive you, but…"she abruptly stopped and Eric kissed her temple, "Please Sookie, say it. We need it out of the way."

Sookie

She hesitated, because if Eric answered one way it would mean they could be together, but if he answered differently, she couldn't be with him. She was willing to admit her feelings and give herself to him. But on this matter, she was unwilling to budge. If that was his answer, she would be heartbroken.

"Would you, well, feed off or…._be with_ other people if you were with me?" she asked nervously, her voice trembling slightly.

"You mean fuck other people? Feed off of other people's acid tasting blood. No, absolutely not."

Sookie breathed out in relief and she turned around and flung her arms around him. "Thank you, Eric."

He pulled her away from him slightly and asked, "You think I won't be satisfied with you alone? Sookie, I have been unsatisfied since I left you. I would never go back to that part of my life again. Ever. I would never hurt you like that either."

Sookie's eyes began to water, but he kissed her roughly, trying to prevent them from escaping. Just as quickly as he had kissed her he broke the kiss, breathing in heavy pants, blowing his own breath in her face.

She kissed his open lips soft and quick and kissed his neck, causing him to shiver. She smiled against his neck and she kissed lightly there too.

She breathed in his smell deeply, finding his scent intoxicating. Was he wearing cologne? "You smell like the ocean in winter," she whispered in his ear as she ran her finger lightly up his chest. He pulled her back and stared at her in wonder.

**Okay, talk to me. Was it as good as you thought it would be? I will get to the *goods* (wink, wink) soon. But, as always, I am gonna need some feedback people. So hit review and show me some love.**


	18. Glory of Love

**Hey everyone! Okay, I know it's been a couple of days, and I haven't been playing hard to get, I just have had a lot going on with the holidays. I am a terrible last minute shopper running around with my head cut off trying something to make it work. **

**So bear with me until these time consuming holidays are over. And don't forget to review or PM me because it does help to pump me up and update more often.**

Chapter 18: Glory of Love –Bill Broonzy

Sookie

Sookie smiled at the adorable look on Eric's face.

"What did I say?" she asked, slightly embarrassed. "What?" she said in frustration when he didn't answer, stomping her foot.

He smiled and looked down at the floor, shaking his head marginally. "Sookie…," he said softly, looking back up at her with twinkling sapphire eyes.

He then darted forward and kissed her so tenderly and sweetly that she gasped in to his mouth. When she felt him smiling against her mouth as he kissed her, she could help but pull back and put both hands on her hips. "Okay, Eric Northman, if you ain't gonna tell me what has you smilin' I will rescind your invitation!"

He rushed to her and said, "Okay, okay. Well I had a…fantasy of you once. And you said that to me in the fantasy. About me smelling like the ocean in winter."

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah and you called me cowboy, and that you could smell my memories."

"Ohhh, cowboy, huh? I think I like that, _Cowboy."_

Eric growled in pleasure and she smiled widely at him. When he growled like that it caused vibrations in places that she hadn't entertained lately. Well, not since Eric had lived here.

Sookie pressed her legs together in attempt to squelch her desire and Eric smirked, noticing it.

"Lover, you have had a long night. Can I lay with you as you go to sleep?" he asked, almost bashfully.

Sookie smiled, despite her disappointment that they were only going to be sleeping. Sookie realized that she really had had a long night. And her body was exhausted.

Sookie held her hand out to Eric, but he took it and kissed the back of it before swinging her arm around his head to rest along his shoulders. He then picked her up and carried her up the stairs. She began to protest, but he kissed her to quiet her protests and she relaxed in his arms.

Once they reached her room, he set her on her feet and asked, "Where do you keep your night clothing?"

She walked around him to her dresser and opened a drawer that held her pajamas. She didn't have anything that could even be interpreted as alluring so she grabbed a pair of pinked cotton striped pajama bottoms and a pink tank top and headed to the bathroom, leaving Eric to wait for her.

Sookie brushed her teeth and washed her face and slowly began to remove her outfit that she now realized was a mess. As she reached around her to pull the zipper on her dress down, she realized exactly how sore all of her muscles were. The adrenaline from her earlier attack had worn off and she realized exactly how rough Quinn had actually been on her.

She wanted to take a shower or a bath, but she was too exhausted. She would probably fall asleep standing. So it would have to wait until the morning.

She brushed out her hair and grabbed the bottle of Ibuprofen and took two, before heading out of the bathroom. Eric was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her and she blushed when he smiled lustfully at her in the pajamas.

He held his hand out to her and she slowly walked to him and he wrapped his arms around her and rested his ear to her chest, right where her heart was. She held him and rubbed her hands through his hair as he held her and he pulled away slightly after few minutes.

He motioned for her to climb in the bed and she did. But when he made to lay with her fully dressed in jeans, t-shirt and black boots she stopped him.

"Eric, you need to get out of those clothes if you are lyin' with me."

He looked down at Sookie and then to his clothes and began pulling his shirt over his head. Sookie watched as his muscles danced with every movement and he smiled at her as he caught her staring. He then kicked his boots off and undid his jeans and slid them down.

He was wearing a pair of black boxer briefs and the scant amount of clothing on the Viking made Sookie's mouth water and something else entirely moisten. He inhaled slightly and looked at her devilishly.

"Sookie you are making it extremely hard for me to let you get some sleep tonight without taking you. You are also making something else hard, my beautiful girl."

Sookie gulped and gave him a guilty expression. He laughed and climbed under the covers with her and opened his arms out for her to snuggle into, which she did. When she was comfortable, she sighed in relief and even happiness.

The night had taken many turns and somehow it had led her and Eric to be here now. She laid on her side with her arms around him and she now put her leg over his. He held her tightly to him and he began to hum something softly to her in his rich, deep voice.

It was a mattered of seconds before her eyes began closing despite her attempts to keep them open. She inhaled in Eric's scent again and her last thought was that she felt so warm and safe. Sleep took Sookie, and she had the deepest sleep she had since…well, since Eric had been with her in bed last.

Eric

Eric had only been holding Sookie a few moments when she fell asleep. She was completely zonked out he gloried in her relaxed weight on him. His nose seemed to take comfort in the smell of her hair and he buried it in her curls, inhaling deeply.

With every breath Sookie took, his heart seemed to expand more and more with the happiness and joy he felt. She loved him. Knowing that, nothing else that they had been through mattered to him. And now he held her and his world seemed to make sense again, pacing itself with her heartbeat.

Eric heard his phone vibrate in his pants pocket and he hated to move. He looked down at Sookie and eased himself out from her, immediately wanting to return to her. He grabbed his pants and his phone out of his pocket, checking the caller ID.

Pam.

"Pam, I am here," he whispered, walking out into the hallway. He kept the door open a crack to keep an eye on Sookie as he spoke.

"Eric, are you returning before sunrise?" she asked slight concern in her voice.

"No, I will be staying here with Sookie."

"Did you fuck her?" Pam asked in a bored tone.

"No, Pamela. Speak respectfully," he said.

She snorted in the phone. "So, you have the bond completely turned off. Are you happy?"

Instead of telling her, he amped up the bond almost fully and she gasped. "What the fuck was that?"

"That is me teaching you how happiness can fill you."

"Holy shit, I hope I never fall in love," she said angrily.

He chuckled in to the phone, but then his acute hearing picked up something outside the house. He snarled lightly.

"Pam, someone is here. I have to go," clicking the phone off.

He stalked down the stairs and out the front door, his eyes constantly sweeping the area. He inhaled and growled when he smelled Bill. His eyes then found the civil war veteran, standing on the far side of the lawn, right on the tree line of the woods that surrounded Sookie's property.

Eric strode up to Bill and gave a slight nod of his head. "A little underdressed Sheriff, aren't we?" Bill asked with an edge to his voice.

"Your majesty, to what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked, clearly establishing that Bill's being here was now his business.

"Stopping by to check on Sookie."

"My human is fine. Thank you for your concern."

"Your human? Well, sheriff I was under the impression that Sookie was, in fact, her own. She belonged to no one."

"You would be wrong."

"Ah, well as your king, perhaps you will loan your human to me…well for my own reasons. As you reminded me last year, I could simply take her," he smirked at him.

Eric growled. Technically, he was right. But Eric would rather kill him and ascend the throne before he let him take Sookie. There was another way though, and although he had not discussed it with Sookie, he felt this was the only way, "You would be right if she was simply my pet, however she is my bonded. As you know, no vampire can interfere between a bonded pair."

Bill's eyebrows shot up in surprise and his lip curled up, "Bonded?"

Eric gave a simple nod.

Bill looked at him, clearly trying to work out if he should believe Eric now.

But really he had no choice but to accept what Eric said, according to vampire law.

"And Bill, if you fuck with my bonded, there will not be a force in this world that will stop me from killing you. And it will be slow. And it will look like nothing compared to Lorena's treatment of you while at Russell's. You may be king, but I am older and more powerful. Remember that Billy," he finished.

With that he turned on a furious Bill and went back to Sookie. It was almost sunlight. He needed to lie with her for as long as he could so he could comfortably go to his day rest knowing it hadn't been a dream.

**Do you think Bill will take Eric's threat to heart? Thanks for reading and please leave me a thought or two by reviewing!**


	19. Look How Far We've Come

**I know! I am sorry for the hold up. Now that the holidays are almost over, I promise to update like the crazy Sookie/Eric obsessed nut that I am. Thanks for being so patient with me and thank you for all the favorites, reviews, and alerts. It means a ton and I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday!**

**Also I messed up right in the beginning of one of the last chapters. Somehow I put in 'Kathleen' when it should have read 'Annabelle'. How the heck I did that still mystifies me as they are not even close. See how bad I need a beta? **

**Anyway, here ya go lovelies.**

Chapter 19: How Far We've Come –Matchbox Twenty

Sookie

Sookie gasped and sighed as the hot water of the shower hit her sore muscles. She had woken up and had smiled when she tripped over Eric's boots on the side of her bed. She smiled even wider when she realized he must have stayed in his cubby.

Sookie finished in the shower and quickly dressed. When she opened the door, Lafayette was leaning against the wall across form her bedroom door with a shit eating grin.

"Hookuh, we needs to have us a talk," he said. She smiled at him and he reached for her arm and dragged her down the stairs to the kitchen. This morning he had made breakfast. And by breakfast, she meant toast and cereal with a big mug of black coffee.

"Oh, Lafayette you shouldn't have," she said sarcastically as she poured the milk.

"Shut it, Sook. Well about the breakfast, at least. Sooo, what happened with that tall glass o' water?"

Sookie smiled as she chewed and he made a motion with his hands that told her he wanted her to get going with the story.

"I love him," she said simply. She sighed as the words sank into her every muscle. The words soothed the sore muscles, erasing the pain that they had felt over the years. She exhaled in relief and closed her eyes as she took a sip of the hot coffee.

"Damn," Lafayette whispered. "He must have treated you just right last night."

Sookie smiled, knowing what he meant. But she smiled as she replied, "He certainly did," while remembering exactly how he had taken care of her and simply held her tightly to him.

She finished her breakfast as Lafayette prattled on about nothing. "Well, I's better get my ass to work. Sam will stomp around if I'm late again."

She nodded and tried to remember if she worked. She did. The dinner shift. Which meant that she wouldn't be able to be here when Eric woke up for the night.

Sookie felt her shoulders slump in disappointment, and Lafayette said, "Damn girl, jus' call in sick. No reason to get depressed."

She laughed and shook her head. "I am already on thin ice with Sam. If I call in for no good reason I will be fired."

Lafayette scoffed. "You are Sam Merlotte's one weakness. Fire you? I don't think so."

"That ain't the truth no more. He is head over heels with that Luna girl," she said as she walked her dishes to the sink and washed them.

Lafayette made a sound like 'yeah, whatever' and left the kitchen to get ready for his shift. Sookie finished up in the kitchen and walked to the living room. She grabbed a book and sat on the couch trying to read, but the words wouldn't sink in.

She looked behind her and eyed the cubby. She wondered if her going down there when he wasn't awake was a good idea. She stood slowly and walked silently to the cubby. She pressed her hear against the door, but didn't hear anything.

Sookie looked behind her as Lafayette stormed out of the house, calling out to her without looking back. Once he was gone, she opened the door just enough to get in and climbed slowly down the ladder. Her foot hit the floor and a shiver ran up her spine as she stood in the darkened room. She began moving toward where the bed had been before and the motion detective lights popped on. She gasped, but smiled at her own foolishness.

She looked at Eric, who was sprawled on his small bed. Sookie crept to the side of the bed that he was facing and looked into his angelic face. She smiled as she looked at him and tenderly reached a hand and ran her fingers through his hair. It had been mussed from her fingers last night and from his sleep now.

Sookie looked over his amazing body, which donned his boxer briefs and the t-shirt he had worn the night before. She shivered as she took in his uncovered form and grabbed the fur throw blanket and wrapped it around as much of his large frame as she could.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw she had a few hours before she had to go in for work. She kicked off her shoes and climbed in next to Eric, snuggling against him. She draped one of his arms around her and closed her eyes as she breathed him in.

She didn't even register it before she was slumbering peacefully next to her Viking love.

Eric

At nightfall, Eric simply was. He awoke from his temporary death-like state. He inhaled deeply and his body trembled in happiness as he felt Sookie's warmth pressed up against him. His cock immediately hardened as he felt her lips resting softly against his chest, breathing steadily against him.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She had covered them both with the fur throw and she was curled into his chest. She had a slight smile on her lips as she slept, and Eric wondered if she dreamt of him.

He tightened his arms around her and caressed as much of her skin as her clothing would allow. He was a man dying of thirst and she was a glorious mirage of golden, sparkling water. He both wanted and needed to drink her in.

Eric lightly touched his lips to her soft lips and then kissed along her jaw and down her neck. His cock throbbed and he gasped as he continually denied it what it needed most. And she was right here.

Sookie stirred, looking up at Eric dreamily for a moment. Then she gasped and sat up. "Shit! What time is it?" she said fumbling for the clock on the stand.

"Just after sunset, my love. Why?" he said as he continued to assault her neck with kisses.

She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed in frustration. "I was supposed to go into work a couple of hours ago. I should call Sam and apologize."

He kissed his way to her mouth and when he reached her lips he was surprised that his urgency was matched by her own. She ran her fingers down his chest as he devoured her mouth and she moaned in appreciation as she massaged his tongue with hers.

When her hand reached the waistline of his briefs, he gasped and thought he would explode. "Sookie," he growled against her lips. She smiled and kissed him, reaching into his underwear and brushing her hand against him. She groaned her appreciation as she felt how ready he was.

He began sitting up and she moaned in frustration. "Sookie, wait." She pulled back and he saw something that broke his heart. She felt rejected. He grabbed her back to him. "Sookie, no, please listen."

He grabbed her hand and placed it back over him. "This is what you do to me. I will always be ready for you, lover. I just don't want you to feel like you need to so soon. I am happy to just hold you here."

She smiled and he kissed her forehead as she sighed in relief. She kissed along his clavicle and up his throat until she reached his mouth.

"Eric, I am in love with you. And I am ready to begin every phase of this relationship with you. What I want is you and I want you now. Don't you want me too?"

Eric lost his control at her question and had her on her back and kissing her hungrily. Sookie writhed under him, trying to get as close to him as possible as her hands raked her fingers up his back, taking his shirt with her.

He momentarily broke the kiss for her to get the shirt off and he was pulling at the button of her shorts when he heard a noise. A car coming up the drive. He ignored it because Sookie had finally discarded his shirt and her hands had both snuck back inside his underwear, kneading his ass.

But when he heard the car door and some angry footsteps, he pulled away.

"Someone is here," he growled in frustration and anger.

Sookie let out a frustrated sigh and sat up. She buttoned her shorts and attempted to fix her destroyed hair as she walked to the ladder. Eric sat up and sighed as he looked down at himself. It looked like he was camping with a fucking tent pole.

Sookie looked back and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of him. He growled low and she pursed her lips together. "I will get rid of whoever that is and be right back to….take care of that," she said, while blushing. Eric grew even harder and bit out, "Hurry."

She scampered up the ladder and he heard her run to the front door, which had someone pounding on the door.

Eric heard her open the door and say, "Sam," in surprise. "Sookie what the fuck? You just no call, no show for your shift? What the fuck Sookie? I thought you said that you would work on this shit?"

Sookie's voice was steady as she said, "Sam, I am sorry, I laid down for a nap and when I woke up it was-," her speech was cut off by a growl and Eric was up the ladder in a flash, standing in front of Sookie snarling viciously.

"Bare your fucking teeth at her again, and I will rip you to shreds, shifter," he warned.

Sookie tried to calm him, but there was no way in hell he was letting him near Sookie when he was so angry.

"So, nappin' huh?" Sam asked in a snide tone, looking directly at Sookie.

Sookie flushed red, but her eyes flashed anger and rage. "I don't need to explain who I decide to share my bed with to you, Sam Merlotte."

With this Eric could see his rage only intensify as he glanced between Eric and Sookie. "I don't even know you anymore Sookie Stackhouse. You are nothin' but a fuckin' fangbanger."

Eric growled and had his hand around Sam's neck, ready to rip his head off. But of course, Sookie stopped him.

"Eric, don't. Please?" she asked. Eric inhaled deeply, trying to calm to murderous impulses racing through his body. He relaxed his grip and released the shifter.

"Sam, I quit," Sookie said. With that she pulled Eric inside and shut the door behind them. She walked to the living room, while Eric waited by the door in case Merlotte decided to try anything stupid.

When he heard Sam stalk to his car and get in he relaxed and went to Sookie, who was sitting staring at her hands in her lap. He walked to her and she looked up at him. "Sookie? Are you alright?" he asked.

Sookie nodded, "Yeah, I just…Sam had always been one of the more understandin' one of my friends in this town. Our friendships been on this tumultuous track awhile, but that was the bottom line for me."

Her voice was fragile and he sat next to her. She leaned in immediately and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. He wanted to curse and swear about the idiot shifter, but decided that Sookie really didn't need to hear that right now.

"I am sorry you are hurting, Sookie," he said simply, because he didn't know how else to comfort her.

She only nodded and kissed his cheek in appreciation. His brain scrambled on what he could do to make her feel better and he got an idea.

"Come on," he said, pulling her to her feet. "I'm taking you out," he said. She smiled and he knew he was on the right track to making her feel better.

"Like a date?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes, we are together now. Don't people that are together go on dates?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "Yes, but you don't have to-"

"Don't be ridiculous Sookie, I want to. Let's get dressed and go."

Sookie was now beaming at him in excitement and she turned and bounced out of the living room and up the stairs. Eric texted Pam frantically _'Date ideas?'_ praying she wouldn't give him shit later. He walked slowly up the stairs, hearing Sookie rummaging through her closet.

Pam responded quickly. _'OMFG. A date? This is too fucking priceless. Dinner. Some kind of entertainment, like a movie or something. Details later.'_

Eric rolled his eyes as he grabbed his pants off the floor of Sookie's bedroom. He quickly dressed and waited for Sookie to come out of the bathroom. He began going through his inventory of "fun" things they could do and places they would both be comfortable eating. After confirming some details on his phone and getting Pam to pick up some last minute things, he was confident in his plan.

As he waited, he wondered if Sookie would like it.

**So what do you think will be Eric's first date? Will Sookie love it? And how are you all feeling about Sam?**


	20. I'm Sorry

**Because I love all of your reviews and support, and because I think baby Jesus would want me to give you another chapter (ha!). Thanks everyone! The encouragement and lovely reviews are the best Christmas gift I have gotten this year!**

Chapter 20: I'm Sorry –The Platters

Eric

It sounded ridiculous to admit it, but Eric had never been on a date before. This was his very first date. And it was awkward, which was why he twiddled on his phone for the majority of the dinner, responding to sheriff business and telling Pam 'date progress reports'. He lied and said it was wonderful.

Sookie would try to lure him off the phone by asking him leading questions or tell him some story about this or that. He responded, but he couldn't really interact with her about these things yet, because he didn't know all the bumpkins in her town or the places in it either.

Eric and Sookie had always had something big going, not really leaving room for them to sit and talk about each other's things. The Eric that Sookie had fallen in love with, Amnesia Eric, had no problem talking about things because he knew nothing about anything.

He sat across from Sookie at the restaurant he had picked and watched her eat. This girl was even gorgeous even as she ate, which was typically something that vampires found at the very least unattractive. But Eric watched her chew on her food, and it was sexy as hell.

The fact was that the food nourished her and if the food was to her liking, she made these little noises that were similar to those that she made as he thrust inside of her.

Eric sipped his True Blood as she occasionally asked him questions about himself. Eric could tell he should be giving detailed answers, but he had never shared so much information about himself, especially with a human. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was just that it was strange and uncomfortable for him.

He loved her, but Godric had instilled in him to never reveal too much about himself to anyone. He had also advised him early on that loving someone was a mistake. Both these things opened him up for hurt and gave him a weakness.

With Sookie, he had disobeyed his maker's wishes and disregarded his warnings. But as he looked at her glow in the restaurant candle light, he knew he had made the right decision and he would do it again.

"So what did you do last night after I fell asleep?" she asked, clearly frustrated by the lack of conversation on his side of the table.

"Talked to Pam. Then I heard someone outside of your home and went to investigate. It was Bill, saying he was coming to check on you. He wasn't expecting me there."

Her eyes got wide and even fearful, so he grabbed her hand and rubbed it soothingly. "It's alright. He won't be trying it again, unless he wants to meet the true death."

She gave a small nod and focused on her food. He wondered what she was thinking as she removed her hand from his and began moving the food on her plate around. This would be a good time to mention their bond.

"Sookie, I have to confess something else about last night. Bill was surprised when I claimed you as mine. He was even more surprised when I told him we were a bonded pair."

Sookie's face crinkled in confusion and he was nervous about the next phase of this conversation.

"Well I know what it means to be 'yours', what does it mean to be a bonded pair and why would you say that without talkin' to me about it?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"To be a vampire's human means that the vampire essentially owns you. Like property. When you were Bill's, I always outranked him as his sheriff and therefore could 'take' or 'borrow' you from him whether he wanted me to or not. However, I never really pushed him to make this decision. In fact, I typically went to you for your decision. But last night Bill challenged me as he now outranks me. He said if you were simply mine, then he could 'borrow' or 'take' you from me and there would be nothing I could do about it."

Sookie looked furious and even worse, hurt and afraid. "You have got to be fuckin' kiddin' me," she seethed out in a whisper. She was trying not to draw attention to her and Eric's table, but people could tell they were having a serious confrontation.

"Sookie, listen," he stated, angrily. She needed to learn not to fly off the handle so quickly. "This would be a problem, however there is a way around it. When a vampire and human are bonded, it means that you are not my property, but more like my equal. For vampires, it theoretically means that you…would be my wife."

Sookie's reaction was like someone had smacked her in the face. She visibly blanched and her eyes were wide and surprisingly free of any emotion.

"You want this?" she finally asked, "To be a bonded pair?"

He nodded slowly, holding her gaze, responding," Only if you do."

Sookie looked down and he saw she was fidgeting with her napkin under the table. "So what would be entailed in this bonding business? Like when a vampire just claims one human as theirs? One vampire just claims the human as being bonded?"

He shook his head fractionally and she leaned back and crossed her arms. "What? What do I need to do?"

"You could start by not acting like such a brat about it," he muttered to her. Her eyebrows shot up and she squared her shoulders and rested her elbows on the table.

"Um, excuse me?" she asked incredulously.

"I basically asked you to be my wife so I could protect you from being used by Bill for his 'own reasons' as he stated. You are acting like this is me attempting to trick you into something."

"That's not why I am upset and you know it. It's just that, once again, I am in the middle of all of these vampire politics and I can barely keep up," she huffed out.

"On top of that, you are proposin' to me for all the wrong reasons. A person asks another to marry or bond with them because they want to and love the other. Not for protection. At least that's how I see it from my perspective. What I remember from the last time you talked to me about marriage, it was a big waste of time because the human in the relationship 'was the only one doin' the dyin'. You honestly expect me to swoon or something'?" she hissed out.

Eric stared her in complete shock. Everything she was saying was hitting right on the head. He sat there silent. As if what she was saying wasn't enough to completely guilt him, she added, "Not only every other thing I just mentioned, you have been completely closed lipped and rude playin' with your phone all night. If I wanted to pull teeth to get you to talk then I woulda become a fuckin' dentist."

To his horror she stood, grabbed her purse and walked out on him. He fucking deserved it though. She had hit the entire situation right on the head. He felt terrible as he watched her storm out of the restaurant.

Eric motioned to the waiter to bring him the check and he could see the curious and even sympathetic glances his way. His waiter brought the check and Eric gave him his credit card. The boy scurried away to run it through. When he brought it back, Eric placed it back in his wallet and went after her.

He expected her to be waiting in the front of the restaurant where the valet was, but she wasn't. He strode up the booth and asked where she had gone. The man looked confused as he answered that he had signaled a taxi for her.

A fucking taxi 30 miles away from Bon Temps? She had to be kidding. He loved her, but she was so damn stubborn and reactive.

He told the valet to get his car and he sped down the road to Bon Temps. She didn't have a good lead on him and he knew he could catch up with her. But as he neared the town limits he wondered if she had stopped along the way somewhere. He decided to meet her at her house and wait.

He needed to apologize. She had been right about a lot of things. But she was wrong about a couple of them. Even though the primary reason for the bond was to protect her, he did want to bond with her because he loved her.

He wanted to bond with her because he couldn't imagine his own existence without her. When he had said those things about marriage, it was out of jealousy and anger because she was engaged to Bill. He needed to ask her to be patient as she got used to vampire customs, just like he had to get used to human customs.

He needed to tell her that he would open up to her more and more, but that he needed time. He would tell her about Godric and his warnings. Only then could she really understand who he was and why he operated the way that he did.

And he was going to ask her to marry him with a human wedding and a vampire pledge. And one thing she had been right about was his proposal. It needed work and this time he was going to do it right. He was going to do all of this and he was going to do it right.

Because he loved her. God damn, he really loved her.

**Okay, I love me some drama. So sue me. But can't you see this actually happening on the show? Maybe it's just me….**


	21. In the Pines

**I am back on track and even though the holidays are still running crazy as hell, I need to see where this story goes as much as you all do! How crazy is that? Well anyway, enjoy, and please let me know what you think by leaving me a review or a PM.**

**Happy Christmas!**

Chapter 21: In the Pines –Doc Watson

Sookie

Sookie shivered as she watched Eric speed away from the restaurant. She had asked the valet to lie for her. Meanwhile she crouched down in the booth.

Sookie climbed out of her hiding space and thanked the valet who gave her an odd look. She gave him an awkward smile and sat on the bench near the valet station. She took out her phone and called Jason. He picked up after the first couple of rings.

"Hey, baby sis."

"Hey Jase, umm, where are you?" she asked, hoping he wasn't busy. "Just at my house," he replied as he chewed on something into the phone.

"Would ya do me a big favor by comin' and gettin' me?" she asked.

"Yeah, your car break down or somethin'?" he asked.

"No, I just need a ride Jason," she replied, not really wanting to talk about it with the valet listening in on everything she was saying.

She gave Jason directions to the restaurant and he said he would hurry, which she was grateful for.

Sookie thought about how Eric had behaved tonight. He had been rude and when he asked to 'bond' with her, he acted as if he was doing her a great favor. Now as she thought about it, it was a big thing for him to do for her, but it still stung for him to be so business about the whole thing. It felt like he was offering her a green card marriage or something.

She did feel bad about one thing though, and it was her temper going off. She hated to admit it, but her storming off hadn't been uncharacteristic. She hadn't sat and talked through it like she should have. Even her Gran would say she was childish in this respect. She had always warned Sookie that if she didn't get control of it, it would end up controlling her and now Sookie realized she had been right. Like always.

An older couple came out of the restaurant and waited for their car as the valet scurried off to get it. While he was gone, Jason pulled up in his big truck. She sighed in relief and waved to him happily as she walked to the passenger side of his truck.

Sookie climbed in and buckled up. He mumbled, "Sorry, I drove as fast as I could."

She waved him off and said she hadn't been waiting long. "So how did you get stuck out here?" he asked.

She sighed, knowing she owed him some kind of explanation. She would want one if it had been her picking him up. She said, "Well, you know Eric?"

He nodded and glanced sidelong at her, "No Sook, not another dang vampire? I thought you were done with them."

"Ya know, I never thought I would again, but I am in love with Eric. I love him so much, Jason. And this time there is no blood in my body pollutin' my thoughts about him either. And he loves me too."

"Is that why you were stranded at that restaurant?" he asked stiffly.

Sookie shook her head and tried to calm herself at his words. She had just lectured herself on her temper and by God she was going to try and remain calm and talk it out.

"Jason, I love him. I know you don't approve, but it is my life and I am choosing him to give my heart to. I really wish you would support me. Please?" she asked.

Jason sighed, but as he stared out the windshield he nodded in agreement. "Alrigh'. I will support you."

Sookie smiled and placed her hand over Jason's and he took it and squeezed it back. "Thanks, big brother."

Eric

Eric was now panicked. He was pacing the front porch. He hadn't heard nor seen Sookie in more than an hour. Her phone was turned off and he had called every place he could think of that she would have gone, including Merlotte's and Fangtasia.

Eric looked in the direction of Bill's house. What if he had somehow intercepted her? Fuck. He needed to go over there to see, but he didn't want to let on that Sookie, his supposed bonded, was missing.

If they truly were bonded he would be able to find he her.

He zipped through the graveyard until he was met by Bill's guards. Eric inhaled deeply. Nothing. Not even a faint smell of Sookie.

"Is the king available? I am one of his sheriffs."

"Do you have an appointment?" the human guard asked. Eric rolled his eyes. "No, I don't need one typically since I am in his service."

The guard looked over his clipboard. His ear buzzed and crackled and Eric heard Bill tell the guard to let him in. The guard nodded and motioned for Eric to pass and Eric walked to the front door and simply walked in, heading for the sitting room.

Eric waited for the king to come and receive him.

He glanced around the room and gritted his teeth when he saw an old photo of Sookie and Bill framed on the mantelpiece. He stood and walked to it, picking it up gingerly.

In the picture, Sookie had been at work and looked happy to be taking a break for a picture with her boyfriend. And although Bill was smiling, there was a look of unwilling indulgence for the photograph being taken. The fact that Bill clung to the photo of him and Sookie pissed Eric off. But what pissed him off more was Bill's fucking haircut. Seriously, Eric had Pam cut his hair and it had always looked better than the fucking mess on top of Bill's head.

Bill suddenly entered and Eric turned still holding the photo. "Hanging on to better time Bill? Well better times, but not better haircuts."

Bill smirked. "Yes I like to keep that photo there on the mantel because it's where I first took Sookie."

Eric's muscles tensed, and his fingers were clenching the frame so tightly it was sure to break any moment. "Ah yes, when you basically forced yourself on her blood addled mind. Way to go Bill. That must have been a big accomplishment to you. Lord knows you wouldn't have had her otherwise. Now I have my bonded and I can have her anywhere I want. And she chose me all on her own."

Bill snarled, but Eric simply smirked. What a fucking pathetic moron.

"What brings you here Eric?"

"Sookie, as a matter of fact."

"Oh?" Bill asked, still riled up over Eric's earlier statement.

"Yes, I wanted to save the kingdom money by telling you we would only need one hotel room in Rhodes. I was told that Sookie would be attending the Summit with us and she has asked me to be with her at all times. Otherwise she won't accept your generous offer."

"Well, naturally I will need to speak to Sookie about that," Bill said.

"No," Eric said simply, "As she is my bonded, I am requiring that all interactions between you and Sookie be filtered through me. Sookie has actually requested it since…recent disturbing event involving you."

"I just wanted to let you know that we will be sharing a room one way or another, so might as well save the expense," he said casually as he walked out. Eric listened and smelled nothing of Sookie as he walked through the bottom floor of the house. If she had been here or with Bill, he would catch her scent.

Eric walked out of the house, checking his phone as he went. Damn. Another half hour had passed. Eric wracked his brain and suddenly remembered Jason. He hadn't check in with Jason. Honestly, sometimes they were so different that he forgot they were related.

He sped to the house where he remembered Jason lived. The last time he had been here was when he had come to say goodbye to Sookie a couple of years ago. At that point Sookie had just saved Bill and released from the hospital. She had then been attacked by wolves. And she had once again accepted Bill back into her heart.

Eric had come for one last glimpse of her. He had been a coward then. At the time he couldn't even admit he had any feeling for her. Big hat and no cattle, indeed. He came to warn her of her impending dealings with Russell. But that was an excuse to see her one last time.

It almost broke him to walk away from her without admitting his love for her. Almost. It did break him when she disappeared. He became unstable and as Pam called it, "unglued'. He lost grip on everything that he was. He searched the ends of the earth and back for her. Any whisper of a blond with a southern accent was reported to him and he would fly to where the report came from, disappointment and depression flooding him each time it wasn't her.

Inside he heard Sookie and Jason talking about some man named Hoyt. Jessica had been living monogamously with a man named Hoyt. He walked to the door and knocked. He heard the voices quiet and both heartbeats inside speed up slightly, then calm as Sookie said, "Vampire. It's probably Eric."

Jason said, "I am not so sure, Sook. They can't come in without an invite, right Sookie?" he asked.

Sookie must have nodded because a moment later, Jason opened the door.

"Ah man, ya scared me to death…eh, no offense."

Eric chuckled briefly, but it died on his lips as his eyes searched for Sookie. They landed on her after what seemed like forever. She was snuggled on the ratty couch she had been sleeping here the last time he had been here.

"Sookie?" he asked, begging her to come out to him. She looked at him and he could see she was still pissed. His own heart hurt as he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"You may love her, but you need to treat her better."

Eric looked to the idiot that was Sookie's brother. But as idiotic as he was, her was right. Sookie deserved way better than how he had behaved tonight.

"You are right, Jason. My sincerest apologies. I love your sister, Jason. I am attempting to embrace human traditions and find I am struggling. One I do remember is approaching the man of the family and asking for the hand of the one he loves. Will you give me your sister's hand, Jason?"

Jason's eyes popped out and Sookie flushed red and he saw a faint smile play on her lips. He also saw her eyes fill with tears.

"Uhhh… well I don't think that Sookie would care whether I agreed or not, but we talked and it's better that I agree than not. If I don't, I will be on Sookie's bad side, which is a place I never wanna be. Plus you don' seem too bad. Just don' hurt her anymore."

Eric nodded and looked to Sookie, then to Jason, "I will never intentionally hurt her, I promise."

With that he looked to Sookie and put his hand against the barrier that separated them. "Sookie, please be my bonded, my pledged, and my wife?"

**Review, friends!**


	22. We're Gonna Make It

**Here's another one! And I think you are going to be happy with me…**

Chapter 22: We're Gonna Make It -Devotchka

Sookie

Although it was cliché, Sookie stood and rushed to Eric across the barrier, flinging her arms around Eric. She hugged him tightly to her and she felt him sigh in relief and inhaled her scent deeply.

She pulled back and kissed him urgently. He placed his hands on the back of her neck to hold her head in place and kissed her back desperately.

Jason cleared his throat and Sookie flushed red as she pulled away from Eric. She looked into Eric's smiling face and she couldn't help but kiss him softly one more time before leaning to his ear and whispering, "I will be your bonded, your wife, and your pledged, whatever that means."

Eric kissed her all over her face and she laughed as she felt Jason growing more and more uncomfortable. "Okay, okay, we need to stop before Jason never speaks to me again," she gasped out as she dodged what was sure to be a toe-curling kiss from him.

He set her down, but she stayed almost completely pressed up against him. Eric turned her so that she could look to Jason, who was looking confused but happy about how happy his sister looked. She untangled herself from Eric, which was no easy feat, and went to Jason to embrace him.

"I love you, Jase."

"Love you too, Sook. Call me tomorrow?" he asked as he pushed her towards the door, towards and obviously impatient Eric. She nodded and said she would and once she was across the barrier, Eric had her in a steel embrace once again.

They both said goodbye once more before Eric cradled her in his arms and took off. He flew quickly to her home and landed on the porch.

She felt a void very near them once they landed and her eyes were immediately pulled to the void spot where Bill Compton stood. Eric growled low as he caught the scent and she clutched at Eric a little tighter as he set her on her feet and kissed her forehead before placing himself in front of her.

"Sookie, dear, I am sorry to drop by unannounced, however Eric has been telling me some alarming news lately," Bill said in his sickly sweet southern drawl that made Sookie want to vomit now.

"Bill, get off my property. Now," she hissed at him from behind Eric.

"Is it true you have bonded yourself to Eric? Will he be present for every interaction between us?"

Sookie had no knowledge of what he spoke of, but it sounded pretty damn good to her. She replied, "That sounds pretty damn good to me. I will tell you that both of those statements are true. After this Summit I hope to never see or hear from you again."

Bill's jerked his head up, as if offended by a smell and Sookie felt Eric's muscles tense in response.

"Now leave. You are no longer welcome on this property."

"So you will be attending the Summit?" he asked.

Sookie remained silent, hoping Eric would step in to advise her, which he did.

"As long as she is escorted by me or Pam at all times, paid the amount you previously offered, and all travel expenses are covered, she will be there, Bill. I thought I made that clear to you earlier."

Sookie breathed out in relief. She was happy he added that extra detail. She didn't want to be by herself at a place like that and although she didn't know if she actually trusted Pam, she felt better knowing she had some muscle behind her.

Bill looked between Eric and Sookie skeptically and angrily, but he nodded and left. Sookie breathed out in relief and was surprised to find she was shaking and had broken out in a cold sweat at the sight of Bill.

Eric practically carried her across the entrance to her home and shut the door. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms trying to soothe her and she suddenly snapped.

She practically jumped up on him to get to his lips and she kissed him hungrily. He was surprised at first but responded to her. She nudged his lips apart with her tongue and his fangs snicked down in arousal. Sookie let her tongue take advantage of the fact by exploring first his left fang thoroughly.

The second her tongue made contact with the smooth extended canine, he hissed in pleasure and she felt him trembling in her arms. Against her stomach was evidence of how sensitive fangs were and that he _really_ was enjoying what she was doing.

She finished with the left by wrapping her tongue around it a couple more times and moved to the right one, giving it the same attention. With each caress, she noticed that Eric ground into her stomach for friction.

She then quickly released the fang and sliced her tongue against each fang to which he growled loudly. He tensed and Sookie realized he had just come from that alone. She looked up at him in shock, but his eyes were closed and his face was upturned to the ceiling. He seemed to be muttering in a foreign language.

She grabbed his chin and looked him in the eyes, "Come on, Cowboy."

His eyes darkened with lust and he pulled her back up against him. She gasped as she realized he was ready again!

He smiled at her surprise and this time she really did jump up on him, wrapping her thighs around his waist, grinding herself against him as she kissed his neck.

She pulled back and was surprised to find they were in her bedroom. He set her down and tore her dress off of her, leaving her in nothing but a bright red set of panties and matching strapless bra.

"Oh fuck, Sookie," he said softly, as his eyes luxuriated in her.

She blushed and began scooting away from him, but he grabbed her ankles and pulled her back to the edge of the bed.

She pointed at his shirt and he looked down at it and then back up at her. She made a ripping gesture and he smiled and complied, enjoying her game. With each rip more of him was revealed until he was standing there in front of her completely naked, in all of his glory.

She reached behind her back and undid her bra. She threw it off the bed and sat up as reached for him.

He leaned down and kissed her lovingly, then trailed kisses along her jaw and then pulled her earlobe between his teeth. She wove her fingers in his hair and scratched his scalp lightly.

She then felt his hands run along the edge hem of her panties and slip inside. She was embarrassingly wet, but he simply moaned as hooked a finger inside of her heat as another circled her clit. She gasped and couldn't help it when her hips began to ride the finger, looking for a friction that could only be found by one thing.

"Please, Eric?" she moaned, arching her back, clearly in no mood for foreplay right now. He growled and kissed her, but pulled back. "You do not play fair, Sookie."

She shook her head and began shimmying out of her underwear. He looked down at her and his fangs seemed to extend even more. He leaned over her and said, "You are the most beautiful woman, my love."

He settled himself between her legs and she tried to scoot down to meet him, but he held her in place. He leaned down and kissed each nipple tenderly and softly before tonguing them more roughly. She gasped at the difference and then he moved into her overheated wet center in one swift thrust.

She cried out and arched her back to take him in and he moaned and hissed again at the pleasure of being inside of her. She moved her hips to take him in fully and he moaned again at her movement. She squeezed the inner muscles and put her hands on his ass pulling him towards her, and thankfully he got the message.

It was slow at first, because he wanted to give her time to adjust to him, but he moved faster as she panted and groaned up at him for 'more', 'faster', and 'harder'.

"Fuck, woman, you are trying to kill me!" he gasped down at her. She smiled, but he began hitting her in the right spot and she began gasping in tune with his thrusts. She dug her nails into his back which only made him pound into her even harder.

Sookie was panting in anticipation and pleasure and she felt her inner muscles all clenching in excitement for the crescendo. She lifter her legs higher on Eric's hips and he moaned as she ran her dull bottom teeth along his clavicle. "Eric, I am so close," she whispered.

He reached down between them and massaged her aching clit and with three more thrusts she was screaming for him, her muscles clenching erratically around him causing him to shoot his seed deep inside of her.

He trembled violently above her, his eyes closed in rapture as he emptied inside of her and she came again as his fingers began moving against her overstimulated clit once more.

He calmed just as she began coming down from the second climax and rested his weight comfortable on top of her. She breathed heavily in and out and she tried to get her breathing under control. He kissed her lips softly, but noticing how busy they were bringing air into her lungs he moved to her neck, where he pulse was racing, kissing and licking it as he inhaled.

She gasped as he kissed down to her breasts cupping each one as he kissed and licked her nipples again. She squeaked out, "You are not making me breathe any easier, Eric."

He chuckled as he kissed down her stomach and his breathed tickled her belly button as he blew into it causing her to shiver.

"Eric!" she gasped. "Don't think I don' know where you are going. Get back up her right now."

He looked up at her mischievously and moved below her belly button, licking and sucking at the skin. She sat up and although he attempted to get her to lie back and continue what he was wanting to do.

"We have a lot to discuss. Plus we have the rest of the night for that."

**So? Was it worth the wait?**


	23. By Heart

**Okay, I know Sookie is hogging the POV show (for reasons I think we all know) in the last chapter and the beginning of this one, but Eric will also get his chance, so be patient! And let me know what you all think by reviewing or sending me a PM.**

**Thanks and enjoy the bonding!**

Chapter 23: By Heart –Sylvie Heart

Sookie

He pouted and she laughed as he nuzzled her damp curls. He stood then and moved to the bathroom. He dampened a washcloth and as he walked out and handed it to her, he said, "I don't care if we had a thousand uninterrupted years in this bed, it would never be enough, my Sookie."

Sookie shook her head as she cleaned herself up a little and she threw the cloth in the general direction of the hamper as Eric got back in bed and began stroking her everywhere. She sighed in both pleasure and exasperation.

"Eric, what is a bond? What do I do?" she asked as laid on her back with him on top of her again, below her ear.

He rested on his elbows so he could look down at her. He kissed her cheeks, "We need to exchange blood three times simultaneously. Then we will be bonded. I will feel you acutely and it won't fade like a tie will. You will also feel my emotions and sense my location," he whispered.

She rolled the thought around in her head. As long as she was getting as much as he would have, she was fine with that. Equals he had said. He continually kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her chin, nose, and mouth. She finally stopped him once he brushed his lips against hers and held him there.

She reached her other hand down and stroked him until he was hard, which didn't take much. He lifted himself up slightly and rolled her on her stomach. He spread her legs and slipped into her from behind and began slowly stroking into her, at an almost maddening pace.

She asked for it harder and faster, but he kept the pace and she writhed under him to get him to move quicker. He palmed one breast, massaging it and moving to the other, pinching and rubbing the nipples lightly. She gasped in pleasure and she looked over her shoulder at him. He leaned down and claimed her mouth roughly, his fangs piercing her bottom lip.

It didn't hurt. On the contrary, it added to her pleasure. It gave her an idea and she roughly cut her tongue against his fangs. At first he was startled and stopped moving, but she looked him in the eyes as she held her mouth to his and he caught on roughly slicing his own tongue and massaged their wounded tongues together.

The mixture of blood in their mouths was different, but Eric was almost feral. He began to relentlessly pound into her and finally his bloody mouth released her own. Aside from her muscles coiling up again for her third release in the past couple of hours, she felt that her tongue had healed completely and she licked her lips and swallowed everything that was in her mouth.

This was something that turned Eric on apparently because he moved at dangerous speeds in and out of her now. She was moaning and gasping, clinging to the edge of the bed. She moved with him and against him to increase the sensation and he kissed her down the back of her neck to her shoulder. She reached back and held his head there.

"Bite," she whimpered desperately as his cock rammed into the spot she needed it to. He hesitated, but then he sank his fangs into her and pulled on the marks he had made. Sookie cried out in ecstasy her muscles clenched almost uncertainly, questioning her if it was possible for it to feel this good.

He pulled away and screamed in ecstasy, shooting into her. But he was already moving at his original pace as he went back to pulling from the wound.

His semen coated her walls, causing a fantastic slippery friction as he moved in her made her forget her plan. She grabbed the hand gripping her breast roughly and pulled it to her mouth. Eric wasn't even focusing on what she was doing as he moved desperately inside of her as he drank.

She bit hard and sucked, causing Eric to literally shudder and stop drinking from her. "Oh fuck, Sookie," he gasped, slowing his thrusts back down. She pulled away slightly, "Drink, Eric," she barked out as he had completely stilled inside of her.

She drank and he began a slow pace in time with the pulls that she made on his wrist. She gurgled in pleasure against his wrist and he growled as he lowered his mouth back to her shoulder.

As she felt the wound begin to heal against her mouth, she felt the coil inside her go haywire and she came hard, gripping Eric's cock as she spasmed around him. He didn't climax with her however as he continued to thrust and drink from her.

As she came down from her sex induced high, she gasped out, "Eric, I need to see your face."

He pulled out of her and she gasped at the loss. He sat on his knees and pulled her to straddle him, immediately filling her again, thrusting up into her. She kissed him as he moved in and out of her slowly. She rolled her hips to meet his and she leaned in and said, "Eric, I love you so much."

He looked her in the eyes and she registered shock, disbelief, gratitude, and an extraordinary amount of love. He stilled his movements and she gasped as she held him inside of her fully. He pulsed inside of her and her muscles moved to take him in as deep as possible.

She gasped as she noticed blood tears rim his eyes and she wove her hand in his hair and kissed him tenderly, maintaining eye contact. She pulled back and he whispered hoarsely, "I love you so much, Sookie."

He then moved again, after being so still in her. She gasped as she was reminded exactly how he filled her so perfectly and the eye contact that he maintained with her as he moved in and out of her was the most erotic thing Sookie had ever experienced. She saw his love for her practically pouring out of his eyes.

She kissed his face and he moved in her and hugged him tightly to her as they both came for the most drawn out and intense release.

Exhausted, he laid them both down on the bed facing each other. Even Eric was panting slightly, making Sookie feel a bit better about sounding like a person dying for air. Eric stroked her back soothingly and pecked her lips.

"Have you ever," (gasp intake of breath), "bonded to another human before?" she asked him.

He shook his head, apparently unable to speak.

"That. Was. Intense," she said between gasps. Again, Eric simply nodded.

"That was only two exchanges. Holy fuck," he finally managed. Sookie swatted his arm. "Hey, I don't like that language!" she laughed out, though she was serious.

He smiled and nodded to her and closed his eyes momentarily before focusing on her one more time. He cuddled her closer to him and she kissed his shoulder at the same time he kissed hers. She giggled at the pair of them and their synchronized acts of affection.

"Although that was amazing," she said, "Well more than amazing," she admitted as she saw his eyebrow rise in disbelief, "I don't feel any different. Do you? Am I supposed to? What if this doesn't work because I am part fairy?"

Panic began to rise in her, but Eric, now able to sense this kissed her deeply. "Sookie, there is no reason to panic. It is after the final bond that you will feel differently. It will work, because although you are part fairy you are also part human and in the past you have reacted to vampire blood in the same way most humans do. And even if you don't, we will figure it out."

"And yes, I feel different. And it is fucking amazing. Each time our blood mixed, it was like I was coming alive. Sookie, you have me so tightly connected to you, and I am so happy about it," he said as he kissed her.

Sookie kissed him back, but mid-kiss she yawned and he laughed. "Did I tire you, Sookie?" he asked playfully. She nodded and he chuckled as he kissed her.

"I may need about a week of sleep to recover. Every muscle is exhausted and singing in happiness right now," she said, fighting another yawn.

"That is not an option for those muscles. I need them. Wrapped around me, preferably," he said, kissing her breasts again and his finger tickling up her inner thighs. "You have got to be kidding me if you think I can go another round," she said looking down at him.

He looked up at her and those eyes melted her. Puppy eyes. "Who is playing dirty now, Northman?"

He chuckled and said, "All you have to do is lie there. I promise."

**Only one more blood exchange!**


	24. Make You Feel My Love

**Okay I know there is some need for a good serious talk between these two, but they are so wrapped up in each other (and I have been having fun writing these two when they are not fighting). Talking will come soon.**

**So enjoy the final blood exchange and then I swear I will get my head outta the gutter for a little bit of substance.**

Chapter 24: Make you Feel My Love -Adele

Eric

She looked at him skeptically, so he moved down and she suddenly got nervous and sat up and away from him. He looked up at her and she was nervous.

"What?" he asked, now worried.

"I have never…done that before," she said shyly.

He gaped at her and she flushed in embarrassment and looked down, almost in shame. "Sookie, Bill never pleasured you orally?"

She shook her head and looked up at him from under her lashes. He climbed back up to her and reached out for her. He held his arms out to her and held her as she cuddled into him and he asked, "Is that something you are uncomfortable doing, Sookie?"

She looked back up at him and said, "No, not at all. It's just that Bill never did it and I thought there must be some reason behind that…you know, oh jeez this is embaressin', umm, because of something down there,"

He smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "Sookie, I am going to tell you something that you better believe or so help me. There is nothing, absolutely nothing wrong 'down there'. You have the most beautiful 'down there' I have ever had the pleasure of being in. Bill… you know I am not going to even go there, because it creeps me out having to talk about that crazy fuck while naked in our bed."

Sookie laughed nervously and he kissed her. "May I?" he asked. She nodded and he said, "If you don't like it, I will stop, although I highly doubt you won't like it."

Sookie smiled up at him, "You cocky bastard," she teased.

He smiled and kissed her tenderly and then laid her down and kissed her some more. He could hear her heart was fluttering, but he could feel in the new bond that although she was nervous, she was also excited and intrigued. He kissed his way down her beautiful body.

He kneeled on the floor, facing the bed and grabbed the back of Sookie's knees and pulled her gently to him until she was right in front on him. He inhaled her scent and she immediately began trying to close her knees on him, but he looked up at her and said, "I love our smells on you. It is getting me incredibly hard all over again," he reassured her.

Sookie flushed and he leaned in and kissed her inner thighs, which were trembling in anticipation. Eric fingered her clit and she gasped as he tapped it and circled it with his finger. She was getting wet again and he smiled as he saw her glisten in the darkened room.

"You are beautiful, my Sookie."

She kicked at him in disbelief, but he easily dodged her and grabbed the back of both her knees and rested them over his shoulders. "Let me know if you want me to stop," he said as he moved in.

He took one long lick from her beautiful entrance to her clit, where he paused and sucked and tongued it. Sookie gasped and began writhing on the bed as he worked, but he reached up and held on to her hips as he worked her, holding her still.

She moaned as he swirled his tongue repeatedly around her clit and as he did that he pressed a finger inside of her. She moaned and he slipped another inside of her. She was attempting to buck her hips in response, which he took as a very good sign.

He wiggled his fingers experimentally and her inner muscles clenched his fingers in response. His cocked ached and throbbed in jealousy and he took one of his hands and stroked himself to relieve some of the growing tension. He released her clit and then blew cool air softly on it causing her to shiver and moan in pleasure. Suddenly he wiggled his fingers upward and she cried out, telling Eric he had found her spot.

He rubbed her there a few more time, massaging the muscle there and she continually cried out his name. He smiled hearing her sweet voice say his name and he moved his fingers out of her. She sighed in frustration and he quickly replaced his digits with his tongue.

His fingers assaulted her clit as his tongue explored her depths. He moaned in appreciate of her unique taste and he could even taste himself inside of her. He felt her fingers tangle into his hair as he massaged her walls with the roughness of his tongue. She gasped and tugged his hair with every stroke.

He then thrust his tongue to her spot and held it there before teasing and stroking the spot. She cried out and she fiercely came on his tongue. He lapped everything up, cleaning her and she panted as he finished, tapping her clit, sending aftershocks through her.

Sookie was panting and Eric looked up at her to see she had tears running down her face. Eric kissed her once more before moving up to her and kissing her thoroughly, letting her taste herself on him. She gasped as he kissed her and she moved her tongue curiously in his mouth as she tasted herself there.

"Oh God, that was…incredible," she said, pulling back from his mouth.

He smiled and kissed her and she kissed him back. Her eyelids were drooping. He had her until she was exhausted.

"Thank you, Eric."

He laughed, "It was my pleasure, Sookie. It's been a night of firsts for us."

She looked up at him in confusion and he clarified. "Well, our first couples fight, first make up sex, first time for me to have sex with someone aside from Godric that I actually love, your first time with me with my memories intact, first time I have been engaged, first time I have bonded myself to another, and first time you have been eaten out."

Sookie smiled and replied tiredly, "Well, I suppose you are right. No wonder I am exhausted."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, wondering if he should complete the bond tonight. It would be better for them to have it done, especially since Eric sensed that Bill suspected they weren't actually bonded tonight. When Bill had smelled the air the way he had, Eric knew that he was trying to discern if they had completed the bond.

He nudged Sookie, who was on the cusp of falling asleep. "Sookie, my love, I believe we should try to complete our bond tonight. I suspected that Bill sensed we might not have been bonded."

She moaned in exhaustion and he chuckled. She opened her eyes and said, "I must really love you, Cowboy," she said as she sat up with him.

Eric rested his back against the headboard and pulled Sookie to sit between his legs. She leaned her head against his chest and he bit into his wrist and held it in front of her to take. She grabbed his arm, kissing the wound before drinking and she immediately became re-energized.

Having her suck his blood into her willingly and for the purpose of tying herself to him was sexy as hell. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in absolute pleasure as he moaned low. Her soft lips and occasional scrap of teeth against his wrist made him rock hard again. He then remembered he needed to bite her to complete the bond and he brushed her hair off her shoulder, kissing it before gently biting into her.

She gasped in pleasure against his wrist, but kept drinking greedily. Eric was now grinding against her bare ass, but he couldn't help it. He reached in front of her and slid his hand down to return the favor. She grinded against both his hand and his cock, causing his growl to become one prolonged vibration.

As his wound sealed she sucked faster and faster and he exploded and released against her back. She cried out as she fell over the edge as well, going limp against him once again after her muscles completely relaxed.

Eric was leaning against the headboard, but his nose was once again buried in Sookie's hair and he kissed it before turning her head lightly to kiss her lips. She kissed him passionately and he had to pull away before he got excited again.

"We are bonded now. Do you feel different?"

Sookie pondered his question and she said, "I feel so full. So happy. And everything I feel, I feel so strongly. But that could just be me."

He smiled and looked her in the eyes as he focused on their bond, opening it up fully to her. She gasped and shuddered and her hand went to her chest. He closed it down slightly and she sighed, now able to process the individual feelings.

"Oh, cheese and rice, that's how you feel? Man, I may need to go another round with you then so I don't feel like I am leavin' you unsatisfied," she said.

He chuckled. "I told you, there will never be a time when I am not actively craving you."

"How did that work? You amped up the bond with me like you do with Pam? Can I do that to you?" she asked. "Filter it or tone it down like you did?"

Eric frowned. He didn't like the idea of her being able to do that, no matter how selfish it seemed. But he answered honestly, "I am not sure. I haven't ever heard of a human regulating the bond before. But we both know you are no regular human, so I assume that it is possible."

He pouted and she stretched up and kissed him. "Just in case. It's nice havin' a little privacy. Do you want me to feel everything you are feeling 24/7?"

He thought about it and nodded slightly. She leaned her head on his chest and she eventually fell asleep, her breath tickling across his skin. He checked the clock and gasped when he realized just how close to sunrise it was. They had been going at it all night.

He began to maneuver himself out from under Sookie, but her arms were wrapped around his waist even in her sleep. He realized how horrible even the idea of sleeping without her was. He looked from the window to Sookie and made his decision.

He slowly lifted her into his arms and stood. She mumbled slightly in her sleep, but she stayed asleep. He moved quickly downstairs with jostling her and then floated them down into his cubby.

He rested her on bed, leaving just enough room for him to sleep.

He ran back up the stairs and made sure all the doors and windows were locked before climbing back down to his cubby and settling in next to Sookie.

He stroked her hair and softly kissed her lips before going into his day rest.

**Okay, it's been sex-a-palooza for these two in the past couple of chapters so in the coming chapters it will be more talking and less sexing. Up for discussion will be everything that we need the two to cover, including the Summit, which will be coming up soon!**

**Did y'all enjoy the bonding?**


	25. With My Own Eyes

**This chapter doesn't have much plot, but it gives you something until I get the next few chapters out to you. Still in the editing process for those chapters, so I really appreciate your patience. Thanks everyone and drop me a line if you got the time!**

Chapter 25: With My Own Eyes –Dario Marianelli

Sookie

Sookie woke up after a night full of dreams of Eric that made her blush. Between her thighs she had evidence of how vivid they had been. She sighed and looked over her shoulder at Eric, who was pressed up behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

She looked at the clock, her bladder full and she attempted to sit up, but Eric's arms were securely locked around her waist. She chuckled and worked his arms apart and rolled to face him. She kissed his lips softly and ran her fingers through his hair before getting up and moving to the ladder.

She climbed the ladder and scurried across the living naked as the day she was born. As soon as she reached the stairs Lafayette turned the corner from the kitchen and said, "Well, looks who here. I knock and knock , baby girl, but you's nowhere to be found."

She covered herself up as best as she could and said, "You turn 'round right this second, Lafayette!" He chuckled and said as he turned around, "What you been up to Sook? You look a hot damn mess."

Sookie crept to the living room and grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her shoulders. Sookie then said, "I am goin' upstairs to shower Lafayette. I will be down soon. And forget about followin' me for information."

Lafayette chuckled and walked past her into the living room and she went to the stairs and scrambled up them.

Sookie walked right to the shower and turned the water on. As she waited for it to warm up, she flossed and brushed her teeth. She had been so wrapped up in Eric, all personal hygiene had gone out the window. She shook her head as she finished rinsing and she turned to the shower and hopped in.

She moaned as the water hit her shoulders and she scrubbed and scrubbed. Sookie smiled through the entire shower, thinking of last night and how amazing she felt today. She wondered about the bond and truly focused inside of herself for it.

She breathed in the warm steam in the bathroom and closed her eyes. The water cascaded down her body as she looked for Eric inside of herself. She pictured him mentally to help her.

She found him then, near her heart. She smiled as she probed what felt like a thread. A strong thread. Not like the kind used to sew, but a thread that pulsed with life. A thread even stronger than that made by a spider. It was a glistening beam that radiated warmth and vitality.

Sookie mentally reached out and touched it and she felt it respond and even relish in her touch. She stroked it and she wondered how she could make such a beautiful thing stronger and more durable. She focused and studied the evidence of her and Eric's commitment until her body told her that she was quickly running out of warm water.

She came back to herself and finished rinsing off, then stepped out of the shower and dried off. Sookie looked for the time and saw that it was now a little after one in the afternoon. She threw on some sweats and a t-shirt and walked downstairs to where Lafayette was watching soaps.

She sat on the couch next to him as she combed out her wet hair and he held his hair out for the comb. She wordlessly moved to sit on the floor in front of him and he combed out her hair. Once it was combed out, she felt him begin to French braid it.

"So you work tonight?" he asked.

She gulped. Hadn't Sam told anybody? "Actually, no. I quit."

Lafayette stopped braiding and said, "Excuse me? When did this happen?"

Sookie shrugged and said, "Early last night. He came over to scream at me for missin' work and then when he saw Eric was here he freaked his shit on me. He called me a fang banger and that he didn't know who I was no more."

"He what?" Lafayette asked, dropping her hair from his hands, his tone angry. "Tell me you is lyin' to me Sook. I will beat his ass!"

She looked over her shoulder and said, "It don' matter, Laf. I was no good for that job anyway, always missin' and disappearin' for long periods of time. It is better for Sam to find someone more reliable and stable for the job."

"Hookuh, don' defend him. That Sam Merlotte has lost his damn mind. I'll help him find it."

"No, you ain't gonna do nothin'. I will find some other job. I will figure it out. Next week I will be leavin' for a vampire summit with the Louisiana vampire court. I am gettin' paid enough for it to keep my head above water for a while."

Lafayette picked up the strands of Sookie's hair and began braiding again. Sookie's eyes were trained on the trash daytime television and he asked, "So, you and Eric become friends again?" he asked with a teasing voice.

She slapped his foot playfully and she blushed. "Oh Sook, come on now, you knows I is needin' details."

She shook her head, and he lightly pulled her hair. "You is selfish, Sookie. I been wonderin' about that man since I's first seen him."

Sookie rolled her eyes and pretended not to hear him.

"So you are goin' where?" he asked, changing the subject.

"To a vampire summit in Rhodes. I am just goin' to see if I can pick up anythin' of interest from the other vampires' humans. It's for a week and all travel expenses will be paid and I am getting paid a lot of money."

Lafayette remained silent as he braided her hair and then tied a hair tie around the end. Sookie looked up at him over her shoulder. "What are you thinkin'?"

Lafayette shrugged. "I is wonderin' if you are sure that goin' to a vampire summit is somethin' you should be goin' to."

"I know. This will be the last thing I involve myself in regarding Bill Compton or any other vampire besides Eric. He is also comin' and has made it clear to Bill that he is to be with me at all times for my own protection."

Lafayette seemed a bit more relaxed at the news. Sookie zoned out on the television until her stomach growled loudly.

Lafayette chuckled and said, "Damn hookuh, that vampire forget to feed that beast insifde yo' stomach."

She looked over her shoulder and laughed. "I suppose he did. I am starvin'. I could eat the contents of that kitchen I am sure."

Sookie got up and asked, "You hungry?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I actually ate breakfast and lunch today."

She nodded and went to the kitchen. Eric had drunk a lot of her blood because of the bonding. She grabbed her beef out of the fridge, knowing she would need iron to replenish her supply. Sookie immediately began seasoning and cooking the meatballs, sans garlic for Eric's benefit.

She rolled the meat and stuck it in the oven. She had a couple French rolls and slipped those in the oven to warm the bread as well. She then took out some provolone cheese and red sauce and began warming the sauce over the stovetop.

By the time the food was ready, Sookie's mouth was watering and she wolfed down the first sandwich in minutes. She wrapped the other one to heat up for her dinner and did her dishes. She looked at the clock. Still a couple of hours until sunset.

Sookie sighed in frustration and went back to the living room where Lafayette was now painting his nails a screaming turquoise. "Oh, I like that color, Lala," she complimented.

He lifted the brush from his nails and asked, "You want me to paint yo' nails?"

She shook her head. "No, I am going to go down and take a nap with Eric."

He smirked knowingly to which she swatted her hand at him. "It's not like that Laf, you perv."

She walked to the cabinet and opened it up, careful not to let in any excess light. She closed and locked the doors behind her and climbed down the ladder. Dating Eric would be good for her leg and ass muscles.

She reached the last rung and wasn't surprised when the lights flickered on this time.

She crept to the bed and lay next to Eric, looking him over. He was her dark angel. She leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly. She snuggled up next to him and tried to warm his cool body with her warm one. She grabbed the blanket that was resting on his hips and pulled it up over him.

As Sookie pressed her body against his, she couldn't help but glance down at his…gracious plenty.

She blushed as she looked down at it, remembering it hammering into her last night bringing her unparalleled pleasure. Sookie reached down and brushed her hand against it, all the while keeping an eye on Eric's face.

She noticed he didn't even flinch or respond, not that she expected him to. The one time she had slept with a vampire he had been completely dead and non –responsive to her, except when Bill had worried needlessly and stayed awake until she returned. But even then he was limited, overcome with fatigue.

Sookie smiled as she brushed her hand against his soft skinned member, taking a firmer grip on it. She felt it twitch, but then brushed it off as her imagination.

She felt her own stirrings of lust. She warred with herself about being so aroused by what was essentially a dead corpse. But as she looked up and down Eric's body, she quickly got over it and stroked him with her eyes closed.

She was both calmed and wound up at the same time. Her eyes popped open when a small sound escaped Eric's lips and she looked into his face to see what was wrong.

She then looked down and noticed that Eric was rock hard in her hand. She gasped and looked back up into Eric's face in shock. What the hell? How the fuck did he do that while he was _dead_?

She leaned forward and whispered "Eric? Are you awake?" but receive no response from him. She looked down at him and she wondered if he even registered what was happening.

Sookie had never received oral, but she had attempted to give Bill head once. She didn't think it went over well because he quickly took her mid blow job.

She looked up at Eric and realized it was something she wanted to do. She wanted to be able to return the favor, so to speak. While he was out was probably the best chance at "practice" she would get.

Sookie kissed him, doubting he would mind being a practice dummy, and crept down him, peppering him with kisses along the way. She stroked him and licked the tip experimentally. After no response from him she began massaging and touching him everywhere, hoping if he could feel it he felt good.

Eric

Eric hadn't felt Sookie join him. He hadn't felt her lie next to him. If she spoke to him, he hadn't heard her words. What he had felt was when her touching became less innocent.

He could feel her hand brush against him and he fought his daytime rest to awaken to her. She needed him almost as much as he needed her. She then grabbed him more forcefully and began stroking him at a maddening pace.

He was literally screaming for her to give him a release and screaming at himself to wake up and have her, but the harder he fought, the more the day slumber kept him under.

She suddenly stopped, although she kept her hand on him. He pulsed in her hand desperately. After a few minutes that felt like eternity, she began moving her hand again. She kissed down his body and he so wanted to respond to her.

Suddenly he felt her tongue taste his sensitive tip. She was driving him insane! Was he really bonded to someone so cruel? She began running the tip of her tongue along his shaft and then ran it flat against the entire length. He used all his inner strength trying to get out of this hell she had put him in. He could feel the bond with her. She was feeling lustful and extremely curious as she explored him.

He tried to sit back and enjoy what she was doing, but he felt like sobbing when she took him fully in her mouth and bobbed up and down on him, sucking and pumping what her mouth couldn't reach. Her hands got busy as well, massaging and lightly running her nails on his testicles.

He was deprived of seeing her beautiful mouth take him, her eyes looking into his as she pleasured him. He internally growled and she suddenly stopped. Had she heard him? He felt her release him from the hot heat of her mouth and he screamed to her _No Sookie, please!_

He was desperate. She waited for him to respond again and she must have decided she hadn't heard or heard and didn't care because she continued now. She continued her torture and ran her tongue along the ridges of his penis where the head met his shaft, and along the ridge running along the underside of the shaft. When her tongue danced along the ride between his testicles felt his body move and Sookie paused, but didn't stop.

When she placed her finger on firmly on the extremely sensitive patch of skin and he moaned loudly.

He realized he was slowly coming out of his day rest. It was still awhile before he was usually out of it, but because he was fighting it, he knew he would be rising early.

_That's it my love, wake me up,_ he thought to Sookie.

She suddenly wrapped her beautiful lips around him and pumped and sucked while simultaneously playing with his balls and he felt them tense in her hand before he came into her mouth. He felt her swallow everything he gave her and he growled in satisfaction.

Sookie kissed and licked his tip clean a bit more and then kissed her way up his body. She was now lying fully on top of him and he could feel her body through the cheap cotton material covering her body. He pleaded with his arms to wrap themselves around her, but they were ignoring his commands, so he enjoyed her weight on him as much as he could.

"Thank you, baby. I love you," she whispered to him.

Eric could have died when _she_ thanked _him_! She had just roused him from day rest. Nobody had accomplished that.

"By the way, you taste amazing," she whispered in a teasing tone. Eric had never cursed himself for being vampire, but he did now. She kissed his lips a couple more times. He tried to respond, but when he didn't he felt her lift herself off of him. He tried to protest using every ounce of his strength but his attempts were futile.

She left him then. He checked how long he had to wait and it was a little less than 20 minutes he guessed. He would give her a twenty minute head start, but then she was his for the taking.

**This was a fluff chapter, but I wanted to get something to you all today! Thanks so much for reading and please review what you thought! I missed you guys these past few days!**


	26. Don't Stop

**Can I say that I love Pam on True Blood, and my last story was one where Sookie and Pam were extremely close. But I thought I would follow where the show is going and show Pam's struggle with sharing her maker. I am not sure how I will progress with her character, but it will come to a head soon. So keep reading Pam-lovers. You are not alone, I promise!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Please keep them up! Feedback and encouragement is important for any writer. So all you readers out there shout out to the authors you follow! New Year's resolution perhaps? I know it's one of mine for the stories I read.**

Chapter 26: Don't Stop –Foster the People

Sookie

As Sookie climbed the ladder, leaving what she hoped was a satisfied Eric, she smiled at calling Eric her 'baby'. Southerners had a proclivity for this endearment. She knew it was ridiculous for someone as old as Eric, but that is who he was to her. Her baby. Her sweetheart. Her honey. Simply hers.

She unlocked the cabinet and stepped out quickly. She still had a half hour left until Eric woke up. She thought about everything she needed to talk to Eric about and sat down at her Gran's old desk and decided to make a list.

What was she to expect at the summit? Were there any dangers to her? What should she wear most of the time? Was it possible to leave without him during daylight hours?

There were about a hundred questions about the summit she could ask. But what she really wanted to know was more information about this bond. She wanted to know how they made it stronger, how it worked, and how it affected her. She could already sense this need for Eric even when he was under the same roof as her. She blushed as she remembered her sinful act moments ago.

But he was hers, so she simply did what she wanted with him.

Sookie finished her list and set it down. She called out to Lafayette, but after a scan she realized he must have left. She wondered if he was at Merlotte's or hanging out with someone. She decided to go upstairs and begin packing the essentials.

She grabbed out her rolling suitcase her Gran had bought her for her senior trip to New Orleans. Then she had felt like such a jet setter, with her rolling suitcase. It still amazed her how much she had changed. How much everything had changed. Then she hadn't even known vampires existed. They hadn't come out of the coffin yet.

Sookie was humming and folding underwear and pajama sets up, deciding she would need to refill her lingerie supply for Eric when she heard a frantic bellow from below.

"SOOKIE! I NEED YOU NOW!" Eric roared out. The ground seemed to shake and Sookie was terrified as she sprinted down the stairs and towards the cubby. As she closed the cabinet behind her she realized it was still daylight. What the hell was he doing up? Was he hurt?

She reached the bottom rung and Eric slammed her against the wall forcefully, ripping her sweats away and plunging into her. She cried out in shock, but he didn't seem to hear as he pummeled into her with everything he had.

She panted and gasped out, "Eric, are you alright? What happened?"

"I will be fine, as long as I am in you. Stay still du retas (**you tease**)," he groaned out in her ear, causing her to shiver. Sookie gasped as he changed the angle he was driving into her before.

Sookie gasped and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her back and ass thudded against the cement wall behind her. Eric was ramming into her impossibly deep, coming fully out and then plunging deeper into her than he had before, the wall making it impossible for her to escape him. She moaned and chanted her name as she got closer.

He whispered fiercely, "You are not coming until I say you can, Sookie dear."

She moaned as he continued to pump into her, but he slowed his pace, reaching his mouth down to her breasts. He kissed each nipple and then took each into his mouth in turns.

"Eric, please," she said, her jaw clenched against screaming.

He chuckled. "Do you know the hell you put me through today with that perfect little mouth of yours?"

She gasped as she realized he had felt the entire thing. She blushed and he kissed her roughly. "Don't be ashamed, my lover. It is yours. It just made me incredibly frustrated that I couldn't respond to you," he said with a dark look on his face.

She grabbed onto his shoulders and held on for dear life as he pumped into her slowly. His hands were firmly holding her up by her ass, but she gripped him with her thighs for dear life.

"I like 'Cowboy', but I think I like it more when you call me 'baby' in that adorable southern lilt of yours," he said, his voice shaking as he came closer to the edge with her.

Sookie was moving against him, trying to increase the friction and the pace. She squeezed her inner muscles when he was fully in her and he growled. She rested her forehead against his shoulder for a minute before she leaned her head to the side, telling him to drink.

He shook his head and said, "I have taken too much with the bonding."

She shook her head as she panted. She was going to come any second and she needed to feel her blood in him. She kissed him and cut her lips against his fangs and he growled into her mouth as she opened her mouth up to him. She felt him cut his own tongue and their mixing blood was all it took.

Sookie felt him begin to shoot into her, causing her to come undone. She screamed out his name and he continued to pump into her as she came, rubbing his pubic bone against her clit. She cried out as he spilled his seed into her and she kissed the side of his neck, up to his lips. He growled as he finished, calling her name softly.

He kissed her back hungrily. Still connected, he walked them to the bed. She hadn't even noticed the blood running out of one of his ears.

She gasped and tried to wriggle out from under him, but he held her still. "No, none of that Sookie or I will have you again."

She wiped up his blood and held it for him to see, but he shrugged. "Eric, you have the bleeds. That is not normal. Go back to sleep. At least lie down and rest. Please?" she begged him.

He sighed and pulled out of her, reluctance in his eyes. She kissed him tenderly as he scooted both of them back in his bed and settled Sookie to lie on top of him. She kissed his chest and he pulled the tie out of her hair, unraveling the braid Lafayette had done.

Her hair was pretty much dry as Eric ran his fingers through the curls. "I love this hair. So beautiful and silky," he murmured. "It reminds me of my mother's hair. Especially when you wear it in a braid as you just were."

Sookie smiled. "So I guess Freud is right, men do fall in love their mothers. You perv."

Eric chuckled, causing Sookie to bounce on top of him. She laughed with him and they fell quiet again. "Why are you awake so early?" she asked in concern.

"You. I was desperate to get to you after your little stunt today," he scolded.

She smiled ruefully and he leaned up and kissed her nose. "So, what have you been doing before you decided to come to me? I smell you showered and ate some kind of meat dish. I even smell Lafayette on you. If he wasn't a homosexual he would have good reason to fear me."

"He already has plenty of reasons to fear you. So go easy on him," she said with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded and smiled up at her and Sookie swore there wasn't anything as beautiful as Eric Northman below her, with mussed hair and that smile meant only for her.

Eric

Eric sat up. His phone had been buzzing off the hook, but he had ignored it until now. He and Sookie had been talking for about an hour now. She had lots of questions about the summit. He told her everything he could. He advised her to be cautious and to stick near him or Pam.

When he mentioned Pam's name, he felt her uncertainty, but he reassured her that Pam would be under his command when it came to her safety.

Sookie nodded and said, "Do you suppose she will ever come to like me? Hell, I would settle for forgiving me."

Eric pursed his lips and Sookie looked at him in surprise when she felt his anger. She began to shift on top of him to leave his embrace. He tightened his hold on her and he felt her fear.

"Eric, I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you about Pam. I-," but he cut her off. "My anger is not directed at you, but her. She is having problems sharing. She is spoiled and not used to having to share me. So please, Sookie, do not apologize. She will come around soon and if she doesn't, I will cease seeing her."

Sookie's eyes shot up in surprise and she said, "Nah uh. Nope, you are not gonna turn your back on her because of me. She is your child, your family. Promise me you won't harm your relationship over me."

"I will not. You are an extension of me. To insult or harm you, would be the same as her doing that to me. I have already spoken with her, so she understands this. It will take a while for her to adjust to you as a permanent fixture in my life, but the choice is hers. She knows what her options are."

Sookie shook her head, "I will never agree with you about this."

"You don't have to. The choice is mine. And Pam's."

Sookie decided to drop it. He heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand she rolled her eyes and rolled off of him. He leaned over her, a crooked smile on his face. She returned it, and when she did he kissed her smile and turned to get his phone with a smile over his shoulder.

Speak of the devil.

"Pam," he said simply, waiting for her to begin.

"Säg att du inte gjorde vad jag tycker du gjorde (**Tell me you didn't do what I think you did**)."

"Nej, jag bär inte vita byxor efter Labor Day (**No, I am not wearing white pants after Labor Day**)."

"Eric, jag är allvarlig. Jag reste ikväll och kände en förändring i ditt slutet av obligationen. Det kan bara vara en förklaring (**Eric, I am serious. I rose tonight and felt a change in your end of our bond. There can only be one explanation**)."

"Är du hänvisar till det faktum att jag limmade mig till Sookie (**You are referring to the fact that I bonded myself to Sookie**)."

"Åh min jävla gud. Du har verkligen gjort det nu. Jag kan fan inte tro detta (**Oh my fucking God. You have really done it now. I can't fucking believe this**)," her voice now shaking with rage and fear.

"Pam, fundera noga över var du är ledande detta samtal (**Pam, think carefully about where you are leading this conversation**)."

"Fine, your work here at the club is backing up. There are vampires here for you to see to, the weretiger to deal with, not to mention the patrons wondering where the hell you have been."

He looked over to Sookie, who was lying on her stomach with a dreamy look on her face. He felt the bond with her and felt a little concern, but nothing overwhelming. She was happy. He

She smiled and he never wanted to leave her.

"Fine I will be there soon," he grit out. He ended the call and turned back to Sookie. "I have to go to the club. Would you like to come with me?"

She thought about it and shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like I have a job to worry about getting' to tomorrow."

He was excited. This would be his first time out with Sookie as his. She could sense his excitement and laughed. "Alright, I better go get ready. What are you gonna wear? You tore my clothing and your own last night."

He thought about it, remembering the truly hideous clothing he had here where Sookie had been responsible for dressing him.

"Those basketball jersey shorts will suffice until I get to Fangtasia," he said.

"You'll freeze!" she exclaimed.

"I grew up in Sweden Sookie, back when global warming didn't exist. I know cold. The seventy degree weather of Louisiana is not cold and not going to kill me. Would you like me to help you dress?" he asked seductively.

She shook her head, the fresh curls bouncing around her face. "Nope, you'll never let me finish gettin' ready and Pam said she needed you. You can shower in my bathroom though."

He shook his head and she crinkled her brow in confusion. "I am going there with every intention of keeping your smell on me."

She rolled her eyes and rolled out of the bed. As she walked away from him, grabbing for tatters of her clothing to go upstairs with, he sped up behind her and picked her up.

She struggled to get out of his grip, but she was laughing, "What are you doin'?"

"Helping you upstairs," he said, floating up with her in his arms.

"Should I heat you something to eat as you get dressed?" he asked her.

She shook her head and replied, "No, I am still good from what I ate earlier."

He nodded and set her down. She turned on her heel and scurried to the stairs, clutching a mixture of the tattered clothing around her. She was so modest and it was adorable to her. Eric Northman had seen every inch of Sookie Stackhouse and she had seen every inch of him. He shook his head as he slid on the jersey shorts and waited in the living room for her to come down.

**Hopefully the Fangtasia visit goes well! Happy New Year!**


	27. You are Invisible

**Here is Fangtasia! Let's see where it takes us! Thanks for sticking with me. The updates should now be more regular like they had been before now that the holidays area all over and my guests are gone. So enoy!**

Chapter 27: You are Invisible –Anya Marina

Sookie

Sookie quickly selected the dress she was going to wear. She didn't have many options because she was going for s specific look and since the Maenad attack, so her decision was easy. She threw some product in her hair to support her natural curls and quickly put on her makeup.

She had briefly considered a shower, especially after Eric had his way with her against a cement wall. But she decided it would make Eric happy to have his scent on her as well. She wanted other vampires to stay away from her and to know she was Eric's.

She did freshen up though and once she was presentable she grabbed her purse and cell phone and walked down the stairs slowly since she was in heels. She selected a tight one shouldered little black dress that offered a nice display of her cleavage. The fabric over her shoulder was sheer and Sookie had decided to wear a smoky eye with lots of eye liner and mascara, creating a dramatic eye.

Lafayette had given her the dress about a year ago for her birthday saying every woman needed a 'little black dress'. It wasn't her typical style, but she didn't want to embarrass Eric with her usual sundress look. She knew he had an image to uphold. Plus she looked good.

She entered the living room and said, "Ready when you are," pretending not to notice his response.

He growled low. "You….are wearing that?" he asked. She nodded, clearly confused about how he was feeling. She checked her bond with him and could sense he was extremely turned on, but also…pensive?

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. You look gorgeous. You always do. But I must admit I miss your sundresses. You are so bright and beautiful in them."

Sookie smiled and walked to him, giving him a small hug.

"I wore this for you tonight because we are going to Fangtasia. I thought I would try to blend into your scene. Otherwise I would wear a sundress or something with color, like I like."

He smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"Good. Now we should go before my control wears out."

She nodded and reached for her coat, but Eric stopped her and shook his head. "No. Please wear my coat."

She shook her head, "No your coat is huge and what will you wear? You don't even have a shirt on."

"I'll be fine. That coat is, sorry to say, shit. Please wear mine?" he pleaded. She held her hand out for his leather coat and slipped it on. She shivered as its interior silky material slid over her skin. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of leather and of Eric. It smelled amazing.

He smiled as she smelled his coat and she blushed and went to his side and grabbed his hand. He turned the lights off as they walked and Sookie locked her door behind her.

Eric led her to the passenger side of his corvette and opened the door, helping her in. She hadn't even buckled her seatbelt before he was in the car with her and strapping himself in, even though he probably didn't need to.

He pulled the car around and sped out of her drive onto Hummingbird Rd. She stared out the window as her town passed her by. The only people left for her here in Bon Temps were Laf and Jason she realized sadly.

"What is making you sad my Sookie?" Eric asked, grabbing her hand and bringing the back of it to his lips, kissing it.

"Nothing," she said, trying to shrug it off, smiling at him with his 'crazy Sookie' smile. He pulled the car over and said, "Sookie, with this bond there is no use lying to me or brushing me off, because I can sense it like you can sense when I do these things. Let's promise to be honest. I promise I will always tell you the truth. If I hold anything back, it will be for your own safety. Can you promise me the same?"

Sookie nodded her head, holding back tears so she didn't smudge the pound of eye makeup she was wearing. "I promise."

"So? Why are you sad?" Eric asked softly.

Sookie shrugged, "It's stupid really. I was just thinking that there isn't much left for me in Bon Temps. Everything here for me is over, besides Jason and Lafayette."

He looked her in the eyes and nodded. "It is sad to realize that this may be the end of this place for you. But it could be exciting Sookie. You have a new possibility to go and do anything you want, anywhere you want. So think about what you want, and I will support you."

Sookie couldn't avoid tearing up at his words and the feelings of love and support pouring through their bond. She nodded her head and said, "Thank you, Eric."

He smiled and leaned forward and kissed her softly, brushing her tears away. She smiled and said, "Oh jeez, I probably have raccoon eyes!"

He chuckled, "No you don't. Even if you did, you would probably fit right in with the fools that frequent my bar."

She flipped his visor down and looked at her reflection, which was surprisingly holding up. She snapped it back up and Eric immediately grabbed her hand and held it in his own. She smiled as he drove, loving she had the support she hadn't had from anyone since her Gran.

Eric 

Eric pulled into his spot at Fangtasia and parked. He sped out of the car and opened Sookie's door, holding his hand out for hers to help her out of the car.

Sookie looked fucking incredible. Edible. To be honest, now he was nervous to have something as beautiful and scrumptious as she amidst other vampires. She began walking toward the front door, but he tugged her hand lightly and pulled her to the back door that led directly into his office.

He smiled as he walked with her, but when he looked down into her face she was frowning at a group of gossiping fangbangers who were watching them from across the lot. Sookie turned to looked at him, feeling his gaze, and quickly smoothing out her features.

"Sookie, ignore them. They are tramps. And they are jealous."

She nodded and squeezed his hand to say thank you and he unlocked the back door, holding it open for her. He closed the door tightly and walked to his desk. Sookie was leaning against the other side of the desk with her back to him.

Eric shuffled through the large stacks of paper. He did have a lot to accomplish tonight. He sat at his desk and turned the computer on. The music was pounding through the walls and Sookie was swaying slightly to it's rhythm. He would never get his work done with her here, Eric realized as his cock twitch in the flimsy shorts.

Sookie turned and said, "I am gonna let you work and go out there for a bit."

Eric nodded, but he had to admit he didn't like that she was going out there without him. He inhaled slightly and found she smelled strongly of him, which would warn other vampires that she was his.

"Fine, but if you feel uncomfortable for any reason, come to me."

Sookie nodded and smiled at him as she walked out the door, closing it securely behind her. Eric amped up the bond with her as much as possible and made sure to monitor it as he sped through the paperwork. He summoned Pam to him. She walked in a short while later with her bored expression. Her eyes were hard and Eric could tell she was angry with him.

"Do we need to talk about this Pam?" he asked her.

She glared at him and said, "Have you at least decided to turn her?"

Eric growled low, "No, the decision will not be mine."

"Then you have sentenced yourself to the true death," she said angrily. Eric scowled at her then replied, "If Sookie should decide to live her life out as human then it is her choice. I will not steal her from that life."

"So you are okay leaving me in what? Fifty to sixty years? Not even that with how danger prone she is," she asked.

"You are not a newborn Pam and you are perfectly capable of surviving even the toughest situations."

"You are serious then? You will be meet the true death once she does?" she asked.

"The bond causes me pain without being in the same room as Sookie. Right now, for example, even though I feel her near, a part of me is crying out for my bonded. I assume her death will be my own destruction. And I have made peace with that if it is what Sookie wants."

"Does that selfish cow even know this?" she spat out, enraged.

"This is the last time I will allow you to insult Sookie in front of me," he warned.

Pam shook her head and began walking out. "Pam, we are not finished. We need to talk about the Summit and other issues."

"The Summit arrangements have been made. We leave in a few days. I have confirmed with the king's secretary that you and Sookie will have a suite and I will be in the adjoining room. Bill has selected one other sheriff, but plans on 'shopping for candidates' while at the Summit."

"Good. Sookie was asking questions, so if she asks you anything or you can think of something she should know, be sure to supply her with a thorough answer. I will remind you that I now, as your maker, command you to protect Sookie with your very life."

Pam gave a curt nod.

"She was also concerned with a wardrobe and because this is something you specialize in, I want you to see that she is fully equipped with clothing and not just for this Summit."

Even though she looked exasperated and bored, Eric could sense her slight excitement.

"Now, what do you think I need to see to this evening?"

"While Sookie is occupied out in the bar, I suggest that you see to the weretiger. He has been sitting down there with no food or water for a couple days now. He is weak. He has already tried to transform twice."

Eric nodded and wondered how he would torture the weretiger. There were several techniques he had learned in the middle ages that were definitely appropriate. Eric checked the bond, sensing how Sookie was faring. She was enjoying herself and Eric could tell she was drinking.

"Make sure Sookie gets whatever she wants on the house," he said to Pam as he headed for the dungeon. "And tell her I will be with her shortly."

Pam nodded and headed for the bar while Eric inhaled at the top of the dungeon stairs, smelling were and fear. It was delicious. He had every right to fear Eric. This man had harmed his Sookie. His bonded. And he had intended much worse.

Eric growled low and he heard the tiger stir below as he walked slowly down the steps. He was going to enjoy this.

**We're not done at Fangtasia yet. Review, please!**


	28. Crush

**Lemons soon I promise! As always thanks for all the support. It means the world folks!**

Chapter 28: Crush -Garbage

Sookie

Sookie was drinking and dancing. She had run into Jessica and made some awkward small talk with her. She seemed to be acting strangely towards Sookie and she wondered if Bill had told his child of his actions against her. Sookie doubted it.

So what was it? "So Sookie, have you spoken to Jason lately?" she asked, attempting to be slick about it.

_Ahhh_, Sookie thought to herself. She had found herself in this position too many times. Girls came to her looking for answers when it came to Jason. She always responded that of course she stayed in contact with Jason, because they were siblings. But she cut the conversation off by saying she didn't want to get involved with any of Jason's bedmates.

Sookie nodded and said he was doing fine, staying busy with work, and then quickly tried to change the subject. Jessica seemed to sense this and it wasn't long after that Sookie felt Jessica try and push inside of her mind.

"Jessica, you know that don't work on me. And it pisses me off that you would even attempt to do that, especially for somethin' as stupid as information on Jason."

"Excuse me lover, what has made you so upset in such a short amount of time?" Eric asked, coming up behind her, eyes trained dangerously on Jessica.

Sookie turned in shock to find Eric there, and although her side of the bond was rejoicing excitedly at him being near her again, she also felt bad for taking him from his work for something as trivial as this.

Jessica looked terrified. And she should. Eric was radiating anger, protectiveness, and power. "Eric, it really was nothing. I am sorry you felt like you needed to come out here. I'm fine."

"Jessica, Sookie, please come back to my office for a moment," Eric said, his tone polite, but there was an edge that told both of them it wasn't a request.

He grabbed Sookie's hand and led her back toward his office, Jessica following.

Once inside, Eric closed the door and sat at his desk. He looked to Sookie and inclined his head towards himself. She moved to his side and he pulled her into his lap. Sookie sat in his lap, wrapping one arm around Eric's shoulders, feeling how tense they were.

Sookie tried to pushing feelings his way the way he had with her before. She pushed calm and understanding, but she could feel he was getting more frustrated and angry.

"What did you do to my bonded, Jessica?" he asked tersely.

"Bonded?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Of course, your maker has kept you in the dark. That's his style. But this will get you killed. Sookie is my bonded. She is more than simply 'mine'. To harm or influence a bonded is against every vampire law. The punishment is severe and can even lead to the true death. So, out of respect for my bonded who I know likes you, I will ask one more time what you have done to her to upset her."

Sookie was tense and looking awkwardly between Jessica and Eric. She wanted to jump in, but from what Eric was saying, it was between these two vampires. Eric was in sheriff mode right now and defending what was his at all the same time.

Jessica cleared her throat, her face full of shame, and looked up from under her eyelashes. "I tried to glamour her for information on Jason."

Eric pursed his lips and shook his head, "You have risked your existence over something so incredibly stupid?"

Jessica nodded nervously.

"You have shown your maturity Jessica. Let me tell you what your maker won't. Glamour isn't to be used lightly. Look at Ginger. Sookie can tell you how glamour will destroy the mind over time. You want to be responsible for that?"

She shook her head, her features scrunched in a concern at the new knowledge.

"You will be punished for attempting to influence my bonded, make no mistake," Eric said, rubbing Sookie's back to remind her to stay quiet. "If you ever try to again, it will be worse."

Jessica nodded, biting her lip. Eric jerked his head toward the door and Jessica practically flew out of the room. "Jessica," Eric called out to her.

She reappeared in the doorway, looking absolutely terrified. She was expecting pain. To be honest Sookie also suspected some violence and she shut her eyes tight in case it was something she didn't want to see.

"My protection and bond with Sookie extends to her family and loved ones. So keep that in mind as you tread amongst the other residents of Bon Temps, especially Jason," he said ominously.

Jessica exhaled in relief and nodded. "I understand."

She dashed out of the office and Sookie thought she probably didn't stop there. Sookie would bet she was running as fast as her vampire speed could take her to Bon Temps.

Sookie chuckled. "You aren' gonna hurt her Eric?" she asked turning serious.

Eric kissed her temple. "No, I was thinking along the lines of having her come in for extra shifts here at Fangtasia. I will hurt her if she tried anything against you or anyone you care about again."

Sookie nodded and turned her face to hers. "I like watchin' you as sheriff."

"Really?" he asked in a whisper. She nodded, her lips brushing his briefly every time she lifted her head.

Eric growled and lurched forward, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. Sookie could not help but run her hands through his slicked back hair and kiss him back just as roughly.

The kiss was so hot that Sookie had to remind herself that she needed to breathe. She broke off the kiss and panted in air as Eric kissed her down her neck and nibbled her earlobes. He made a desperate sound and Sookie could feel how desperate he was pressed against her outer thigh.

"Wait, wait, wait," she gasped out.

He ignored her and was kissing her collarbone, quickly nearing her cleavage. Sookie closed her eyes and breathed in raggedly. It just felt so damn good, but she needed to stop him.

"Eric," she said more sternly.

He groaned and looked up at her, his eyes a dark storm of passion and frustration. "Sookie, you are driving me crazy."

Sookie smoothed his hair out for him again and checked his face for remnants of her lip gloss.

"I know, baby, I am sorry. But the whole reason we are here is so you can catch up on work. If it helps, I can grab a cab home and see you when you get back."

He shook his head emphatically and Sookie giggled. "Alright. You stay here while I go out to the bar and read your patrons and dance."

She stood then leaned down, giving him a nice view of her cleavage and kissed him softly. "I will miss you, so hurry up."

She inhaled and ran her hands through her own hair, checking her makeup in the mirror on the way out. Eric was completely still as she readjusted herself and left the office.

She walked out into the noisy bar, wondering what else tonight had in store for her.

Eric

Eric sighed and rubbed his temples even though he didn't have a headache. What he had was a major case of blue balls from Sookie in that fucking black dress.

He had been in major bloodlust over his torture of the weretiger. Eric had worked on the tiger for about an hour. The fact that the tiger healed almost as quickly as a vampire was beneficial. It was like Eric's very own etch a sketch. Make a mark and shake it until he could start all over again.

Suffice it to say, certain portions of the tiger's anatomy had been compromised. Eric had teased the tiger that he had fixed him. Spayed him. It was at this point that John Quinn had real fear in his eyes. No etch a sketch in the world would take out that blemish. And in Eric's mind, he didn't deserve one.

Awhile later after he showered away the remnants of the tiger, he felt Sookie's frustration and then anger, he decided to investigate. It took all his patience not to hurt the baby vampire over trying to glamour Sookie after his blood bath with Quinn.

He would have had the right, whether she was the king's child or not. Sookie was his bonded. And anything to do with her was his concern. If Jessica didn't have such an inept maker, it might have been a different story tonight. He checked the bond and found she was content, but missing him.

He began leafing through his paperwork. He checked his email and made piles of things that needed to be done now and things that could wait. He then focused on his work and got through all of the "now" pile and even into some of the "could wait" pile.

He checked the time and then the bond. It was a little after one in the morning and Sookie was still fine, but she was slowly getting tired. Eric gauged how long he had before he needed to take her home and decided he had another hour of work he could do.

He got right back into it by finishing off the "could wait" pile, filing all the paperwork and making copies for himself. Eric then went to his emails and began typing out orders to residents of his area. He sent in reports to the regent and filed disciplinary cases for vampires who had gone against the strict state laws Bill had put in place.

Two vampires in his area would probably meet the true death by Bill within the week.

Eric didn't like the way Bill was running Louisiana, but Eric also knew that it could be run by much, much worse. What was that saying of Sookie's? Better the devil you know, than the devil you don't.

Eric then left a detailed email to Pam, telling her what he had done and what he needed her to do. There wasn't much since he had been trying to keep the area 5 quiet with the summit coming up.

As he finished the email, dread and fury filled the bond. And Eric was out and looking for the source of her feelings immediately, taking a protective stand next to her. He spotted Bill making his way through crowd, which was surprisingly packed.

Bill walked up to them and Sookie was literally shaking in rage. Pam had also sensed something in their shared bond and appeared by Sookie's other side, looking at Bill with smug amusement. She may not like Sookie, but she relished in Bill's jealousy and misery.

"Bill," Eric said, "What brings you to my bar?"

"I couldn't help but feel my child's distress and had to come and investigate the cause," he said, now clearly identifying the smell of their bond and the recent pleasure they had taken from one another. Eric couldn't help his own smug smile as he wrapped his arm around Sookie, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"So you come now? That was quite a while ago. She was right to feel fear. She had tried to glamour my bonded here. I let her off with extra shifts here at Fangtasia because you have neglected to inform her of what a bonded even is. Really Bill, knowledge is power. Knowledge is power," he tsked in sarcastic disappointment.

Bill's eyes had been trained on Sookie the entire time, but he smirked at Eric as he replied, "Thank you, I will have to have a chat with her. Have you completed the paperwork for the summit and submitted your area report?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. I just finished and faxed it over to you."

He nodded curtly. "I have another matter to discuss with you in private if you wouldn't mind."

Eric nodded and gestured to his office and kissed Sookie's head, motioning for Pam to keep an eye on her. Pam nodded and walked behind the bar, instead of handling door duty.

Eric whispered in Sookie's ear, "Be careful and stay sharp. I will be back in a moment and then we are leaving. Okay?"

Sookie stood on her toes and kissed him, "Sounds good. Will you be careful and stay sharp?"

"Always," he promised kissing her softly once more and then leaving her to follow Bill to his office.

Bill waited in his office and Eric closed the door.

"Can I heat you up a True Blood?" he asked.

"No, I have fed," he said simply.

Eric nodded and walked behind his desk and sat, resting his elbows on his desk. "How can I help you then? I need to get my bonded home and tuck her into bed."

Bill grinded his teeth, then composed himself and said, "I want the tiger back. He needs to be returned to his home state."

"He harmed my bonded and attempted rape, apparently at the whim of another. He was paid handsomely for such a heinous act, can you imagine?"

"She wasn't your bonded then. If you wish to submit his crimes to the human police, you may do so, but he has been punished by you here for the past few days and I, as the regent of this kingdom, feel he is square with the house. So release him tonight and send him on his way back to his home state."

It was Eric's turn to grit his teeth. He had intended on a much longer time with the were and then he had planned on having a tiger rug on his floor that he could fuck Sookie on. But then again, a small part of Eric had to thank Bill and the tiger, because they had given Eric the chance to show Sookie he loved her and wanted to take care of her.

"Fine," he said. "He will be released after the club closes. He is to come nowhere near my bonded though and if he does I will end him."

Bill nodded and moved to the door. "I will see you at the summit then."

Eric nodded and followed Bill out the door. When they went out into the bar, they both saw Sookie dancing to the music. Eric looked her over in appreciation and he felt Bill do the same. She was beautiful, rolling her body to the music, her hips swaying seductively. She hadn't spotted them yet because her back was to them.

Eric decided not to torture himself any further and said, "Well Bill, you have yourself a good night."

Eric zipped to Sookie and placed his hands on her hips and she swayed against him. Eric growled as she rubbed her ass in tune to the music against him. She turned in his arms and said, "Wanna go home now?"

He nodded and practically dragged her out of the bar. She chuckled as he held his coat open for her to step into. Then he looked for Pam who raised her phone, silently telling him she got his email and that he could go.

"Alright, my little fairy. Let's get you home."

**Okay, so do you all think Bill has a plan or has he accepted Sookie and Eric?**


	29. Love You Strongly

**Because I have been making you all wait for chapters I thought I better get a second out to you tonight to say thanks for being so patient. Don't be surprised if you find some mistakes. I sped through, not doing an in depth search for errors.**

**But there is some lemony goodness, so enjoy!**

Chapter 29: Love You Strongly –Amy Stroup

Eric

Eric was anticipating all the things he wanted to do with Sookie when they got to her house. He almost purred when she had called it their home. As he drove, he held her hand. She was asking questions and he answered everything he could.

She had quieted down and was looking out the window. When they were halfway there, Eric heard her breathing even out and he looked over to find her asleep. She looked like an angel sleeping in his oversized coat. She looked so tiny and so fragile.

Eric held her hand and eased off the gas as he neared the Bon Temps city limits. He thought over everything that had occurred tonight. He had dealt with many things. As he drove through town he called Pam.

"I have thought of something, Pamela," he said after she answered.

She simply waited for him to continue. "Strongly encourage the tiger to agree to testify against Compton. I plan on filing a formal complaint against him for his crimes against Sookie to the Ancient Pythoness while we are at the Summit. I believe his company is hosting the whole affair, but if he is not planning on attending then tell him I will cover his travel expenses."

Pam replied, "Are you sure that you are doing the right thing, Eric? Isn't going against the regent the same as treason?"

"Not if brought before the AP. He will probably get a slap on the hand, but I want him to know I will not tolerate his offenses against her."

Pam sighed and said, "It's done. Anyone else you need for this?"

Eric thought about it and replied, "Bubba."

Pam said she would finish the tiger tonight and then track down Bubba. She then hung up, saying she was going to close up the club for the evening.

Eric placed the phone back inside his pocket and wondered if Pam would ever come around when it came to Sookie. If Eric could feel so deeply for the fairy, he knew that Pam could as well, if she only let herself.

Eric partially blamed himself. He had molded Pam into the vampire that she was. Her personality was naturally apathetic, but he had encouraged a cold demeanor when dealing with others, specifically humans.

It had taken a witch's curse and the possibility of losing Sookie for good that he realized he needed to melt his own icy exterior with her.

It was still a struggle for him. He felt he was going against Godric's teaching. It was natural for a vampire to be secretive, but it also felt unnatural for Eric to lie to Sookie. The one time he had lied to her, he came clean less than a day rest later.

Eric pulled off of Hummingbird Road and into Sookie's long driveway. Before he had the way repaved, he wouldn't even drive here. The one time he had it had been murder on his corvette. Now it was paved and smooth.

Sookie mumbled as she felt the car stop, but she continued to sleep. Eric went to her side and extracted her from her side of the car. She stirred and said, "Oh, we're home already? Sorry I must have dozed. You can set me down."

Eric kissed her forehead and continued to carry her through the front door. She rested her head against his should and closed her eyes, but she jolted awake when he tried to take the stairs to her room.

"No, the cubby. I want to sleep with you tonight."

Eric smiled and turned, heading back down the stairs and through the living room. When he reached the cubby, he floated them down and the lights clicked on.

Sookie had her eyes open. They were hooded tiredly, but open. He walked them to the small bed and he said, "I think I am going to need a bigger bed for us down here."

"I can't believe you didn't foresee this as a potential problem when buying my house and installing it in the first place, you high handed vampire," she scoffed with a yawn.

"Well you are very stubborn."

She chuckle as he set her down on the bed. "You need sleepwear?" he asked.

She nodded, looking down at her dress. "I can't very well sleep in this."

"You could sleep naked."

"Eric Northman! That is unladylike. My Gran would skin me alive."

"Well I plan to sleep naked. Why not my love?" he asked as he leaned down and kissed her as his hands reached behind her and unzipped her dress slowly. She gasped against his mouth as his hands trailed up her back, resting on her bra, undoing it.

He slid the garment down and then threw her bra off of her, her nipples peaking as the cool air provoked them. Eric gave Sookie a look and leaned his mouth down. He took her nipple in his mouth and stroked the bud with his tongue roughly. It quivered in his mouth and he smiled as he released it and blew cool air on it.

Sookie gasped and her eyes were hooded for an entirely different reason. Eric moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. He leaned Sookie to lie on her back and he took the dress completely off of her. She was lying now only in her black lacy thong.

Eric fought attacking the flimsy piece of fabric and returned to her breasts. They had taunted him all night and he planned on returning the favor. He rested gently on her her and paid special attention to the perpetrators and suckled and nibbled on her breast for what seemed like the best hours of his life.

Sookie was writhing and moaning desperately, but it was like Eric was entranced with their perfection

Sookie's hand wove in his hair and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him roughly. "Fuck me now, Cowboy, or I swear you will regret it," she said roughly, and clearly on the brink of losing it.

Eric zipped to stand on the side of the bed and grabbed Sookie roughly to an all-fours position. The inner caveman in him rumbled and growled seeing her presented to him like this. She looked over her shoulder at him, practically begging.

He smiled and leaned down, placing his hands on her ass and rubbing then. Sookie repositioned her legs further apart and arched her back. He fingered her slit, rubbing her clit roughly. She was nice and wet and Eric own cock sprang to life as she moaned for him.

Eric bent and leaned in and licked her taste into his mouth. Sookie gasped and pushed back against his mouth, trying to increase contact. Eric plunged his tongue into her wet heat and she was literally writhing against him. He fingered her clit the entire time and he could feel she was close.

Eric then quickly undressed himself, causing Sookie to cry out in frustration. Once he was fully undressed he quickly eased into her as he leaned over her and bit her shoulder simultaneously. She screamed and he growled as her inner muscles clenched him and fluttered around his cock as she came. He thrust minimally as he enjoyed her orgasm.

But soon he couldn't take it anymore and he began pumping into her relentlessly. Sookie was panting and he could feel that although she was wanting more from him, he could also feel she was tired and needed rest.

He needed a release. He stroked in slowly to Sookie and she pushed against him, attempting to bring him deeper. "Faster Eric," she gasped, looking at him over her shoulder. He wove his hands in her hair and arched her neck so he could kiss her.

She gasped into his mouth, but plunged her tongue into his and stroked his fangs with her tongue, not cutting herself, but slipping her tongue against him so perfectly Eric moved against her faster. She stopped abruptly as he hit her in the right place and she began whimpering.

Eric repeatedly plunged into the hilt and almost out fully. He was moaning and crying out for Sookie and she was just as desperate as she made slow circles with her hips and clenched him. She suddenly came again as he hit buried himself fully into her tight wet warmth, the tip resting and rubbing on the spot that made Sookie cry out frantically.

Eric was close and he pumped into her, but despite her attempts to crawl away from him, he kept her there, "I am not done Sookie, please!" he begged her as he pumped into her desperately.

She looked over her shoulder with a smile. "I want to finish you."

He could have come then but Sookie's mouth was already going for him and he stepped inside her wide open legs as she sat on the edge of the bed and settled herself.

Eric gasped and moaned as he was able to fully appreciate Sookie's amazing little mouth. His hands threaded into her silky hair and his slightly pumped into her little mouth, trying to go deeper. She massaged and touched him in all the right places, but her hands seemed to favor his ass because her nails embedded themselves there and he cried out in pleasure.

She was just as desperate for his release as he was. She moaned and hummed and Eric's eyes rolled. His balls had the distinct tingle of pressure letting him know he was about to come any moment. Sookie bobbed as low as she could take him, and as her beautiful brown eyes met his he released violently, and Eric couldn't help his neck losing control of its muscles and calling out the Gods for giving him Sookie.

His legs and arms shook as his muscles danced for her. She had completely made him hers. It took everything for him to keep the fingers in her hair gentle as every other tensed in absolute pleasure.

Sookie's hands massaged his testicles and then shaft as she took everything from him, milking him. She licked and sucked making sure she was awarded everything and released Eric with a small pop. She looked up at him with a small smile that was curious and uncertain.

Eric managed to lift his head and looked down at Sookie. Her expression almost sent him into a rage. How could she seriously think that wasn't amazing for him? He gently eased her to lie on her back and he settled himself on top of her, not quite resting all of his weight on her. Every inch of their bodies were pressed to together and Sookie gasped as her nipples rubbed against Eric's, causing him to rumble in pleasure.

He leaned down and kissed her. "I have never received better, my Sookie. And that is saying something."

Sookie blushed and he leaned down to kiss her reddening cheeks. He rolled them so Sookie rested on him and she leaned down and kissed his nipples, swirling her tongue around them. He hissed in pleasure and she chuckled.

"What is so funny lover?" he asked, pained. He wanted her again. It was almost as if he was an addict and couldn't get his fill. She had this effect on him. She shook her head and said, "If I wasn't so tired I would want more," she said as she began to yawn.

He nodded and said, "Lie down with me, love. I will hold you until you fall asleep."

She wrapped her arms around his abdomen and rested her head on his shoulder. "My love, will you allow Pam to select your clothing for the summit? She is excited for any opportunity to shop with my card."

Sookie chuckled and he could feel her uncertainty again. "Sookie?" he asked, lightly running his hands down her skin. "I would, but Eric, can I say somethin' you may not wanna hear?"

He said, "I always want to hear what you have to say."

"I don't know if I am sayin' this right and I want to start out by sayin' I am not upset in any way over this so don't get all mad. I don't know if Pam will come around to me. I would like it if we became close. I became close with Jessica when I was with Bill and hoped to have somethin' similar to that with Pam, but with the..uh…vibes I am getting from the both of ya, I don't really think forcin' myself on her is the best idea, Eric. And it would hurt me if you did somethin' to your relationship with her over me."

Eric began to protest, but she rolled to her stomach so she could look at him as she spoke, "No, I need to get this out. I love you. But Pam loves you too and she has for a lot longer. She has been loyal to you. I respect Pam for many reasons, but the main reason is because I feel she has genuine reason to be concerned for you. My life is dangerous. It probably always will be. And by choosin' you and you choosin' me I have brought you into it. Pam has a right to be upset because now she is also being pulled into the danger if she wishes to remain loyal and lovin' to you."

"I would never forgive myself if I got you killed. So I don't expect Pam to forgive me. If it is just me, then at least Pam will still have you and you will have her. Eric, I need you to have Pam in your life so I know you will be taken care of and loved if I, well, if I die."

Eric's heart clenched at her words. She was telling him she expected him to go on. He would never let anything happen to her. But even if he succeeded in protecting Sookie from the many dangers that she would face, time would take her from him.

Pam was right when she said he wouldn't live without his bonded. His Sookie. Now was the time to tell Sookie. To come clean. This was the one thing about the bond he had concealed because he knew she wouldn't have bonded herself to him if she had known.

But Eric saw it as his choice. Godric was able to determine his end, why couldn't Eric?

"Sookie? I thank you for your appreciation and respect for my child. I understand where your concern comes from, but I believe Pam to be acting this way because I have changed in her mind."

"Eric, don't you see that you have though. The old you would never admit to love. Want to bond. Want to marry or pledge. You would actually make fun of it. You told me yourself you didn't know what love was when we were in the Fellowship. Pam is missin' the maker she knew. Maybe it's time for you two to meet and get to know one another. Although I want you with me every moment, I think you should take some time for your child Eric."

Sookie smiled, because she could sense that Eric saw her logic. "Fine, but not until after the summit. If I have to get to know her, so do you. Will you shop with her tomorrow evening as I attend the final sheriff regency meeting at Bill's?"

Sookie looked apprehensive, but he raised her eyebrows in a challenge. "I need you to win over Pam. I know you can."

She rolled her eyes and sighed out, "Fine. And you called Pam a brat!" she joked. He chuckled and sent it to Pam in a message. She simply replied, _FML._

Eric had to smile. It was the beginning of Pam and Sookie coming to accept each other and the beginning of him accepting that he wasn't the same person anymore. He was ruthless, cunning, and even vindictive, but Sookie had drawn out the best qualities of his humanity.

He kissed her as she closed her eyes and snuggled up to him. She fell asleep quickly and Eric soon found the dawn taking him with her.

**How do y'all think shopping with Pam will go? Did Sookie make some good points to Eric? Or was she out of line?**

**See I think Pam is being a brat, but at the same time Eric can't see anything but Sookie right now and he is doing some damage to their maker-child relationship because of it. He is having trouble balancing the two women…Thoughts?**


	30. Falling Star

**I want to thank all my reviewers, but especially to the ones who leave a nice review after EVERY single chapter (you know who you are). You guys are awesome and keep me happy. I hope you all are liking my story. Every day I get new readers and people adding me to their alerts and it still amazes me. So thanks. You all are awesome. **

**So here we go. The chapter with Pam is next so let's see where that will take us. Will probably update tomorrow, but if I get through main editing quickly tonight, I will post tonight hopefully. So cross your fingers and send me some love (in the form of reviews).**

Chapter 30: Falling Star –Florence and the Machine with KiD CuDi

Sookie

Sookie woke up and glanced to the clock. _Holy shit!_ She thought _That can't be the right time, _as she glanced around for something else that could tell her the correct time. If that clock was right, it meant she had slept almost 11 hours. Damn.

Sookie reasoned she must have needed it as she stretched the muscles that Eric had made turn to Jell-O last night. Sookie smiled the biggest, goofiest smile ever and buried her face in the pillow as she took in her and Eric's scents. She rolled to face Eric, who was in his day rest.

She loved his hair messed and she could look at him for hours like this. She would only have a couple of hours to wait for him to wake and she knew that her mussed hair probably didn't look adorable right now though.

She gave his lips some kisses, not wanting to leave him, but she wanted to look good for her night out with Pam. Sookie chewed her bottom lip nervously and she mentally went through everything she had. Nothing even came close to looking haute couture or high class. At best it might be described as southern bell, but even that was a stretch.

Sookie stretched, groaning loudly as the muscles in her body readied themselves for the night. She grabbed the shirt Eric had dressed in last night and climbed the ladder. She locked the door behind her and walked to the kitchen.

Her mouth was dry and she was in desperate need for some food. She remembered the meatball sub and popped it into the fancy microwave she had never really become accustomed to. She hit the "add :30" button until it was set at thirty minutes.

She then grabbed a glass from the cupboard. She went to the sink and filled it with water and drank it greedily. She quickly emptied the glass and refilled it, this time sipping it slowly. She heard the ding from the microwave and although she felt unladylike eating in the kitchen with no underwear, she grabbed the plate out and began eating the sandwich in large bites. She was ravenous and she made a mental note to get a more regular eating schedule for these odd hours she was on. Ginger was right about forgetting to eat when you spent so much time with vampires.

She cleaned up her plate and looked into her fridge. She didn't have much else and decided she would need to go to the grocery store. Could she squeeze it in before Pam?

She finished her glass of water and ran up the stairs to shower quickly. She needed to get some cleaning done and to find time to go shopping. As she showered she made a list in her head of what she would need from the store.

Deciding to quickly run to the store, she hopped out of the shower and dressed in jean shorts and a plain long sleeved tee and some sandals. She brushed her slightly wet hair into a side ponytail and also stuck a headband in. She wrote out her list, and then wrote Eric a note telling him she would be at the market and would be back soon, just in case it took her longer than she was planning.

"Hookuh?" Lafayette called out. Sookie jumped in surprise. Usually she felt when someone else was on her property. She went to meet him, but he was already walking through the dining room towards her with large bags of groceries.

"What's all that?" she asked in surprise.

"I went to the store. Last time I was here you were nearly outta everythin'. I got the basics pretty much," he said walking into the kitchen with Sookie trailing behind him.

"Lafayette, you didn't have to buy my groceries," she said, almost shyly.

"Sook, with you lettin' me stay here wit you and takin' care of me, I wanted to."

Sookie felt guilty, because lately she hadn't been as there for Lafayette with Eric around so much. She hugged him and began rooting through the bags to see if what she had on her list matched what he had in the bags. Almost everything.

She smiled and said, "Thank God. Tonight I have to go shopping with Pam for this summit to get some new clothes."

He lifted his eyebrow with a smirk, "How is that gonna go?"

Sookie simply shook her head, not comfortable bashing Pam when she was Eric's child.

"Girl, I say it, she one nasty bitch," Lafayette said with a chuckle. "An' her and her maker knows it."

"Lafayette, Pam is just havin' a hard time gettin' used to the idea of Eric being with someone for more than a feed and a fuck. She'll come around, and if she doesn', well I can't say I blame her."

Lafayette looked at her briefly and then shook his head. "She would be lucky to have you as her and she _is_ lucky you love her maker. She should be thankin' ya for the love you give him."

"Whatever," she mumbled awkwardly. He would fix something for dinner and Sookie began to tell him she had just ate, but she then reminded herself she could eat the leftovers as she needed to eat more than one meal a day.

Sookie nodded. "Okay, but first will you help me pick something I won't completely embarrass Pam in?"

He gave a skeptical glance and Sookie chuckled as he led her upstairs. She sat on her bed and watched as he leafed through her clothes. When he picked out her outfit, she began getting dress. He had gone for Pam's weakness for pink by selecting a pink and white sundress. Sookie had typically tried to wear this in the summer, but it was mid spring and she assumed it would do. The dress was a light pink, but towards the end there were white flowers curling and swirling upward.

She took out her semi-damp and Lafayette dried it for her and smoothed it out with the brush. She then put on minimal makeup. Lafayette handed her a pair of her white wedges and she was ready.

She thought she looked good, but she knew Pam would find her appearance to be a disaster. She shrugged and said, "She won't like whatever I wear, so it doesn't matter."

"Sook, you look pretty as a picture. Don' let her nastiness get you feelin' bad."

She nodded and gave him a small smile.

Eric

Eric rose early and heard Lafayette and Sookie arguing about what Sookie should wear for the night. Apparently they selected something because there was silence for a moment before Lafayette made approving clicks with his tongue.

Did that mean Sookie had changed in front of Lafayette? He hadn't heard any doors opening or closing. Eric's possessiveness roared and he clenched his hands. Sookie was his and only he had the right to see her beauty. Her body belonged to him. Eric didn't give a shit if Lafayette was gay. He was still a man and he still had eyes.

He then heard Sookie say, "She won't like whatever I wear, so it doesn't matter." Her tone was light, suggesting she didn't really care. But Eric knew better. He could feel in the bond she was disappointed and that she really wanted this to go well, but she didn't have much hope.

He got up and paced, waiting for the sun to go down so he could go to her. When it did, he was standing in the doorway of her bedroom before she even registered it was dark out. Lafayette squealed in fear and Sookie in shock.

She spun and smiled at Eric and he sped to her. She was in a beautiful pink dress that enhanced her innocence.

He lifted her to her feet and said, "You look stunning," kissing her soundly.

She gasped as he broke off as suddenly as he had started and his fangs elongated as he perused her body. She shivered at his attention and blushed.

Lafayette was on his knees on the other side of the bed as if that could save him if he was in danger. Eric chuckled as he looked over at him and said, "Ohh, Lafayette. Did you see anything you like? Like my bonded without clothing?"

Lafayette visibly relaxed and chuckled. "Uh, it was only once and she covered herself with the afghan right away. And umm hello, I am gay."

Eric growled, realizing Lafayette had seen far more of his Sookie than he had thought.

He looked down at Sookie who looked up at him in amused confusion. "Eric, I was walking up from the cubby the other day and didn't think to check if Lafayette was here and he accidentally caught trying to sneak upstairs. It was your fault for rippin' my clothes to shreds. Changin' in front of him is not a big deal because he has more interest in seein' you naked than me."

Eric inhaled and exhaled to control the anger that had come forth. "Fine, but know this Lafayette and Sookie. Now you are my bonded, which means I have exclusive privileges over seeing you. If this happens again he will be punished."

Sookie arched her eyebrow, "Do I have the same right then? To be the only one allowed to see you? To touch you? To punish whoever sees what is mine?"

Eric thought about it. He had always been open with his own nudity, especially with Pam since she frequently stayed with him at his home and vice versa. They could be wearing full length Eskimo suits and there wouldn't be a difference.

Sookie placed her hand on her hip and when she leaned on one leg sticking her other toe out, telling Eric she was serious. "It can't be one way for me and another for you, Eric. So which is it?"

"Of course. I am yours," he admitted proudly. If his nudity in front of Pam would make Sookie unhappy, he would modify that behavior. He would love to see Sookie punish Pam.

"Perhaps I will flaunt it to see you punish Pam," he said in a seductive voice. She gave him an exasperated smile and turned back to the vanity and looked herself over. Lafayette was now lying across her bed, flipping through one of her grandmother's magazines.

Eric walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them as he caught her eye in the reflection of the mirror. "You really do look beautiful."

He placed a kiss on her head and she looked back at herself then back to his reflected face. "I look plain compared to Pam, Yvetta, and even the one I saw you with when I came to you unexpectedly."

"Pam is beautiful I grant you, but the others were cows. I used them not for their beauty Sookie, but for the blood in their veins and the temporary relief they gave me."

Sookie waved her hand, saying she didn't want to talk about it anymore and that she didn't believe him.

"If I thought they were beautiful I would have bonded to them Sookie. I bonded to you though, because you are the most beautiful person I have seen in my long life."

She smiled at him then, a genuine smile and turned and grabbed his hand, kissing his palm.

"When is she comin'?" she asked.

Eric tapped into Pam and found she was just now rising from her day rest and seemed to be contemplative. Probably about what to wear.

"It will be awhile," he replied with a smile. "She is getting dressed."

Sookie gasped. "You can tell that from the bond?" she asked in surprise.

"No, she is very thoughtful right now and she doesn't give a shit about anything but her clothes. So she must be picking out what she will wear for the evening. Have you eaten?" Eric asked.

Lafayette cleared his throat. "Eric, you need to let this chil' eat. You sent her up to me starving yesterday and starving today. Yes, Miss Sookie, I noticed the other half of that sandwich gone. I will go cook somethin' up for us, honey."

Lafayette sashayed out of the room and Eric looked back down at Sookie. "You haven't been eating,"

It was a statement. Eric had literally been pigging out on Sookie's blood but she had only managed to get in enough to keep her strength up. Eric chided himself. He had banged around claiming her as his, but he forgot her needs. He was new to having the responsibility for someone other than himself and Pam and so he hadn't even considered it.

Sookie grabbed his hand. "It was my fault, not yours. Don't listen to Laf. Okay?" she asked. She sensed he was still upset with himself and placed both hands on his shoulders and looked him squarely in the eye.

"I am responsible for feeding myself. I am fine. I will be better about regulating my eating schedule to this new schedule I am on. So will you please stop, Eric? For me?" she asked.

Eric felt himself nod and he wrapped her in his arms. It was almost as if she had glamoured him. '_For me' _ the words echoed in his brain. He would do anything for her and they both knew it.

"Please Sookie, will you promise you will tell me your needs so I can care for you?" he asked. He could play her game too. She nodded against his chest and he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply.

Eric inhaled deeply again in the air he smelled some kind of fried meat. He also heard a rumbling car make its way up the drive. He felt Pam and found her still in Shreveport, so it wasn't her. Sookie sensed his confusion and did a mental scan, saying, "Jason."

She stepped back from Eric and grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs. When Jason walked in the door he looked up at Sookie giving her a wave and a smile and she skipped up to him and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doin' here? Not that you aren't very welcome Deputy Stackhouse."

"Lafayette called me and said he was makin' dinner. You look nice, you two goin' somewhere?" he asked confused.

Sookie nodded, "I am goin' shoppin' with Pam. After dinner of course," she added as Eric nudged her toward the dining room. Lafayette had set the table and was bringing out the food and serving up three dishes.

Eric watched in fascination as Sookie leaned over her plate and inhaled deeply. "Oh God, Laf that smells wonderful. You make Gran's?"

The thing about human food that confused Eric was when they ask who made it. If you followed a recipe, wouldn't it taste the same?

"Sookie what is that and how can it be from your Gran if she has met the true death?"

Sookie looked at him in confusion and then she ahhed in understanding. "My Gran did die, but I was asking Lafayette if he used her own personal recipe."

"Don't all of…whatever you are eating. ..taste the same?" he asked.

"I..don't understand," Sookie responded, not getting what he was asking.

Eric tried to think of a way to rephrase it, but surprisingly Jason jumped in as he dug into the food.

"Sook, Eric is wondering about food. Like why would it taste any different. To him a B+ people taste the same and all AB- people taste the same."

Sookie now apparently understood. "Food recipes vary dependin' on the human. My Gran made the very best chicken fried steak, which is what this is. It is unique to her, Just like the Lafayette Burger at Merlotte's is unique to Lafayette."

She then cut into her food, moaning as it hit her tongue. She began eating with gusto and didn't even notice as Eric leaned closer and closer to her in an attempt to watch her. He opened up the bond completely and let himself feel Sookie stuff herself. She was enjoying the food and he could tell from her feelings that she was thinking of her Gran as she ate.

Jason and Lafayette also ate with the same appreciation of the late Adele's recipe. It was now clearer to Eric. "Damn Sook, why is that vamp so close to you as you eat. Is that a turn on or somethin'?"

Sookie looked at Eric, but then turned her attention back to Jason, "Jason! Don' talk nasty at this table! And no, apparently it is somethin' that is gross to them."

Eric shrugged, "I find I don't mind it now that I am with you."

She smiled at him and his heart flip-flopped like it was trying to jump start back to life. She was naturally beautiful and she simply glowed. Eric found himself getting lost in the warm brown of her eyes.

He continued to stare even after he turned back to her food and finished off her meal. Eric listened as they all inquired about each other's work, friends, romantic interests, etc. Jason was actually trying to stop being a dog, but he smelled of sex Eric noted with a crooked smile. Lafayette had actually been apartment hunting he told them. Eric made a mental note to look for places for him.

Sookie sat in silence, listening to them, offering advice and support when she could. She slipped her hand in Eric's and he sent her love and support through the bond. She squeezed his hand softly and he responded.

Eric felt Pam getting closer and listened for her van on Sookie's drive. He would go to Fangtasia for the evening to get work done while they shopped. Eric was almost frightened to be away from her this evening. Dread filled him, but he closed off the bond so that Sookie wouldn't feel it from him.

She could feel him detach himself from her slightly and she looked at him curiously. Eric controlled his features and looked to Lafayette pretending to be invested in hearing him blather on about some "junk-hole" he had looked at the other day.

Sookie could also sense his evasion and began to speak, but his, who always had the best and worst timing, decided to knock at that moment.

Sookie jumped up and nervously smoothed her hair and then her dress. She looked to Lafayette who winked at her and nodded. She moved for the door, but Eric snatched her arm and pulled her back to him.

"I love you, my Sookie," he whispered so only she could hear. Sookie smiled.

"You too," she responded.

She then went for the door and let Pam in.

**Okay, shopping next. Let's see how Pam gets it done!**


	31. Think Pink!

**Here is the shopping trip. Let's see how Pam does it!**

Chapter 31: Think Pink! –Funny Face Soundtrack

Sookie

Sookie swung the door open and smiled at Pam, who returned it with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Hi there, Pam!" she said cheerily. She waved her in and Pam raised her eyebrow again. "Nice, Sookie."

Sookie could have smacked herself and she blushed furiously. "Oh, duh. Sorry, come on in."

Pam walked through the door and her eyes immediately scanned the house looking for Eric. "Sookie, I absolutely love what Eric has done to the place," she sneered.

Sookie flushed this time, but for a different reason. This was her home and she didn't appreciate Pam insulting Sookie in her own home. Eric suddenly walked in slowly and stood there ominously. He then stood next to Sookie.

"Hello Pamela, what are your objectives for this trip?" he asked.

"To bond with Sookie while picking out non-hideous clothing for the summit."

Sookie sensed she was implying that Sookie normally dressed hideously and she clenched her jaw. She would not explode. She would hold her tongue.

"Would you like a blood before we go, Pam?" she asked politely. Pam made a disgusted sound and shook her head. "No, I cannot stomach that vile crap."

Sookie gave a curt nod. She walked to the dining room to say goodbye to Lafayette and Jason. She also wanted to give Eric and Pam a moment alone in case there was any business for the area or for the bar.

Considering how it was going so far, hopefully Pam could shop quickly. Sookie would agree to almost anything. Suddenly, dread filled Sookie. What if Pam intentionally bought hideous clothing for Sookie, saying it was what would be appropriate?

"Breath, suga," Lafayette said. "You ain't walkin' to yo death. It's shoppin'."

Sookie gave a nervous smile and pecked Lafayette on the cheek and then gave one to Jason as well. She walked back out into the foyer where Pam and Eric seemed to be having a fierce conversation. Sookie grabbed her purse and cleared her throat.

"Ready when you are Pam."

Pam glanced her way and back to Eric before turning and walking out the front door. Sookie looked to Eric and he walked slowly towards her.

"Do you know how hard it is to let you out of my sight?" he asked softly. "Please be careful Sookie, and stick with Pam. She will protect you if anything goes wrong."

"Nothin' will go wrong. Except Pam might kill me," she teased. Eric shook his head, "No I have commanded her not to."

Sookie's mouth dropped open in shock. Pam would really consider killing her? "No, she wouldn't kill you. I was kidding Sookie. Have fun. And don't give Pam lip about paying. I have given her my card."

Sookie opened her mouth to argue, but Eric placed a finger on her lips, "I will be reimbursed by Bill. Because your contract says 'all travel expenses' that includes wardrobe. So have fun. And please stop by the lingerie section with me in mind."

Sookie only smirked and stood on her tip toes placing a soft kiss on his lips. She began to break off the kiss, but Eric wrapped one arm around her waist and his other hand held the back of her head in place as he deepened the kiss and savagely kissed her as if it was the last kiss they would share.

Sookie's heart was beating frantically and she almost wanted to say 'To hell with Pam, take me back to bed Viking'. But Eric suddenly broke off the kiss.

"I won't be seeing you for a few hours so that is to remember what you are coming home to and to encourage you to come home sooner."

Sookie chuckled and inhaled deeply. He kissed her forehead and spun her around toward the front door. "I will miss you, my love."

She nodded and walked out to where Pam was waiting in a pink minivan. She smiled and walked toward the passenger side and climbed in. As she buckled in, she glanced up to see Eric standing in the doorway watching Pam turn the car around and pull out of her driveway.

Sookie then turned to Pam and asked, "So where are we goin'?"

Pam glanced at her and said, "Somewhere you certainly have never shopped."

Sookie flushed in embarrassment and looked out the window. If Pam was just going to be a brat, Sookie wasn't going to engage her.

Pam pulled onto the freeway and she clicked around on the radio, selecting a station that played a variety of music. Pam was heading to Monroe, Sookie guess, which thankfully wasn't far.

When Pam parked in front of a plain building with no signs and no other cars in the lot, Sookie wondered if Pam hadn't in fact concocted some elaborate plan where Sookie would meet her death at the hands of another.

"Relax. I am not having you killed, cupcake. This is how I shop," she said in a bored tone. Sookie unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out, leaving her purse in the car. She followed Pam to the door and instead of going in, Pam rang a bell, waiting with her hand on her hip.

Sookie was getting more and more curious by the second. A friendly woman smiled warmly at Sookie and Pam as she unlocked and opened the front door.

"Miss Swynford De Beaufort, how nice to see you again. And Miss Stackhouse is it?" she asked politely.

Sookie nodded and said, "You can call me Sookie."

The woman nodded and ushered Pam and Sookie in. They walked into a strange open room. There was a sofa in the middle of the room and the woman gestured for them to take their seats.

"Now, my understanding from your message was that we would be specifically catering to the needs for Miss Sookie to attend a summit for about a week. We have pulled, based on the photos and the descriptors, a number of items for you to view this evening. They range from business casual to formal. We also have some sleepwear, casual wear, and lingerie for your perusal."

Pam nodded, looking bored,

Suddenly the lights dimmed and Sookie looked around. Then the lights in the front of the room were lit brightly and a woman walked out in very smart business suit. The woman was very beautiful in a black pencil skirt and black blazer. This was a good basic for any woman in the workplace and Sookie sighed in relief, knowing now that Pam was not trying anything funny.

Pam nodded to the woman who pressed a button signaling the next woman to come out. The women were paid to model all the garments for Sookie and Pam, showing them how they fit and how they moved.

Sookie gasped as the outfits got more and more beautiful. There were a lot of clothes. Way more than a week's worth. Sookie simply let Pam be the one in control, making small notes in her heads of the ones she had absolutely fallen in love with.

Sookie realized that the women coming in and out of the room were getting less and less formal. She noticed they were in nightwear and lingerie and Sookie couldn't help gasp at some of the risqué pieces she was being shown.

She simply could not pull off some of these pieces. They looked gorgeous on the models, but Sookie Stackhouse was no model. The lights on the stage dimmed and Pam turned to the woman and said, "Take her measurements, Magda. We will take everything and have them shipped directly to Rhodes."

Sookie cut in, "Pam there is no way I will need all that for Rhodes."

Pam waved her off and looked to Magda again, "She will also need accessories for all the clothing and shoes. Sookie what is your size? She looks like an 8 or an 8.5. Make sure you send those as well. Cost doesn't matter. It is imperative she looks splendid from the moment she touches ground there."

Sookie's head swam and she felt like she was about to pass out. Some of the clothing she knew she would cost Eric thousands. She felt like she was hyperventilating. She needed to get to Magda when Pam was looking and insist on the business suit and a few other pieces, but that was it.

"Sookie, do you have anything else you think you might need?" Pam asked.

Sookie's mouth fell open and Pam rolled her eyes and said to Magda, "Thank you for your assistance. I never leave unsatisfied. Where did you find the vintage Chanel? I have been in love with it since I met Coco, but alas it never fit me like it should."

Sookie's head was spinning still and suddenly she was handed a phone. "Eric for you, Sookie," Pam said, her attention still intent on Magda.

"Sookie, breath. I feel your head spinning and it is making me feel ill," Eric said. Sookie gasped in relief at hearing his voice and walked away from Pam and Magda.

"Eric, I think Pam and I went overboard. I don't think I need even half the clothes I saw today."

Eric chuckled. "Then the shopping went well. Pam always goes overboard. At least it's for you this time. Was there lingerie Sookie?" he asked in a sexy growl.

Sookie blushed and then she looked to Pam. She was not wearing some of those pieces.

"No. No lingerie," she responded. Eric laughed. "Yes, I can feel there was and I look forward to seeing it."

Sookie shook her head, knowing he couldn't see her. Suddenly a woman came up and began measuring every inch of her body.

"I think I have to go now, Eric. I am being measured."

"I am at Fangtasia and will meet you back at your home when you are done."

She told him she loved him and goodbye and hung up the phone.

Pam held her hand out for her phone and Sookie placed it in her hand gently.

"I think everything will look splendid on you," Pam said. "Especially the lingerie."

Sookie blushed and the woman with the tape measurer seemed to finish scribbling everything down. She then said roughly, "We are going to get sample shoes for you to try on that tells us what will feel comfortable to you. Wait here."

Sookie nodded and she looked at Pam who was regarding her.

"Sookie, we need to have a girl chat."

Sookie looked at her and nodded. She knew what was coming. She was a piece of backwater trash that didn't deserve Eric and she was also probably going to get both Pam and Eric killed along with herself.

"To be bonded to Eric is a very big deal. You haven't been around many vampires, but when you go to the Summit and others are informed you are bonded to Eric, you will see that it isn't common and that other vampires will look at you and wonder what it is about you that has caused Eric to bond himself to you."

Sookie waited for her to continue. "We both know it is the fairy blood and your earlier resistance to him that has captured my maker. I am worried about him Sookie. Because I care for Eric more than you can possibly imagine. I don't doubt that he loves you and that you love him, but I simply wish it wasn't so."

Sookie nodded, "I do love him and I understand your concern." She didn't know what else to say to Pam. She loved Eric. When Pam said it was essentially Sookie's blood and her reluctance to enter a relationship with Eric that cause him to love her had stung Sookie more than she liked.

Could that be true? No, she reassured herself, it couldn't. She had felt Eric in the bond. And he loved her for more than her blood.

"Pam, you may have a maker-child bond with Eric, but I am also bonded to him and I have felt him. I know his love for me is more significant than what my blood tastes like to him. I love him. I fear for him. I want him to be happy. I think if you loved him like you claim to you would try and respect what makes him happy, even if it is me."

Pam looked as if Sookie has slapped her, but her eyes turned to slits. Suddenly a woman with piles of boxes came out and sat on the floor in front of Sookie. She studied Sookie's foot and her tongue clicked in her mouth as she turned back to the pile of boxes as eliminated some of them.

She then began slipping shoes on her, telling her to stand. Sookie sat and stood as the woman slipped different shoes on her.

She occasionally asked Sookie to walk in the shoes to see if she could manage the height. When she was done she said she would send Magda out.

Sookie sat on the couch and they waited. "Pam, I love him. I have nothing else to say. I would love to have a closer relationship to you, but I can understand if you don't want one. I just hope that we can have a relationship that doesn't hurt Eric. The ball is in your court, Pam."

Sookie slipped her shoes back on and stood as Magda walked out. "Well we have everything we need to get everything ready. We will ship everything so that it is all there when you arrive."

Pam smiled and nodded as she accepted Eric's Visa Black Card and grabbed her keys out of her purse.

They got in the van and drove through Monroe. Sookie looked out the window. She had said what she needed to say and now it was up to Pam. Sookie felt oddly relieved. She had done everything that she could. She only hoped that her continued presence in Eric's life didn't cause any more damage to their maker child relationship.

As they neared Bon Temps, Pam said, "I do want Eric to be happy, I just never thought this would be what made him happy. I will try and accept it. I will try with you as well."

Sookie looked at Pam and smiled. She felt happiness sweep over her and she knew if it were any other person she would fling her arms them. But this was Pam and she was driving. Sookie shoved her hands under her thighs to calm herself and turned back toward the window.

Soon they were pulling into the driveway of Sookie's home and she noted that Eric was not here with a pang of disappointment.

"Thank you for the shopping, Pam. I feel a lot better going into this knowing I won't be embarrassing Eric."

"I can tell you that nothing you wear would embarrass Eric. In fact, the only piece Eric will notice is the lingerie."

"I hate to break it to you and to Eric, but I am not wearin' those garments! They are lewd," she said, surprised how much like her grandmother she actually sounded.

"That is the point," Pam said dryly.

Sookie shook her head with a smile and a blush creeping up her neck. She opened the car and climbed out, "Goodnight, Pam."

"Goodnight, Sookie."

Sookie walked up her steps and unlocked her door. Just as she walked through, she felt her phone buzz.

Eric. "Hi baby, I just got home and I believe I was promised quite a welcome, but nobody is here."

He growled low. "I am caught up. I will be a while longer than I thought. So I won't be able to make it there tonight. Would you like me to send Pam back to collect you to bring you to me?"

Sookie frowned as she locked her door. Lafayette was here, sleeping upstairs. She couldn't wait to tell him about the shopping.

"No, I have some stuff to get done before we leave for Rhodes. So I better get everything done as long as I have you distracted there. I will miss you tonight as I fall asleep."

Eric was silent, but then he said, "You have no idea how much."

She smiled and hung the phone up. She ran upstairs to change into some sweats. She was going to clean this house top to bottom. Then she was going to go through everything to make sure she was completely ready. She the rest of tonight and tomorrow to prepare and then she would leave with her Louisiana vampires to Rhodes.

**Okay, so how do you think it went? Up next: Rhodes departure.**


	32. Slow Motion

**So shopping went well! I am glad that you all were happy with how that went. They may not be friends, but they are on their way. The actress that plays Pam on True Blood said that there is some development in her relationship to Sookie in season 5 because of her tie to Eric, so I am heading in that direction with these characters too.**

**So in the next chapter we are going to Rhodes. **

Chapter 32: Slow Motion –Little Red

Eric

Eric wondered how the shopping trip had gone. He wanted to be there when Sookie returned, but after the sheriff's meeting at Bill's, the king had sprung 4 residency requests that were to be completed at Fangtasia by the time they left for Rhodes. The only time would be tonight and Bill knew that.

Eric barely paid any attention to what was being discussed. Bill had appointed two new sheriffs to areas one and four. Eric wasn't exactly thrilled by their appointment. Bill had appointed them simply because they were native Louisiana residents like him. One was around the same age as Bill, name Cynthia. The other's was Patrick, who had to have been turned at a very young age.

He was not even one hundred. Pamela was his age and Eric was sure she could outwit this idiot any day.

Eric's main focus during the meeting had been monitoring Sookie's mood. It was changing so quickly it was alarming to him. Up until that moment there had been awe and wonder, but now it was

He tried to text and call her, but she was unresponsive so he dialed Pam's phone. She picked up and said, "Master?"

She handed the phone after Eric asked if Sookie was okay. Pam said, "I think she is going into shock."

"Give the phone to her," he said.

He heard her breathing into the phone so he knew she was on the line. He begged her to calm down. She was worried about what they were spending, of all things. He implored her to stay calm and changed the subject to the lingerie.

He smiled as he felt her shyness and reluctance in their bond as she denied looking at lingerie. He told her he looked forward to seeing it, and he felt her stubbornness and even better her excitement.

_You are such a contradiction in terms, Sookie Stackhouse, _he thought to himself as he hung up with her.

"Eric, will you handle the residency requests or not?" Bill asked in a stiff voice.

Eric nodded, but he was furious. Bill was trying to show his power over Eric. Eric told himself to remain calm. For himself, for Pam, and for Sookie he needed to remain calm.

"I will complete them tonight. If the prospective residents do not show by the time the bar closes at 2:00 or they will need to wait until we return from the Summit."

Bill shook his head, "Two of them said they would be arriving for the interview after 4:00."

Eric resisted growling in frustration as Bill has a satisfied, smug little smirk. _Smirk all you want. You may be able to keep me from Sookie for a few hours, but I have at the least sixty years with her, Eric_ thought to himself.

Eric got up and left the meeting. After being dismissed by Bill, he flew to Fangtasia. He went through the paperwork he had, which wasn't bad considering he had been here the night before and finished most of it.

He responded to emails and reviewed the residency requests. One was a vampire from Nebraska. His reason for moving was for his human, who was offered a job nearby. Another vampire was curious to him. It was a woman with stick straight hair brown hair, and brown eyes. She was from Seattle and she said she knew vampires in the area, but didn't list which ones.

The other two were moving within state and their reasons were because Area 5 was more lucrative at the moment than the other four areas. Eric reviewed them, looking for anything suspicious but found nothing.

The vampire from Nebraska and the two moving within state he could tell he would approve, but the woman, Judith was her name, just didn't sit right with Eric for some reason. He would interview her and see how he felt before making the decision.

Eric decided to monitor the bar since Pam wasn't here to do it. It would also appease Pam to sit on his throne for the customers. Eric made his way out and signaled to the bartender to send over a bottled blood. Even if he hadn't promised Sookie he would only drink from her, he wouldn't touch his fangs into anyone else.

It was like everyone else's blood had tasted of sour, battery acid. His stomach churned at the thought. Sookie was still bouncing around in her emotions. At one point he felt that she had been hurt. Emotionally hurt. He almost called, but he felt her rise above and summon some calm and understanding.

He was proud of his bonded. She was a miracle to him. She usually flew off the handle and let loose with her feelings, but he could feel her attempting to control herself. She had learned in less than a year what it had taken Godric a couple lifetimes to teach Eric.

Soon Sookie was feeling relieved and even proud of herself. He hoped that these residency requests would let him out earlier than Bill had alluded to. He had gotten to know what it was like to sleep with Sookie now and he didn't want to sleep without her.

There was also the small fact that whenever he wasn't around was when Sookie tended to get into trouble. So he felt panicky and even scared of being away from her.

When he felt Sookie's relief and happiness, he decided he would call her. He needed to hear her voice.

Her phone rang twice before she answered it with a seductive voice, "Hi baby, I just got home and I believe I was promised quite a welcome, but nobody is here."

He growled, imagining her coming home wanting him and he wasn't there to give her exactly what she needed.

He explained the situation and as he looked at the clock, he realized he probably wasn't going to make it to her in time before the sun rose for the day. He offered, almost desperately, for Pam to come get her, but she said she had things to accomplish before they left.

He knew he had distracted her for the past few days, but he was disappointed. He wanted to offer to have some professionals come and do whatever she needed. She didn't need to pack because he had already seen to that. Was she saying she needed time from him?

Eric shook his head before he remembered he was in the bar on his throne having a fit because his bonded wouldn't come to him. She had just told him he disappointed that he wasn't there to meet her. She needed some time to get herself comfortable before leaving for a week.

He could feel her set her mind to something and he decided she must have started cleaning since she was using a lot of her energy. He sent love to her and gasped when she sent it back. Sookie was slowly learning how to use the bond and to take advantage of all it had to offer.

He smiled as he realized it, but then he remembered once again that he was on display in the bar and now had attracted a woman who thought he had been smiling at her. He scowled at her and she looked at him in confusion. He stood and left the bar area and decided he had been on display long enough.

He didn't want anyone even coming close to him. He belonged to Sookie and wouldn't go back on his promise that only she would touch him.

He could feel her still working and decided he could get some work done as well until his interviewers arrive. Suddenly there was a rap on the door and before he could say come in, Pam entered.

"She will look the best she has ever looked in her life."

"You have probably gotten her some wonderful clothes, but the best she has ever looked is when she is writhing in pleasure under me, calling out my name," he stated coolly.

Pam smirked. "We talked. She really does love you. And she told me she feels in the bond that you love her too. For more than her blood."

Eric looked up, "You suggested that I only love her for the blood? You know I have loved her long before I even tasted her."

"I thought you merely infatuated with her, but I guess now I know better. I still believe you are making a huge mistake. And I will never understand your reasoning for bonding with her. She will kill us all, I am sure of it."

He shook his head, "I would rather die a thousand painful true deaths with her than live without her. That is what it means to bond. You care for nothing but the other person for the rest of your life."

Pam looked horrified, but he could sense she had at least accepted this as his decision. He was happy and he opened up their bond so she could feel it fully. He was happy. Pam nodded as tears pooled in her ice cold eyes. She wiped at them.

"I don't understand, but at the same time I do. I accept Sookie as my mistress," she said.

Eric then smiled, a true genuine smile at his child. She smiled back and said, "Oh and by the way, there is a vampire from Nebraska here to see you."

Eric nodded and told Pam to send the vampire in. Before she left, he said, "Pam," she turned as she was walking out and raised her eyebrow. "Thank you, Pam."

She smiled and nodded, sending in the first vampire.

**So pack your reading glasses because in the next chapter we are going to Rhodes. **


	33. My Love

**I have a couple chapters for tonight and then I swear I will get to Rhodes. I can't wait to hear what you all think about these chapters!**

Chapter 33:My Love –The Bird and the Bee

Sookie

Sookie finished cleaning around 3:00am and then crashed, falling asleep on her couch, which wasn't the most comfortable place to fall asleep. She didn't even wake up when Lafayette woke up and came down the stairs.

She slept through noon, but just after that her stomach growled so loudly that she woke up. She was starving.

Sookie went to the bathroom and emptied her full bladder and brushed her teeth. She found a plate of wrapped up chicken fried steak in the fridge and unwrapped it, putting it in the microwave.

She waited for it to ding, unloading the dishwasher as she waited. She grabbed the plate out of her food and bit into it. A lot of the time Sookie found that the leftovers were just as good when the food was made fresh. She gobbled the rest of the leftovers down and rinsed her dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

She then ran up the stairs, but just as she got to the top step she heard her doorbell ring and she descended the stairs, scanning who it was.

It was someone who kept thinking about Pam and Eric. She crossed the foyer and opened the door.

_This is who the master has chosen? I thought he was above going for the blond hair bimbo stereotype, _he thought nastily. Sookie jutted her hip out and did not pretend to even be polite. "How can I help you Mr…?"

"You can call me Bobby. I am here on behalf of Miss Pamela Swynford De Beaufort. She asked me to deliver this to you for the plane ride to Rhodes this evening. Mr. Northman requested that I give you this."

He spoke in an exaggerated slow voice, pointing theatrically to each item. One was a huge box with a big bow on it and the other was an envelope with Eric's handwriting.

Sookie took both of them and said, "Anythin' else?"

He shook his head slowly, looking at her wondering if she understood what he had said. "I understand you perfectly, Mr. Burnham. I must say I don't think this is what Eric had in mind when he said to deliver these items and be polite."

With that she slammed the door on the shocked and even fearful face of Bobby Burnham. Sookie walked the items to the living room and sat them down on the coffee table. She started with Eric's letter.

_Lover,_

_I hate even the idea of sleeping without you. I hope that Bobby, my official Day Man, has been polite and helpful. If not, please let me know and I will have a chat with him._

_Tonight, Pam and I will come for you and then we will go to Bill's for the airport. We should arrive about a half hour after sunset, but I will call you when I rise to confirm. Please remember to eat and get enough sleep my Sookie. _

_Know that even as I rest I am dreaming only of you and miss you terribly._

_Love,_

_E_

Sookie smiled and slipped the card back into envelope and placed it gently on the table, as if afraid to hurt it. She then turned to the box Pam had sent. The box was gray and on it was a big shiny black bow. Sookie thought it looked so beautiful she almost didn't want to open it.

She did though. On top of the tissue paper, Sookie saw a note from Pam that read,

_Mistress,_

_This is the outfit you are to wear for the trip to Rhodes. Be in it by the time we arrive. I have also included new makeup and the accessories for this outfit. Don't disappoint me. _

_P_

Sookie smiled and lifted away the tissue paper. She gasped as she lifted out the short fur coat. It was a leopard and Sookie's head swam with guilt as she realized the cost and that it was probably an endangered species.

She lifted it out and all thoughts flittered. It was too beautiful to even think of anything else. She then lifted out a plain, but high quality white shirt, along with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and beautiful black Louboutin heels. Sookie also saw bags of what looked like very expensive jewelry. Sookie gasped as her mind tried to tally how much everything had cost Pam. She didn't want to think about it.

Sookie placed everything, including Eric's note, into the big box and ran up the stairs. She set the box on the bed and hung all the clothing on hangers, leaving them out since she was going to be wearing them soon. She then opened all the accessory bags.

Inside the first she found an almost nude pink lingerie set. It was sheer and lacy and very pretty. Sookie set the set aside thinking how Pam had thought of everything.

She then moved to the next bags and found enough MAC boxes to last her lifetime. Brushes, foundations, cover-ups, lotions, every shade of eye shadow a girl could want plus a few extra, mascaras, eyeliners, false eyelashes. It was all there. Sookie did wear makeup, but she had no idea how to put on this makeup.

Sookie took the bags and set all the new products on her vanity to open and try out later. She then went back to the big box and grabbed for the last bag.

This was a black velvet bag and Sookie knew she would find jewelry inside.

She undid the ropes on the bag and slid the contents into her hand. She gasped as she saw the contents. There was a skinny diamond wreath necklace with matching earrings. She placed those back in the velvet bag.

She was not accepting that. She would not. As beautiful as it was, it was too extravagant.

She then fingered the platinum necklace. It was a long chain and at the end was a pendent that had an ornate 'E' on it in an old English font. It was stunning and would rest near her heart. She would accept this one. She slipped it over her head and admired it, even with her sweats on.

Sookie then removed it and gently laid it on her dresser. She also placed the velvet bag holding the precious diamonds with it to return later.

Sookie decided to finish up the cleaning. She only had a couple loads of laundry to do, so it wouldn't be long. Then she would shower and get ready for the trip, eat, maybe take a nap, and then get dressed.

Having a plan, Sookie went to work, stripping all the beds and bathrooms of the linens. She double checked all the hampers to make sure she had everything and then began loading the washer.

She then walked through her immaculate home and scanned it to see if she had anything else she needed done. Sookie knew it was ridiculous, but she wanted to leave and then come back to a clean home for her own peace of mind.

Finding all the surfaces gleaming and the air thick with cleaning chemicals, she walked up the stairs to her bathroom knowing her Gran would be proud.

Sookie then stripped herself of her dirty clothing and then hopped into the shower. She thoroughly scrubbed, buffed and shaved. She then jumped out and dried herself. She then grabbed her lotion and rubbed it into her skin.

As she finished with her hands and feet, she heard her front door open and scanned finding Lafayette and Jason. She threw her robe on and picked out some other yoga pants and a tank top. She wasn't risking getting her travel wear dirty.

She then walked down the stairs after she towel dried her hair. She had her dirty sweats in hand and threw them in with the other loads to be washed.

Lafayette called out to her and she hollered back, "Comin'!"

She walked into the dining room and found a spread from Merlotte's. Jason was in uniform and he held a Styrofoam box with a Lafayette Burger, bowl of chili, and some cornbread. Sookie looked at the clock and saw it was already five. Pam and Eric would be here in a little over an hour.

She inhaled deeply and sat and ate with Jason and Lafayette.

"So, hookuh, shoppin' didn't go well? I didn' see no bags."

Sookie swallowed the bite and replied, "No, it actually went well. Pam does not shop like we do."

She then went through everything Pam and she had done that night, describing the way she had shopped. Lafayette begged her for a detailed description of every outfit, but after the first five or six items Sookie couldn't remember.

"Well I's expect a fashion show when y'all get back," Lafayette said. Sookie nodded as she took a bite of the chili. She popped the last bit of cornbread in her mouth and stretched. She had overeaten. But at least now Eric wouldn't be after her. Neither would Lafayette.

Jason had been quiet the entire time, but suddenly something seemed to sink in and he asked, "Sook, you are leavin' tonight?"

She nodded. "Well, how am I gonna get ahold of ya if I need ya?" he asked, beginning to looked panicked. Sookie peeked in his mind and saw all the trouble she had gotten into in Dallas and he was worried about a similar situation happening.

Sookie reassured him and said, "I will be with Eric the entire time, so nothin' will happen. If ya need me you can call the hotel. I left all the information on the fridge. And also at your office. It should all be fine."

He nodded and gave the goofy Jason smile, then stood and rubbed his now full belly.

Sookie chuckled. She looked at the clock and gasped. "Shoot, I better start gettin' ready. Pam and Eric will be here soon."

Sookie grabbed all the trash and walked it to the kitchen putting it in the garbage. She noticed it was full and bagged it up and took it out. She walked it down to the trashcan by the shed and sensed the void before she could turn around to see who it was. Sookie screamed as the individual roughly grabbed her from behind, causing her to scream.

This could not be happening to her again, she thought as panic began to pump through her system.

**Don't kill me! And review! Who do y'all think it is?**


	34. My Love Cont

**Okay even I hate a cliffhanger! So I will ease the pain and publish right now!**

Chapter 34: My Heart (cont.) –The Bird and the Bee

Sookie

Strong arms embraced her, but she suddenly realized that the embraced was familiar to her. Sookie gasped and exhaled in surprise and relief. "Doggonit Eric! Please don't do that. It scared the shit out of me! What are you doin' here so early anyway?"

Eric chuckled and he placed his hand over her chest, feeling her racing heart. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I haven't been with you in over 20 hours. More importantly, I haven't been inside of you for even longer than that."

Sookie chuckled and stood on tiptoes to kiss him, which wasn't good because he lifted her and set her on top of the trash can.

"Gah! Eric…oh my God…no, wait. I refuse to let you take me on the trash can."

Eric growled and pressed her firmly to his chest, hitching her legs high on his hips. She gasped as she rubbed her now hot center over the rapidly growing erection sandwiched between them. Sookie moaned and panted as he carried her in the house.

He crushed his mouth to hers and plunged his tongue into her mouth and massaged her tongue. Sookie gasped and panted, wrapping her own tongue around his fangs repeatedly causing him to growl and moan desperately.

"Please, Sookie," he pleaded, his eyes holding a glint of wild desperation that made Sookie's insides clench and evidence of her arousal pool between her thighs.

Out of nowhere somebody cleared their throat and Sookie and Eric both jerked their head in the direction of the kitchen doorway. Sookie flushed in embarrassment and tried to wriggle off of Eric, but it only caused him to growl in frustration and grind against her in earnest. She smacked his shoulder and he reluctantly set her down.

"Eric, we don't have time for this anyway. I need to get ready or Pam will kill me. She said so in her note."

"I will end her if it means we can continue this upstairs," he said in a detached, but serious voice.

Sookie giggled and kissed his cheek. Lafayette was chuckling in shocked amusement, winking at Sookie as she walked by. Sookie flushed and ran up the stairs to get dressed.

As she sat at her vanity to put her makeup on and style her hair, she felt Eric clearly in the bond. He was extremely frustrated and irritable. Sookie quickly slipped into all the new clothing including the new underwear. It was a good thing she had worn an old pair until now.

She finished grabbing the leopard coat, her purse, and as she stood she slipped the Louboutins on her feet and found that she was able to walk in them.

She turned off her bedroom lights and walked down the stairs. Eric was waiting at the bottom and she now noticed Pam had arrived.

Eric's eyes smoldered so hot she was surprised that her clothing didn't singe off of her. _Damn him!_ She thought _I just put on my new set of underwear._

Pam nodded in approval, but when her eyes hit Sookie's neck she clicked her tongue. "Where is the other necklace and earrings I selected for that outfit?"

"Oh Pam, I have them here in my purse. Have you lost your mind? I cannot accept this or the coat," she said waving it at Pam.

"Why ever not? The coat was mine, and it was before the leopard was an endangered species. I caught it myself. Remember Eric? I kept it as a pet and named it Baby, like in the movie Bringing Up Baby. I used her pelt after she died of old age. The necklace is actually from Eric, though he doesn't know it."

Eric looked to her curiously. "Well, let's see then," he said.

She stomped her Louboutin on the floor. "Now you wait one moment. I will accept the coat, since it is something of a hand me down…I suppose. But you will take the jewelry back immediately. I am not some kept woman!"

Eric and Pam looked at her in shock and Eric said, "Pam, why don't you and Lafayette go and check each other's makeup. Jason, go drink a beer."

His tone was normal, but she could see the angry glint in his eyes and the slight accent in his voice that told her he was either emotional or pissed. They hadn't been together long, but she was guessing right now he was pissed.

Pam, Lafayette and Jason all left the foyer and Sookie stood midway up the stairs. Eric walked slowly up to her, but she was just as angry. She didn't need to be showered with gifts. She didn't need to be taken care of. She knew how to take care of herself. She had been doing it for a while now.

Eric stopped two stairs below her so they were eye to eye and she held his gaze, "Sookie, what is this about?" he asked softly.

She shook her head. "I don't need any diamonds, furs, or anythin' else Eric. I just need you. When you do these things for me, I feel like I owe you or something'. I dunno, I just don't like it. I think you should save your money on somethin' important."

"I have saved my money for something important. Myself. I made all my money for things I love and for things that are important to me. Which includes you and Pam. You are the most important thing in my existence. I don't think you have been taken care of or showed how beautiful you are. These diamonds will look like rubble compared to you, but they are the best that Pam and I can find. So please put them on."

Sookie' mouth began to move, but Eric held his fingers gently over her mouth. "Sookie, if it is my money I will spend it how I like. Will you please put on the necklace and earrings?"

"Eric, I just don't have anything as extravagant to give you back."

"Sookie, you will never fully understand everything you have given me, which is everything. I could work for another thousand years and not make a dent into what I owe you. Please Sookie?" he pleaded.

Her heart melted at his sincere tone and his puppy eyes made her want to do anything for him. She nodded her head, "Okay, I understand, but can you see where I am coming from at all?"

He considered and then shook his head, "No, not at all. You deserve the world and more. More than you could even dream of Sookie Stackhouse, and I want to give it all to you."

"Listen, I will accept the gifts, but big things you need to discuss with me first. Okay?" she asked stubbornly.

"Deal. You drive a hard bargain, Miss Stackhouse," he said huskily, leaning forward, brushing his lips against hers. Sookie smiled as he continued fishing for a kiss and she chided, "Eric Northman, if we start now we won't be able to make the plane."

"I don't even give a shit anymore."

She laughed, "Fine, you stay here, but I am under contract. Too bad you won't come with me. I have a large suite, with a large bed, and a large shower that I will have to use all by myself. Or maybe I can find someone to….," but she didn't finish as Eric grabbed her around the waist and kissed her roughly.

"Did I mention you drive a hard bargain mitt hjärta (**my heart**)?" he asked as he broke the kiss off. She nodded and kissed him again, this time placing both of her hands on his cheeks and showing how much she wanted him right now too.

"Sookie, you need to stop," he said, his voiced strained. She nodded and forcibly pushed herself back from him, causing herself to fall back, but Eric caught her and carried her down the rest of the stairs. Sookie thanked him and he set her down. She pointed to the living room.

"You stay on your side!" she ordered with a smile. He smiled back and zipped to the living room calling Pam and Lafayette back. She went into the kitchen where Jason was finishing up his beer and said, "Well, we are going to get going. Do you mind helpin' Lafayette keep an eye on this old pile of bricks?" she asked.

He nodded and turned to her. She reached for his empty bottle, rinsed it and put it in recycling. She then turned back and gave Jason a big hug.

"Please be careful, Sook. And if you need anythin' I will come for you."

Sookie nodded and said, "Same to you big brother."

He kissed her forehead and they walked back out to the others. Sookie then had Eric there suddenly grabbing something from her purse. Eric unwrapped the necklace and earrings from the velvet bag and held them out to show her he wanted to place them on her.

She smiled and held her ponytail out of the way so he could clasp it. He then handed her the earrings, which she placed on her own earlobes. "She turned to him and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you, Eric. They are beautiful."

"Finally the response I expect when I give a woman diamonds," her murmured in a tease. He kissed her temple and then said, "_You_ make them look beautiful."

He then looked to Pam. "Ready?"

Pam nodded and he took Sookie's hand and led her towards Bill's house. Off to Rhodes!

**Here we go! Do you think there will be any problems on the way? **


	35. First Flight

**Wonderful reviews and alerts! Thanks everyone and here comes the plane ride!**

Chapter 35: First Flight –Mark Isham

Eric

Eric guided Sookie through the cemetery towards Bill. She seemed to stumble over the uneven ground, especially in the ridiculously high heels that Pam had put her in.

He ended up crouching in front of her and carrying her on his back across the cemetery. She nuzzled the back of his neck, placing small kissed there. He smiled as he walked and he noticed more than once Pam looking at them in confusion and even annoyance.

When they reached Bill's the other sheriffs and their guests were waiting on the front porch with Bill. Bill looked extremely annoyed and Eric smirked as he lowered Sookie to her feet. She readjusted her clothing that had ridden up behind his back and then emerged, immediately slipping her hand in his, standing close.

"Eric, you are late. I think I specifically said 9:00 pm. We should get going. Where is your luggage?" Bill asked, confused. Eric did notice his glance between Eric and Sookie.

"We have sent the luggage ahead. It will be there when we get there," he said in a bored tone.

Bill nodded and motioned toward the cars waiting for them. Eric pulled her toward the first car and climbed in. Pam was already sliding in the front seat and Eric was happy Sookie and he would have the backseat alone.

Sookie busied herself with the seatbelt, so she didn't notice Eric slide closer to her. When he began nibbling on her earlobe she jumped but then let out a short laugh. She closed her eyes, enjoying him kissing her neck and massaging her breasts and playing with her nipples slightly.

Suddenly Sookie's door opened and Bill was there. She jumped so high she almost hit her head on the roof of the car and gasped loudly. "It seems I will need to ride in this car," he said, almost mischievously.

Eric pulled Sookie toward him, so that Bill could climb in next to Sookie. Sookie was practically plastered to Eric's side. If she could be in his lap and in a seatbelt at the same time, she would be. Eric sent waves of calm through to her as he sensed her unease and fury at being so close to Bill.

She looked up to him and gave Eric a small smile and he leaned down and kissed her forehead and nose. "Well this is cozy, isn't it?" Bill said sarcastically.

Eric and Sookie shot him a look and Bill smirked and looked out the window as they drove down the drive and onto Hummingbird Road.

Bill turned to Sookie and asked, "Sookie how have you been? I must apologize for neglecting m neighborly duties. I have been quite busy, but Jessica and I have discussed taking some time off together to travel. I know you always said you wanted to go to Paris with me, still interested?"

Sookie shot him a look of absolute disgust and turned her face to look out Eric's window, and Pam said, "I guess you will have to inebriate some other poor French whore with your shit-poor blood, Bill," Pam said.

Eric smirked in Pam's direction even though Bill growled and Sookie felt shame. Eric rubbed her back and looked her in the eyes to make sure she was alright. She nodded and flicked her eyes once in Bill's direction to show what her frustration was.

"It's curious that you came here only to drive back to Shreveport," Bill commented. Eric glanced at him, hoping he would just shut the fuck up. It was bad enough he wasn't in the middle of some heavy petting with Sookie at this moment, and it was all because of Bill.

"My child and I stayed here with my bonded last night."

He could sense Sookie's amusement at the amount of pride he took in announcing Sookie as his bonded. She shot him a look and he looked down at her giving her a small smile.

Bill looked disgusted and turned back to the window. He then grabbed his phone out and Eric hoped this was the end of Bill's attempt at getting on their last damn nerve.

Sookie leaned her head against Eric's shoulder and closed her eyes. He felt her breathing even out slightly. Dozing is what Pam called it. It had been so long since he had experienced it, he had forgotten. But he believed it was when they were resting, but not sleeping.

Sookie would randomly open her eyes and looked up at Eric, then snuggle closer and put her head back down and Eric would often rub his cheek against her hair so her scent was even stronger on him than usual.

Sookie already smelled strongly of him with his blood in her. Pam also informed him that he smelled strongly of Sookie even after bathing. They were infected with each other's blood and scent.

They finally arrived in Shreveport and Sookie sat up and looked out the window. The driver pulled their SUV up to the terminal they would need and Eric got out and turned to help Sookie out. Eric guided Sookie to where Bill and his guards were leading them, which was a private plane terminal.

Pam was standing on the other side of Sookie. As they walked by the people who were flying commercially, Sookie glanced back and said, "They are looking at you thinking how stylish and glamorous y'all look goin' into the private jet terminal."

Eric chuckled and glanced their way and saw many men and even some women eyeing Sookie with interest. He looked back down into her face and then checked the bond. There was no evidence she heard it. "They think it of you too, my dear."

She shook her head, "No, they are wondering why I am with you, but that is about it."

"How delightfully modest you are, Sookie. If any of these men even so much as twitched towards you I would end them."

She smiled up at him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked the rest of the way to the plane.

Eric escorted Pam and Sookie to the stairs leading to the plane. They were the last ones on so Eric motioned for the crew to shut the door behind him.

Eric noticed that the only seats available were once again located near Bill and Eric grit his teeth. Sookie led Eric to the seats across the aisle from Bill and placed Eric between Bill and her this time. She buckled her seatbelt and Eric looked to Pam, who was sitting next to one of the other sheriffs.

She nodded once and fell easily back into conversation with the small sheriff from area one. Eric focused back on Sookie and found she was leaning her head back with her eyes closed. She had a small smile on her lovely lips and Eric leaned forward and pecked them softly, which caused her to open her eyes and smile widely.

Sookie said, "I am nervous, but I am trying to go to my happy place."

He lifted an eyebrow, "Am I in your happy place?"

She nodded and whispered, "In my happy place, my fingernails are imbedded in your delicious ass and back as you pound into me. I am on the softest sheets, but you have been fucking me for so long, they are starting to get sweaty and damp. And so you then, while still buried inside of me, carry me to the bath and we make slow, slippery love in the tub until the water turns cold."

Eric's fangs practically jump out of his gums and his erection is noticeable. He clears his throat and replies, "Funny, our happy places are the same. Perhaps we really are meant to be together."

Sookie chuckled and pulled Eric's face down to hers and kissed him thoroughly. She pulls away when the flight attendant starts speaking over the intercom and Eric is dizzy with his lust for Sookie.

As she listens to the flight attendant give her spiel about safety and 'in case of an emergency' scenarios, Eric sees that she looks out of breath from their kiss and her chest is heaving, attempting to replenish her oxygen. Her lips are swollen and her hair now has some fly-aways.

He looks around and notices all of the other vampires have their fangs down, including Pam, and staring at Sookie the same way he must have been. Eric growls low and eyes each of the vampires. They all plaster expressions of boredom once more, except Bill who looks like he is about to attack Sookie.

Eric flashes his fangs at Bill and he is rewarded with Bill snapping his fangs back in place and looking to the attendant once more. _That's it_, he decides, _Sookie and I are taking our own plane home so I can fuck her as much as I want_.

Sookie looked to Eric and noticed he still had his fangs out and she blushed slightly and turned back to listen to the flight attendant who is wrapping up her talk. She points to the lights indicating that there was no smoking, cell phone use, and seatbelts had to be on.

Sookie slid her hand in his as she felt the engine of the plane thrum with life. She inhaled raggedly and he felt her anxiety and fear keenly. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand and said, "Breathe, lover. Even if we do crash, I will rip a hole in the side of the plane and fly you, Pam, and myself to safety."

She slapped his shoulder lightly, but couldn't help but laugh.

As they sped down the runway, her hand gripped his so hard, he was sure his fingers would snap if he wasn't human. She apologized and he simply smiled and raised their two conjoined white-knuckled hands to his lips and kissed hers softly. "You're fine, love."

She began calming down when she felt his calm and protectiveness flood her senses. Her breathing evened and she relaxed all the tense muscles in her body. Except a few, Eric noticed as her arousal hit him. She looked at him with hooded eyes and he whispered, "You have no idea how difficult it is not to fuck you in front of these vampires, Sookie. You are truly testing my restraint."

She smiled softly and closed her eyes, "Then I think it's best I get some rest. Wake me when we are almost there."

Sookie smiled as Eric pursed his lips and nodded, clearly frustrated.

Sookie leaned her head against him once more and closed her eyes as she snuggled up to him. He motioned over for a flight attendant and said, "I would like a pillow and blanket for her, please."

The flight attendant nodded with a smile that told Eric she was jealous of Sookie and moved to get her a couple of blankets and a pillow. Eric arranged Sookie under the blankets and pillows and kissed the top of her head. He closed his own eyes and rested with her, trying to calm his arousal. This was the longest he had gone without Sookie. It was the longest he would go, he vowed to himself.

As Eric and Sookie rested, Eric thought over all the dangers that this Summit could pose to himself and Sookie. He had so many contingency plans in place, but he hoped he wouldn't have to put any of them to use.

He inhaled the scent of Sookie's shampoo, letting it calm and sooth him. When they were about an hour away, Sookie woke and stretched, blinking her eyes against the lights that were on. She unbuckled her seat belt and said, "I have to use the restroom, Eric."

He nodded and got up and let her out, sitting back down as she made her way to the back of the plane. All the vampires were in down time and Eric noticed all of Bill's guards were napping. Eric slipped out of his seat and zipped to the back of the plane and as Sookie rinsed her hands, he opened the door.

She began fumbling for the towels, saying, "Sorry, I was just..." but broke off when she saw it was Eric. He barely fit in the tight enclosed space with her, but he would make it work. He rubbed his hard on against Sookie's ass and she moaned, saying, "Eric, there is no way we are doin' this. I can't."

He shushed her and unbuttoned her jeans. He looked at her reflection in the mirror and held her gaze there as he slipped his hand down into her underwear and tickled his fingers along her folds. She unconsciously moved against his fingers and he smiled at her as she closed her eyes. He began working her clit furiously. He needed this to be fast since they didn't have much time.

Sookie was holding onto the sink as if her life depended on it and she was writhing against his hand. Eric slipped one finger inside of her and she yipped loudly. Eric placed his lips close to her ear and whispered, "You can be loud Sookie. Actually I prefer it that way."

She shook her head and shivered as he kissed her neck, his fingers going into overdrive to get her to the brink. His cock was on the precipice and was literally pulsating into Sookie's ass.

He couldn't handle it anymore and he pulled her jeans down past her ass and bent her over. He kept his fingers of one hand working her like mad as he released himself. She knew what was coming and she was looking at him in the reflection ready for him to do it.

He looked into her eyes as he thrust into her in one hard stroke and she literally squeaked loudly. She grabbed his wrist and bit down to quell her sounds, but it only caused Eric to bark out in pleasure and growl as he thrust harder into her. She pushed herself against him as she was nearing completion with him.

It only took seven hard and deep thrusts before both of them fell over the edge. Eric couldn't help biting into Sookie's neck and they both had second climaxes from that alone. As Eric fed from Sookie, she bit into the wrist and drank with him, causing him to harden inside of her one more time. Sookie was completely relaxed as she fed and was making small noises against his wrist as he pummeled into her.

He quivered and bit his lip as he felt his testicles constrict and his cock release into her one last time. He licked her neck to seal the wounds and she released his wrist, and licked it to clean the blood away. He pulled out of her gently and she whimpered lightly.

He grabbed a wet paper towel and cleaned her up as best he could and pulled up her pants and zipped them up, then did the same to his own. He kissed the fang marks and said, "Thank you, I really needed that."

She blushed and turned around to face him and said, "I guess you can count me in as a member of the mile high…. Oh my God, there are vampires out there! Cheese and rice, I can't go out there. They definitely heard you makin' all that noise."

"Ummm, me? You were the one panting and squeaking the entire time. Then you bit me!" he said defensively.

She gave him an exasperated smirk and said, "Eric, I am not gonna go out there. They will look at me funny!"

"So you want to stay in here with me? I think that will make it a bumpy landing, but that could be to our advantage if you want to make it interesting."

"Eric!" she said "You are not helpin' here!"

He chuckled and began to speak when there was a knock on the door. Sookie looked at Eric in horror and he smiled, "Yes?" he called out.

"Sir, we are landing soon and everyone needs to be seated with their seatbelts on as we begin our descent," the flight attendant said in a clipped voice.

"One moment," Eric said. Sookie leaned her forehead against his chest in complete mortification and said, "Well they all know, even the flight attendant. I hope you are happy!" she said.

"I am. Very, very satisfied with the plane utilities. Now I wish I had checked the survey differently," he said in mock regret.

Sookie reached around him and opened the door. He pulled her out with him and before she was able to pass him, he kissed her roughly in front of the waiting flight attendant, who gasped in shock.

Sookie straightened her clothes and as they walked up the aisle, every vampire and human had their eyes on them, the vampires inhaling deeply. Sookie flushed bright red and Eric was smug. "Enjoy the in-flight entertainment everyone?" he asked.

Sookie smacked him and Pam laughed loudly.

**So, was it a good flight?**


	36. Green River

**Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews, alerts, and favorites. I know it seems redundant to thank you all in every chapter, but each time I see a new email with so and so has added you to…I get so happy. **

**I am glad you smut-mongrels all enjoyed that last chapter (hehe). I really enjoyed writing it for you because you all deserved a little dirty! So thanks!**

**Here we go!**

Chapter 36: Green River 

Sookie

Sookie sat and buckled her seatbelt as Pam called to her, "I told you he pulled good string, Sookie."

She sank low in her seat and closed her eyes as Eric sat and buckled himself in next to her. She looked out the window, trying to forget the looks she was getting. Eric's hand stroked her thigh and she inhaled sharply, reminded of the pleasure her bonded had brought her just now. She hadn't ever thought she would have sex in an airplane where there were other passengers, but she now had and it had turned her on.

If she was completely honest, it turned her on even more when she realized they had been overheard. Sookie put her hand over her mouth and smiled as Eric continued to rub her thigh, but he pulled her hand away from her mouth and said, "Let it show, my love. It's too beautiful to hide."

She smiled at him, but her attention was caught by Bill's face looming behind Eric's. His face was full of hatred and disgust. She flinched as she looked into the face that she once thought so distinguished and handsome. Now she saw the darkness of his soul spread throughout his face.

"I would never have thought you would allow yourself to be treated like one of Eric's whores. How cheap you must feel, Sookie," he spit out. Pam growled, but Sookie was more focused on Eric who was attempting to kill Bill with four of Bill's guards on his back trying to subdue him.

Pam was also being restrained and the pilot was barking over the intercom to be seated or the plane would become "unstable". Sookie was pissed and she was scared. She screamed at Eric to stop, but he was lost to his own rage. She then noticed her hands glowed, but she knew that she couldn't expose the light to the other vampires in the room.

She didn't want a repeat Russell Edgington situation, which even now made her shudder. She shoved her hands behind her back, but as she watched Eric struggle, she also saw another guard approach Eric with a wooden stake.

She was suddenly as furious as Eric and stepped out into the aisle between the approaching guard and Eric. "Ma'am, I am going to need you to return to your seat and…"

"And allow you to stake my bonded? I don't think so," Sookie interrupted in a harsh tone. He was about to push her to the side, but she placed both glowing hands on his chest and zapped him. He collapsed on the floor, apparently unconscious.

The other vampires looked confused and Sookie was sure they didn't know what had happened. "Help Pam, now!" she yelled.

Once they were all distracted with assisting Pam, Sookie placed her hands on the backs of the guards on Eric and zapped each of them until they were a pile at her feet. She was single minded and had one goal, which was to protect her bonded. Eric had a death lock on Bill's throat, so she placed her hand gently on his arm and prodded the bond thread.

He trained his eyes on hers and she sent calm and love to him, and also her desperation for him to come back to her.

"Eric, listen to me. He is jealous, he is disgusting, but most importantly he is not worth it," she said softly. "Please let him go so this pilot can land the fuckin' plane."

He flared his nostril and closed his eyes, but his hand unclenched as he relaxed his death grip on Bill's throat.

Eric stood up straight and looked Sookie over to make sure she was alright, but they stopped at her feet where there were five unconscious guards. He looked back up at her in shock and she shrugged her shoulders, not even knowing how to explain.

Eric sat her back in her seat and looked to the other guards who were watching the entire thing.

"Bill, I suggest you get your other guards under control and away from my progeny," he said coolly. Sookie watched as the guards backed off Pam and Eric turned to Bill.

"There goes that southern gentleman façade, your majesty. Oh wait, that was when we caught you watching Sookie almost being raped and jerking off in the bushes. Insult my bonded again, and I will end you and become new king of Louisiana."

The other sheriffs and Pam gasped in shock at the threat and Bill simply glared at Eric, knowing that his threat could happen and on this plane. He nodded, and took his seat.

They were all seated within minutes as the other vampires scooped up the guards and placed them in their seats. The other guards looked them over and tried to rouse them. Now Sookie was shaking from the stress she had just gone through. Had she seriously injured the guards?

Eric grabbed her hand and kissed it as they began their descent. The flight attendant stayed at the very front of the plane, looking at the passengers in fear. Sookie heard her thinking that the she was transferring to strictly commercial flights during the days so she wouldn't have to deal with vampires anymore.

Sookie shook her head in annoyance. That was the kind of thinking that pissed her off. Just because Bill had pissed off Sookie and Eric on purpose, the flight attendant decided to blame all vampires and say they were soulless animals.

As Sookie saw the lights of the runway get closer and closer, she tensed up in fear and Eric held her hand tightly, sending her waves of reassurance through the bond. She smiled and focused on his beautiful blue eyes as they bumped to the ground and the plane slowed. She exhaled the breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

Eric

Eric hadn't been kidding when he said he would rather take a job he would hate than to have Bill insult Sookie and make her feel the worst that he could.

Although Eric despised the thought, Sookie had believed herself to love Bill unconditionally for more than two years, and it was time Bill showed her the respect she deserved. Eric could to some extent understand why Bill was so upset. He had lost the one woman in the world that could be described as perfect in every way. But he was now acting like a spoiled little brat king on his throne.

When he made the crack about Sookie being cheap, he felt her hurt and reacted instinctually. Nobody talked to Sookie that way. Eric planned on ripping his head off if Sookie hadn't stopped him by calming him down. Now Bill owed Sookie more than respect, she owed him for his continued existence and reign over Louisiana.

Sookie was now fidgeting in her seat, anxious to get off the plane and Eric couldn't agree more. What Sookie and him needed more than anything was some time alone to regroup. And fuck.

He looked over his shoulder to Pam and she began getting ready to disembark the plane. He wanted to get them all to hotel and time to have some downtime before they went to day rest.

He felt Sookie in the bond and felt that she was tired, but she was also feeling safe and semi0excited to get off the plane and into a new city she had never been. Eric held her hand and grabbed her leopard coat, sliding the soft fur on her shoulders. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back down at her as they waited for the plane to stop moving.

**Finally that plane ride is over! What did everyone think?**


	37. Stereo in Motion

**Today I am hoping to get out the chapter I am working for tonight, so I thought I would throw out these two chapters today because, like you all, I like more than one chapter a day from the stories I read. So here you go and another will probably be out later tonight or tomorrow. **

**Thanks everyone for reading (is it annoying yet?)!**

Chapter 37: Moving in Stereo

Sookie

The pilot and flight attendant didn't even give their departing spiel and quickly allowed them to unload. Eric helped her put on her new leopard coat and practically dragged her through the airport, but as they neared the cars Eric turned and said, "Bill, find another car or run behind them. Pam, Sookie, and I are taking this one and you aren't," he said in a warning tone.

Sookie was grateful that he was in control and clearly in overprotective mode. She needed some space from the other vampires and she couldn't wait to arrive at the hotel and be only with Eric.

Eric slid in by Sookie, and Pam in the front seat. Sookie, Pam, and Eric were silent the entire ride and when they arrived at the hotel Sookie broke the silence with a gasp. The most elegant hotel she had ever stayed in was the one Eric had booked them in Dallas. This hotel made that one look like a shit-shack bed and breakfast.

It was a pyramid at least as big as the real ones in Egypt. It was sleek and looked like its façade was comprised of all windows. She wondered about the vampires, but assumed that it was safe or they would have arranged for the Summit to be elsewhere.

Sookie unbuckled her seatbelt before the car even stopped and got out on the other side of the car. Eric laughed as she ran to his side of the car and he wrapped his arm around her waist and walked through the doors. She eyed the vampire guards holding large guns warily and Eric rubbed her back reassuringly.

"They are here for our protection Sookie. They have day guards as well. I believe were-guards."

Sookie nodded and Eric released Sookie and said, "Go look out the window there while I check us in." She nodded, wanting to drink in the place. Even though it was in the middle of the night the place was well lit. There were a surprising amount of human guests, she observed, which is what she would be reading beginning tomorrow evening.

Outside was a beautiful view and she seen several bonfire pits for guests to enjoy the warm spring nights. She smiled and turned back to find Eric walking to her and she noticed several vampires and human women looking at him lustfully. She smiled as he reached his hand out for her and she took it gratefully.

He led her to the elevators and they stepped inside with Pam. There were other humans and vampires on the elevator as they rode up and Eric seemed to be cursing the elevator for going to slow. She elbowed him in the ribs and he said, "It appears I have entered into an abusive relationship Pamela. She does nothing but hit my arms and elbow me in the ribs."

Sookie stared at him in shock and Pam replied in her signature bored tone, "I told you, you shouldn't take in strays. Now you are stuck with her, I suppose."

"Oh just be quiet," she to the both of them as the door dinged open on their floor. She heard several snickers and guffaws from the other humans and vampires as they got off the elevator and made their way down the hall to their room. Sookie was amazed at how quiet the floor was.

Eric paused at a set of double doors. He inserted a key card and swung open the doors and Sookie gasped as he led her in. The room was beautiful. Pam kept walking past them to the room next door and entered and closed her door with a soft click behind her.

"She doesn't want to hang out?" Sookie asked, feeling guilty that she once again was wedging between Eric and Pam. Eric looked at her with an amused smirk and said, "No, daylight is soon and she wants to give us some privacy."

"Privacy?" she asked wit her own smirk. "I can't imagine what we need privacy for Mr. Northman."

He smiled as he closed the door behind her and then zipped to right in front and cradled her face. "I need to fuck you at least once more before dawn my Sookie."

She smiled and stood on her tiptoes, and cradled his face, saying, "Well stop delayin' and get goin' ya big Viking."

Eric wrapped one arm around her waist and hauled her completely flush against him, claiming her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. She slipped her tongue in to his mouth and massaged his fangs with her tongue while simultaneously rubbing him through his jeans.

Sookie walked slowly backward to the small room off the sitting room where she had spotted the bed. She pulled him with her and began wriggling out of the fur coat. As they passed a chair, Sookie flung Pam's precious Baby on the back of it and Eric broke off the kiss and moved down her body nipping at her nipples through her shirt. She arched her back slightly and rubbed her now extremely sensitive nipples against his chest as she continued to stroke him through his jeans. Eric was sighing and closing his eyes at her touch, but she whispered, "Open your eyes, Eric. They are too beautiful to hide."

Eric's eyes opened slowly and the look on his face made her heart almost stop. It was a strange mixture. One of absolute love, devotion, passion, lust, worry, gratitude. They swirled on his normally stoic features and Sookie traced his face with her gentle fingertips.

"I love you so, so much," she whispered reverently. She would never get used to his emotions, but most importantly his emotions for her. When she met Eric, she thought him worse than dead. She thought him beyond help. Devoid of emotion and unable to get it back. But behind these closed doors, with her, she saw that he was a melting pot of emotion and feeling. And they were almost all for her.

She wanted nothing more than to dive in head first to Eric Northman. He lifted her off her feet and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing her hot center over his desperate erection. He shuddered and walked them to the bedroom and he set her down on a dresser and began undressing her, starting at her feet and working his way up.

She wiggled her toes as he slipped the heels off and then moved to the button on her skinny jeans. He slid the pants and lingerie down simultaneously as she raised her hips and then tossed them aside. She shivered as her ass made contact with the cool wood of the dresser. Eric was staring at her hungrily now, but he was taking his time.

She began the lift her own shirt, but he stopped her and took the task for himself. He wanted to undress her. She lifted her arms and he peeled her out of the shirt and then he wrapped his arms around her and unhooked her strapless nude-pink colored bra. She sat there on the dresser naked and he stepped back leaving her there.

He then sat on the edge of the bed and simply looked her over, as if deep in thought. She spread her legs slightly and he inhaled how much she wanted him. He closed his eyes slightly, but then returned to studying her form. Sookie began to blush, but she allowed him to look so brazenly at her.

After a few minutes of nothing but staring, she decided she had had enough. She needed something from him and she was going to get it. She spread legs open wider and leaned back so that her back was resting against the mirror.

She then began slowly touching herself, starting out by running her hands though her hair then slowly down her neck. She spent some time on each breast, but she continued her own exploration downward. She caressed her hips and lifted one of her legs so that her foot was perched on the edge of the dresser, giving Eric a nice view of wear this was going.

Sookie moved back up to her breast, licking her fingertips and massaging her nipples tenderly at first but gradually rougher. She caressed and massaged the flesh and when she felt herself worked up and brave enough, she slid her other hand down and began playing with her own clit.

The entire time she was quiet, except for quiet pants and small groans that she couldn't help escaper her mouth, and she maintained a steady ye contact with Eric. She wasn't trying to be porn star sexy, so her expression was probably one of need. This is what she needed, and she was showing Eric.

Eric's was stone still and she would be concerned if his fangs weren't out fully and his fingertips occasionally twitched. She slipped a finger inside of herself like Eric had and she arched her back to try to get the significantly smaller digit to go deeper. She added another finger, plunging it gently inside of her.

As Sookie stroked her breasts and her folds, she felt herself build up. She hadn't noticed, but Eric had sometime sprung himself free of his jeans and was now gently stroking himself. Sookie found something else to focus on entirely and she would glance between Eric's burning blue eyes and his massive erection be pumped by Eric's massive hand.

She spread her legs a little wider and closed her eyes so she could imagine that it was Eric that was doing this to her. She felt her muscles tense in preparation for her own release and she was now dripping and slipping so much it was hard for her to create the friction her clot craved.

She gasped out a moan that said, "Eric," and then she came undone, white lights exploding behind her eyes as she came onto her own hand, writhing against it. Sookie relaxed fully against the mirror and slowly opened her eyes to Eric pumping furiously, grunting in desperation.

She watched in fascination as she watched him cum all over his own hand. She lowered her leg from the dresser, letting both dangle from the edge now. Her muscles were slightly tense from holding her own body at such an awkward position for so long.

She had almost no energy left. She watched as Eric slowly stood and walk to her. He lifted her hand with herself all over it and lifted it to his lip. He licked her fingers clean and she then grabbed his hand and did the same. She loved the taste of him. It was salty, but there was something else there. Some unknown 'spice' that was uniquely Eric.

She couldn't help but notice him hardening again as she licked the last remnant off of his index finger, sucking it a little more forcefully than necessary. He then lightly touched his lips to hers. It wasn't a kiss, just a meeting of their lips.

He then wrapped her legs around his waist again and lifted her and carried her to the bathroom. He set her down and reached into the shower, turning on the faucet.

She began lowering his jeans the rest of the way down as he kicked off his own boots and socks. She then stood and removed his leather coat and tank top and found something that stopped her. It was a long chain, that had a small, ornate 'S' on it. The pendant matched her 'E' one and she glanced up at him as he touched hers.

She reached her hand up and fingered his pendant lightly and then pulled him into the shower with her. The two pendants danced as Eric picked her up and pinned her against the wall. He covered his mouth with hers and she felt him guide himself to her entrance and then ease into her.

Sookie gasped against his open mouth and sighed, feeling relief at having him in her. He was still, letting her fully adjust to him but she dug her heels into the back of his thighs telling him she was more than ready.

He slowly pumped into her and she found she wanted it that way. She wanted to let every one of her nerves to imprint the feel of him as he moved deep inside of her. They gasped and moaned under the hot steam of the shower and she felt the coil in her stomach build.

She also felt Eric close as his shaft seemed to become even harder with his semen ready to spill into her. She trained her eyes on Eric and held one hand onto his shoulder and the other she reached for where his heart was. She swore she almost felt it beat under her hand.

She glued her eyes to his which were staring into hers intensely and they both came at the same time, gasping and panting in pure bliss. Eric thrust into her a couple more times, fully coating her walls with his semen before finishing.

She closed her eyes and jolts of pleasure were still coursing through her. She opened her eyes slowly and found Eric's face close to hers, his mouth hovering over hers. She closed the distance between their lips and kissed him gently at first, but then the kiss became hungry.

She wanted to show him how happy she was and how grateful she was to have him. To be with him.

He gently pulled out of her and lowered her to her feet. She noticed he seemed tired and she realized it must be after dawn. Sookie focused on cleaning them both up, but Eric gently and slowly cleaned her, apparently trying to memorize every inch of her. She wrapped her arms around Eric's waist and looked up at him.

"Honey, you need to get some rest," she said softly. It was the first time either of them had spoken in well over an hour she realized as her voice quivered. He nodded and reached behind her to turn the water off.

He then pulled them out of the shower and towel dried Sookie and then himself off. He combed out Sookie's wet hair, towel drying it of excess water, and then picked her up and carried her back to the bed.

He pulled the covers back and laid her in, naked and spooned up behind her. She didn't stay that way though. She turned to face him and watched him as he looked at her, with a small happily satisfied smile playing on his lips.

She then reached up after gazing into his eyes, committing their color and life to memory, and closed them with her fingers gently. He smiled and she felt him pulled her closer to him and then fall into day rest. Sookie yawned loudly and then snuggled into him and fell asleep herself, wondering what tomorrow would bring them.

The only reason she was able to fall asleep was because she knew whatever tomorrow brought her, Eric would be with her.

**Alright, I will be busy working on the next chapter. So stay tuned and hit that review button!**


	38. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**There are a lot of people wondering if Sookie is fully aware of what the bond entails, so I wrote this chapter to make sure that she and Eric are on the same page. Or are they?**

Chapter 38: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Sookie

Sookie woke up and began to roll onto her back, but found she couldn't. Eric had her pinned to his chest and she then knew she would have to lecture him on trapping her in bed with him. It was lucky she had good control of her bladder as she struggled against his iron grip.

Sookie covered Eric with the blankets and kissed his cheek before heading into the bathroom and washing her face and brushing her teeth. She then moved to the bedroom. Eric had told Bill that her clothing would be here, but there were no suitcases or luggage anywhere. Sookie walked to what looked like a closet in the bedroom to double check and gasped when she saw another room attached to the one she was in.

The room was usually used for a bedroom, but apparently Pam had the hotel convert it into a dressing room for her and Eric. It was huge. There were free standing racks of clothes holding all the outfits that had been modeled. She noticed there were also large large baroque tables holding jewelry, and by jewelry she meant precious gems, including sapphires, emeralds, rubies, and diamonds along with gold, platinum, and even silver chains.

Sookie shook her head. Pam would think this was necessary. Sookie decided she needed to get ready for the day. Her hair was a mess since she had fallen asleep with it wet. She pinned up her hair and went to the shower and quickly rinsed and scrubbed up before climbing out.

She wrapped herself in a towel and went to the makeshift closet and walked to where there was a table filled with men and women's toiletries. She looked at Eric's things and noticed there was no cologne. So that scent was just him. That Arctic Ocean scent was his. Sookie went back to her own things and grabbed a big bottle of lotion.

She moisturized and then looked for where Pam might have put her underwear. She looked everywhere in the wardrobe room, but couldn't find any. If Pam didn't pack her any underwear as a joke, Sookie would be pissed. She was not walking around this hotel pantyless.

Sookie went to the bedroom and blushed as she looked at the dresser she had…Sookie flushed even thinking about it and glanced at Eric as she remembered his look of wild lust as he worked himself with her.

Sookie then remembered! The dresser. She walked over to it and slid open the top drawer to find underwear. Expensive underwear. La Perla. Sookie selected a similar pair to the nude ones she had worn yesterday and moved back inside the other room.

She grabbed a professional outfit. There were flattering white wide leg trouser, with a black blouse with white polka dots. Sookie laid the outfit out and moved to the vanity and began straightening her hair. She grabbed the makeup and again did the best she could with it.

Sookie walked to the full length mirror and examined her work as she slipped on the clothing. She went to a shoe rack and grabbed a pair of red pointy toe Manolo Blahnik's and looked herself over. She grabbed a pair of stud ruby earrings. She twisted half her hair back away from her face to show them off and decided she was ready.

It was good too, because Eric would rise soon. Since he went to day rest late, it seemed he had slept later than usual.

As Sookie applied a gloss over her ruby red lips she heard him enter the closet in search for her and looked her over. She held her palms up and spun, silently asking if the outfit was okay.

Eric remained still for a moment and cocked his head to the side. "Yes, Sookie. You look perfect. And, may I say, I love that shade of ruby on your lips."

She smirked and said, "I am gonna go downstairs and grab something to eat while you get ready," she said as she threw her cell phone and a spare room key in a plain black clutch along with her lipstick, gloss, and a $20 bill.

He stepped in front of her and shook his head. "No, Sookie, I promised to stay by your side the moment we arrived her. You may eat food in the room or go with me when I am ready."

Sookie lifted her eyebrows in shock. When did Eric decided it was okay to tell her what she may and may not do?

She was pissed and threw her clutch back down on a ridiculous chaise lounge. Honestly, who was getting ready for the day and got suddenly so tired they needed a fancy sofa to recover? "That's what I may do? Well, thank you Eric. Thanks so much for that, because I didn't know what I could and couldn't do."

She was raring up and her temper was flaring, but Eric was aloof and nodded his head as if he was accepting her thank you. _Oh my God_, Sookie realized, _He totally is! He thinks I am actually grateful for outlining what he thinks I can and can't do!_

Sookie stormed out of the room and into the main living area. She began to head to the main door, but Eric stood in front of her, blocking her way. "Sookie, I told you no."

Sookie's mouth dropped open in shock and she was literally reeling. He wasn't serious. She opened up their bond and she felt for his end. He was serious. He was getting frustrated and angry. But what Sookie mainly found was worry.

She needed to calm down. This was coming from a place of concern and love she told herself. She needed to let Eric explain and talk to him about this. It may be the way vampires did things, but she was no vampire, and wouldn't accept it even if she was.

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She held it for a few seconds and then exhaled out. She then opened her eyes and Eric was looking at her curiously.

"Eric, come on let's talk. But first, go get pants on."

He looked between her and the door and she smirked, "I am not gonna make a run for it. I swear."

He nodded once and ran to the room, returning in seconds with a pair of navy blue track pants on.

Sookie sat on the couch and asked Eric to sit with her. He complied and walked to the couch and sat with his elbows on his knees waiting for her to lose it, she thought. She was close to it, but she needed to learn to control her temper.

"Eric, I am sorry. I did say I would wait to go anywhere with you. I just didn't know you were gonna be takin' that so seriously," she began. He leaned back and looked at her, "Of course I was serious. I am always serious when it comes to you and your safety."

She nodded her head and replied, "I know. But Eric, you cannot act like you own or can control me. I am not a child or a pet and refuse to be treated like one."

Eric looked away and he was in deep thought, "I do own you though. You are mine. I don't think that means I treat you like a pet or a child. You are my bonded."

Sookie grit her teeth, praying to God that he/she give her patience. "Eric, are you gonna listen to everythin' I tell you to do? I technically own you too if that is what it means to be bonded."

"Sookie, it's different and you know it."

"No, argh, Eric it is no different. Can't you see why I am frustrated here? I thought you respected me enough to be my own person and make my own decisions while bein' with you. I thought that you loved me enough to not put me in a cage."

Eric stood suddenly and paced, "You think I am putting you in a cage? That I don't respect you! I am merely trying to protect you."

"Eric, do you know who you remind me of right now. Bill. All he did was try to 'protect me', but it was his excuse for controllin' me. Look, if you disagree with me about a decision I am makin', then I will listen to any argument or concern you raise and will take it into consideration before I make my decision final. Why? Because I respect your opinion and I know whatever decision I make affects you. Can't it be the same way with me for you?"

Eric was still pacing and she could feel he was agitated, confused, and pissed. "I don't think it can," he grumbled out quietly.

Sookie stood, refusing to be lower than him at a time like this, and said, "Then I am sorry, but I can't be bonded to you or pledge myself to you. I guess I thought you were different."

She turned away and her eyes watered as she looked around the beautiful room. She slowly walked to the window, gazing out over the city lights. She couldn't budge on this, so hopefully Eric would meet her halfway. Her mind whirred about what she was going to do if Eric said no.

She would need to find Lafayette or that Amelia girl. She would need to break the bond, though the mere thought made her feel physically ill. She would need to call Jason to come out here and on her dime too. She would need to (gulp) go to Bill and tell him she would need a separate room if he expected her to stay.

She would need to then find fucking happiness in a dark and depressing world without Eric. Her heart began to break slowly, and she didn't even have his answer yet.

She was panicking and pain was spiraling through her. She then felt hands on her shoulder that spun her around. "No Sookie, I will not let you cast me aside. We are bonded. I love you, and respect you. I only am forceful with you when it comes to your safety and I won't apologize for it. I do understand where you are frustrated and from now on I will attempt to talk things through with you if that is what you expect of me as a bonded, but you need to understand that I am not human and what I have said always goes. Please, Sookie try to understand."

She wanted to give in, but she needed the words from him. "Are you trying to own or control me Eric? I will not be made to feel like a thing that can be owned. I got enough of it when I was with Bill and then again with the Fae. I am your bonded and that means that I have to be your equal."

"I promise I am not trying to control or own you. I love you," he finished softly. His eyes were soft but Sookie saw in the corner red tears. She broke and flung her arms around him. "Thank you, Eric," she whispered.

He buried his face in between her neck and shoulder and Sookie held on to him as if she was drowning and he was a life raft. He pulled away and gave her a quick, but thorough kiss and slowly set her down.

"Now, either let me get dressed so I can feed you or order something to be brought here. Please. The Summit is dangerous, Sookie, which is why I stipulated you are to be with me at all times. Others may try to kill you, kidnap you, or do much worse and one of them is king of Louisiana. I don't trust anyone but you and Pam."

She nodded, willing to meet him halfway because he was meeting her there. Sookie walked to the phone and grabbed the menu. She looked at her options and selected a steak and potatoes dinner and a pot of black coffee. It was going to be a long night.

**Okay, up next. Sookie in action at the Summit! Good night my lovely readers! Tell me what you thought so I can wake up to an inbox of reviews!**


	39. In My Place

**Here comes the summit. Let's see what it's gonna bring all of us! Enjoy and please review to give me any feedback (yes, even negative feedback is welcome).**

Chapter 39: In My Place

Eric

Eric showered, feeling like he had dodged a bullet with Sookie. He could tell their conversation was as upsetting to her as it was to him. Eric was just glad that they had reached an agreement before she did something like leave and get herself hurt.

He rinsed his body quickly and towel dried off, walking to the closet in their room.

He considered what Sookie was wearing and decided on black slacks and a white V-neck cardigan that clung to his body. He combed out his hair and slicked it back to stay in place and then grabbed his shoes. As he leaned down to grab the shoes, he felt a powerful wave of lust and turned to see Sookie openly ogling his ass.

He smirked over his shoulder and she blushed when she realized she was caught.

"Sookie, see anything you like?" he asked.

"I do," came Pam's voice from behind Sookie. Sookie spun and saw Pam eying her up and down in approval and paused on her face.

"I guess she couldn't be stopped?" he asked Sookie. Sookie smiled and replied, "What can I say? She overpowered me." Eric smiled as they all remembered the exact conversation that had taken place over a year ago. It showed just how much could change is such a short amount of time. Even then as he fucked Yvetta, he was picturing it to be lovely Sookie.

"I need to get you to wear more makeup Sookie. Although those lips are just right," Pam said as she crossed her arms.

Pam smirked as Sookie walked to Eric. She looked him over and said, "Hey! We match!"

He smiled down at her and said, "Yes, I intentionally picked this so that people would subconsciously pair us up, telling them you belong to me. Like figure skaters."

"Figure skaters! Eric Northman, are you a figure skating fan?" Sookie asked, highly amused. If Eric could blush in embarrassment, he would. "No, Pam was watching it…oh fuck it, yes I am." Sookie laughed out loud, but covered her mouth to stop her laughter.

The truth was, Eric would tell Sookie anything to hear her musical laughter every day for the rest of his existence. Just hearing her laugh, made him giddier than a school girl.

Sookie nodded and walked around him, taking him in from all sides, though he noticed the backside seemed to take her a bit longer than was normal. He smiled, letting her look at what was hers. She then stepped around him once more and slid her arms around his waist, looking those big beautiful brown eyes into his.

"Do you approve my lover?" he asked, completely ignoring Pam lying on the chaise lounge with the biggest eye roll and exasperated sigh. Sookie nodded, "I suppose you will do," she said as her hands slid lower, grabbing a nice handful of his ass.

Sookie was so turned on right now and Eric would do anything to get the fuck out of these clothes and fuck her until she couldn't stand anymore.

Eric pulled away, sporting some serious wood and said, "As much as I want to Sookie, if we started now, I promise you I wouldn't be stopping anytime soon, even if you begged. "

Denying her what she wanted did nothing but double her lust for him and he noticed her squirming slightly, pressing her thighs tightly together.

He smiled and moved even further away as his own cock pulsed, telling him_ she is right there and she is so ready_! He turned away from her and pinched his eyes closed as he heard her huff out of the room and into the living room, turning the TV on.

"Pam. Agenda," he stated as he thought of things that might quell his lust. Nasty, sweaty fangbangers, Bill Compton, Alcide Herveaux, all werewolves for that matter. Pam began by saying they would attend a welcoming ceremony, where each new monarch was introduced and given the floor to speak briefly.

Apparently Bill would be giving a speech and Eric's dick softened exponentially at the thought. Pam used the image of children in soggy diapers and he found this also helped.

Pam was still going on and on about all the events of the night and Eric attempted to anticipate everything that Bill would ask of Sookie. Eric planned to be with her every moment.

Eric felt Sookie in the bond, and while she was still worked up, she had calmed down slightly. He waved Pam to follow him and went to the living room. Sookie was leaning on the arm of the sofa, flipping through channels.

She eventually turned the TV, off realizing there wasn't anything on and Eric had to stop himself several times to go to her and wrap her in his arms. Or rip her clothes from her body and fuck her with blind passion.

Sookie sensed this in the bond and she looked to him, "Now we really don't have time, so don't even think about it!"

Eric gave a curt nod and looked anywhere right now except at Sookie. Pam sat on one of the overstuffed chairs and went into downtime and then there was a rap on the door. Sookie began walking toward the door, but Eric stopped her, inhaling deeply. She said in a whisper, "Vampire."

Eric smelled for a scent and found Bill. Pam was now standing and Eric opened the door with Sookie behind him.

Bill looked around Eric and ran his filthy eyes over his bonded. Bill was lucky he was king, otherwise those eyes would no longer be in their sockets. "Are you ready, Sookie?" Bill asked.

All Sookie did was nod and she turned and grabbed the clutch she had flung during their fight earlier.

Pam walked past Eric and Sookie out into the hall and Eric held his hand out to Sookie. She slipped her hand securely in his and he felt better immediately. They closed their room door and followed Bill and Pam down the hall towards the elevators.

Once in the elevator, Eric removed his hand from Sookie's and slung his arm around her waist and pulled her slightly closer. This was a terrifying moment for Eric. So many vampires and all he had was Pam there to help him protect Sookie.

She had flown under the radar from other vampires in the past and Eric only hoped that they attributed her divine smell and light that seemed to shine from every pore as a rare, but not suspicious oddity.

Sookie rubbed his back, feeling his discomfort and even his fear. He smiled down into her face and kissed her forehead just before the doors the elevator opened.

There were hundreds of vampires and their humans milling about in the lobby and Sookie shook her head slightly and then visibly flinched.

He looked to her in concern, but she shook her head and said, "Lowered my shields. It's just a shock at first when I have done nothin' but try and keep 'em up my whole life."

He nodded and sent her strength and love through the bond and she smiled in gratitude. She then wriggled free of his embrace with an apologetic look towards him. "I hear better when I am not usin' your silence."

After that, Sookie was literally in the zone and her eyes bobbed from human to human, sifting through their thoughts. Eric remained by her side keeping his expression stoic for the most part. Then he saw her. Nora.

He hadn't seen her in almost one hundred years. He tensed as he realized she had been observing him and Sookie all night from a distance it seemed.

He couldn't help his instinctual reach for Sookie as Nora stalked her way towards them. Sookie looked confused, looking for the source of Eric's caution, but keen interest.

Nora was beautiful in the obvious way that Eric was. She had long curly dark brown hair and pale skin. Her eyes were bright blue, similar to Eric's. She was a little taller than Pam and Sookie, and she was rail thin, but not in an unattractive way.

Godric had seen Nora one night in London and said she was a perfect choice in another child. Eric had still been jealous and even needy for Godric's affection at the time, but Godric said it would be nice for Eric to have a sister. Godric had also told Eric that it was important for him to learn how to become a maker.

Eric scoffed then, but after Nora was born into this world, Eric had set off shortly afterwards and found Pam, deciding to try a life away from his maker and new child.

"Eric, it's nice to see you again. How have you been? I can see much has changed," she said looking Sookie over. Sookie tensed under the scrutiny. "Although, I see your taste in blondes hasn't changed."

"Nora, how lovely to see you!" Pam practically squealed. When Eric had made Pam, Nora was almost one hundred years old and Godric had brought her to see Eric and his new progeny. Pam and Nora hit it off. Pam and Nora had even been lovers for some time. So had Eric and Nora. On numerous occasions all three of them engaged in dalliances. This was when Eric and Godric had been bouncing through Nazi Europe, picking up their search for Russell and his wolves.

Nora's eyes smoldered as she took in Pam and Eric. Sookie was so tense, she was sure to snap. She tried to calm herself, but her insecurity and unease was overwhelming and Eric sent her calm through their bond. She relaxed slightly, but Eric knew she would never relax until she had more information on Nora.

"Pam dear, you look lovely. I am so happy to see you here. You too Eric," Nora said silkily.

Eric nodded. "What brings you to America, Nora?" he asked. She had preferred Europe so when Godric set her free, she decided to stay there while Eric and Godric set sail for America.

"I am working for the Authority now," she responded simply. She glanced at Eric and then to Sookie, telling Eric she wasn't comfortable talking in front of a human.

Eric nodded and said, "Well we should talk while you are here."

She nodded and then a vampire made an announcement that opening ceremony was beginning and for everyone to gather in the ballroom. Nora and Pam stalked off together and Eric pulled Sookie to his side and guided her into the ballroom.

**So I didn't plan on having Nora in this story, but changed my mind. What do you think? Friend or foe? **


	40. How We Operate

**The plot thickens. I can't wait to see what you all think about this chapter.**

Chapter 40: How We Operate

Sookie

As the dark beauty glided away from them with Pam, Sookie shot Eric a look whose gaze was practically plastered to the pair of female vampires. Sookie felt stabs of jealously and insecurity racing through her veins. Why was Eric acting so strangely? As they entered the ballroom, Bill stopped them and said.

"Sookie, we need to go over what I expect of you for this assignment. I need you to focus on the humans and not the former women Eric has fucked. I also need you to remain close to a few particular vampires in here tonight to see if you can pick anything in particular from their humans. I have briefly discussed this with Eric and the other sheriffs and he will guide you to these vampires."

Eric shot Bill a look of annoyance and anger, but Bill ignored him and stalked off into the crowd, looking for his seat.

Sookie grit her teeth and nodded. Eric was still sweeping the room with his eyes and led Sookie to a set of chairs. She sat down and when Eric tried to hold her hand she pulled it away, clasping them in her lap. She needed the silence to focus on anything unusual. And, if she was being honest with herself, she didn't like how Eric had handled the whole Nora situation at all. He hadn't even introduced her. When she was as agitated as she was she didn't like to be touched.

Sookie glanced around and focused on the humans thoughts looking for something of interest. Her eyes then met a pair of distinct purple eyes that made her paralyze with fear. Sookie began to shake as he held her gaze and Sookie felt Eric stiffen and look around the room for what had caused her to shake.

He spotted Quinn and growled low. "I thought he might be here, but he was warned against approaching you. I will kill him for even looking at you."

"Why is he even here?" Sookie asked, noticing the quiver in her voice.

"He works for the events company that orchestrates this event," Eric replied.

Sookie nodded, remembering her conversation with Quinn that day in the cemetery. Sookie noticed that Quinn's expression was full of shame and apology, but she didn't even give a shit. She looked forward and continued with her search.

_Sookie, _Quinn called out to her mentally. _Sookie, please listen. I can't approach you, but I want to apologize for my actions that night. I was never going to rape you. Bill asked me to take it to the point where he could swoop in and save you. I didn't want to, but I had no choice because vampires have threatened my family and me. They told me if I did what they asked then my sister and mother would be released. I know it was wrong, and I am so sorry. I was just desperate to keep them safe._

Sookie didn't want to hear what he had to say, but as he thought at her she couldn't help but listen to him. She didn't want to forgive him, and really she couldn't. Not now at least. But she could understand why he had done what he did. She had been in many impossible and desperate situations where she would have done anything to protect the ones she loved. Hell, she had murdered someone.

She also was sympathetic to having the constant worry of people preying on you. Sookie was always looking over her shoulder for vampires and fairies and God knows what else to take her. She was lucky she had Eric. Maybe Quinn didn't have anyone.

Sookie looked over her shoulder towards Quinn and gave him a nod to show she accepted his apology. She didn't think that she would ever talk to him again, but she did feel bad for the situation he had been put in. Sookie decided to place all of the blame on Bill, where probably belonged.

Eric seemed to notice their interaction and he growled low, only loud enough for Sookie to hear. "What the hell was that?" he asked, angry.

Sookie looked at him and said, "I will tell you later."

She could feel in the bond that he wasn't happy, but he couldn't really press it because the room was falling quiet as someone was walking up to the microphone set up on stage.

"Welcome to Rhodes! We are pleased to have so many dignitaries and officials here. For those of you who have never attended a summit, we ask that you do not interrupt the proceedings to have situations explained to you. We have all the events and meetings listed in the itinerary and ask that you peruse them this evening and consult with your regents to confirm which you will be attending. If you have free time, feel free to come to the ongoing trials in Conference Room C."

Sookie wondered what trials he was talking about, but remembered the request that asked not to interrupt for questions. _What a warm and inviting people_, she thought sarcastically.

Sookie remembered her task and lowered her shields. Most humans were buzzing about all the vampires in the room, along with several amorous thoughts that she ignored. She then caught someone practically screaming and Sookie thought they sounded familiar. She glanced around the room and saw Amelia Broadway. The witch who had performed her severing spell.

Sookie smiled and decided she would go and say hi later, introduce her to Eric.

She tuned Amelia and her screaming thoughts out and scanned the crowd continually for a clue for something of use. She looked to a woman who was worrying about a vampire named Jake. Sookie looked at the image of the vampire Jake in her mind and then scanned the crowd for him, finding him hunched over, and looking miserable.

Sookie wondered what troubled this vampire. Was he like Godric and sick of his existence? She made a mental note of him to see if Eric knew anything about the vampire and continued. There weren't many new monarchs to be introduced. Aside from Bill, there were only four. One in Utah, one in Kansas, and two in New Hampshire that were mated and shared rule.

Sookie watched as Bill took the stage and she fought the urge to roll her eyes as he flashed his fake smile. He gave a speech that oozed bullshit about how he wanted to return the great state of Louisiana to its former glory and that he was excited about collaborating with the authority to accomplish this.

Sookie tuned Bill out and rescanned, but everybody's thoughts seemed to be when they were going to eat. Sookie's own stomach rumbled in agreement and she refocused on the new vampire on the stage.

He was instructing the vampires that there were some events that their humans couldn't attend and those would be listed in the program. All the vampires remained silent as they accepted the news and Sookie wanted to ask, but again, she would have to talk about it with him later.

Sookie glanced around and couldn't help but look at Nora and Pam. Who was she? Why were Pam and Eric so oddly? Sookie looked her over and she noticed that she was very beautiful. She wondered if she and Eric had been intimate like Bill had suggested.

Sookie knew she needed to remain calm. She liked the overall look of Nora, but looks could be deceiving. She heard the vampire wrapping up the opening ceremony and she found she wanted the summit over so her and Eric could return to their little corner of the world.

Sookie stood as the others began to stand and walk to another large room where there were hundreds of humans with signs saying 'Willing Donor' and then behind them, bottled and bagged bloods served in champagne glasses.

On the other side of the room was a buffet filled with wonderful smelling food and Sookie was eyeing the growing line. Eric led her over to the line and she said, "Eric, I will be fine while I wait in line for food. Go get something for yourself."

Eric looked at her as if she could get in trouble holding a plate in the line for food. She looked towards his side and noticed a lot of the donors were sitting with vampires already and only a few dozen had gone for the synthetic and donated blood.

She wondered what Eric would do as he nodded and pecked her cheek. She watched as he headed towards the table, without even glancing at the donors and she smiled a small, relieved smile. She didn't think she would be able to watch Eric feed off another. At least not yet.

She scanned the crowd of humans to see if anyone was thinking anything interesting, but they were all thinking about the food, the long line, or the vampires on the other side of the room.

Sookie glanced nervously around for any approaching people. Eric had scared her during their argument and she was reminded of her precarious situation and tried to be extra cautious, especially since Eric was across the room and not her personal body guard at the moment.

She could manage by herself, she just didn't like it.

Sookie filled her plate with the protein rich foods she could find. She had salmon, spinach, and a salad. She moved to a table and noticed that Eric was talking to Nora and with a genuine smile on his face. Sookie looked down at her plate and she shook her feelings of jealousy off. Well, attempted to.

She dug into her food and Amelia was suddenly there, hugging her from behind and Sookie turned and smiled warmly up at her. Sookie felt gratitude. Right now she needed a distraction and the blond witch was a welcome solution to that.

She began talking animatedly to Sookie about Lafayette and how Bon Temps was. Sookie found she didn't really know as much about Amelia as she would like and engaged her in friendly conversation, only occasionally peeking for Eric.

Amelia babbled happily over the next twenty minutes, telling Sookie she was here with her coven from New Orleans as a request from members of the Authority in case they needed to ask them for information about magical spells and enchantments or have them perform magic.

Sookie was interested in why the Authority would want witches here when they posed a threat to them, but Sookie also noticed that there were many weres here as well. She began discussing this with Amelia, but Eric interrupted them.

Sookie was annoyed. And she knew it wasn't because of him interrupting. This Nora chick was getting under her skin. Sookie hated, absolutely hated, being that girlfriend. But she couldn't help it.

He said, "Excuse me. Sookie, Bill is asking for you."

Sookie nodded and said, "Amelia, this is Eric. My bonded."

Amelia's eyebrows popped up in surprise and she looked between Eric and Sookie curiously. She nodded her head and asked if Sookie would like to go to the spa with her tomorrow evening and catch up during one of the vampire only events.

Sookie looked to Eric and he nodded, "Pam may like that as well," he said, which meant that Pam would be able to go and keep an eye on her.

Sookie turned and said she would. She hugged her quickly and then laid her napkin next to her plate and stood, turning from the table and walking with Eric trailing after her. She spotted Bill by the door with his entourage and walked to him.

"You sent for me, King Bill?" she asked sarcastically. He smirked at her and said, "I will be going to a meeting for the regents. I would like you to go to the events catered for the humans, since these are your subjects. Sound good?" he asked her.

She nodded and turned, but he stopped her. "Sookie, be careful and be aware."

Sookie narrowed her eyes. Where the hell had that come from? She turned on her heel and faced Eric, who was looking furious. "What?" she asked, not believing what he could possibly be pissed at her for.

"What the hell is going on with you tonight? You are acting very odd."

"Eric I can't be all moonin' and starry eyed at you right now. I am currently workin' and tryin' to get through this Summit. Can we get through these events? There is only this one tonight for the humans then we can do whatever you want or go to whatever events you want to go to."

He nodded and led her to where the human program was. Surprisingly, many of the vampires were with their humans and Sookie sat in the middle of the room and opened her shields wide open once more. She listened around for something interesting. She found many things that were interesting to her, but wouldn't be to Eric or Bill.

She heard many women and men thinking about how jaw-dropping gorgeous Eric was and wonder what he was doing with her. It didn't exactly inspire confidence in Sookie at the moment, but she tried to focus on what she needed to.

Eric rubbed her back and she actually leaned into his embrace and let him rub her back and pull her closer to him. She looked up at him and he was giving her a small smile meant only for her. She returned it and held his hand in her own.

Sookie thought about Debbie Pelt then, of all people, and remembered her murderous jealousy. The thought was enough to discourage her from letting her imagination getting away from her. Sookie leaned into Eric and she closed her eyes, briefly enjoying his silence and she regrouped.

She was actually really tired and her head hurt from all the thoughts. She sat up and opened her eyes, refocusing on the minds around her. She just needed to get through this one event.

**Okay, so this was a chapter to show that Sookie is being consumed by the green monster! And to show that Eric doesn't really consider Nora as a foe. The question is, will Sookie? **

**What do you all think about the Quinn apology?**

**Shoot me a review because there is a lot going on in this chapter.**


	41. Take Everything

**New chapter! I am being 100% honest when I say I write like a maniac when I get reviews, private messages, adds, and favorited. It makes me want to give you guys more. So keep up your amazing support and my fingers will be itching to give you guys more! Thanks everyone!**

Chapter 41: Take Everything

Eric

Eric was in deep shit. And he knew it.

Sookie, who usually warmed him with her fiery and lively personality, was as cold as ice to him now. She was upset and he thought it was because of the jealousy he felt in the bond. In hindsight, he should have explained who Nora was, but there hadn't been an opportunity to.

But he was upset too. What the hell had happened between her and the tiger? And who was the woman she had run into? The two seemed close. Sookie then snapped at him when he asked her what was going on and while he didn't mind her not 'mooning' over him as she said, he didn't appreciate her evading his questions.

Eric rubbed his temples as he waited for Sookie outside the restroom. The seminar they were attending had taken a break before a question and answer session. He could feel Sookie's tension and fatigue through the bond. She had a headache.

She came out of the bathroom and she began to walk back towards the room, but he stopped her.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked. She shook her head, and sighed. He led her towards the elevators and he now dreaded getting to their room, knowing that they were either going to end up in a serious talk or have a fight.

They arrived on the floor and walked to the room in silence, but at least Sookie let Eric hold her hand and guide her. He opened the door and released her hand. She walked in and slipped off her shoes. She walked to the couch. She rubbed her temples and then walked to the bedroom.

Eric was confused. He had expected her to yell, scream, or even cry. But she was silent and seemed to be avoiding Eric entirely.

He analyzed the feelings he had felt from her this entire night and tried to interpret them. He had felt her jealousy. He had felt her insecurity. He had felt her anger. He had felt her irritation. And she was…worried. And while some of the emotions made sense to him, most of them didn't.

He heard her turn the water in the tub on and he walked to the bedroom.

"Sookie?" he asked through the door.

She said, "Come in, Eric."

He opened the door just as she was climbing into the luxury whirlpool tub. Eric's was better, but for a hotel, it was quite nice. Eric growled as her back and beautiful ass sunk into the steaming water.

She moaned as it soaked into her skin as she relaxed her head against the back of the tub. Eric took his shirt off, followed by his pants and the rest of his clothing and lifted her shoulders. He slid in behind her, his legs on either side of hers and she rested against him.

He grabbed the soap and a loofah and lathered it up, gently stroking it up and down Sookie's arms, and her neck and chest, his hands making sure her breasts were clean.

"Should we talk?" he asked gently.

Sookie nodded, "I suppose."

"Do you want me to start?" he asked. Sookie usually took the bull by the horns for these kinds of conversations. Most women did. She leaned her head back and nodded again.

"I am sorry, my love. I should have handled the Nora situation better. To be honest, I didn't expect to see her here. It was quite a shock for me. But it is good news for us. She is quite dear to me."

He felt Sookie tense and her jealousy and worry return. She looked over his shoulder and the tears in her eyes made him want to die. "Do you love her?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly.

Of all the things he expected from her, this was not it. He kissed her roughly. "Sookie, no. Never. I will never love another. I will only love you for the rest of my life. Nora is my vampire sister. Godric's second child. We are close because we share the same love for our maker."

Sookie looked into his eyes to see if he was genuine and he opened the bond to her. She must have found what she was looking for because she looked down and nodded, her tears falling into the bath water. He sent reassurance, love, and comfort through to her, but he didn't know what to do to get her to stop crying.

She leaned back against him and he resumed washing her gently. He leaned her forward and scrubbed her back. Her muscles were tense and he could feel what having her shields down did to her. It had been a big, emotional day for Sookie and he just wanted to take care of her.

He pulled the drain and the water began to empty the tub. He then stood Sookie and himself up and turned on the shower, rinsing both of them off and scrubbing Sookie's hair and then his own.

He stepped them out of the shower and left Sookie wrapped in a towel to grab her some pajamas. Sookie had turned to the sink and was now brushing her teeth. Eric grabbed his own brush and began brushing his own. Sookie chuckled as she watched him lower his fangs and give them a good scrub.

They finished and Sookie rinsed her mouth out and leaned over, towel drying her hair. Eric pulled the comb out and combed her hair for her. This was one of his favorite things to do. It was such an ordinary task, but it was incredibly intimate. He had never even touched Pam's hair. She never would let him.

He kissed the crown of her head when he was done and she thanked him and went into the bedroom grabbing the nightie he had set out. She discarded her towel and slipped it on. It was close to 3 am and Eric had awhile before sunrise, but he wanted to lie with Sookie until he died for the day.

Sookie climbed in and snuggled onto her side that would be facing towards Eric when he climbed in. He went to the closet and grabbed a pair of boxer briefs and some black silk pajama bottoms and moved out to the living room. Sookie was already dozing and almost fast asleep.

He went to Pam's room and knocked. She opened and held the door wider, letting him in.

She sat on the loveseat and threw her arm along the back of the sofa. "Trouble in paradise?" she asked with a smirk.

"Not now Pam," he replied. "Tomorrow you will be taking Sookie to the spa. She is meeting an acquaintance to 'catch up', but I would like you to go and keep an eye on her. Enjoy the spa, but make sure she is unharmed."

Pam nodded and said, "So I noticed the tension between the two of you. I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't the only one who noticed the iciness between you."

Eric was silent and considered talking to Pam, but then he remembered Sookie, warm in the bed next door and decided he could tell her later if he needed to. He stood and walked to the door. "Get some rest Pam."

With that he left, heading back into Sookie. He climbed into the bed and found his angel asleep. She was breathing deeply. So deeply there was a slight rattle to her breath. Eric smiled as she snored lightly. He wrapped both arms around her and he noticed she smiled lightly in her sleep as he pulled her into him and inhaled his scent deeply.

Sookie

Sookie woke up and after stretching, she looked at the clock and found she had slept for more than nine hours. After her daily battle with Eric's arms she went to the bathroom and took care of her human needs. She then jumped in the shower and quickly scrubbed and rinsed herself. She jumped out and quickly dried off and moisturized.

She wrapped a towel around her and walked to the spare closet room. Sookie remembered that she was going to the spa so she selected bright yellow juicy couture sweat pants and a matching zip up jacket with a silver sparkling crown embroidered on the back. She would dress for the evening events she would be working at afterwards.

Sookie was wrapping her hair in a messy bun on top of her head and went to the living room. She grabbed the menu and asked for some mixed fruit and cottage cheese and turned the television on. She flipped until she heard the door knock ushered the man in with the tray. He set the tray on the table and Sookie took the slip and signed and tipped him.

He thanked her and left and Sookie sat down and began slowly eating the food. She had eaten a lot of rich foods yesterday and she felt like taking it easy on her stomach today. She finished her food and found a movie and got absorbed in it.

She felt her eyes get heavy and before she knew it, she felt hands stroking her face tenderly. She opened her eyes and found herself sprawled out on the couch, the TV now muted.

"Hi," she whispered to Eric.

"Why did you nap out here?" he asked softly. "And why do I smell a man in here?"

She said. "Oh, I ordered food and he came in to set down the tray."

He seemed to relax and then he went back to running his fingers through her hair. "Are you feeling alright, my Sookie?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess my body is just having a hard time to adjusting to keepin' vampire hours."

He nodded and leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He began to away, but Sookie pulled him back and kissed him more firmly on the lips. He responded and kissed her back, burying his hands in her now loose hair as he kept her in place so he could fully explore her mouth.

Sookie pulled away when she was on the verge of passing out from oxygen deprivation. He continued to kiss all over her face and down her neck and when she placed her hand on the back of his head to hold him there, his fangs snapped down and he licked, kissed, and sucked her skin before biting.

He sank his fangs gently into her and she immediately began rolling her hips against him, essentially dry humping him. He growled and shoved his hand down inside her sweatpants and under the elastic of her underwear, finding her clit easily and moving his fingers artfully against her.

She gasped and panted as she was worked up and he slipped his fingers deep inside of her causing her to release a sharp shriek of pleasure. He growled low and pulled away from her neck, his lips bloody. She smashed her lips back to his and he was now half on top of her as he rubbed her furiously. She felt him rock hard against her thigh and he rubbed it into her leg, desperate for some friction.

Finally her orgasm hit her and she screamed out his name as she finished. She then pushed him to sit up and then undid the knot in his silky pajama bottoms and released him from his underwear. She quickly slipped out of her own sweatpants and underwear, not having the patience to undress anymore and straddled him.

He growled as she stroked him and kissed along his jaw and nipped down his neck. She then couldn't wait for him anymore and guided herself over his rock hard cock and impaled herself fully on him. He gasped and shuddered, his eyes clenched closed as she gripped him inside of her fully.

She wiggled on him slightly, and in a breathy voice asked, "Eric, please look at me."

His eyes opened and she saw all his emotions for her in them causing her to begin rocking against him. He maintained eyes contact as he grabbed the zipper on her sweatshirt and unzipped her. She had a tank top and bra underneath on, but he didn't seem to have patience for those and he ripped them away. He quickly took her nipple in his mouth and massaged his tongue against both of them. He then cupped them, occasionally pinching them between his fingers, causing Sookie to almost lose herself to madness.

Eric leaned up and captured her lips as she rode him furiously and now she felt him thrusting up as she crashed down onto him, taking him even deeper into her. She finally felt him on the brink and he returned to her breasts, kissing her nipples as she held onto his broad shoulders, with her head leaned back. For some reason her neck muscles didn't want to work.

Eric then sank his fangs into her breast and she came so hard she felt momentarily paralyzed and she wasn't able to even hear anything other than her fitful heartbeat. She then came crashing back and pleasure was still shooting through to every muscle in her body as Eric continued to spill into her.

She rolled her hips instinctually and Eric was panting and gasping, his eyes closed. She then went completely limp against him, her breasts resting against his chest and her head on his shoulder.

"Sookie, you are fucking everything to me," he said gruffly, still breathing in and out deeply, though he didn't need to.

She smiled against his neck and kissed him softly on his vein there and she noticed it jump towards her lips. He hissed in pleasure and he turned to her. "Sookie, please drink from me. Please."

She nodded, leaning in to kiss and lick the vein there and she noticed it dance in pleasure. She felt Eric hardening inside of her again. Sookie then bit him and he howled in pleasure and his cock filled her so beautifully she almost cried.

He began pumping into her as she drank and he placed both hands on her ass and walked her over to the desk and sat her on the edge of it as she continued to drink and he continued to rock in and out of her slowly, but fully.

Sookie felt her body readying for another orgasm. He leaned in and kissed her lips gently. Sookie kissed him back, weaving her hands in his now messy hair. She scratched his scalp and he groaned in pleasure against her lips.

She gasped and inhaled quietly as she came and Eric groaned once more, spilling into her. She kept her legs wrapped around him and he stayed inside of her as he finished, give erratic and sporadic thrusts.

She pulled back and kissed him softly on the lips.

"That was incredible," she whispered against his lips. He nodded and gulped, slowly exiting her. HE sat her more securely on the desk and kissed her forehead, leaving momentarily then returning with a warm washcloth.

She cleaned herself off and he threw the cloth away from them and helped her down.

She had wobbly legs and he steadied her on her feet.

Sookie gasped as the door knocked and Eric simply said, "Pam."

"Could you guys fuck a little quieter next time. I could hear everything you know," she drawled out in an exasperated and bored tone through the door.

Eric chuckled as Sookie scrambled to get her clothing together. Her bra and tank were done for. She found the bright sweatpants easily, but she couldn't find her underwear anywhere. She shoved the sweatpants on sans underwear and she made a quick sweep of the room to make sure she hadn't missed them somewhere obvious.

Eric had fucked her with his pants on the entire time as he walked to the door to let Pam in. Sookie flushed in embarrassment as Pam sauntered in an inhaled deeply. What a shit.

Then Sookie spotted her white lacy underwear in Eric's hand and she shit him a look as he held them up to his nose and inhaled deeply. She walked to him and snatched them out of his hand and Pam laughed as she stuffed them into her pocket.

"Oh, goodie. Sookie, I must say you smell divine," Pam purred to her. Eric's face spread in a proud smile and Sookie stalked out of the room and into the bedroom. She quickly slipped her underwear back on and then her sweatpants. She grabbed a new bra and tank top and slipped them on and then the jacket once again. She grabbed her room key and went back out to the living room where Eric and Pam seemed to be having a serious silent conversation.

"Ready?" Pam asked, turning from Sookie. Sookie nodded and walked to Eric, pecking his cheek and then following Pam out.

Sookie had never been to a spa before, but she was excited. This was an all-expense paid work experience and she was going to take advantage of it while she could.

**Spa with Pam and Amelia next! So what did you guys think?**


	42. Wreck of a Day

**I am about to add a lot more shit into the pot. So please let me know what you think. Eric is an idiot when it comes to being in a relationship. He is learning though so be patient with him.**

Chapter 42: Wreck of a Day

Eric

Eric and Sookie were on fragile ground right now. Last night she had been exhausted and upset. He could feel in the bond that she could only hand so much in one night, so he decided to put Quinn and more on Nora on the back burner.

He hoped that after the spa, Sookie would be more relaxed and calm. While she was at the spa, he was going to meet up with Nora and talk about the Authority. To be honest, he was on fragile ground with them too. They suspected Eric and Bill for Nan's disappearance and he wanted to gauge how much they knew.

Nora probably wouldn't tell him everything, but she would help him.

He got dressed and made his way out of the room. As he rode down the elevator he fingered the 'S' pendant and when the door dinged he kissed it and placed it under his tank top. He was meeting Nora in the hotel bar.

Eric spotted her feeding in a booth and made his way over. She was feasting on a young man, who was moaning ridiculously loud. He smirked as he slid into the booth opposite her and she pulled back from his neck and patted his shoulder, dismissing him.

He took the money and she licked her lips, turning to Eric.

"Good Evening, Eric."

"Nora. How have you been?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Oh I'm hanging in there."

He nodded and waved over a waitress. She scurried up asking if she could get a donor for Eric. He ordered a Royalty Blend instead and she hurried to fill his order. Eric turned to Nora and she was looking at him with extreme interest.

"So, when did you move to America?" he asked.

"Who says I did?" she asked. "Actually I am in the process of moving. I am trying to find a place I like. So far I am very fond of California."

"California? Robert Halkias is regent there. He is a fair king I hear."

She nodded, "That and I would love to live near the beach."

He smirked and sipped from the glass.

"So, your human, tell me about her. She smells…different. Amazingly different."

"She is amazing. She is my bonded," he hedged. He wasn't telling anyone of his Sookie or what she was.

"Bonded? Holy fuck, Pam did say it was serious. I didn't believe it," she said in shock.

"Didn't believe it, or didn't want to believe it," he teased.

"Oh yes I forgot, how have I lived a hundred years without your tree trunk cock and loving personality you smug bastard," she laughed back.

He chuckled. "Tree trunk you say?"

She shook her head. "What does she do?"

"Nothing at the moment."

"Ah, she found herself her sugar daddy," Nora said.

"No, as a matter of fact she is quite stubborn in that department. She quit her job after her boss called her a fangbanger. Otherwise she never would have left the job."

"Which was?" Nora asked, surprised by his Sookie.

"Waitress."

"You're kidding me. Usually you go for the princess, spoiled posh type," she remarked.

He shrugged. "Sookie had changed everything about me."

"I can see that. Though I must say, you weren't acting like it last night. Neither of you."

"That was my fault. Sookie is insecure and she was jealous of you. It was worse when I neglected to introduce you two."

"Yes, I thought it odd when you didn't introduce us. But she has no reason to be jealous. She is quite fetch," she said.

Eric nodded as he set his glass down and glanced around the room. It was still early and many vampires were already in conference rooms for meetings and trials.

Nora leaned forward and said, "I hear your view is phenomenal. Would you mind showing me sometime?"

Eric nodded, knowing she needed somewhere private and secure to speak with him. "Yes it's quite lovely. I got the best I could for Sookie and myself. Would you like to see it now?"

She nodded and waved the waiter over and put it all on her room.

They then got up together and went to Sookie and Eric's room.

Sookie

Sookie was one hundred percent relaxed. She had had a soothing massage from a masseuse that looked almost identical to Jude Law. Sookie let him work every muscle in her body until they were all relaxed.

She had the works done, because Pam had insisted on it. She was waxed, scrubbed, moisturized, massaged. She sat in mud baths, mineral baths, and steam rooms. Amelia and Sookie were going to be able to chat during their manicure and pedicures though and Sookie found she was happy to have a friend here other than Eric.

Sookie was led by her manicurist to one side of a wall where two rows of pedicure chairs were set up, separating them. Sookie sat in the leather chair and relaxed as she dipped her feet in the warm water. Sookie grabbed a magazine and began flipping through it.

Amelia walked over, blowing on her still wet nails and took the seat next to her. Amelia was chatting away with the lady scrubbing and buffing her feet. Sookie relaxed and let the woman tending to her feet. Sookie felt so pampered. She could get used to this.

She then heard heels on the other side of the partition and Pam's voice. Pam had opted for a seaweed wrap and so she was taking longer than Amelia and Sookie. Pam must not know she was on this side.

"Pamela, I just left Eric. You look lovely, don't you?"

Nora. Sookie looked over to Amelia who was looking at her. She held her finger to her mouth and pointed to the wall separating Pam and Nora from them. Amelia nodded and looked behind her as she listened.

"Are you going to get your feet done, Nora?" Pam asked.

"No, but I will sit and keep you company. Where is Sookie?" Nora asked.

"She is still getting her massage or she is coming to get a manicure," Pam responded.

"So, Eric told me they are bonded."

"Yep."

"Ah, I could see you being a jealous girlfriend," Nora said as she chuckled.

"No, I just worry. Sookie is a danger magnet."

"Really? How so?" Nora asked.

Pam seemed to hesitate and Sookie held her breath. Had Eric told Nora what she was? Would Pam?

"She used to date the king of Louisiana."

Sookie sighed in relief. "What did she see in that tosser?" Nora asked in disbelief.

"Gallons of his blood into her system, influencing her is what she saw in him. She had Eric chasing her for the past two years now."

"The more I hear about this girl, the more I like her. Any chance of him sharing?" Nora asked.

Pam scoffed. "Not likely. He is selfish. Especially with her."

Nora laughed. "He has changed. He used to not give fuck. I told him I was surprised by his choice. She does smell lovely, but she isn't exactly his type. He dates the posh, snotty, princess type cows typically."

"What does that say about us? The last girl, Yvetta, was the type. Then she cleared out his safes and skipped town. While Sookie was gone, with family, for an entire year he took another fucking princess and set her up in a gorgeous apartment."

"Wow, how did she handle him going back to Sookie?" Nora asked.

"She hasn't had to. Eric still has her in the apartment. Hasn't done anything about it."

Sookie felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She glanced to Amelia, who was looking at her with pity. So were both of the women doing their feet.

Nora whistled low, "I am sure Sookie won't like that if she finds out. She sounds like a spitfire."

"Yeah, no shit."

Sookie couldn't hear anymore. She had found out two things from the two vampires conversations. One, Eric and Nora had been together while Sookie was in the spa. And Eric hadn't told her. Two, Eric had a woman on the side and in an apartment.

**BOOM! What do you all have to say now?**


	43. Skin

**Hi everyone! So apparently letting you all fall asleep on a cliffhanger like that is an unforgivable act. I swear I will try to not leave you hanging like that ever again. I just hope some of you got the sleep you needed for today (and if you didn't that you get to take a nap at some point). Sorry!**

**I want to tell all of you what I told some of the other concerned readers. ****I am writing an imperfect Eric because on the show he has never really cared for others or taken their emotions seriously. So in this story, he is struggling to become the man that Sookie is changing him into. It will be a slow process. But he is still the Viking we know and love. So stick with me while he figures his shit out.**

**Thanks for the reviews. After this chapter I topped out at a whopping and incredible 800 reviews! That is amazing. I can't thank you guys enough. It really means a lot and my ego is so big it doesn't fit in my office chair anymore!**

**So keep it up and love you all! Enough chatter! Get reading!**

Chapter 43: Skin

Sookie

Suddenly the night he got 'caught up' at Fangtasia came back to Sookie. It had been the only night they hadn't been together and Eric hadn't slept the day afterwards. Sookie felt sick even thinking about it. No. She wouldn't believe it. She couldn't believe it.

Sookie stood up, her feet still wet and she stalked out of the room. Amelia was waving to her frantically to stop, not wanting to alert Pam or Nora that they had heard everything.

Sookie didn't listen. Sookie walked barefoot to the elevator and rode up. She looked at her reflection in the elevator mirror and just then noticed that she was crying. She wiped at her tears. Last night she had let Eric do the talking. Now she was mad. She felt ashamed. She felt conflicted. The worst part was feeling like such a fool.

It was like when she had found out about Bill all over again. But it was almost worse, because he had bonded herself to him. He had promised honesty if she gave it back to him in return. Sookie's stomach churned as she reached their room. She walked in and scanned the room. He wasn't here.

She didn't know what to do. Sookie paced, thinking about what she should do. Eric said she would have been able to tell if he was lying. But not if he didn't lie. He just withheld. Like Bill. God damn. She had promised herself and that crazy bitch Mab that she wasn't messing with vampires when she got back. She had opened her heart for Eric. And it had been crushed with knowledge.

She ran back to Eric at his fancy words and promises. Sookie was shaking and felt like she was going to be sick. She walked to the closet and grabbed her purse, some shoes, and her cell phone.

She then decided she was going for a walk to clear her head. She would love it if Pam or Eric tried to stop her. She walked through the lobby and she heard Pam calling for her.

When she realized she was being ignored, Pam was in front of her. "Trust me Pam, you don't want to be stoppin' me," Sookie warned in a small voice.

"I will be killed by my maker for letting you out of the spa, let alone this hotel. You are going to have to get through me fairy princess."

Sookie reached her hand out and ZAP! Pam was on her ass across the lobby, momentarily stunned and incapacitated. Sookie continued out the door. She didn't want to hurt Pam, but she was between Sookie and some fresh air, which seemed like the only remedy right now.

Sookie walked briskly and as she did so, she looked inside of herself. She found the bond with Eric. He was confused and worried. Sookie focused her light on the bond. She couldn't exactly explain what she did, but that light in the bond that was hers, dimmed. She turned it off.

Eric bond suddenly panicked and she knew he would be looking for her. She waved a cab down and hopped in. She needed space from him and vampires. And she was in a vampire summit. She needed to get the fuck away.

Her phone rang incessantly. She turned it off and flung it back into her purse.

She asked for a motel, not really knowing how long her stew would take. Sookie looked around for a hiccupping sound and realized it was her. She wiped her snotty, tear-stained face and inhaled deeply, trying to calm down.

Annabelle. Sookie needed Annabelle. She knew what to say to Sookie. Always. Sookie's cab pulled outside of a crappy motel, but it would have to do.

She climbed out of the cab and walked to the 'lobby' if it could even be called that considering it was just a man behind a glass window.

Sookie leafed through her wallet. She asked the man for a room and when he asked for a credit card, she said she didn't have one, but that she could pay cash. He nodded, a cigarette dangling from his lips as he handed her a key and pointed in the direction her room would be.

Sookie walked that way and opened the room. It wasn't the best, but it definitely hadn't been the worst she had been in.

Sookie walked over to the bed and sat. She rubbed her face. What the hell was she going to do? To any other man she would break it off with him. But it was Eric. She was bonded to him. And she flashed back on the severing of just the tie. That had been painful. Was there even a spell for breaking a bond? And if so, how bad would that hurt?

Sookie shivered thinking about it. She stood and walked to the restroom and rinsed her face. She then walked back out a grabbed her phone. She clicked through her contacts until she found Annabelle and called her.

Annabelle answered almost immediately. She whispered, "Sookie?"

Sookie said, "I am sorry to bother you Annabelle, but do you have time to talk?"

"I will in a bit. Right now I am with a patient, but I will call you when I am finished. Are you okay Sookie? Are you safe?" she asked, concern clear in her voice.

"Yes, I am safe. I will tell you all about it later. Sorry to interrupt."

She clicked the phone off, which immediately began ringing again. Eric was calling her off the hook. She felt him terrified, panicked, and even grief-stricken. Sookie ignored his call and texted him, _Safe. Will call_.

That was all he was getting. It was all he deserved right now.

He responded, _Please come back to me_.

Sookie closed her eyes and tears leaked out. She shook her head and decided to lie down. All the spa's efforts at relaxing her were fucking ruined. She was tense as hell. She threw the comforted off the bed, walked to the thermostat and turned the heat up and climbed in.

She quickly passed out, the phone on her nightstand when Annabelle would call back.

Eric

Eric was pacing in the hotel room like a maniac. His hair was on end from running his hands through his hair. Pam was sitting on the couch with Nora, who was looking nervously between the two. Amelia was sitting in the chair.

"You have no idea where she was going, Miss Broadway?" he asked for the hundredth time.

"No, she just walked out of the spa."

Eric shot Pam and Nora a look of absolute loathing. Pam had known of her behind some kind of wall. She wanted to show Nora how Sookie could lose it. But the plan had backfired because Sookie had just left.

Pam had only caught her as she walked out of the hotel.

Eric was wracked with worry when his phoned dinged. A text reading _Safe. Will Call._

Eric exhaled in relief and asked her to come back to him. She didn't respond. Eric exhaled slightly, knowing she was safe. Unless it was some vampire that had intercepted her and had sent the message so he wouldn't panic and come for her.

Eric had left the meeting he was in the moment the bond turned off. He had practically exploded in panic in front of the other vampires, and it took everything in his power to control his panic. Alerting anyone to the fact something was wrong could send them in search for Sookie. It could be dangerous if someone like Bill or Quinn got their hands on the information.

Quinn…Eric snarled at the idea that the tiger might be after her. The idea that he might be with her was even worse. He still hadn't had a chance to sit and talk through all of that. On top of it all there was this summit, and right now was really not the time for there to be trouble in paradise, as Pam called it.

Eric had to do damage control and quickly.

"Eric?" Pam asked.

"Do not pollute the air with your wretched voice. I am serious, Pam. You have hurt her for the last time. Leave. Now."

"Leave?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes. Leave. Get the fuck out of my sight."

"Eric, I was just playing. I didn't meant for it to get serious. I-"

"Enough! Do you care nothing for me? Do you see what this does to me? I want to end myself even thinking Sookie might not come back to me," he hollered. Pam looked shocked and properly shame-faced. She sunk into the couch and hunched her shoulders.

"Eric," Nora cut in, standing. "She is currently safe. She will return once she has cooled off. She just needs time. She is your bonded. Soon she will have a physical need to come back to you. Then will be the opportune moment to explain. What _is_ your explanation, if I might ask?"

He closed his eyes and turned to the window, looking out at the lights of Rhodes. Somewhere amongst them, the brightest light he had ever seen was concealed. And he was desperate to find her.

"I admit that while Sookie was gone I wasn't celibate. But we hadn't ever been together and Sookie gave me no inclination that I was what she wanted or what she could ever want. That didn't mean I would ever stop trying once I found her. I favored a particular banger, but after three months after Sookie's disappearance I couldn't even stand what I was doing and ceased seeing her. She needed a place and I still had Yvetta's apartment and allowed her to stay there until she sorted herself."

Pam and Nora were both shaking their heads. "Not that I care, but how stupid are you?" Pam asked, and then she sank back in the couch realizing she should not speak. She was already in deep shit with Eric.

"Really Eric, how could you be so daft? Honestly?" Nora asked, in an incredulous tone.

"I know. I di..didn't see this as a problem at the time, but I see it now. Thanks so much for escalating it by the way. If Sookie comes back harmed in any way I will kill you both."

They nodded, "Eric, I think we can help sort out Sookie."

Eric looked at them warily, but nodded and the three began to plot and plan.

**I know I am building up here, so bear with me. I promise you won't regret it!**


	44. Sunday Kind of Love

**Today one of my favorite singers passed away so this chapter is for Etta James. I named the chapter after one of her songs, so check her out if you haven't listened to her.**

**I want to pause also and say that you all have reviewed and messaged me with such great feedback. You are all the reason I want to write!**

Chapter 44: Sunday Kind of Love

Sookie

Sookie hung up the cell phone and inhaled deeply. She had perspective. She knew what she needed to do. Sookie got up and looked at the time. It was an hour until sunrise. She had slept about an hour before Annabelle had called her back.

She talked for another hour and a half with her about everything that had happened since they left Bon Temps.

Sookie now walked to the bathroom feeling a little more confident and more secure knowing that she knew what needed to be done.

She rinsed her face and then grabbed her phone and her wallet. She looked around the dingy hotel room to make sure she had everything. She picked up the phone and dialed the front desk for a cab and then left. She saw the cab pulling up as she reached the desk and checked out.

She then climbed in and told the cab driver the address. Sookie repeated everything she had to get done before sunrise and she listed them in order in her head.

The cab pulled up and Sookie paid him the last of her money. She was shorting him on tip a little bit, but it couldn't be helped. She walked to the front desk in the deserted lobby except a few human and a couple of vampires.

Sookie waited until the clerk was in front of her when she asked, "Could you please tell me where Bill Compton is staying? I am a member of his party."

The clerk nodded and after verifying Sookie's name on a list Bill had provided them indicating who to let that information out to, she nodded and thanked the clerk. She walked through the lobby and to the elevator.

She still hadn't animated her side of the bond and wouldn't be for some time she had decided. Eric deserved to know how much she was hurting over all this, but Sookie wasn't that kind of person.

Bill was on the floor below Eric and Sookie and she shook her head as she knocked on the door. He was such a psychotic freak. Sookie eyed both he guards standing outside the door and she knocked. She felt a human mind. A glamoured human. She fought the urge to throw up, rolling her eyes. She heard a frustrated growl and she rolled her eyes. Then Bill cracked the door and his expression was one of triumph and knowing.

"Oh please, you don't know your ass from your elbow," she scoffed.

One of the guards let out a chuckled and Bill growled. He opened the door, completely naked. Sookie almost laughed out loud. Even though she was pissed as hell at Eric, she had to admit that seeing Bill after Eric was just comical.

"Oh jeez. How did you ever get me off with that, Bill? Oh wait…" she said, with a smirk. The guard chuckled again and Bill barked, "Control yourself, or you will regret it."

He shot her a look and said, "Where were you tonight? Eric told me some bullshit about being ill, and while you look like shit, you look healthy enough to sit in on meetings."

"You're right, I wasn' sick, but I did need my own time away from this summit. I promise though that it won' be happenin' again. I just wanted to apologize and say that I can understand if you feel that you need to renegotiate the terms of the contract."

Bill's face held an odd expression. She then turned and walked down the hall and took the elevator to her floor.

Sookie walked past her and Eric's room to Pam's.

She knocked and it was opened by Pam within seconds. "Sookie, does Eric-?"

"Not yet, let me in Pam."

Pam straightened up and opened the door to her, clearly not liking Sookie being so bossy with her.

"We need to talk Pam. I know you don' like me with Eric. And it used to bother me. Every day I fretted and worried about how much damage I was causin' between the two of you. But not anymore, Pam. I am done blamin' myself," she began as she sat on the sofa.

"All you had to do was accept me, Pam, not even befriend me. I could live without you as a friend, even though I prefer you as one. I like you Pam. I think you have a twisted sense of humor, incredible fashion sense, and most importantly you love Eric with your whole undead heart. At least I thought you did," she continued.

Pam's face hardened at her words. "You know what I am sayin' is true, even if you don' want to admit it. You have hurt Eric more than I ever could. He expected you to support him, like he has supported you since he made you, I am sure. One woman and you begin to hurt him like this. We both know this behavior is beneath you."

Pam's hardened her features and Sookie could tell she was feeling defensive, but that Sookie's words were sinking in and hitting home. "And even though in your mind I am a worthless, ignorant blood-bag, I have news for you. I will not be run off by you. I do love Eric. I am done runnin'. I made a commitment to Eric and a bond with Eric. And I will no longer run from him, especially because of you."

Pam raised one eyebrow in shock. "So, bring all your crazy if that's how you want to play this Pam. But I hope you will stop makin' poor decisions and choose to be my friend. It really would make everything easier."

Sookie stood. She had said what she needed to say and was leaving to find Eric. The last on her list.

As she opened the door, Pam stopped her. "Sookie, I am sorry. Believe me when I say, I would like to be your friend if you can imagine forgiving me for my cruelty towards you. Also believe that my maker loves you. Very much. Since you have been together, he has been faithful."

Sookie nodded and left. As she began shutting the door she said, "I accept your apology, Pam."

She clicked the door shut and inhaled and exhaled deeply, feeling better already. Two down, one to go.

**So, what do you think about the Pam and Sookie conversation? The Sookie and Bill conversation? And how do you think the Eric and Sookie one will go? By the way, I didn't go over what Annabelle and Sookie talked about, but I am planning on it within the next few chapters. So fret not!**

**Please review and get me to 1,000! **


	45. I Won't Give Up

**Alright, here comes the Eric talk!**

Chapter 45: I Won't Give Up

Eric

Eric paced the dressing room, holding one of the shirts Sookie had worn the day before, inhaling her scent. It was one thing that was able to lessen his feelings of panic. He heard the click of the door to the room open, meaning it could only be Sookie.

He exhaled in relief, thinking she wouldn't come back to him before he went to his day rest. Eric had been tempted to go to the airport and find out if Sookie had been there to book the first flight back to Bon Temps, but he didn't want to risk missing her if she should return to the hotel.

Eric moved quickly to the living room to Sookie in less than a second and began to embrace her, but she shot her light and hit him. He stumbled back and clutched the place her light had hit. That shit hurt. It was like concentrated sunlight to where ever it hit you.

Sookie held her hand in warning. "I am speaking tonight, Eric. Last night I gave you the floor. You have made me feel like a fool. You have hurt me when you promised you wouldn't."

Her words cut him. He tried to take a step toward her, his arms reaching for her and his eyes pleading, but she flexed her hand to remind him to stay away.

"No. You will listen. You will explain to me when I say you can. You told me I wouldn't regret choosing you, but Eric last night I began to regret my decision."

Dread filled him and he felt a gaping, black hole begin where his heart was. She was breaking up with him? No.

"Sook-"

"Silence. Eric I bonded myself to you. I told you I would love you. I am honestly praying that you have a good explanation for me. Because I need to trust you. I need it. And right now…I'm not sure."

Eric wanted to speak, but he knew better than to say anything. He wanted to beg her to stop speaking. She was killing him.

"It hurts me that you asked me to be honest, and promised it to me in return. While you didn't lie outright, you withheld. Which is even worse, especially because you know that is how Bill deceived and betrayed me for so long."

Eric did not like being compared to Bill. But he deserved it. She was right. He nodded and she said, "Now, I am willing to listen to your explanation. But I can't promise forgiveness or that I will want to stay with you. Because so help me God, I will not forgive you cheatin' on me when you told me you only loved me," Sookie said, tears welling in her beautiful eyes.

Eric was in pain. But he did feel some relief knowing his explanation at least didn't involve him being unfaithful to Sookie.

Sookie sat on the sofa, and waited for him to begin. Eric sat in the chair across from Sookie, feeling that she needed him to remain on the other side of the coffee table.

"Sookie, I have never, and will never cheat on you. I have an apartment that I used to have for Yvetta, and I let one of the bangers I saw while you were gone use it. After a few months of sleeping with her, I stopped because I couldn't even fathom it. She was the last person I slept with until you had returned and told me there was no hope for us," he began.

"Then when we were together, the only night and day I spent apart from you, I had area business that Bill ordered me to see to before we left for the summit. I swear on my own existence that is the truth. It was wrong of me to keep the banger in the apartment, I know that now. I just hadn't even had the time to think about it since I was spending so much time with you and dealing with the area business. I have informed her to vacate the premises by the end of the month otherwise she will be evicted."

Sookie was still and Eric found he wished her end of the bond was animated because he couldn't gauge what she was feeling. "I am so sorry, Sookie. And I am sorry about Pam and Nora. I believe Nora wasn't exactly aware of Pam's game."

"I have spoken to Pam. She has apologized and I have accepted it. She will need to earn my trust, but that is between her and me," Sookie said.

Eric was surprised that she had spoken to Pam first. "You spoke with Pam?" he asked.

"I did."

"What did you say?" he asked.

"That's between Pam and me."

Eric looked down at his hands as he processed this. Sunrise had come and he felt his body fighting him to go to rest.

"Will you stay? Will you forgive me Sookie?" he asked, terrified for her answer.

"I will eventually. You have to earn my trust like Pam. I love you and I bonded myself to you. I don't give up on the people I love," she said. Eric felt relief wash over him.

"You need to go to your rest," she murmured. He stood and looked at her, wondering if she would come.

She shook her head. "I am not tired right now."

He nodded and walked to her, kissing her forehead. "I love you Sookie."

She nodded and he walked into their room. He brushed his teeth and then grabbed the shirt he had clutched earlier. He placed it on his pillow so her scent was near and he fell into day rest.

Sookie

Sookie was tired, but she wanted to stay up and think things over. And she wasn't ready to sleep with Eric yet. She needed both physical and emotional space from him.

Sookie clicked off the lights and walked into the room where Eric slept. She grabbed the phone off the bed stand and called the front desk, asking for extra bedding to be brought up along with some breakfast. Sookie didn't realize how hungry she was until she smelled the pancakes, sausage, and bacon.

She ate her entire plate and left it outside of the door to be picked up. She then took the pile of bedding and walked into the room that Pam had transformed into a closet. She made up the fainting sofa, figuring it would be the most comfortable.

After getting ready for bed, she laid down after turning down the lights and began processing her talks with Bill, Pam, and Eric. She thought her talks with Pam and Bill had been successful. She knew with Eric that he was sad, remorseful, incredibly guilty, and desperate. She could tell from the bond.

It had hurt her to feel him feeling these things, but she was hurting too and he was the cause for both of their pain. Sookie thought that Annabelle would be proud of her. Their phone conversation earlier this evening came back to Sookie:

"_Sookie how is the summit? I know something is wrong from your voice. Tell me that you are safe," she demanded the minute Sookie answered._

_Sookie sat up in bed and turned on the lamp by the motel bed. The whole night rushed back to her and she sighed into the phone._

"_Annabelle, I am sorry to bother you. So much has happened just in the couple of days that we have been here and almost none of it is related to the summit."_

"_Okay, well start from the beginning please."_

_Sookie did start from the beginning and ended with her answering Annabelle's return call. "Well that is a lot. Let's get right to it, shall we?"_

"_Please," Sookie said, relieved to have Annabelle to talk to and give her perspective._

"_I am very worried because you have now shown your abilities twice in front of both humans and vampires that you don't know that you can trust. I would think about talking to Eric about damage control, even though I am sure he has probably already taken care of what he can. My advice is to only use these when you feel you are in danger or in front of Eric and Pam. Now, Sookie, I need you to answer me honestly," she said in her stern voice._

_Sookie waited. "Are you willing to listen to Eric's explanation? To his side of the story? Because he is your bonded, and breaking a bond like that will be a lot harder than a simple spell you have Lafayette or his witch friend do. Sookie, we have spoken about your tendency to run when things become complicated or unpleasant for you to deal with."_

_Sookie didn't like to admit that she was right, but she was. It was how Sookie had ended up in Fae and almost trapped and imprisoned there. She nodded, even though she knew Annabelle couldn't see her._

"_You are running again, and I think you should return to Eric and allow him to offer you some kind of explanation. If you don't feel like staying with him after that, the re-assess your options and decide your next steps. Sookie, you can't keep running from these things. And more importantly, running from people. The last time almost got you worse than killed from what you have told me. You are lucky right now you are safe, but you might not be for long. Go back to Eric, Sookie," she advised. "If he has no explanation that satisfies you, you will feel it in the bond."_

"_What do I say?" Sookie asked. "I…if it's true, it will kill me," she said, her voice trembling._

"_No it won't. Sookie you are a lot stronger than you know. After every hard thing in your life you have had to deal with, a cheating boyfriend is nothing. What you will do is what you have done in the past. Pick yourself up, dust yourself off and begin again. And take comfort in the fact that you have people who love and care for you and will help you. Jason, Lafayette, and me. Now get back to safety."_

"_Bill is gonna be furious with me about leavin' when I shoulda been workin'," Sookie said. _

"_Well, I wouldn't advertise that there is something amiss between you and Eric if you can help it. Bill will use that information for his own advantage. Tell him you would be willing to take a pay cut for the missed work or renegotiate the contract. Whatever gets him off your back so you can deal with the bigger issues at play here."_

_Sookie nodded, feeling better already. "And Sookie?"_

"_Yes Annabelle?"_

"_Don't you let that Pam walk over you anymore. Right now you are not even her equal. You are her superior. She needs to respect you and she should know that you are not going anywhere if you don't want to, no matter what shit she pulls. Set her straight Sookie. If I were there I would slap the shit out of her until she begged me to stop."_

_Sookie gasped in shock, but then laughed. She had never heard Annabelle speak so viciously._

"_I am serious. She has no respect or maturity. If her maker won't smack some sense into her, I sure as hell will."_

_Sookie was laughing now so hard she was crying. "Thank you Annabelle. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart."_

"_I know, Sookie, and you are very welcome. Now repeat what you are going to do so I know you have a plan."_

_Sookie repeated that she was going to go to the hotel, and set the Louisiana vampires straight. After she had spoken with all three is when she would decide what her next move was. Annabelle wished her luck and instructed her to call afterward to tell her how everything went._

Sookie now played with the necklace with the 'E' on it and knew she would forgive Eric. She found she already did. He hadn't cheated on her, but he needed to know she was not okay with him hiding things from her. She would get through this summit, and then decide her next move with Eric. Sookie found herself missing her small corner of Louisiana as she drifted asleep.

**Was Annabelle spot on again?**


	46. Honey Bee

**Wow I am getting a lot of different thoughts about the talk! But it isn't over yet! Eric has yet to scold Sookie for running. And to punish Pam, which I have to agree with the reviewers who said that she needs to be punished. But first we need to get through this summit!**

**So let's slow the drama train down and focus on the plot a little more! Agree?**

Chapter 46: Honey Bee

Sookie

Sookie woke up as she felt someone sit next to her on the bed, but then she remembered that she had slept on a sofa in the dressing room. Eric was stroking her hair softly and Sookie felt in the bond his hurt feelings.

She pushed the feelings away, but found that she couldn't. They filled her no matter how hard she tried. Sookie rolled onto her back and her eyes batted open slowly. Eric was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"Sookie, I have to talk to you."

Sookie nodded and sat up, grateful for the fainting sofa's support. She knew their talk last night had been brief, but for her own peace of mind, she needed to get the hardest part over with, which learning what the truth was about the banger in the apartment. She wanted to know if Pam's story had any validity in it. If it didn't she knew she could stay with him, if not, she knew she need to make the hardest decision.

She now breathed out in relief that she had averted such a decision.

She knew there was more to be covered and that tonight they needed to cover it. She was surprised she had slept the entire day. Sookie rubbed her eyes and focused on Eric, drawing her knees to her chest. She rested her chin on them and said, "Yes, I know there are still things we need to talk about."

He nodded and began, "Sookie, last night, you said that you needed to trust me. I need you to trust me too. I need you to trust that I love you, that I will protect you, and most importantly I will never betray you."

Sookie felt in for him in the bond, and sensing this, he flung it open and let her feel his sincerity. The bond didn't lie. Sookie nodded and she said, "I do trust that. I do trust you." Saying them to him now, she knew it to be true. She nodded as the words sank into her soul.

"Good. I also need to trust you. Do you know how hard it was for me to have you disappear like that? I thought you were dead. When I discovered you had run, I thought only about what harm could befall you and I wouldn't be there in time. For every problem we face, I hope you don't run from me because I won't be running from you ever. I want our issues and problems to be dealt with like this, by talking to each other. I know you may need space from me, and I am willing to give it to you, but not at personal risk to yourself. Also remember that every time you put yourself in danger like that, you are putting Jason, Lafayette, Pam, and me in danger because you know we are coming after you."

His words hit Sookie and her eyes welled. She had never thought about that. That was a risk she would never take, the consequences too severe. She felt guilt wash over her and disappointment in herself. She had been as wrong as Eric, but in a different way. She couldn't help the tears that began to slide down her cheeks.

She bit her tongue to stop the sobs, but they came anyway and she rested her forehead against her knees as they began. Sookie felt Eric wrap his arms around her and she couldn't help throwing hers around his neck. "I am sorry, you are right. Annabelle told me that I run, and that I need to stop. I will stop Eric. I won't run from you ever again."

Eric chuckled and nodded. "I would never let you get very far, my love. It just worries me what trouble you can find yourself in in so little time."

Sookie knew he was trying to make her feel better and she pulled back a bit and gave him a small smile. He had called her out on her selfish and reckless behavior. She had the floor last night, and he had it tonight. He had taken the hard things she had to say and now she had to listen to what he had to say.

"I also need you to know that when you said your conversation with Pam was between the two of you, it more than upset me. She is my child, and you are my bonded. Of course it will be my business. Pam has yet to face punishment for this situation, but I assure you she will. She has pushed me too far this time."

"It ain't any of your business, except the fact that we settled it," Sookie protested.

Eric shook his head and said, "What if the situation was reversed? What if I had confided something in confidence about you to Jason or Lafayette and it was known by you. Would you let it rest, saying it was our business and not interfere?"

Eric waited for her response and though Sookie wanted to dispute him, she snapped her mouth closed and slit her eyes at him, seeing his point.

"No, you wouldn't, because in your mind all business pertaining to you or even me is your business. And you are so stubborn you would get that information one way or another. I am just happening to agree with you lover."

Sookie had to admit he was right. In the past if she needed information on one of the vampires and they weren't speaking, she typically hung around their humans so she could lift the information right from their thoughts. She had done it with Jason plenty, although he was getting good at spotting her technique a mile away now.

"Fine. You are right. But the door does swing both ways?" she asked, making sure. He nodded and lifted his eyebrows saying he was waiting.

"I told Pam I wasn't goin' nowhere, especially because of her tricks. So she could bring all the crazy she could, but that wasn' gonna scare me off. I told her I wanted to be her friend, but would accept respect if that was all I could get from her."

Eric raised his eyebrows into his hairline and then suddenly he burst out laughing.

"What? She seemed pissed at first, but she accepted it! I think I handled it well," Sookie said, now embarrassed.

"No, Sookie, you did, but Pam has probably never been spoken to like that by a human. I would have loved to see it, my little hellcat," he said tenderly, grabbing her hand and kissing it..

Sookie blushed again and he leaned in and kissed her reddened cheeks.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Well…I went to see Bill before I saw Pam."

Eric was no longer calm, but on his feet, fuming, his fangs elongated.

"What do you mean?" he spat out.

Sookie stood and wrapped her arms around the furious Eric, but it did nothing to calm him. He pushed her away. "What happened?"

"I told him I was sorry I wasn't at the summit and that I was willin' to renegotiate the contract since I technically broke it by not showin' up last night. That is all."

Eric was so tense Sookie was surprised his bones didn't shatter into a million pieces. "That's it?"

She tilted her head to the side, "I made a crack about his penis and how he never got me off."

Eric was still fuming, but she did notice the corner of his mouth turn slightly at her words.

"Okay, Sookie that is what I mean by putting yourself in danger. That was a prime opportunity for Bill to seize you. You think those guards are going to stop him? Or anyone for that matter? Nobody wants to rumble with a king or queen."

"I knew you would."

"You are my bonded. Of course I would," he said.

They sat there absently touching and caressing each other in odd places. Her hair, her cheeks, her back, her upper arm, her shin. She smoothed his hair, his eyebrows, his collarbone, his ribs. Both would frequently brush their fingers across the others pendants.

"When I woke you were hurt?" she asked.

He shrugged and continued to run his fingers through her hair. "What?" she asked.

"You slept in here, and not with me."

Sookie thought about the reverse situation and she immediately felt like an idiot. She was going to use this role reversal technique more often. If Eric hadn't slept with her in the bed after the fight, she would feel hopeless and desperate and sad.

"I am sorry. That was the space thing I needed to sort my thoughts. Bein' snuggled next to your body would have made me biased in my decision," she said, her hand trailing down his lower back.

Eric smiled and replied, "I see."

She laughed and leaned away from him stretching her back and her arms out above her head. Eric noticed the prominent view her breasts offered in this position and seemed mesmerized by them. "Sookie, have I ever told you that I once read an article regarding humans not stretching enough?"

Sookie followed his gaze and laughed loudly. She got up on her knees and straddled him. He looked up at her, but he rubbed his chin along her collarbone, causing her to shiver. She then saw the clock on the far vanity desk and gasped.

"Eric! I need to be downstairs in a half hour!" she said, pulling his arms from behind her back and scooting backwards off the sofa.

"No makeup sex?" he asked with a fake pout.

She smirked over her shoulder and ran to the bathroom, turning on the hot water. She pinned her hair up, deciding she would have to brushed it out and then wrap it up in a bun. She quickly jumped out and brushed her teeth.

When she running in the closet she saw Eric had laid an outfit out for her and she thanked him profusely. Once again, they were matching slightly. She was in a navy blue dress with a matching jacket. It was very professional and flattering. Sookie slid on some strappy navy heels and then Eric handed her jewelry as she walked to the vanity.

She quickly brushed her hair out and applied mascara, eyeliner, and slight concealer and foundation.

She then ran out the door of the closet to the living room. Eric was waiting by the door for her and handed her the notepad and purse she carried holding her phone, some lip gloss, wallet and pens for notes.

Sookie turned to Eric and asked, "Do I look like I woke up less than a half hour ago?" Her tone was filled with worry as she straightened her jacket and inspected her hair and makeup in the mirror.

"You look amazing."

"You are such a liar."

"Haven't we talked at length about this? Do you think I wish to remain in the doghouse?" he asked, in an offended tone.

"In the doghouse means not sleepin' with me or havin' makeup sex?" she asked.

"No, you're right, that's the fucking pound."

Sookie chuckled at him in the reflection, but turned and reached for his hand as the door slid open. He pulled her through the lobby towards Bill who was waiting to see if she was coming down this evening. She eyed him as Eric pulled her into conference room and sat her down.

Sookie lowered her shields and got to work, scribbling anything of interest down. Sookie could understand why she was placed in this meeting, which was designed for humans and their vampires on facing the discrimination to be romantically involved. Eric and Sookie eyed on another, but Sookie continued to scan the room for interesting thoughts.

She caught a young woman's thoughts who thought her relationship with a vampire was what was causing so much pressure on her vampire and her relationship. Sookie looked for the woman and saw it was the same woman that was thinking about the vampire named Jake.

Sookie wrote his name down. This was the second time something stood out and she wrote the man's name and was able to lift the human's from her thoughts. Sookie continually scanned and the one or two times she glanced Eric's way she found him deep in thought as he listened to the speaker and followed the PowerPoint presentation.

Sookie looked up every once and awhile to see what the humans and vampires would find interesting, but typically it was a statistic about this or that or the likelihood of a vampire-human couple falling into a certain scenario.

Sookie had a few things of interest in this meeting and prodded Eric as the crowd clapped. She waited until all the vampires were out of range and then pointed out Jake to Eric.

She said, "He is interestin' to me. He is very depressed accordin' to his human, but she doesn't know why. She persuaded him to go to this seminar because she thought it might be beneficial for them to get to the bottom or it all, but she didn't think it worked as she left."

Eric didn't seem to make of the situation, but he could tell he was interested. Sookie then told him about two vampires who were in danger because they were dating humans with anti-vampire sentiments, one of the being a drainer.

Eric swiftly made note of this and decided they needed to rendezvous with Bill so he could report the couples to the proper regents. When Sookie told Bill about Jake and his human, who was called Abby, he scoffed. "I have asked you to find pertinent information about the state, the authority, other kingdoms, or illegal activity. Not to create soap operas in your head."

Sookie flushed angry. She would put Jake and Abby on the back burner and see what else she could dig up to appease Bill. For the rest of the night, Eric and Sookie were dragged with Bill to meetings that humans and vampires were welcome too.

At one of these, she heard a human who was upset about the merger her vampire girlfriend, who was also a regent, and a regent from another state getting pledged so that their kingdoms would be expanded. She wrote it on the pad and presented it first to Eric, then Bill who nodded in approval of Sookie's findings.

Sookie was getting tired and hungry. She had missed breakfast and wondered when there was a break in these meetings so she could grab something from the restaurant. Even just a piece of fruit would do.

She opened her side of the bond back up and Eric practically cried out in joy feeling it, but he managed to compose himself quickly. It also felt amazing to her. Like she was being healed and something that was missing was back. She showed him what she was feeling the most which was hunger. He looked to her out of the corner of her eye and nodded.

He pushed the same feeling back to her. She nodded and when the meeting was over five minutes later, Eric told Bill Sookie needed a dinner break and practically pushed her to the restaurant.

**So, we are getting back on track, but how do you all think the Eric part of the talk went?**


	47. Push It

**Hi Everyone! Sorry I have been AWOL. I have been out of town for family stuff and didn't have time to update. I promise that I will be back for a while and updating like I usually do. Thanks for reading and for your patience! **

Chapter 47: Push It

Eric

Eric watched as Sookie ate her food. She had said she only needed a snack, but if he was feeding from her she was going to eat a full meal and full of protein too. She chewed slowly as if to torture him and he found himself leaning closer and closer to her once more.

"Uh Eric? Did you want some? Jeez, you are in my personal bubble," she said, looking at him confused.

"Oh I plan on being in your personal bubble real soon."

Sookie chuckled and swallowed another bite of buttery potatoes and with her little moan Eric decided he needed another strategy. "Lover, let me please."

Sookie lifted her eyebrow in confusion and Eric gently took the fork from her hand and cut another piece of meat with a smaller bit of potatoes also on the fork.

He lifted it to her mouth and she smiled slightly and opened her mouth around the fork, chewing. He reloaded the fork as she chewed this time with just meat and green beans she ate it again. He was making progress.

After five quick double bites of food, Sookie said, "I am full."

Eric shook his head and said, "You still have food here."

She said, "I am not hungry anymore!"

"But this is a typical meal, with typical serving sizes, correct?" he asked in confusion, holding another bite up to her.

She pushed his hand away and he set the fork back down. Sookie waved the server over and said, "We are ready."

Eric stopped him from running to get a check and said, "Northman. The honeymoon suite." 

He then grabbed Sookie's hand and led her away. They didn't have much time until the next meeting and Eric was famished.

Sookie tried to keep up with his long strides, but she was beginning to trip so he turned and picked her up. She gasped and exclaimed in a low voice, "Eric!"

He ignored her and decided he didn't have time to go up to the room. He pulled her into closet holding housekeeping carts and cleaning supplies. Sookie grasped around in the dark, looking to see where they were.

For a moment, Eric felt her fear. Perhaps she thought they were in some danger she had not be aware of, but the only danger she was in was of Eric losing his control. She stopped grasping and just wrapped herself around Eric, a sense of security flooding her knowing she was safe as long as she was with him.

Eric rumbled in pleasure at the emotion and angled her face to his, kissing her deeply. She was surprised at first, then just as greedy. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pushed her chest flush against his. He rumbled in her ear as he broke the kiss off.

"Sookie, may I feed?" he asked.

She nodded and kissed his neck to encourage him. "Please, my Viking," she whispered back.

He kissed and licked his way down her neck and sucked lightly on the vein he would be biting into. With each brush of his tongue he noticed Sookie rub herself against him. He held the back of her neck in one hand, with his other securely on her ass.

She moaned as he hesitated and she gasped, "Eric! Please!"

He kissed her impatient little mouth and then leaned in and bit. She gasped and was simply writhing in his arms, looking for any kind of friction she could find.

Eric growled low as he drank in the elixir of her blood. She tasted like everything good he had ever experienced. She tasted of honey, the sweet grass of his homeland, the smell of his dead baby sister's sweet soft skin, fresh dirt, sun-dried clean laundry, campfire, the heavenly scent of her own arousal, rainwater, and even Eric himself. She said he had smelled like the ocean in winter and now she held the faintest smell and taste of that.

Eric realized he was now rubbing back against her and she had hitched a leg up on his hip, grinding herself as she kissed his neck and now exposed chest. Sookie was panting heavily and he rubbed his erection right where she would take him if there weren't layers of clothes blocking them.

He ran his fingers up her body as he leaned down for a kiss and bucked against her as he palmed her breasts and lightly pinched her nipples through her dress. She was trembling now and he reached one hand down between them and rubbed her over her dress.

She arched and he felt her come in the bond, which danced through his own blood. He continued to rub against her desperately as she calmed and stilled, reveling in her post coital bliss. He growled and began moving against her so hard she would be pushed backward onto floor if he didn't have a strong grip on her.

She kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. The warmth and wetness there caused him to roughly push his tongue against hers and massage it as if it could make up for the place he desperately wanted to be.

Sookie, sensing his urgency, broke the kiss away and put his mouth back towards her neck wound. He sucked in more of her blood, and then he felt her warm breath on his own neck.

She then bit and he came so hard he clenched his eyes shut, but instead of the darkness that plagued his life, he had golden sparkling light dancing behind his lids, over stimulating him as he released.

Sookie lapped and sucked his blood into her system and Eric also took lights sips. The bond was growing stronger and stronger with each drop they exchanged and Eric poured everything she meant to him into the bond.

"Oh, fuck Sookie. You are…fuck there aren't even words," he said.

She leaned back, her mouth still bloody and nodded in awe and wonder.

He leaned in and kissed her gently, loving the taste of his own blood on her warm, soft lips. Sookie kissed him back, reciprocating his gentle touch.

Then the door swung open.

**Who is at the door? Review please!**


	48. Something to Talk About

**Okay this is a short one, but I wanted to give you guys a taste of what I am working on now plot wise for this story. I didn't realize exactly how much I missed you all until I read your wonderful reviews and had more alerts and favorites when I woke up the past couple of days! Thanks so much for all your support and feedback! You're the best readers a girl could ask for!**

Chapter 48: Something to Talk About

Sookie 

"Look what I found hidden away in a closet. A couple of dirty birds," a sexy British voice purred out.

Sookie jumped, not getting far as Eric still had a firm grasp on her. Her eyes blinked against the light, trying to make out the figure of Nora. She was extremely embarrassed, but it could have been a lot worse. Sookie tried to step out of Eric's grasp, but he pulled her even closer if that was even possible.

"Get the fuck out Nora," Eric growled out.

Nora chuckled, but complied and shut the door. Eric relaxed and began kissing Sookie's neck, despite her protests.

"Eric, we obviously have been overheard. I am not stayin' in here another minute with you."

Sookie wriggled out of his grasp and readjusted her now extremely wrinkled and disheveled dress. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked to Eric who was watching her as he smoothed out his own disheveled hair.

"Jesus, I have no fuckin' self-control anymore," Sookie grumbled. She opened the door and walked out, holding the door open for Eric to walk out after.

He walked out and she could feel his confusion at her frustration. She was frustrated. While she had enjoyed everything that happened, them dry humping in the closet was unladylike and more importantly extremely unprofessional.

Sookie walked to the lobby restrooms with Eric following her closely. They both went into the restroom to clean themselves up as best they could. They didn't have time before the next meeting to go and clean themselves up.

Eric was waiting for her and they walked to the lobby hand in hand.

Nora was standing in near the front lobby desk with a smug smile and her hand on her hip. Sookie looked to Eric and asked, "Where do we need to be now?"

Eric pointed to a conference room where humans and vampires were filing into the room. Nora was walking to join them and Eric stopped Sookie so she could catch up to them.

"Sookie, I want to introduce you."

She nodded and looked at Nora. She was looking at Sookie with the same indifferent expression that most vampires perfected and wore most of the time. But there was something about Nora that Sookie could see her personality despite her blank façade. There was a glimmer of fire behind her eyes and the corner of her mouth was lifted ever so slightly. She reminded Sookie of the Mona Lisa with her air of je ne sais quoi. You didn't know what was going on behind her eyes, but you desperately wanted to know.

Sookie nodded her head as Eric said, "Nora, as you know, this is my bonded Sookie. Sookie, this is my vampire sister Nora. She is working for the Authority and considering moving to the States."

Sookie smiled at her slightly, although she was wary of Nora for her collaborative attempts to cause problems between Eric and Sookie. Nora nodded her head back and said, "Sookie, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am sorry for my behavior and ask for your forgiveness. I understand you make Eric very happy, which makes me happy and would make Godric happy. I hope we can bury the hatchet, as you Americans say."

Sookie nodded and glanced to Eric, who was smiling down at her.

She smiled warmly at Nora and said, "I hope so too."

Eric rubbed her back softly and gently guided her to the conference room where Sookie would be needed. Sookie took out her notepad to make short notes to speak about later. She sighed as she settled into her seat and she lowered her shields and closed her eyes. There wasn't much going on in the human minds.

She glanced around the room and noticed that Jake and his human were not present. Were they in another meeting? Sookie opened her range slightly and 'felt' for the familiar brain wave of Abby, Jake's human. But she didn't find her on the main floor. She expanded even further to include the entire hotel and found that Abby wasn't even in the hotel. Odd. Well odd if Jake was as protective of Abby as Eric was of her.

She focused back on the room and listened until Nora walked in silently as the woman finished with her slideshow presentation and sat next to Sookie while handing Eric a note.

Eric read it and glanced at Nora giving her a small nod.

Sookie glanced between them and decided that they would tell her after the meeting.

Sookie found nothing as the woman wrapped up the meeting and everyone stood and filed out of the room. Eric held her hand tightly as he moved them to a vacant corner of the lobby. He then turned to Nora and asked.

"What does she want?" he asked, his tone concerned.

"I don't know, she just asked me to fetch you and Sookie. She is waiting in her quarters."

Sookie could almost feel his mind whirring and his emotions were almost worse. She held his hand tightly, starting to get afraid. "Who? Who are you talkin' about? Who wants to see us?"

She glanced between Nora and Eric before Nora said, "The Ancient Pythoness."

**So I want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews! I appreciate each one of them and use all of when writing this story. Please review!**


	49. Bad Moon Rising

**I am so excited about being so close to 1,000 reviews that I feel like I need to give you all a second chapter today to celebrate! What an amazing feeling! Thanks so much for reading and all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! As an author it means everything to me. Really, everything! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and see what the AP has to say!**

Chapter 49: Bad Moon Rising

Eric

Eric looked down at Sookie. The Pythoness was fair and even generous. Especially to Eric and Nora. They were part of her line. She was Godric's maker and so she always held a soft spot for her 'grandchildren' as she often joked with them.

He knew he would be safe with her and that he could trust her, but he was terrified what the all-knowing Seer would see for Sookie and Eric. It had to be significant for her to call for them. Could Sookie handle it? Could he?

Sookie could and would handle anything that came her way. She was a force of nature. She was a whirlwind of fire and passion. She was the sun itself. She could conquer anything. But if the Pythoness prophesized Sookie's end or her being taken from him, he knew he couldn't handle it. She was his only weakness.

Sookie squeezed his hand and said, "Eric? What's wrong? We should go shouldn't we?"

He nodded and squeezed her hand back, raising it to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

Nora's eyes darted between them and Eric could tell that Nora was confused by his indecision and anxiety. She turned though and led them towards a set of private elevators and Sookie was confused. "The Ancient Pythoness has her own private elevators and her own floor. She is afforded the utmost respect and is an honorable presence here at the Summit. Although you should know you have nothing to fear, Sookie, darling."

Sookie gave Eric a small smile at him and nodded. Each smile his way made his dead heart flip flop still. He never believed he deserved her or her smiles and each time she took pity on him and gave him a kiss, a smile, an embrace he felt like he had been redeemed from hell. And by Sookie.

Sookie blushed and mouthed, _I love you._ She had felt his emotions and he was amazed to feel them back from her.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and he copied her and kissed her forehead and then her lips. "Pam, is quite right, you know? You both can be nauseating," Nora teased.

Sookie and Eric smiled and looked down at their shoes.

The elevator dinged and the three made their way across the small expanse of hallway that led to her room. Outside the doors there were vampires and weres stationed. They relaxed their position when they recognized both Nora and Eric.

They eyed Sookie strangely and Eric said, "She is mine and the Pythoness requested her presence. Stand down."

They nodded, sensing the warning in his tone. Nora knocked and before she could pull her hand away the door opened. The woman who answered looked to be in her mid-forties and wore a long wide gown that was Greek in style. Her hair hung down her back in long dark curls and her eyes were a pale green. They seemed haunted and held knowledge. She was one of the Pythonesses prospective Seers.

Eric could feel Sookie getting excited and her mind whirring with everything she seemed to hear in the woman's head. She suddenly froze as the green eyes focused on Sookie and she shuddered lightly, seeing something she didn't like.

Eric gripped Sookie tighter and wanted to get them away from the pale eyes. "We are here to see her, please escort us at once," he ordered.

The woman smirked slightly at him and Eric had a mind to rip her smile off of her face, but remained calm when Sookie squeezed him and Nora shot him a look that asked if he had gone mad.

The woman led them into the room and Eric spotted her sitting in the corner of the room near the window looking out over a portion of the city. Sookie glanced quickly around the room amazed at the size and grandeur of the place.

It was swathed in lush fabrics in various rich jewel tones and candles were everywhere in various sizes. Also scattered around the room were dozens of women sitting on large pillows on the floor and on various pieces of furniture. Many were mumbling to themselves and about half had their eyes closed, but Eric could see their eyes moving beneath their lids. They were dressed like the woman who answered the door and Eric had to admit that they all freaked him out. The knowledge they held and the things they saw was a terrifying idea.

Sookie mind was whirring a hundred miles an hour and various emotions were shooting off inside of her as she read them, not all of them good. Eric leaned down and said, "Sookie, I think you should pull your shields up for your own good. Please."

She nodded, realizing it was for her own good and Eric was concerned for her.

"Your Highness," Eric said. "You sent for us?"

The Pythoness didn't even turn from where she was looking out the window. "Yes, I did. Thank you Nora, you may leave. So may all of you. We need to speak in confidence."

All twenty seven women filed out of the large room and Nora looked slightly offended at having been dismissed. "Nora, dear, it's not that I don't trust you, but the information I am relating is the business of these two alone. They will share it with you if they feel comfortable."

Nora nodded and turned and followed the last of the women out, closing the door behind them.

"Sit dears, I have much to discuss with you," she said, turning her blind eyes towards the pair of them. Sookie started and he squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"It's alright, my dear. I am quite the sight after all these years. And so are you, but for different reasons. The rumors of you are true. You are lovely. Eric is lucky to have you."

Sookie cocked her head to the side trying to understand what the AP had heard and how she was able to verify the rumors upon knowing her only within the minutes she had known her. She didn't understand that she knew Sookie through her many visions. She had probably been watching Sookie longer than Eric had known Sookie.

"I am very lucky, Highness."

She waved her hand dismissively, "Tosh Eric, you have called me Py in the past, you shouldn't change for Sookie or for anyone else. You are also welcome to call me Py, my dear."

Sookie nodded and said, "Thank you, and thank you for your compliments though they are exaggerated I am sure."

"I assure you, they are not. I have watched you grow in my mind since you were born into this world. You are a beautiful candle in a coal mine."

Eric liked that. Sookie truly was a beautiful light the lit up the darkness around her. "Are you here to discuss a vision with us, Py?" he asked as he ripped his eyes from Sookie.

"Yes, thank you Eric. I am here to warn you against bringing up charges against this William Compton. I know you only want to address the assault involving the tiger, but you must understand the danger in bringing this forth. And I may not be able to control where it would take us. Which, if my visions are correct, would be in very dangerous waters."

Eric began to argue, already mad, but she waved him down again and continued. He had learned long ago from Py and from Godric for arguing and interrupting her. He would be listening.

"Eric, just listen. If you go through with this, you will bring this forward to me and to a panel of the Authority that will not include Nora because of her tie to you. I have seen that the Authority will ask where the feuding between you and Compton started, tracing all the way back to Sophie Ann and the rumors of her already. Then it will lead to questions about the girl. If you, Compton, Sophie Ann, Russell, and Franklin can find her origins there are many more who will be able to as well, making it even harder for you to protect you."

That shut Eric up. He hadn't seen that, but he could see it as an obvious outcome now. Sookie tensed at his side and he turned to her. "You were planning on pressin' charges against Bill?" she asked.

He nodded and she squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Eric."

He smiled and pecked her forehead before turning back to Py. "Py, I will drop this now. I thank you for your guidance. Was there anything else?"

She seemed to hesitate, but shook her head saying, "No, I will be leaving a few days early from the Summit, so if you wish for me to preside for anything, I would suggest sooner rather than later."

"You are leaving early?" Eric asked, understanding the subtext of her comment.

Sookie was listening and glancing between the two ancient vampires as they held a conversation loaded with hidden meaning. Of course his cunning girl had caught on. No doubt she would ask for the explanation later.

"Yes, early. My group and I feel we should depart earlier than anticipated. I hope you enjoy the rest of the summit though, grandson," she said with a wink. He smiled and nodded.

"We will try to enjoy it without you, Py."

Sookie asked, "What are y'all talkin' about? I can tell there is more being said, I just don't know what."

"Sookie dear, you will know soon enough. Trust me that all things happen and all knowledge learned at a specific time and for a specific reason. I have taken a shine to you my dear and will plan a visit to see you very soon," Py said sweetly to Sookie.

Sookie smiled and nodded, knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of her for the rest of the trip. She replied, "Trust me, I will be lookin' forward to that visit."

Sookie and Eric said goodbye and Eric led her out of the grand hotel room. She smiled at the guards and three of the women heading back into the room. As he followed her sight, he saw the Ancient Pythoness had turned back to the window, staring at the city skyline, seeing the future of them all flash before her sightless eyes.

**Okay, impressions of the AP? Thanks for the reading everyone! It means the world to me!**

**Next time I post I should be at 1,000 reviews! How should I thank you in the story I wonder…? Suggestions welcome!**

_*****Oh and Py is supposed to sound like 'Pie' for some of those who are wondering**_**.**


	50. More Like Her

**Okay I have no idea why, but I struggled with this chapter, especially getting it edited. Sorry for the holdup! But the creative juices are flowing today and I am already editing the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! I have made 1,018 as of this morning. You guys are sensational! **

**Here we go!**

Chapter 50: More Like Her

Sookie

Eric led Sookie back down to the lobby. She wanted to go to their room and talk about everything the Ancient Pythoness had said, but he explained there wasn't time before the last meeting of the night. He then said they would go over everything.

Sookie could only agree though she wanted to dig in her heels and go back to the room to hear the details. She held Eric's hand as they reached the main level. As they walked through to the lobby Eric and Sookie paused as they heard someone call out to them.

They turned to see a furious Bill striding towards them, "Sookie, Eric, where have you been. I specifically told Sookie she needed to be working in the meetings today."

Sookie grit her teeth, and seethed out, "Sookie is right here and doesn't like it when you talk about her as if she ain't here."

Eric smirked down at her as her and Bill glared at each other. "Sookie and I were summoned by the Ancient Pythoness for personal business. As you know, we were unable to deny her an audience," Eric said in a bored tone.

"Fine. The last meeting I will have you and Sookie sit in on tonight is a meeting between regents and their significant others. It is more of an informal setting, however I would like Sookie to work the room."

Eric nodded while Sookie was literally fuming. He continued to speak as if she wasn't here. Her fists balled at her sides, but Eric unfurled on of her hands and intertwined their fingers. She squeezed his so hard she was sure there would be broken bones if he wasn't immortal.

Sookie closed her eyes and let Eric's calm feelings course through her veins and soothe the fury in them. She squeezed his hand and smiled up at him gratefully, but Bill clearing his throat brought her back.

"We have about fifteen minutes until the meeting which will be in the Giza Room," Bill said. "After the meeting I think we should all sit and renegotiate the contract, as Sookie suggested.

This time it was Eric's turn to squeeze her hand, but hers was very breakable. She placed her other hand on his forearm to remind him that he had her hand in his.

"That would be fine, but as her bonded I will be a part of the renegotiation process."

Bill pursed his lips and his nostrils flared when Eric said 'bonded', but he nodded and walked away. Sookie and Eric relaxed their clenched hands and Sookie leaned into him. "Dagnabbit, he is so infuriatin'," Sookie muttered.

Eric nodded and tugged her closer to him. She looked up at him and smiled. "Well, we have a whole fifteen minutes. What should we do?" she asked.

He said, "Change? This sounds like we could wear dressy casual instead of business. And after our earlier exploits it might be good to freshen up."

Sookie nodded and they walked to the elevators.

Eric

Fifteen minutes later they were dressed in casual clothes and walking toward the Giza Room with the other regents and their partners. Sookie stuck close to Eric, knowing that this room was full of vampires that would kill thousands to have her as a part of their court or worse as a pet.

Eric would never let that happen. Sookie was in a gorgeous silk emerald green dress that made her skin look like it glowed and her brown eyes were even bigger if that was possible. Her hair hung down around her shoulders in waves, but was pinned and twisted partially back.

She looked gorgeous. And she was his, he thought as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

He guided her to a chair that was near Bill's in case there was anything Sookie needed to tell him right away.

She got in the zone and wriggled out of his grasp. Eric immediately missed her warmth and soft touch, but he also zoned in and listened to what was going on around him. He always felt like the more information that he knew the better prepared he would be for potential future situations.

Eric recognized the majority of vampires present and he could see Sookie's eyes whizz around the room taking in each human and their thoughts. He found himself wondering about how Sookie's gift worked. Aside from her 'shields' she talked about he knew nothing about it.

He wondered if these shields were difficult for her to her to control. If she just heard what was passing through a person's head in that moment or if she could find information if she wanted it. Or if she could focus on one person at a time or did she hear everyone at the same time. He noticed she said touching was able to help her focus. Seeing her touch men and women who were obviously attracted to her pissed Eric off. He could see it was strictly business for her, but it still rubbed him the wrong way.

Sookie would freak if a banger touched him and he said it was business. But he knew it wasn't exactly the same thing and he would gag if another woman touched him again anyway. He shook his head as he tried to focus on the vampire conversations around him. There were many speaking foreign languages most of which he understood.

Eric observed that the vampires weren't saying much which wasn't surprising because they would be fools to speak about business here. He looked to Sookie to see if she was getting anything out of the humans.

She seemed to be bored, but he could tell in the bond she was contemplative and thoughtful. He checked his cell phone for the time. Pam had been consistently messaging him, asking him to allow her to see him and Sookie.

He was keeping Pam away from Sookie. And away from him. She was still needed at the Summit, otherwise Eric would have sent her back to Shreveport and dealt with her when Sookie and he got back.

He had a plan. His plan was a good plan. And only worked if Sookie was willing to pledge here at the Summit by the AP and then coming back with him and moving in with him. With everything that had been going on lately he doubted it would be easy to convince her.

He raked his brain, but there was no easy way for him to break it to Sookie. As he thought about it a vampire approached them, eyeing Sookie a little too appreciatively. Eric had met the man once or twice before on his visits to Sophie Ann. Sookie just now noticed he moving towards them and blushed when she saw how he was glancing at her.

Eric remained seated, but glared at Rasul. Sookie looked over at him, smiled at his murderous face and grabbed his hand.

"Eric nice to see you again, who is this enchanting young woman with you?" he asked, his eyes flicking between Eric and Sookie.

"She is my bonded. Sookie, this is Rasul, Rasul this is Sookie Stackhouse. Rasul was in the employ of Sophie Ann and since then occasionally assists Bill with various projects."

Sookie nodded and her eyes flicked over the handsome Rasul with blatant curiosity. Eric could tell from the bond she wasn't ogling him, but wondering if he was in Bill's pocket. "Nice to meet you," she said in her adorable Southern lilt.

Eric squeezed her hand, flooding their bond with his pride and love, though he looked completely bored by the entire interaction on the outside.

Sookie squeezed his hand in appreciation and she continued to study Rasul intensely. She had a right to be suspicious knowing that he worked for Bill.

"What do you do besides assistin' the king, Rasul?" she asked sweetly.

"Well you are looking at the new Sheriff of Louisiana's Area 3," Rasul said cheerfully. Eric contemplated him in this position and found he would be a good fit, even if he was in Bill's pocket. Rasul seemed decent and his reputation among all the vampires that knew him was good.

Bill could have chosen so much worse and Eric felt some relief knowing Rasul might be persuaded to be his ally in the future. Sookie felt his relief and said, "Well congratulations. How excitin' for you and for Eric and the rest of the Louisiana sheriffs."

Rasul smiled at her as if she were a peculiar wonder, which to be perfectly honest, she absolutely was.

"Yes, congratulations Rasul. I think you will like Area 3 very much," Eric added.

Rasul nodded and said, "This party is fairly boring, but that green on you reminded me of a tropical paradise Miss Stackhouse. I had to come over and praise Eric for his accomplishment of being in your favor."

Sookie blushed and smiled bashfully. She was radiant, but it didn't mean Eric liked him fawning over her. Or allow it for much longer. Sookie, feeling his impatience, said, "Rasul, would you mind excusin' us? It looks like this meetin' is essentially over and I am very tired. I suppose I still am adjustin' to these later nights."

He smiled and said, "Of course."

Eric was so relieved and happy he could have picked her up and twirled her around, but he simply stood and helped her to her feet. She linked her fingers with his and Eric eyes Bill who was in deep conversation with the queen from Kentucky.

He led her out of the room, excited to get that makeup sex he had been fantasizing about started. Sookie better not be tired because her night was far from over.

**Okay I will ask again: Rasul, friend or foe?**

**AND, how can I thank all of you for your wonderful support? I want to write in some of your ideas for the story whether it be how I get back at Bill, how I punish Pam, or how Eric and Sookie get hitched (or hell I will even take smut ideas). Whatever your fancy, leave me suggestions and I will see what I can do for you! Thanks and I can't wait to hear from you!**


	51. Words I Couldn't Say

**Here is a short one for you! Will probably update again tomorrow. Goodnight readers!**

Chapter 51: Words I Couldn't Say

Sookie

Sookie was laughing loudly as Eric literally pushed her across the lobby towards the elevators. She could feel how badly he wanted her and she had to admit she had wanted him all night too. Eric pulled Sookie into the now open elevator and grabbed her to him. Another couple came up to the doors, but Eric must have shot them a look because they let the doors slide close.

"Eric!" Sookie scolded as she chuckled. He nibbled her ear and down her neck. She ran her hands up his chest and he moaned as she reached her fingers to his hair and lightly scratched his scalp. He began to go down on a knee, but she stopped him abruptly.

"No fucking way. No. There are cameras in here Eric!"

He chuckled and continued his way down looking at her with those big blue eyes. "Sookie, nobody watches those tapes. And even if they do, you know it excites you…being overheard…let's see if the idea of being scene makes you come fast and hard too."

Sookie gasped as he lifted her skirt and fingered into her panties. She gripped the rails in the elevator and arched her neck as he fingered her clit. She was wet already and his face was so close to her breathing in her scent heavily. Sookie gasped as he slipped another finger inside of her and began gently massaging her with the other as his thumb continued to tap and probe her clit.

"Gah!Oh God Eric!" she gasped as his fingers bent so perfectly in her that she saw stars. He hissed in pleasure as she clenched around him and she opened her eyes for the first time seeing the numbers. He had made her come in less than 12 floors. Fucking amazing.

As they neared their floor, He straightened her panties and stood, not touching her at all. He did continue to hold her gaze as he licked his fingers clean. "Apparently you come like a fountain when the excitement involves being discovered. I don't need the Ancient Pythoness to foresee that we will be having sex in many more public places, so no more protesting, my darling," he said in a husky voice.

Sookie only nodded as she regained her breath. The elevator doors then dinged open and Sookie found she was still gripping the rails desperately in order to hold her body up. Eric walked out of the elevator and Sookie found that she couldn't move her legs or let go of the rail.

Eric turned around and smirked at her. He then slowly sauntered back towards the elevator just as the doors began to close. He stood just in front of her and said, "Sookie, get out of the fucking elevator," he whispered quietly.

Sookie nodded, but didn't move. Once again the doors began to close and Eric stuck his hand out behind him, waiting for her to disentangle herself from the rail. But she couldn't. She just held his gaze until the elevator began to buzz telling them they needed to get off or ride back down to the ground floor.

Eric then gently unwrapped her fingers from the rails and slowly pulled her from the wall of the elevator. Sookie let him pull her gently from the elevator and once the door closed behind them Eric leaned in and kissed her forehead. Then, before she knew it, she was flung over Eric's shoulder as he fireman carried her down the hall.

Sookie laughed against his back and shrieked as he feigned dropping her. She slapped his ass he exaggerated a moan as he chuckled.

He stopped to unlock the door, and then once they were inside he set her down and looked down into her face. She felt so much of his love as his eyes looked into hers.

"Sookie, why did you choose me?" he asked softly, but in a way that suggested he didn't really want her to answer. Whatever she said he would dismiss.

"Eric, why did you choose me?" she responded. It was the same for her. There was no explanation he could give her that she would accept. She had thought him evil and hopeless in the beginning, but after awhile found that underneath that careful and calculated façade was a man. A real man. A beautiful and wonderful man that for some unknown reason took a second glance at a backwater waitress.

"I love you, Eric," she said softly as her fingers rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sookie, will you marry me?" he asked, with blood tears rimming his eyes. "Will you allow me to pledge my existence and my heart to you?"

**Don't kill me! I have a weak spot for cliffies! But it's part of the reason you love me!**


	52. Face Down

**Here is the new chapter for today as promised. Not sure if I will be able to get another one out today, but I hope so because you all deserve it. Hope you all are having an amazing weekend!**

Chapter 52: Face Down

Eric

"Yes."

"Yes?" Eric asked. "Just like that? Yes?"

"Yes."

"You don't need to think about it? Or pout or huff or find some other way to make me miserable?"

"I gotta be honest with you and say this proposal is going downhill," she replied.

"You are fucking with me aren't you?" he asked.

"Eric, you're so romantic," she said sarcastically as she slipped off her shoes and bent to pick them up.

She began walking to the back bedroom that was their closet but was stopped by Eric's chest. He was then crushing her so tight to him that he had to remind himself she needed air.

Eric said, "Here Sookie? You understand the pledging will be here, right?"

"Yes, I expected that. But can we get married back in Louisiana so that Jason and Lafayette can be there? And Annabelle. Annabelle has to be there."

"I only thought about the pledging here, so yes the marriage can take place whenever, wherever, with whomever you would like. Anything you want."

"I only want you."

Sookie smiled up again at him and his world was spinning. Sookie was pledging to him. She stood on her tiptoes and angled her face to his for a kiss and he cupped her soft cheeks and kissed her gently. But the kiss then developed into an impassioned and frenzied kiss.

He was then guiding Sookie to the bedroom with breaking the kiss. She was awkward as she walked backwards but she was unbuttoning his shirt, fumbling with the buttons. They reached the bed and Sookie finally pulled her lips away from his and sat slowly on the bed.

Her eyes smoldered up at him as she began unbuckling his belt. Then the worst sound in the world. The dreaded knock on the door. Sookie stopped unbuttoning him and springing free the almost painful erection currently trying to escape the confines of his pants.

He growled and turned to the common area of the hotel swearing at the door.

Sookie groaned in frustration and fell back on the bed, putting her hands over her face. "Bill. He said he would be here to renegotiate. We forgot."

"Fucking hell. CanI kill him yet?" Eric grumbled.

Sookie chuckled and her buttoned his pants back up and went to answer the door. Sure enough, Bill stood on the other side with a smirk on his face.

"I hope I am not interrupting."

"You are."

"I apologize for the inconvenience," he said as he strutted in waving off the guards who made to follow him in.

Eric shut the door and found Sookie leaning against the bedroom door jam, looking beautifully messy, and her hair mussed. It was clear they had been fooling around. Bill clenched his jaw and ground his teeth at the sight of her and Eric thought there would be more than one erection aching for Sookie tonight. But only Eric would get her.

"Sookie, you performed wonderfully at the Regent meeting. Many were quite taken with you," Bill complimented.

Sookie walked to her purse and grabbed her notes. She held her notepad and said, "I have my notes, I will make copies for you to go over before you even rise for the evenin'."

He nodded and Eric held his hand out to Sookie. She walked to him, placing her hand in his and then pulled her down on the loveseat by him. She leaned against him and he sighed in pleasure at her reassuring weight on him. Eric wrapped his arms around her and they both looked at Bill expectantly.

He emrely stared at them for minutes. Then he raised her fingertips to rest against one another and said, "The summit ends in three days. Sookie came to me and said that due to her absence the night before last that she would be willing to renegotiate our contract. I am interested in what she proposes to make up for her breach in our contract."

Sookie cleared her throat and said, "Well, I meant that because of missin' a night of scannin' that I would be willin' to renegotiate the sum of money paid. Take a deduction or somethin'. That seems fair."

Bill lifted an eyebrow, "Fair? Your absence could result in our state's peril."

"I apologize, but it was unavoidable. If dockin'me on the salary is not gonna work for you, please tell me what you have in mind, Bill," Sookie said.

Eric could tell she was already getting annoyed and frustrated. And pissed. He sent her calm through the bond. She was actually handling herself fairly well. He rubbed her arm and she seemed to sink even further into him.

"I am merely trying to make you aware of the ramifications of your actions, Sookie," Bill grit out.

"I get that I screwed up, Bill. You are here so we can fix it. So stop talkin' to me like a child and get on with it."

Bill shook his head and looked to the side of the room towards the bedroom.

He then glanced back and said, "I have broken down what we are paying you each night for your services here and will have that deducted off the final amount we will pay you. I am also asking you to attend a few more private meetings with me and a few other vampire colleagues to see if there is anything you can pick up form their humans or their guards."

Sookie nodded and looked to Eric, "That sounds reasonable. Does it sound reasonable to you?"

Eric nodded and said, "That's it?"

Bill smiled and said, "Yes, although I would also like to have dinner with Sookie one night this week."

Eric growled and said, "No."

"Absolutely not," Sookie said.

"I merely want to talk to you about everything that has happened between us and apologize. Please," he asked.

Sookie shook her head. "I am not sorry to say that I don't trust you and probably never will again. I can never forgive you for what you have done to me since I rejected you that night. It was hard for you, but did you ever think it was unbelievably hard for me to walk away from two people I thought I loved? You are selfish and care only about yourself. I can accept that you want to make peace with me, but I can't make peace with you Bill. Ever. After this summit I never want to see or hear from you again."

Bill looked angry and confused at her speech, but it was so eloquently spoken and everything she said rang true to who she was. Sookie then stood and said, "I am done with you Bill. Thank you for your understanding about my absence. Now please leave."

Bill simply stared at her for a moment and then Eric stood and said, "I believe the conversation with my bonded is over. I would also ask that you leave."

Bill stood and walked to the door. Before he opened it and left he turned and said, "You have changed. You used to be forgiving and kind."

"I am kind and forgiving, but right now I am also strong. Which is a quality you have never liked in me. Bill, you need someone to be weak so you can be strong. Weak is something I will never be again," she said forcefully.

She walked to the door and opened it for him. "Please leave now."

Bill walked out and didn't look back as he stalked down the hall.

**So?**


	53. Put It In A Love Song

**Hi everyone! Enjoy a little smut before bed! Have a good one! More plotline later!**

Chapter 53: Put It In a Love Song

Sookie

Sookie closed the door after Bill left. She turned and saw Eric perched on the back of the sofa and looking her at with pride and admiration.

"That was incredible, my lover."

Sookie smiled and walked to him and kissed him.

"I need a shower? Wanna join?" she asks.

"No, no showers. We are going to be getting dirty anyway."

Sookie laughed and walked away from him toward the bedroom looking over her shoulder in what was supposed to be sexy, but she now thought she probably looked ridiculous. Eric smoldered at her and followed her slowly.

She then tossed the designer shoes that had been killing her feet all night into the closet and made to follow them so she could undress, but Eric had other ideas.

Before she even realized she was on her back and on the bed, her green dress gone. She was now lying in just her black panties. She gasped as Eric then loomed over her.

"My wife," he said, his fangs snapping down. Sookie shivered beneath him and he inhaled and smelled her skin, kissing it lightly down to her bare breast. He took her nipple in his mouth and she moaned and arched her back to she was closer to him. She knotted her fingers and closed her eyes, letting whatever Eric did wash over her senses.

Eric softly flicked her nipples with his tongue and dragged his fans down her skin. She gasped and whispered, "Eric, please."

He nodded slightly and moved his way back up to her mouth and kissed her hungrily. He then guided himself to her entrance and plunged in. Both of them moaned against the others mouth. It had been awhile since they had joined together fully. Their bonds singed at the sensation of being complete once again.

"Never again," Sookie said. Eric could only nod as he rolled his hips to meet hers. Sookie gasped and panted as she took him fully into her each time. Eric rolled them so she was on top and she planted her hands on either side of his head and she looked down into his eyes as his hips frantically thrust upward to her. She moaned and tried to move her hips to meet his but his hands on her ass held her firmly in place.

"Eric! Harder!" she begged. He looked up at her and she smiled down at him as he bucked harder into her. She leaned down and kissed him softly, stroking his cheek as he stilled fully inside her for a moment, focusing on her lips. She broke apart for air and he laid her one her side and curled himself around her and lifted her leg, sliding in quickly.

He moved into her slowly and fully and she moaned. She loved having him wrapped around her like this. One hand held her leg slightly in the air as he moved inside of her and the other rubbed and caressed her breasts.

Sookie moaned and felt herself getting close. She angled her face towards his and he kissed her roughly. "Goddammit Sookie, come!" he bit out.

And she called out his name as she did. He thrust into as he came and as his sperm coated her walls thickly she came again, clenching around him once more, milking him of all he had to give.

He slowed his thrusts, and still inside of her as they both came down from their climaxes.

"I will never go more than twenty four hours without you if I can help it," Eric said, kissing her neck.

Shereached behind her and held him there, telling him to feed.

He shook his head though and said, "I have already fed today, lover."

She looked over her shoulder, "Yes, but I didn't feed you properly the last couple of days."

He smiled and said, "I am old, Sookie. I don't need food everyday. I can actually go for awhile without feeding."

She pouted and said, "What a pity. I like feeding you."

He chuckled and rubbed his fangs along her vein in her neck and said, "Really? Well sweet Sookie. I like feeding you too."

"I like takin' care of you," Sookie said arching her back as she felt him grow hard again inside of her.

"I like taking care of you. Will you let me take care of you Sookie?" he asked as he began moving inside of her again.

She felt in the bond and she knew this was one of his biggest desires. To take care of her. It wasn't him trying to possess her, merely be allowed to care for her. In this moment as he made love to her and asked so sweetly to be able to be with her and care for her she knew she would want that for the rest of her life.

"Only if I can take care of you too," she said.

He nodded and began moving faster and she groaned as he kissed her neck and sunk his fangs into her neck, taking shallow sips from her.

She lifted her leg so he could go as deep as possible. Eric stopped to reposition her on her knees. He stood behind her and held her hips tightly in his hands and pounded into her. There were no words to describe how much she liked it in this position. She spread her legs wide and arched her back and her nek and he rubbed one hand along her spine and her until he had her hair and wrapped it around his fist. She moaned loudly as he tugged it gently.

She looked over her shoulder at him and he reached his hand around her and began massaging her clit as he continued to thrust deeply into her, his balls and hips slapping against her with a loud smack.

She felt herself coil up and her muscles seemed to seize as her orgasm hit. Eric howled as she clenched around him and she screamed as every muscle let go and raw uncontrollable pleaure ripped through her body. She was blind and deaf to anything else besides the sensations running through her.

She panted as Eric continued to thrust into her but as she came down from ecstasy, he eased out of her and turned her around and sat on the bed with her on his lap facing him. He lowered her onto him and pressed her tightly against her chest. She was useless when it came to reciprocating his movements, but Eric seemed not to mind doing the work.

Sookie was so happy and so relaxed as she looked into his impossibly blue eyes that were intense and dark with his love for her. Her breath caught in her throat and he slowed, "Am I hurting you?" he asked in concern.

She shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks, "No, I never thought I could be so happy. Please don't stop, baby."

He didn't either. He moved in her gently and kissed her tears away. "I will do everything in my power to keep you happy for the rest of eternity my Sookie."

She nodded and it wasn't long after that they both fell over the edge together. He laid them down with her lying atop him and he nuzzled the top of her head, his nose buried deep in her hair.

"I love you so much Sookie."

"I love you too, Eric."

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. It keeps me going!**


	54. Me and Mrs Jones

**Hi everybody! Hope you had a good Tuesday! Here is a loonng chapter for your enjoyment. I just couldn't cut it up for some reason. So enjoy. Thanks to all my readers out there! **

**I am wondering where I should wrap this story up. Any suggestions?**

Chapter 54: Me and Mrs. Jones

Eric

The were facing each other now as they lay down and Eric pulled Sookie close and brushed his cheek against hers, kissing her cheeks her forehead and finally her lips. He couldn't get enough of her.

Sookie giggled and said, "You are a cuddle monster!"

He laughed and said, "I suppose I am. I have never slept like this with anyone since I was living with Godric. A cuddle monster," he said in an amused tone as he stroked her back and kissed down her neck.

"Yes, which I happen to love. Except when I have to pee in the mornin' and you have me in a death grip. Literally," she said and he laughed.

"Too bad. My arms need to be around you otherwise I don't want to go into day rest."

She shook her head and yawned, looking at the clock behind him. "Oh jeez, it's almost daylight. How are you not groggy at all?"

"I have you here as a distraction."

She kissed him softly and said, "I should get up and shower before goin' to sleep, but I am just too comfortable here with you."

"So stay here with me. You smell satisfied and of me. It is an intoxicating smell."

She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders as if to relent.

"Good, now my darling, I would like to discuss your mind-reading. I was quite curious about it while we were in the Giza room."

"I felt your curiosity. You want to know how it works?" she asked.

He nodded and said, "I want to know everything about you."

"Hmm, okay well I first realized I was different when I was young and my momma thought somethin' about money troubles and my daddy asked me how I knew about it. Then my parents decided to have me tested by loads of different people. They thought I was autistic or had an uncanny ability to pick up on people's behaviors and mannerisms. They wanted to put me on anti-psychotics, but my daddy wouldn't let 'em. Neither would my Gran."

Eric nodded and took in everything she was saying. Typical human reaction. Anyone different should be pumped full of drugs. It sounded like Eric would like Sookie's father, but wondered about her mother.

"Then, after my folks died, I went to live with my Gran who always said it wasn't a curse but a gift. So she helped me control it. We would spend hours puttin' imaginary walls up in my mind to drown out what my Gran and brother were thinkin'. I finally got comfortable with it after a few years, but I noticed touchin' was somethin' that always let the thoughts in…."

She trailed off and Eric froze as he felt fear, shame, and sadness creep through her side of the bond. "Sookie?"

She snapped out of it and shook her head. "Anyway-"

"No. No, 'anyway' Sookie. What was that?" he asked.

"It was nothin'. Please drop it, Eric."

"Sookie, I can't. I need to know. Please don't shut me out."

She sighed and looked down at his chest where her hands had been fiddling with his 'S' necklace. "I found out about the touchin' from my Uncle Bartlett."

Eric raked his brain to see if he remembered anything about a Bartlett, but nothing came to mind.

"He sexually molested me as a child and I couldn't stop his vile and perverted thoughts about what he wanted to do when he touched me. When my Gran found out she ran him off and told him he was no longer her kin."

Eric growled and asked, "Does he live?"

She shook her head, "No. Bill killed him."

"That's probably the one good thing Bill Compton has or ever will do," he said, "I would kill him slowly if it were me."

"It's over now," she said gently.

"Sookie you are so incredibly brave, min lilla krigare (**my little warrior**)."

She smiled a small smile that didn't really touch her eyes and then said, "No, I just survived."

"There is tremendous bravery in surviving. And you will never merely survive again. You will live."

Sookie suddenly asked, "Eric, do you expect me to turn?"

She asked in a way that he couldn't tell if she was for or against the idea. He studied the bond and found her genuinely curious.

"I would love you either way, Sookie. I will never be willing to say goodbye to you though. If you choose to join me in this way, it would mean everything to me. But I understand that this life isn't appealing to many."

Sookie nodded and laid her hand where his heart was. "I never want to say goodbye to you neither."

He kissed her forehead and said, "Always know that it's your choice. Whatever it may be, I will make sure you get what you want."

Sookie's eyes welled and she asked, "Would you find another after I am gone?"

"Never. I would depart this life with you."

"No."

Eric looked into her fierce brown eyes which were on fire. "No, Eric Northman. We ain't doin' that."

He looked down at her and said, "When I choose to cease existing is my choice Sookie. Aside from you, there is nothing keeping me here."

"Pam? Fangtasia, Area 5?" she asked.

"Pam is old enough to set out on her own and while she would hurt for a while she would adapt and adjust. Fangtasia is a headache and Area 5 is a position I hold to protect Pam and myself and give me footing in vampire politics. None of these things are worth staying."

"So if you were to meet the true death and I said I wouldn't live without you, you would simply accept that statement Northman?" she asked.

"No, I would not. You have Jason, you have Lafayette, and you have that shithole of a town you love. You have a future. It pains for me to admit it, but if I should meet the true death, you could go on, meet a man, marry, have children, and grow old. The bond will not destroy you as it would me. I will be facing an eternity of loneliness, Sookie. Of constant pain."

"No, I would not go on. I would also be in pain for the rest of my life. Eric, I made a choice to enter this bond and to love you. To lose you would be the same pain. I would simply be a shell of the Sookie you know now. Don't you understand?"

He shook his head, not really wanting to talk about something so depressing. He wanted to bask in her as she was right now. So beautiful. Thinking of her as a shell was causing him to feel sick.

"Eric, listen. You could go on. You could find another-"

"No. I won't," he said cutting her off. "Don't _you_ understand Sookie? There will never be another you."

"Eric, all I am sayin' is that you found me after a thousand years in the backwaters of Louisiana. What were the odds of finding me in little ol' Bon Temps? Slim. You could find someone and love again. Bond again."

"No."

"Fine, be stubborn. But if you can't find another, then neither will I dammit."

He smiled softly and said, "Well my love, we will need to find a solution where we both live forever and you don't have to be turned."

She smiled back and said, "Okay, sounds easy enough. Hows about we cure AIDS and Cancer while we're at it and achieve world peace?"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, feeling the sun come up. "Whatever you say."

"Promise?" she asked.

"My little hellcat."

"Time for day rest!" she said. She arched her neck and stretched up to kiss him and said, "I love you, Viking."

"I love you, my beautiful girl. My Sookie," he murmured as his eyes began to droop.

"And you are gonna live if I have to haunt your cute ass every fuckin' night."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and said, "Have a good day, my wife."

"Good night, my husband."

And the sun took him from her.

Sookie

Sookie was exhausted. Every muscle screamed at her for sleep, but she was unable to succumb to her fatigue. What he said was alarming to her. Sookie had always thought she would grow old and die. Over the past few years she thought she would die an early death at the hands of the enemy. She had accepted her fate because so many wanted her blood on their hands.

But now she realized how stubborn Eric Northman was. He rivaled her stubbornness. She looked at him, so peaceful in her arms and couldn't imagine him leaving this life. He was meant to see the ages, with or without her. But his stubbornness and fierce protectiveness of her would keep her alive now, she was sure.

And now she needed to make a decision. Could she become a vampire? Was it even possible for a half fae? She wished she had someone to talk to about this that was a Faery.

Now her decision didn't just affect her. It affected Eric's life as well. And Pam's. Pam would never, ever forgive her. No wonder she was always a bitch to Sookie.

Sookie chewed her lip as she looked at Eric, running her fingers across his forehead and down his cheek. She could and would for Eric. But she had to be honest, that was a life she had never wanted. She contemplated a life as a vampire. Cold, dead, calculated, manipulative. Eric wasn't that way with her, but she had seen him in action.

Sookie yawned and wrapped her arm around Eric's waist. She needed sleep. She had a full night tomorrow of mind reading and her brain needed a time out.

Sookie closed her eyes and took in deep calming breaths and waited for sleep.

Before she knew it, she was being awaken with a purring rumble. Eric was awake? She opened her eyes Eric was smiling down at her, a hungry look in his eyes. "Why are you awake?"

"The sun has set. You slept all day here with me."

"Really?" she asked in surprise. She felt like she had just closed her eyes.

"Really. I need to feed my dear."

Sookie shivered and nodded a little too enthusiastically. He chuckled and kissed her, but she pushed him away. He looked down at her confused. "I haven't even brushed my teeth yet. Let me up so I can take care of business."

He sighed in exasperation and rolled off of her, lying on his back. She threw the sheets off of her and stood. Her muscles were delightfully sore, reminding her of all the pleasure that Eric had given her.

"Sore?" he asked, cocky as hell.

She shot him a look over her shoulder and closed the door as she went to the bathroom. She then grabbed her toothbrush and began brushing, when Eric walked in and grabbed his and started brushing.

She smiled as she brushed, foam running out of her mouth and he chuckled around his toothbrush. He spit and asked, "Something amusing lover?" before he resumed brushing his teeth.

She shrugged and spit and said, "Us brushing like a normal couple. It's funny," she replied as she brushed her tongue.

He smiled at her reflection and nodded. Sookie rinsed and spit then used mouthwash and smiled.

"I like it," she said, before moving to the shower, turning it on.

She held her hand under the water and when it warmed she climbed in and sighed as the hot water hit her skin.

Eric climbed in after her and said, "My turn."

She smiled at him as he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, pouring all her love into the kiss.

She felt him getting aroused against her stomach and she grew wet just thinking about it. She broke away from him and gasped in pleasure. She looked at him as she reached down and grabbed him.

He groaned in pleasure and she noticed the muscles in his neck and jaw clench. She smiled as she began to pump him in her hand, but found she wasn't happy with the results. She held his gaze, which was dangerously dark with lust as she slowly kneeled in front of him, never stopping her hand movements.

She saw a small portion of pre-cum and leaned forward and licked it off of him. He gasped and twitched in response. "You taste so good."

He growled and she kissed his head, tickling him with her tongue briefly.

Sookie said, "I want more, Eric."

She wrapped her lips around him and slowly lowered her lips around him. He hissed in pleasure and closed his eyes. When he did, she immediately released him and said, "Nope, you are going to watch me."

He opened his eyes and watched her as she began to bob up and down on him, pumping what she couldn't take inside of her mouth with her hand. She hummed and she felt him rumble in pleasure.

She released him with a pop and kissed his head again, running her tongue along his ridges. He gasped and she felt his hips moved on their own towards her mouth, but she backed away and said, "So impatient, lover."

He made and exasperated sound as she ran her tongue along the thick vein along the underside of his penis and then along the ridge on his testicles. Eric made a desperate sound as she sucked each testicle into her mouth and she finally released him.

"I want to taste you, Eric."

He growled and replied, "I will give you anything."

Sookie then took him in her mouth again and furiously sucked him off. She massaged his balls and felt them constrict in her hand which made her hum in pleasure. She could feel his entire body tense. She moved her hands from his balls and tickled behind his knees and he exploded into her mouth. She sucked and drank everything he gave her down greedily.

He screamed obscenities in several languages, then finally came back to her and spoke to her adoringly in thickly accented English. He hauled her up his body and she whispered, "Thanks, baby."

"No, no, sweet Sookie. Thank you."

He crushed his mouth to hers and she felt him get aroused once more. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his slick waist, but his hands held her ass as she leaned against the tiled wall.

He wasted no time in driving into her drenched and waiting center and she gasped and hooked her ankles, hanging on for dear life.

She gasped and moaned as she felt her already sore muscles tense up and she came softly. But Eric wasn't done so he stilled inside of her, waiting for her to come down before he began moving again.

Sookie raked at his back and he hissed against her neck.

"Eric, bite me."

"I can't. I have already taken too much."

"Goddammit, just do it!" she shrieked out. He growled low and changed angles and hit her exactly right and she screamed out, "Oh fuck, yes! Oh God right fucking there, Eric!"

He growled in satisfaction and pounded in to her mercilessly and her muscles were dancing a fine line between ecstasy and agony. She weaved her fingers in Eric's golden wet locks and forced him to look at her.

"I am not comin' until you bit me. Do it. Please, baby" she whimpered out.

He growled and lowered his fangs to her neck and bit. A golden wave crashed over her as she called out his name and he came with her, prolonging her orgasm. She writhed on him and he grinded absently into her until they both came down.

"Oh, My. Fucking. God."

"I think you me 'Oh. Your. Fucking. Eric'," he said smugly. She laughed and said, "Perhaps you're right."

He lowered her down and the minute her weight was on her legs she began to fall.

"Damn you have fucked the feeling out of my legs!" she laughed out as he held on to her.

He laughed and said, "Let me bathe you my love. I'm afraid we might be late if we go again."

"Again?" she asked incredulous. "If you fuck me again like that so soon, you'll break me down there. It'll be like throwin' a hotdog down a hallway."

Eric burst out laughing and she couldn't help joining him.

"No, you are still lush and tight my love. And please never compare my equipment to a hotdog again. I am vampire, but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings."

She snorted as he lathered her head with shampoo and she held her hand out for a squirt so she could wash his hair. Until the feeling in her legs came back, Eric held her as they thoroughly cleaned each other, only occasionally giving each other affectionate kissed or caresses.

After the shower they both stepped out and dried off as they made their way to their closet. Sookie asked what would be the best thing for her to wear.

Eric considered her options and picked a stunning crisp white dress that went mid-thigh. It flowed out from the waist and there was a black lace underskirt that stuck out the bottom. It had a stunning leather belt on the waist. Sookie nodded and laid it out and began her hair and makeup.

She decided to tousle her hair since they were running late and quickly towel dried it and grabbed some of the curling mousse and worked the product into her hair. She then scrunched and styled her hair, parting it on one side. She clipped a sparkly black pin in.

She then began her makeup. She went for dramatic neutral with a smoky eye, with a touch of dramatic line and then bright red lips. That had been a big hit with both Eric and Pam.

She wondered about Pam. She hadn't seen her since their talk the night she had come back. She wondered what she was doing that kept her away from Eric.

As she put on her lip liner, she asked Eric. "What has Pam been doin'?"

"She is here going to meetings I have asked her to attend while I am with you."

"Oh you don't have to stay with me. I really think our talk went well. I could manage with Pam if there was a meetin' you want to go to."

"Not necessary, lover. I only want to stay with you."

His tone was off and his side of the bond was…careful, was the closest Sookie could come to explaining it. He was being very careful.

"Eric?" she said.

"Sookie, we don't have time to discuss this."

"Make time. What's goin' on?" she asked, trying show him how concerned she was.

"I have been distancing Pam from you and from myself."

Sookie smudged the bright red lipstick across her face and swore. "Why? Eric, I told you it was between me and Pam and we sorted it all out. Don't do this," she said.

"Sookie, I am doing this for Pam. She needs to learn her lesson."

"I get that, and I am not tryin' to tell you how to teach Pam her lesson, but if we are ever gonna get past this, I don't think this is the way."

He nodded, though his back was to her. She could feel that he was contemplative and thinking about what she was saying, which she appreciated. It was all she could ask for.

Sookie turned back to the vanity and finished her makeup, then grabbed her dress and stepped into it. Eric had left shortly after their brief conversation and she walked out with her shoes in hand and her dress unzipped.

Eric looked amazing in an all-black outfit of black trousers and a black button down. She admired him as she walked to him and he admired her right back. She turned her back to him and held her hair away from the zipper as her zipper.

"I like this black outfit almost as much as your black jeans and black leather coat," she said.

"You look stunning."

She blushed and he pecked her ruby red lips. She chuckled and rubbed his lips clean of the red gloss and he smiled. "Shall we?"

"Why yes, we shall."

**So, very long chapter. I don't know why, but I thought these two needed an opportunity to talk shit through and also not talk shit through (wink wink), so I took my time with it. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**


	55. Time bomb

**Hello lovely readers! Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for all the support. Have I mentioned that my readers are the best?**

Chapter 55: Time bomb

Eric

Eric guided Sookie down to the lobby and he led her to the restaurant. He told her to wait and the motioned for the hostess telling her he was waiting for a pickup.

Sookie looked at him and said, "You didn't have time to eat, so I ordered whatever you have been eating typically when you wake up."

Sookie gave him a dazzling smile that made him want to do these things everyday.

"Eric, that was thoughtful. Thank you. I am kinda hungry after being ravaged so thoroughly last night."

"Yes, I thought it was only fair since you fed me last night."

She blushed and he chuckled as he took her hand and guided her out of the restaurant with her food in his other hand. Eric led her into the first meeting and sat her down at a table along the back wall and set her food down in front of her. He then placed the napkin on her lap and handed silverware to her.

"Eat. We have a little time before the meeting starts," he said as people began filtering in and the presenters were setting up.

"Eric can I talk to you about Jake? I know Bill seems to think it's not worth lookin' into, but I think there is somethin' brewing there."

"Something brewing here? What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Just the way the human thinks. And look at the guy sometime. He is depressed and pissed off looking all the time," she said as she ate a bagel with cream cheese.

He nodded and replied, "I will ask around about him."

She nodded and said, "Otherwise, there is only one other concern. A human was thinking about how her vampire lover wants to absorb Louisiana in order to expand their kingdom."

Eric nearly bit a hole through his tongue and asked, "What?"

"Yeah, umm I think the vampire's name was Felipe who was from Nevada. Las Vegas."

"Yes, Felipe De Castro. Very good Sookie."

She smiled and popped the last bite of the bagel into her mouth. She then grabbed the banana and peeled it as she sipped out of her water.

"So tonight we are going to meetings all night again?" she asked in a bored tone.

"No, we have two meetings then we can either go to trials and watch Py judge or we can go sightseeing or we can go and relax in the room. Then we have a formal event at the end of the evening for dinner and dancing."

Sookie smiled and said, "Ohh, what do you want to do?" she asked.

He looked at her in surprise. "Nobody has ever asked me what I wanted to do."

She looked surprised and said, "Well, then it's your choice tonight."

"And if I want to stay in and fuck you all night?" he asked.

"Not on your list. You have to pick from one of the aforementioned events."

He mock pouted and she smiled as she bagged up the trash for her food.

"Well I would love to take you around town. Shall we do a little sight-seeing and then come back and relax before we have to get ready?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me," she said, standing. She walked her trash over to the trashcan and he led her to seats near the middle of the room so she could hear easily. He kissed her hand and then released it so she could hear more clearly.

She pouted and clasped her hands in her lap. She then fell into the zone listening in and Eric immediately fell into a strategizing. The news about De Castro was huge. Eric took his phone and sent Bill a text. _Sookie has info. Meet you before formal to discuss._

Eric didn't receive a text message back so he assumed that Bill had was fine with the plan.

Sookie was now rubbing her temples and he grabbed her hand, giving her momentary silence. She looked to him with relief in her eyes and he whispered, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "It's getting busy in here," while tapping her finger to her head.

He kissed her forehead and she sighed. "I better get back to work."

She released her hand from his and she went back to flicking her eyes around the room as she followed each thought. Eric whispered, "Make sure to keep special note on the one's regarding De Castro and even Jake and Abby. They are our primary concern."

Sookie nodded and glanced around the room for her targets, but many of the humans and the vampires they belonged to were already dispersing. Sookie's stomach rumbled and Eric realized the entire session was over. They had a half hour break where Eric would be feeding Sookie and then finishing with a 'social session'.

As the vampires presenting were wrapping up, Eric stood and helped Sookie to her feet, guiding her out of to the hall.

Eric noticed Nora standing near a large fireplace with her eyes trained on them as they exited and Eric knew from her expression that she needed to talk to him and possibly Sookie. Eric nudged Sookie and she followed his gaze to Nora. "She needs to see us."

Sookie nodded and followed him over to her. Nora gave Sookie a small smile and said, "Eric is it alright if I speak to you in private? I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Sookie surprisingly shrugged her shoulders and looked to him to see if he was okay with this. He made to grab his phone to call Pam, but Sookie stopped him and said, "I will be fine on my own for a bit. I will stay here in plain sight."

He hesitated and Nora said, "We can go over there where you can keep your eye on her."

He finally relented and left Sookie, which went against every instinct in his body. She gave him a reassuring wave and sauntered to a table with some fruit and cheese that were complimentary for the humans. He saw her approach the woman who she had called Amelia and they began chatting.

Eric calmed and sat with Nora in a quiet and dark corner and said, "Make it fast."

"Fine," she replied in Old Norse.

Her use of his dead language indicated that she didn't want any to understand her. Few used it. She also spoke so low that only Eric would be able to hear her.

Her eyes constantly scanned the area and she said, "As a member of the Authority I could be killed for the information I am going to relate. They are watching Sookie and you as well. They suspect something, but they don't know what it could possibly be. They think there is more to the love triangle between you, Compton, and this backwater waitress than meets the eye and they intend to find out. They believe the rising body count of supernaturals around this girl is fishy. Now I am under surveillance because of my connection to you. I am also being considered to be used as a spy to ascertain the information. As you can tell, I am blowing my cover so you are aware of what's going on. Be careful," she said as she stood.

Eric stood with her just as he felt alarm and fear coming from Sookie. He eyes shot towards her, but nothing seemed wrong. But her spine was stiff and he could see her muscles tensed. She had been standing near the fire with Amelia and she was talking lowly to the girl.

The girl suddenly panicked and screamed, "BOMB!"

Eric whizzed to Sookie and the lobby was in a panic. Vampires and their humans and wereguards were everywhere, scurrying to get out.

Eric called Pam to his side as he grabbed for Sookie, but she evaded his grasp swiftly, trying to keep her drink still.

Did she not understand what was happening?

"It's in the can Eric," she said, her voice shaking.

She was holding a can and Eric reached for it immediately, but she stepped away from him, holding it gingerly. "Stay away."

"Sookie, give it to me immediately," he said.

"No."

"Sookie now is not the time to be stubborn or brave. I am much more durable."

"Not against fire. Stay away from me."

He could see her fingers begin to clench the can a little more tightly and he panicked, "Fine, I am staying over here. Relax, darling."

She nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"I can't leave you anywhere," he teased as the hotel manager came over to them, furious.

"This is not funny. I will have you kicked out of the hotel for this Miss," he snarled out.

Eric slowly walked to him and said, "Get the fucking bomb squad here now. Evacuate your hotel before I take that can and shove it down your throat."

The man paled as he towered over him and Sookie clucked her tongue, "Eric, honey, I need you to stay calm if I am gonna stay calm."

Pam was then there, and looking at the three of them curiously. "Go," Eric barked to the man.

He scrambled off and Pam asked, "What'd I miss?"

**Sookie can't stay outta trouble even when she is behaving!**

**Please review. My reader counts over the past few chapters have gone down and my ego took a major hit because of it. I could really use some love!**


	56. Down

**I have another chapter that is almost ready to post, but needs to be edited. So stay tuned because there may be another one out tonight. **

**Thanks for the support and encouragement after the last chapter. I was in a pity party and you guys snapped me out of it! So thanks!**

**Thanks to some help from one of the readers, I have an idea of where I would like to wrap up this story. Which leads me to my next question… I have been getting a lot of input on whether or not you all want a sequel. What are your thoughts? Review or PM me to let me know if this is something you would be interested in.**

Chapter 56: Down

Sookie

Sookie inhaled and exhaled, focusing on Eric's blue eyes. She studied each fleck in them. The activity kept her calm.

As Eric screamed at the manager, she called him back to her. She needed him to stay calm so she could.

Pam approached, clearly confused about what all the tension was about. As her eyes landed on Sookie, she got an amused expression. Sookie focused back on Eric, who was swiftly telling Pam in Swedish what was going on.

Pam surprisingly held her hand out to Sookie for the can which Sookie shook her head and clenched the can fractionally tighter. "Sookie, relax," Eric said softly, his eyes pleading with her. She nodded and took a couple steps away from her vampires.

Suddenly Bill was there with the tiger and Jess. _When did Jess get here_, Sookie wondered.

"Sookie, sweetheart, hand the can over to Quinn. He will take it and I will get you out of here," Bill said in a sugary sweet southern accent.

"Fuck off, Bill," Pam growled.

"I agree, and don't call me sweetheart," Sookie said.

Eric said, "Bill, I suggest you get your progeny out of here. If Quinn wants to stay and kill himself for Sookie I will let him, but it will be his choice and not your order."

Quinn looked to Sookie and their eyes locked_. Its okay Sookie, hand me the can. I owe you. Everything will be alright_, he thought to her.

She shook her head and Eric growled, "What did he say, Sookie?"

"Nothin'. I appreciate the offer Quinn, but I wouldn't be comfortable with that. I need to be alone. Please everyone leave."

Eric, Pam and Bill all shook their heads, but Jessica and Quinn left. Sookie said, "You are no comfort to me. Please leave," she asked the vampires, her eyes pleading with Eric.

He shook his head and Bill said, "I am going to check the progress with the bomb squad."

Sookie looked to Pam, "Pam will you go outside and call Jason and Lafayette, let them know the situation."

Sookie's attempts to get Pam out of the hotel weren't going to work, because Pam simply smiled and put her hand on her hip. "Cupcake, I will tell them when we get home and need a wacky vacation story to chuckle over."

Sookie rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, I tried the nice way, but I will have to be blunt. Get out."

Pam shook her head, but Eric piped up, "Pam, leave. You are making her tense."

She looked at Eric, showing no sign of relenting, when he said something to her in Swedish. She huffed and left, shooting him a glance over her shoulder.

After she left, it was just Sookie and Eric standing five feet apart from each other. Sookie felt each foot as if it were miles. All she wanted was Eric's arms around her, but at the same time, she wished he would leave her and go outside.

"Eric, the bomb squad is probably already here. I think you should leave until they come here. If I get hurt, I will at worst be burned, and your blood can heal me. You will be dead."

He shook his head and said, "That's not true. And that is not the way the bond works, Sookie. I cannot just leave you hear with an explosive in your hand."

Her eyes welled, but she nodded. She would never leave Eric in this type of situation either.

"If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't be able to leave you either, but you would have Pam overpower me and get me out of here against my will."

He smiled and nodded, "You know me too well."

She shook her head and then the door to the stairwell clicked open. A man in an all-black SWAT suit walked in and walked slowly towards Sookie with his hands up in a calming gesture to her. As if Sookie were the bomb.

She mind scanned him and was shocked to find that it was actually a vampire under the many layers of black and heavy duty plastic. "Jeez, how did you land this job?" she said, noticing her voice was shaking lightly. She also noticed that now the can seemed to weigh a thousand pounds and her hand began to tremble.

"You did a good job. What was your name?" he asked nicely.

"Sookie," she said.

He nodded and replied, "I am Alec. I am going to take that from you now and everything will be alright. Okay, Sookie?"

She nodded and looked to Eric who was a live wire of nerves and terror as she began to extend her hand to him. He held her gaze as the can was lifted from her grasp. The minute it left her fingertips she became a trembling mess and she made an awkward squawk in relief. Her legs began to give out, but Eric was there and held her in his arms and she clutched at him desperately.

"You brave, foolish girl," he whispered harshly in her ear. That was when the tears began and he pulled away and looked desperately into her face. "Please don't cry. I was just petrified. You are not foolish. Just never do that again."

"What? Unknowingly pick up a bomb hidden in a pop can? I was trying to clear a table to make room for Amelia and me to sit and chat," said defensively.

"Yeah, that girl maybe not the best to have in a crisis situation."

"Can we skip the sight-seeing and go relax?" Sookie asked, wiggling her legs to show Eric she could stand on her own again. He held onto her tighter and nodded to her.

"Yes, anything. Let's go outside so they can sweep the rest of the lobby for any dangers first. And then we can rest."

She nodded and he carried both of them out of the hotel. Pam rushed to meet them, followed by Nora.

Sookie felt ridiculous still in Eric's arms and said, "Eric you can put me down now."

He said, "Why? I don't mind holding you."

"Eric," Sookie replied, in a tone that indicated he should set her down.

He reluctantly lowered her to her feet, but he held her so close to him that he might as well be holding her. Sookie relented though, because she could feel that his nerves were still frazzled and he needed the comfort of having her close to him.

Nora looked between them and asked, "Was it a bomb then?"

Eric nodded and she smiled and shook her head as she looked at Sookie, "I can tell you will keep him on his toes. He needs that."

"I don't know, my toes are beginning to hurt, and Sookie can find trouble without looking for it."

"Hush up, it ain't my fault," Sookie said defensively, even though she knew they were just kidding.

Pam, Nora, and Eric laughed as a SWAT team agent walked towards them. His eyes were on Sookie as he approached, but he spoke to Eric.

"The device that Miss Stackhouse intercepted was a bomb. A small one. It wouldn't have done much damage. But it was very perceptive of you Miss Stackhouse. You handled it very well."

Sookie nodded and Eric gave her a squeeze to show how proud of her he was.

"The manager is quite appreciative and will be over in a moment. I think they need statement from you, but then you will be able to go in and proceed with your plans and the formal."

Sookie and Eric nodded and he escorted them to an officer who was taking Amelia's statement.

"Sookie, I am so sorry I freaked out like that. I swear I have never been in a situation like that before. I should have stayed to make sure you were alright."

Sookie waved her off. "I probably would have got the hell out of dodge If I hadn't of picked it up myself. No worries. Are you gonna be at the formal tonight."

Amelia nodded and looked to Eric. Sookie knocked her forehead and said, "Sorry, Amelia this is my fiancé Eric, Eric this is my friend Amelia."

Eric nodded and Amelia smiled goofily, "So, you guys are engaged? When are you getting married?"

Sookie blushed and said, "Not sure yet."

"Soon," Eric said.

Amelia and Sookie smiled at each other as the officer asked Sookie, "Would you like to give your statement now?"

Sookie nodded and said goodbye to Amelia, then turned and gave a detailed account of exactly what happened until the can left her hand.

She was getting worn out and really wanted some downtime.

Eric intervened and said, "My fiancée has been through enough. Are you finished with her yet?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

The officer nodded and said, "If we need information, we have your contact information."

Eric nodded and guided Sookie to the front of the hotel and into the lobby which was still abuzz with vampires and humans gossiping about the bomb scare.

As Eric led her to the elevators there were many glances their way and Sookie grabbed Eric's hand for the silence it offered. He squeezed it back and lifted it to his lip, kissing it softly and rubbing the back of her hand against his cheek.

Sookie knew she was gushing but she couldn't help it. Eric always managed to make her feel safe, special, and most importantly loved.

**Okay, up next is the formal! So the more reviews mean the faster I will get it out!**


	57. The Trouble With Girls

**Okay I know I promised that the ball/formal would be in this chapter, but getting Sookie ready took me a lot longer than I thought. So really, next chapter it's happening. I promise! Thanks for the reviews. I will be updating tomorrow (twice again probably). Good night readers!**

Chapter 57: The Trouble With Girls

Eric

Eric opened their hotel room and led Sookie to the bedroom. She looked exhausted, even though she was well rested. She put on a brave face, but Eric could feel deep in the bond that Sookie was still afraid and a nervous wreck.

He sat her on the bed and kissed her forehead as he whispered, "Wait here."

She nodded and lied back, putting her arm over her eyes. He walked to the bathroom and began filling the enormous whirlpool tub that they had yet to take advantage of. But Eric would not be taking Sookie in it. He only wanted to calm and relax her. He wanted to take care of his bonded.

He began running hot water and started the jets. He walked to the toiletries and found that Pam had packed jasmine bath oils and poured them in and then turn the lights low.

He walked out and picked Sookie up and carried her to the bathroom. As soon as she realized what he had been planning, she gasped in relief and happiness.

He took off her clothes and then his own and lowered them both in the hot water.

Sookie groaned in appreciation as the scented water soaked into her muscles and she relaxed against Eric's chest. He wrapped his arms around Sookie and they sat in the water, enjoying each other in silence.

Eric broke the silence after a while and asked, "Sookie, how do you know Amelia?"

Sookie tensed and Eric felt regret immediately. This was supposed to be her time to relax. "I am sorry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. You don't need to answer now."

She shook her head, "No, I should tell you. Amelia is a witch. She is the one that broke the blood tie between us."

Eric tensed and was processing what she was saying. She was the woman who tore his Sookie out of him. If it were to happen again, it would kill Eric as surely as if she stuck a stake through his heart.

"Sookie, what is she doing here? Are you planning on breaking the bond again?" he asked, masking the concern in his voice.

She turned to look at him, shock and pain all over her face. "God no! Eric, I will never do that again. It would be too painful. I promise I will never leave you again. No, she is here for the Authority as a consultant with her coven. I was shocked to see her here."

Eric felt relief pound through his veins and Sookie stroked his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. "Eric. May I be clear about somethin' with you? I am in this, with my whole heart and my soul. I will never willingly leave you. Whenever you have doubts, know that my every decision is made so that I get to stay with you always. Okay?"

Eric leaned in and kissed her softly, but it grew more and more intense as Sookie deepened it. She was wrapped all the way around Eric, her chest flush against his. The sensation of her oily and wet breasts against his chest was almost too much for Eric, but he pulled back.

"Sookie," he said in a whisper as he closed his eyes. She was confused. He looked down at her. "You have already had a big day. Don't you want to relax?" he asked.

She smiled and said, "Yes, then we are on the same page," as she leaned in and kissed him again. He wasted no time in responding. If this is how Sookie wanted to relax then he would do it. He was already stiffening in response to her.

Sookie gasped as she felt it between her legs and she reached into the water and stroked it before guiding it to her entrance, "Take care of me, Eric."

He nodded and kissed her deeply as he slid into her tight and wet heat. He moaned as he felt her muscles clench onto him as they adjusted to his size.

"Oh God, Eric. That's what I need," she said as her neck muscles gave out and her head fell back. Eric gently thrust up and reached his hand to her chin, guiding her face back to his. He pulled out and moved slowly, but fully inside of her again. She moaned as his kissed her and looked into her perfect brown eyes.

She kept her mouth against his, not exactly kissing him as they moved against one another in a gentle and sweet way. Eric ran his hands down her back and she shivered as the cool air hit her wet skin. She was panting and moaning into his mouth.

"Sookie, I am in this too. Until I meet the true death," he said as he pumped up into her. She nodded and moaned as he filled her and she kissed along his jaw, lingering on his earlobe causing him to gasp and moan.

She whispered, "I love you so much."

Eric felt he was close. He wasn't able to hold on much longer and neither was Sookie. Her hips were rolling to meet his thrusts and the water was gently rippling around them. Sookie then kissed down his neck and to collarbone.

He panted as he thrust harder into her. Then she bit his neck and drank deeply and he came so hard. He didn't know if Sookie was coming with him because all he could feel was him exploding blissfully deep into her. His eyes clenched shut as he screamed out, "OH FUCK YES! FUCK SOOKIE! I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!"

It was only as he began to come down that he registered Sookie's ecstasy in the bond and walls fluttering around him. She had come with him, and thank God because he had never finished without his partner finishing either before or with him. They clung together, still connected as they came down. Sookie continued to drink from him and he could tell she was waiting for him.

He tenderly stroked her neck and licked the vein there and Sookie gasped against his neck, but she reconnected to his already healing bite mark, massaging it with his tongue and brushing her blunt teeth against the wound to keep it open. Eric kissed his way down to her breasts and bit. And Sookie rumbled and shivered in pleasure as his tongue flicked her nipple as he drank.

As Eric healed and he nicked his own tongue to heal his fang marks on his breast they were already moving frantically against each other again, seeking out the pleasure only they could give him each other. Sookie was writhing on top of him and he leaned back so he could pump into her deeply. His thrusts were hard and fast and they were now literally splashing out of the tub because of their pace.

It wasn't long until Sookie came, milking Eric of his own orgasm.

Sookie was a limp noodle against him now and he gently stroked her back as she hummed in pleasure against him. "I feel so much better and relaxed now," she said,

He chuckled with her and they got out of the tub. Sookie decided to shower since she had to get into a gown and Eric couldn't say no to more wet and naked Sookie time. It was brief and moderately innocent, but they emerged clean and Eric towel dried Sookie's hair for her and combed it out as she brushed her teeth.

Pam entered in a pink sweat suit and called out. Eric lifted his eyebrows to Sookie's in the mirror and she looked back at him. "She is here for you makeup and hair, I believe." She smiled brightly at him and he leaned in and kissed her as she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

He began brushing and decided he couldn't wait for this formal. Because everyone would get to see Sookie on his arm.

Sookie

Sookie left Eric to finish getting ready and she already missed him. Every time they exchanged blood, she found she was more and more reluctant to leave him.

She entered her closet and Pam was there waiting for her with two people. The room now had bright lit three way mirror. A tall spinning chair and a counter with so much makeup she could hear the table joints groaning in protest.

"This is all for me?" she asked, pointing to the people and the makeup.

Pam nodded, "And me, they are going to do your hair first and then your hair. I don't sweat, so they can do my makeup first."

"Oh, well thanks Pam."

"Of course."

Sookie walked her closet and pulled out her bra and underwear and a silk robe she had found the other night. She returned to the bedroom and quickly finished drying off and slipping into her undergarments and then into the robe.

She walked to the chair and smiled timidly at her hair stylist. He was interesting and so were his thoughts. He had sleeves of tattoos down his arms and his hair was a screaming read the faded up into vibrant oranges with the tips yellow. To Sookie it looked like his hair was on fire.

"I like your tattoos," she said.

He smirked and ran his fingers through her wet hair.

"Well you're showered and clean already, which is good. So we can get right to it. Do you have any preferences for how you want your hair tonight?" he asked.

Sookie shrugged and said, "I don't even know what I am gonna wear."

"Oh I do! And I have to say, when I saw the dress I knew how I wanted your hair, but wanted to talk to you first. Do you mind?" he asked.

"As long as it doesn't involve a crazy dye job or lots of length bein' cut off I am fine with it."

He nodded and said, "Good."

He got to work and began mixing hair dye, which only made Sookie slightly nervous. She calmed down and reminded herself she could always fix it and dye it back. Or that it would grow back.

She closed her eyes and exhaled. Richard, her hair stylist, was chatty and talked her ear off as he worked like a busy bee. She soon forgot about what he was doing and focused solely on her stylist.

When he turned her chair to look in the mirror, she gasped in shock. It was stunning. Her hair was the same shade, but Richard had added in gorgeous lowlights that made her hair shimmer and look rich and silky in texture.

He had styled it into a sophisticated and gorgeous up-do with elaborate curls and braids mixed throughout the hair.

She turned her head from side to side, appraising it in the mirror and then turned to Richard and said, "It's gorgeous. It has never looked better."

He smiled and said, "Thank you. You will look beautiful. I should go work on Pam. I will send in the makeup artist now."

She nodded and sat back in her chair, looking at the masterpiece on top of her head. A woman walked in and she looked nervous. Pam must have given her a hard time.

"Hi my name is Sara. Sookie right?" she asked.

Sookie nodded and said, "Nice to meet ya!"

"You too. Let's get started. What would you like?" she asked.

"You choose. I take it you have also seen my dress. I had no say in my hair and it turned out wonderful. I trust you will do the same."

Sara looked like she had been slapped and Sookie couldn't help but laugh at her face in the mirror.

She nodded though and got started. While Sara worked on her makeup, Pam escorted another woman in and said, "She will do your nails while Sara does your makeup. Your hair is fabulous, by the way," she said as she slinked out of the room again.

Sookie turned back to the mirror and held still as Sara and the manicurist finished. When they were done they packed up their things and left Sookie to herself. She waited a minute and Pam came in and looked her over with a critical eye.

"Stunning. They obviously like you better than me," she said after what seemed like forever.

Sookie smiled at her and Pam gave her a small smile back.

"I picked this gown for you. I saw it and knew you had to wear it."

Sookie gasped, genuinely shocked that Pam had picked something so glamorous and amazing for her. "Pam, it's beautiful!"

**I SWEAR that the ball is coming up next. Review!**


	58. Sunshine

**Here is part one of the summit! Enjoy! I can't wait to hear what you all think. So please review!**

Chapter 58: Sunshine

Sookie

Sookie walked to the shimmering gown and linked her hands behind her back, as if she were in a museum and not allowed to touch the art.

"This is the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen," Sookie said.

It was a golden gown that shimmered beautifully. It was concentrated in sparkles at the top and then faded as the reached the bottom of the gown into golden tulle. It was absolutely gorgeous. Almost too gorgeous for her to wear.

"Are you sure this is right for me?" she asked nervously.

Pam nodded, "Yes, it was practically made for you. Here, let me help you into it."

Sookie nodded and took off her robe. Pam held the dress low for her to step into and slipped it up her body, growling in appreciation. Sookie blushed and turned so she could zip up the gown. It fitted to her body perfectly and then flared out at the tulle portion.

Sookie turned and looked at Pam, "So? Do I look like a waitress playing dress up?"

"No, you look like a woman in love. A woman who deserves, Eric," she said as she leveled Sookie with a serious look. "You look amazing. Eric will love it."

Sookie smiled softly and only then did she look in the mirror. She was luminous. She was literally glowing. She had never looked more amazing. Her mouth was catching flies, as her Gran would say, and she couldn't stop looking at herself. She felt magical. She finally turned to Pam and said, "Thank you, Pam."

She only nodded and said, "I need to go get into my dress, then I will bring you down to meet Eric in the lobby."

Sookie nodded and walked closer to the mirror. The light caught on her dress the closer she stood to the mirror and it looked as if Sookie was sparkling.

Pam walked in a fabulous fuchsia gown and went to the accessories table and waved her over.

Pam gingerly lifted her 'E' necklace from around her neck and said, "Right after the formal."

Sookie didn't like it, but she nodded as Pam set it on the table and grabbed a pair of simple glimmering golden studs. "This dress does the talking for you. You just need a little something."

Sookie nodded and Pam said, "I think you are ready."

Sookie replied, "We are ready."

Eric

Eric waited in the lobby. Pam was running late, but he could tell from the bond that Sookie was shocked, but also happy. He smiled as he waited by the elevators for his two women.

The elevators then dinged and opened revealing a stunning Sookie. She was literally lit up and glowing. She was radiant and resplendent. His heart was thudding, attempting to come back to life. That is what Sookie did to him. His mouth hung open as he stared at her next to Pam, who looked elegant in a fuchsia gown that had to have been specifically cut for her body.

Pam grabbed Sookie's hand and pulled her out of the elevator towards Eric.

The closer she got the harder his heart beat. "Sookie you…"

"Look amazing, gorgeous, he wants to fuck you, yahdah, yahdah, yahdah. Can we skip this and go in already?" Pam asked in a bored, sarcastic voice.

Sookie laughed, but her eyes were flicking up and down him in his tuxedo. He felt her appreciation and lust in the bond and smirked.

He held out his arm for her to take and she tucked it in the crook of his elbow. "You do look gorgeous."

She blushed and said, "Thank you, you too."

Eric chuckled and they followed Pam into the great hall. He led them to their table, which was full of the other Louisiana vampires. As they approached several fangs dropped at the sight of Sookie, and Eric smiled as he helped get her seated in her chair. Bill was mesmerized by his golden beauty and watched her like a snake watching its prey.

Sookie sat back in her chair, relaxed and looked around the room at everyone's evening wear appreciatively. "None of them even endeavor to rival your beauty tonight," Eric whisper as he leaned in and kissed her temple. She blushed and shook her head while she rolled her eyes.

"You are just looking to get laid, Northman," she teased. He chuckled and said, "Well that is partly true, but I have always been honest with you. Have I not?"

She glared at Bill who was eavesdropping and still staring at her and she said, "You have."

Eric grabbed her hand in his own and watched as the speaker approached the stage and podium.

"Thank you all for coming. Everyone looks quite lovely from up here. Despite the minor hiccup earlier today, this summit has been very successful and the collaboration from the many kingdoms has been beneficial for building stronger ties between each kingdom. We also would like to thank the Authority for its presence with us here this past week."

The silence in the room was palpable. The Authority was like the all-seeing eye for the vampire community. Many didn't fully agree with its decisions for vampires.

Eric was finding himself growing more and more wary of them. Sookie squeezed his hand under the table and she smiled when he looked to her, reminding him of how lucky he was. Fuck everything else. Sookie was the only thing in his life that mattered.

They focused back on the speaker who was going on and on about vampire and human cooperation and merging the two worlds. But Eric knew this would never happen. Humans would never know the true nature of vampires or their politics. It was a sham to make them think that they were walking amongst former humans. Part of Eric resented the lie, but another part of him was grateful that humans didn't live in the fear that they should.

The only human that didn't need to fear vampires was Sookie. She would always be protected.

"Now, as the Summit's guest of honor, I would like to introduce The Ancient Pythoness, who has requested a chance to address the participants of this Summit."

Eric nervously watched as Py was escorted by her hand maidens to the podium. He knew what was coming and even though Sookie had reassured him, he hoped she wouldn't mind what was about to take place.

"I am honored to be the guest of honor," Py joked. Many of the humans laughed, while the vampires merely chuckled or smirked. "I am glad to hear that this Summit is attempting to embrace and nourish the relationship between vampire and humans. It is imperative to our future. Not many know that I had a child named Godric. I kept that information quiet to keep my beloved child safe," she continued.

Eric felt grief at the mention of his maker, but he knew that Py wouldn't bring Godric up lightly.

"At the time of his final death, Godric was convinced that vampires couldn't change and embrace humanity, not even their own humanity. But my child would be quite proud of the steps his own child has made in this area. Eric Northman and his bonded have asked to be pledged, and in the spirit of this evening, I have decided to use the pledging as an example to your all tonight. May their union be symbolic of the path we endeavor to take as we mesh our two worlds. Sookie? Eric?" she called out to them.

Eric squeezed Sookie's hand and looked into her shocked and confused eyes, "Shall we?"

Sookie composed herself and smiled at him. "We shall," she whispered softly.

He stood and held his hand out for hers, helping her to her feet. As they walked to the stage, he stopped Sookie and reached out for Pam. Her eyes rimmed red tears and she gave him a smile before following him and Sookie to the stage. He needed her there as his 'official' witness, even though there were too many witnesses to count tonight. He wanted her to be the witness. He wanted Pam having some part in his pledging. Having his own child next to him and Godric's maker pledging them, it was like his family was surrounding him.

Sookie literally seemed to glide next to him and he couldn't take his eyes off of her as he escorted her to the stage. In front of all these royal vampires and the Authority, he was pledging to Sookie Stackhouse. She seemed regal and confident and he knew she truly had accepted him body and soul. He had her heart and she had his.

The stood on stage and the humans clapped excitedly at the romantic display taking place. But the vampires were quiet and shocked what was taking place in front of them. Eric Northman pledging to a human. Unthinkable, but it was happening.

"As I pledge these two, I will remind all here that those who are here to witness this union are bound by our laws to protect this couple and this sacred pledge they are taking. If they in any way avoid this duty, the punishment is punishable by the true death," Py said in a severe tone.

Eric's eyes flicked to Bill who was literally seething and squirming in his seat, as if he wanted to physically come between Eric and Sookie to prevent this from happening. He smirked knowing that nothing would ever come between Sookie and Eric.

"With that clear, Sookie dear, please take this knife. If you are willing to bind yourself to Eric permanently, until you meet the true death, then offer it to your bonded as a sign of your pledge to him."

Sookie grabbed the ceremonial knife used to pledge a vampire to his significant other. To his or her bonded. Sookie held it and handed it to Eric. Eric took the knife and kissed it, saying "I bond myself to you wholeheartedly, until I meet the true death Sookie Stackhouse."

Sookie's eyes watered and Eric reached out and stroked her cheek, before pulling her into a kiss. A kiss so passionate, sweet, gentle, and full of love. It was the most perfect kiss Eric had ever had.

He pulled away and found Sookie cupping his cheeks, wiping away blood tears that he hadn't even realized that had fallen. He was so happy in this moment as he looked at his shining and luminous Sookie. She was his. And he was hers.

The humans and even some of the vampires clapped for Sookie and Eric. Sookie was blushing furiously and trying to hide behind Eric, but he held her by his side, showing off his bonded and now his pledged. His wife.

**Yay they are pledged! Love that sneaky Py!**


	59. My Girl

**Hey I wanted to get this out for Valentine's Day, but I was a little busy with my own honey. I also needed to make sure I had it edited. So here ya go! Hope everyone, single or whatever, had a very happy Valentine's Day! **

Chapter 59: My Girl

Sookie

As they followed Py of the stage, Sookie could feel Eric's happiness in the bond so acutely it made her feel like she was walking on clouds. She had never felt him so happy. She looked into his sparkling eyes and swore she could see herself in them. She lifted his hands to her lips and kissed the back of his hand tenderly.

Sookie began moving to the Louisiana table, but Eric tugged her to a different table near the front right where Py sat. With her she had a few of her other seers and two men. Jason and Lafayette who were beaming at her from across the table. Sookie turned to Eric with a shocked expression on her face. "Pam," he said softly in her ear.

Sookie turned to Pam and threw her arms around her. Pam stiffened and stood still as if she were under attack. Eric chuckled and pulled Sookie back to him and she then walked around the table and hugged Jason and Lafayette who were both in tuxes.

They both wished her and Eric congratulations as Eric sat her in a seat at Py's table. The speaker approached the podium again and said, "Well, I would like to thank the Ancient Pythoness for her words and for that beautiful example of human-vampire coexistence. I also wish Sheriff Northman and Miss Stackhouse the very best and may their union be long and happy."

Sookie blushed and even though Eric had a look of bored indifference firmly in place again, she could feel that he was ecstatic. She squeezed his hand under the table and he squeezed it back.

"Now, let us enjoy the festivities this evening and enjoy some music and dancing. Thank you all for coming."

From her table, Sookie watched a beautiful couple get up and take over the floor as the music started. The couple was two vampires that moved so elegantly that it almost brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off the couple as they twirled and glided effortlessly across the floor. Sookie noticed that now many were surrounding the floor watching the couple while others joined in.

As more and more people stood and began mingling the staff subtly cleared the dinner tables and swapped them with tall tables that were used for socializing and to set drinks on, giving it an elegant club effect.

Eric squeezed her hand and she looked to him, and he said, "Dance with me Sookie?"

She nodded eagerly and he smiled and helped her to her feet. She blushed as many of the people in the crowd clapped for the newly pledged couple as they took the floor. They weren't the best dancers, but they were decent and moved well together.

Sookie saw her own face in many of the thoughts filling her head and she saw images of her and Eric looking into each other's eyes, blissfully happy. They looked like they were in a dream. She closed her walls up and focused on Eric, who was guiding her around the floor.

"I love you, Cowboy."

"I love you, mitt hjärta (**my heart**)," he said softly as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Thank you for marrying me."

She only smiled at him in return and then stopped him and kissed him softly. Again there was clapping and Sookie blushed again as Eric resumed dancing with her.

"When can we get out of here so we can go back to our room?" she asked with a suggestive eyebrow. He smiled and said, "I'm afraid Bill will want you to stay for the majority of the evening since all vampires are here with their humans tonight."

She pouted and he leaned down and nipped her bottom lip. "I am disappointed too. I believe we bought you some lingerie that I have yet to see you model for me, and what better night than the night we pledge? I have to say that I have been feeling very neglected by you because of it."

"Well you can just keep on waitin'. My Gran would skin me alive for even havin' those lewd garments in my possession."

Eric laughed and said, "Wife, it isn't inappropriate since we are married. Even your Gran couldn't argue with that."

Sookie simply shook her head and smiled. She noticed that a lot of people were staring at her and Eric with interest. She wanted to get out of the spotlight for a while. She looked at Eric and said, "After this dance, can we go and get a drink?"

Eric nodded and spun her around a few more times before leading them right off the dance floor. Sookie looked to the bar and noticed Abby, Jake's human.

She stopped Eric and said, "Eric, see Abby over there? I want to go and talk to her to see if I can figure out why these two rub me the wrong way. I know you won't want to, but will you let me do this myself?"

He immediately shook his head, "No."

"Eric, just hear me out. She probably won't talk if you are with me. You can stay within earshot."

"Last time we did this you ended up with a bomb in your hand, Sookie."

"I know. But I won't touch anything. And the likelihood of me pickin' up another bomb is highly unlikely. Please Eric. Somethin' about this vampire and his human just don't sit right with me. And Bill won't listen until I have somethin' useful to tell him."

She pleaded him with her eyes and she could tell he was warring with himself on whether or not to trust her with her own safety. He finally stiffened his back and just when she thought he was going to say no he said, "Fine, I trust your judgment. I will be close and within hearing distance. If I feel anything is off I am coming to you whether you like it or not."

She smiled and leaned her face up to his to kiss him and he held her face there. "No picking up anything, do you hear me?" he joked.

She smiled and walked towards the bar and towards Abby. She ordered a drink and then turned to Abby and said, "Excuse me, I am sorry to bother you, but I have to say I am in love with your dress! That color just pops on you."

Abby blushed and smiled brightly at Sookie, thinking about how Sookie had the most stunning dress at the formal this evening.

"I have been thinking the same thing about your dress. Congratulations on your pledging, Sookie was it?"

"Thank you and yes, I am Sookie. I have seen you around this summit and should have been more social, but Eric is so protective I think that we scare folks off and intimidate them."

Abby nodded and said, "It's cute he is so committed and so happy with you."

"Yeah I guess I'll keep him around. Are you here with someone Abby?" she asked casually as she took a sip of the champagne cocktail.

Abby gave Sookie a small nod and looked in the crowd until she spotted Jake and pointed him out. He was watching the dancers, his eyes occasionally flicking around the room.

"Oh, yes now that you point him out I remember seeing him. How long have y'all been datin'?" Sookie asked.

"About a year. He is recently turned. How old is Eric?" she asked.

"Eric is an old man. Around a thousand years old," she joked.

Abby's eyes shot up in surprise and chuckled at her joke.

"So have you danced yet?" Sookie asked, trying to get back on track to talking about Jake.

"No, I don't know if Jake likes dancin' all that much."

Sookie looked at a miserable Jake and said, "Is he feelin' okay? He seems to be a little down."

Abby scoffed and nodded, looking into the bottom of her glass. "Down isn't even the word."

"I am sorry, did I say something wrong?" Sookie asked, feigning ignorance.

"No, it's just…Jake has been unhappy and I have no idea what to do. He is sweet and nice to me, but I feel so hopeless. All I want to do is help. I am sorry, I shouldn't be bringing something so depressing up at a party, ruining this wonderful night for you."

Sookie shook her head, "No, not at all. Let me tell you somethin' Abby. Eric and I haven't always been so happy. Far from it actually. It has been a bumpy road for the both of us. But we made it through. My Gran always said if you want a rainbow, you gotta put up with a little rain. I am sure that is just what you and Jake are goin' through. He'll come around."

Abby smiled and said, "I guess you are right. Thanks Sookie. You are sweet. I am glad we met."

"Me too," Sookie replied honestly. "I hope we can catch up throughout the rest of the summit."

She nodded and walked off towards Jake and Sookie found her way back to Eric's side.

Eric

Eric sat in stunned silence as he witnessed Sookie skillfully lead Abby through a conversation that was sure to get Sookie the information that she needed while also being incredibly sensitive.

As she sauntered back over to Eric, he felt himself relax. Well almost all of him. Her looking so stunningly beautiful tonight was proving to be a challenge for him. He had lost all of his self-control since meeting her. Now that he was pledged to her, he was sure he was lost for good.

"Well, I know all about Abby and a good deal about Jake now too."

Eric nodded and took her hand, pulling her to sit in his lap. He nuzzled her neck and inhaled deeply. "Anything interesting?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "He was a werewolf when he was turned and he has not been happy because he is alienated by humans, werewolves, and even vampires. He also isn't able to shift which messes with his sense of identity. I feel bad for him."

Eric considered this and looked the vampire over who was now holding Abby's hand and talking softly to her at a table across the room.

"That is rough, my darling, but each of us has to find our own way. He will find it soon."

"I think he is going the wrong way though. His human thinks he has been in touch with the Fellowship. I just hope he isn't planning on sacrificing himself."

He could tell she held back from saying 'like Godric' so as not to upset him.

"I will speak with him if you like."

Sookie shrugged her shoulders. "It's up to you. I don't know what will help him."

He looked at her and said, "You are such a good person Sookie. I heard everything you said to Abby. It was very sweet of you. Aside from the old man crack."

She smiled and rolled her eyes at him. "Well my water is whistled and I have found what I need from Abby. Shall we dance?" she asked as faster beat came on. She stood and rolled her hips hypnotically and he was practically salivating.

He nodded and led her to the floor and they swayed to the music for the rest of the night. When Bill gave Eric and the other sheriffs the go ahead to leave he quickly grabbed Sookie, who was in the middle of talking to Lafayette and Jason.

"Eric I was talkin…"

"Nope, we have a fashion show to get to."

**This is more of a fluff chapter, but I was happy I was able to make contact with Jake and Abby. So tell me what you thought AND what you all are thinking about what Sookie found out from Abby.**


	60. Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours

**Lingerie fashion show now! Let's see if Sookie can be brave enough and do it! No plot. Just smut (the way you like it!). Night FF!**

Chapter 60: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours

Sookie

Sookie looked through the garments in the closet wondering which to show Eric first. Most of them were baby-doll cut, and most of them were sheer. Apparently this is what Pam thought Sookie would look good in. There were also several corset and garter sets and lingerie that looked like string just hanging on a hanger. She blushed as she lifted what looked like a cup-less bra set.

But there were other pieces that were leather and in the dominatrix style. Sookie vowed now that she would never wear something like this. That was something she was just not into. But was Eric? Well if it was, fuck she didn't know what she would do. She didn't want to be a selfish lover. Lord knew he never was.

Sookie sat on the chaise with a few of the pieces that made her internally 'eek' at the sight of them. One of them the dominatrix lingerie. She sat there and began rationalizing with herself. Eric had seen every inch of Sookie Stackhouse. She was completely comfortable with him seeing her naked. Why was putting on _more_ something that made her nervous?

She realized that the lingerie was something to his pleasure and to get him going. Not her. She decided that most of the pieces she could get into as she got comfortable with the idea. Maybe eventually she would lead up to the dominatrix, but that would be a long time coming for her. It was for Eric, she reminded herself

Sookie grabbed a white lacy sheer baby-doll and stepped into the thong and slipped on the bra. It was actually kind of pretty, she thought to herself as she looked into the mirror. She let her hair down which was curly from all the braids and curls that her stylist had put in earlier. She brushed it out a bit and let it settle on her shoulders. She wiped the makeup off with a makeup remover until it was off and then used some face cream so her face glowed.

Eric was impatient in the bedroom waiting for her, so she finished and nervously walked to the door. She had to hype herself as she opened the door. She blushed furiously once she was inside the room. Eric was sitting on the bed in his boxer briefs looking at her in shock. His eyes raked over her body from her hair to her toes, which curled under scrutiny.

"Well?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

Eric just stared at her with his mouth slightly ajar. "I know it's not one of the sexier pieces Pam picked but I-"

Eric stopped her by appearing in front of her and hungrily kissing her. She was shocked at first and felt his arousal against her stomach. He abruptly stopped the kiss as he ran his fingers under the sheer fabric, stroking her stomach and back.

"You have never looked more perfect."

Sookie blushed and asked, "Really?"

He nodded and she giggled nervously as he stepped back and took her in again, his eyes greedy. "it is the perfect combination of sexy and innocent that I have associated with you since the moment you walked into my bar in that little white and red sundress with the red fuck me pumps."

Sookie looked up to his face in shock. "Wow, that made an impact on you apparently. I don't even know if I still have that dress."

"You do. Well, no not _that_ dress. I found it in the wreckage of your home and reordered about five of them."

Sookie laughed. What so you could rip through the first four and let me keep the fifth?" she asked as a joke.

"Exactly," he purred in her ear, causing her to shiver.

He kissed her softly, cupping her face in both hands. He deepened the kiss and as it got more heated, Sookie felt him begin to rove the contours of her body, growling as he felt her shiver and goose bumps roughen her skin.

Sookie quickly soaked the flimsy thong as he continued his exploration of her and kissed her breathlessly. Eric growled as her almost embarrassing arousal hit his nose and he picked her up and moved her to the bed. He laid her on her back and loomed over her. He stroked her through the thong and she drew in ragged breaths, reaching for him.

She massaged his erection through his briefs, but quickly lost patience and fumbled underneath his waistband and found his hard member. She moaned as her fingers wrapped around his soft flesh and pumped him. He brushed her hand aside and pulled himself out and lined himself up to enter her. He pushed aside the flimsy fabric of her thong and moved slowly into her.

She panted in frustration at his slow pace and looked into his eyes, begging him to not torture her. His eyes held love, wonder, and desire as he finally rested fully in her. She closed her eyes and he leaned down and kissed her lips repeatedly.

She relished in having him fully resting there. It was her missing puzzle piece. The one that made her whole She opened her eyes slowly and reached her hands up and rubbed his neck and then ran her fingers against his cheeks and finally through his hair.

He simply looked down at her and the moment was so emotional and meaningful. Sookie would never forget her pledged in this moment. Her husband in this moment. She felt so happy. She gasped as he began to move inside of her and his eyes closed slightly in pleasure.

The feelings he was feeling were love, security, protective, and fulfilled. She was his missing puzzle piece.

Eric reached down and brought her back to the moment by tapping her sensitive clit. She panted and felt herself build up with him. Eric leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth and sucked and massaged it with his tongue causing Sookie's eyes to roll back in her head.

"God, Eric," she moaned out as he moved to her other nipple as the other hand began tweaking and rubbing his fingertips against the one his mouth just left.

Sookie was so close and she was literally writhing in pleasure underneath him. Eric tried to hold her in place, but it was useless. She was desperate for release and her body was moving against Sookie and Eric's will so that it could find it.

"Sookie, you have no idea," he grunted out as he thrust into her. She nodded her head as she bit her bottom lip and he reached forward and pulled her lip from his teeth, "That's mine," he said.

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly and then moved down to her neck. He hovered over her vein and it was all she could do to not go crazy. Sookie arched her neck and said, "Do it," a lot more forcefully than she intended.

He chuckled and kissed her vein and he said, "Say please."

"Fuck Eric, please!" she yelled.

He chuckled and bit, not with his fangs but with his blunt teeth. It did the trick because she sailed over the edge and she convulsed beneath Eric as she went deaf and blind with stars shooting behind her eyes. Eric came with her as he released, groaning.

He lowered himself to lie partially on top of her and Sookie moaned at his weight on her.

She stroked her fingers through his hair and said, "I am so happy we are pledged."

"My dreams have come true in you Sookie."

She smiled up at him and he murmured, "That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"What? A sweaty mess with bed hair?" she replied.

"No, your smile on a beautiful satisfied face with eyes that sparkle up at me with love in them. You are glowing."

Sookie smiled up at him and kissed his chin. She looked over at the clock and gasped. "It's an hour beyond sunrise. And you're not bleedin'. Are you tired?"

Eric rolled off of her, but cuddled her up to his chest and she played with the blond hair there as she looked up at him. "Exhausted, but gloriously so."

She chuckled and said, "You should go to sleep."

He looked down into her face, "I don't want to."

"Please?" she asked. "For me?"

"You are a monster. I have fallen in love with a manipulative monster," he said in a mock horrified voice.

She laughed and said. "Good night Eric."

"Good night, my sweet wife."

She snuggled against him and they both fell still together, dreaming of when they would wake up.

**This was all fluff. No actual plot except a yummy lemon platter. So I hope you enjoyed as you all are getting ready for bed! Good night. More plot tomorrow. I promise!**


	61. Explosions in the Sky

**Hey all! Fanficiton has been having problems lately and some of my chapters aren't posting for some odd reason. And now I am also told that my chapters are disappearing. Yikes. I have contacted them, so hopefully they are up again soon.**

Chapter 61: Explosions in the Sky

Sookie

Sookie woke up earlier than she had been lately. She stretched in Eric's arms and peeked open her eyes at him. She smiled as she yawned and leaned forward and looked down. Surprisingly they had fallen asleep semi-clothed. She was in her now slightly ripped up lingerie set and his boxer briefs were hanging on by a thread. Literally.

Sookie licked her lips as she glimpsed him through the ripped fabric and closed her eyes, trying to contain herself. Honestly, last night should have been enough, but the more she was with Eric the more she wanted him.

As Sookie began unwrapping herself from Eric's arms she decided that she didn't merely want Eric all the time. She needed him. And not just for the mind blowing sex. She was completely dependent. And she didn't care. She walked to the bathroom and wondered if this is how married life was for people in love. Or was this the honeymoon phase? If it was, she never wanted it to end.

Sookie turned the shower on and began peeling herself out of the tattered lingerie. She smiled as she picked the lingerie off the floor and pitched it in the trash. Definitely not reusable.

She stepped into the shower and moaned as the water soaked her hair and trickled down her body. She began scrubbing. After she was all cleaned up she stepped out and walked to the closet. Looking at the clock, she was surprised she had only slept for four hours. She quickly dressed in one of the velour sweat suits Pam usually wore. Instead of pink, she had selected her bright yellow set. She was still tired, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

She trudged out to the bedroom and kissed Eric lightly on the lips. She then covered him up with the blankets and went out to the sitting room area. She grabbed the room service menu and called down for some grapefruit and a bagel with some coffee and juice.

She turned the TV on and flipped through the channels until she heard the knock on the door. She let the waiter in, pointing to where she wanted the cart. Sookie tipped the man and he left Sookie to eat her breakfast. She paced the room, towards the window. How were there windows in here for a vampire hotel?

It was probably high tech tempered glass or something. Sookie looked out over the city she probably wouldn't be able to sightsee and munched on her bagel. She then had a knock on her door. She glanced at the door, concerned. Who the hell could that be? Should she answer it with Eric in his day rest?

She then remembered Lafayette and Jason and bounded to the door and opened it a crack. Her eyebrows shot up when she found it was Abby at her door.

"Sookie, I need to talk to you," she said so fast Sookie could barely understand her. Abby was frantic and panicky. Sookie tried to calm her down as she opened the door all the way, but then she caught something in Abby's mind and she froze.

Something about a bomb. "Abby, tell me about the bomb. Now."

Her tone was harsh, but she didn't care. She needed to know. Abby began, but then Sookie saw everything in her mind. "FUCK! Okay, Abby I need you to help me. We can do this as long as we stay calm. Go down to the lobby and speak with security about what you know, and fast."

Abby nodded, but Sookie could see she was overwhelmed. She grabbed her shoulders and said, "Abby, you need to do this and stay as calm as possible. Everyone will die otherwise. Can you do this Abby?" she said in her most soothing voice.

Abby nodded and she left. Sookie's mind raced and she immediately looked to the bedroom. She needed to get Eric out. And Pam. Lafayette and Jason. Sookie had an idea though and ran down the hall towards the elevators.

She spotted the red alarm and yanked it down, sounding off the fire alarms. That would hopefully take care of most of the humans. She ran back to their hotel room and raced for the phone. She called Lafayette and Jason's extension and a groggy Lafayette picked up with a string of swear words.

"Hookuh, there is a fire alarm going off. If this is a drill I will kill –"

"LAFAYETTE!" she screamed through the phone to get his attention. "It's not safe, get Jason and yourself out now!"

She heard Lafayette begin to ask her a question, but she hung up on him.

She raced to the bedroom and to Eric.

She violently shook him and screamed for him to wake up. She could tell he was fighting against the sun, but it was near impossible. She noticed drops of water land on his face and neck, and looked up at the ceiling to see if there was a leak, but only then did she realize that tears were streaming down her face.

"Eric, please," she wailed to nobody.

Sookie then felt him move and she looked down in shock. His eyes were slightly open. "Sookie?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Eric there are bombs all over the hotel. Abby came here scared. We need to get you and Pam out!" she said.

He moved to sit up slowly and she felt his confusion and fear in the bond.

"Are you sure?" he asked, though he knew she was serious.

She nodded and said, "Please, baby, we need to get out."

Suddenly the ground shook below them and Eric shook his head as if the clear it and stood. Sookie sighed in relief as he guided them out, but at the last minute she grabbed the bedding off the bed, wrapping Eric in them as they walked. If they were going outside, Eric was going to be at least partially covered.

Another bomb went off and Sookie panicked and screamed. What if Lafayette and Jason didn't get out? She began to panic, but then shook her head. She needed to trust that they had gotten out.

Eric was now in the hall and breaking Pam's door down. Pam was sleeping in a flimsy pink nightgown with an eye mask. How were they going to manage this?

Eric said, "Sookie, under the bed is a travel coffin. Get it out."

Sookie scrambled under the bed as another bomb went off. She could swear they were getting closer and closer, but she tried not to think about it as she pried the lid off it.

Eric had Pam in his arms and settled her inside of it, closing the lid.

He was weak and moving slowly. His bleeds had also started. The floor beneath Sookie began to make a cracking and creaking sound. Eric moved to the window and busted through the thick glass. He didn't cry out in pain, but Sookie couldn't figure that mystery out now. She was just grateful for one break. He waved her over with the coffin and sat her on it, wrapping his arms around Sookie and sitting on it himself.

Sookie then knew what he was planning and her stomach dropped and she shook her head, "I don't think I can do this," she said as she looked down the side of the giant pyramid.

Eric didn't give her a choice and pushed off. Sookie screamed as they tobogganed down the glass surface, bumping every time the hit a rivet. Sookie closed her eyes as the concrete ground hurtled toward them. This was going to hurt.

She gripped Eric's arms, but found she was no longer gripping the coffin between her thighs. She opened her eyes and gasped as she and Eric were airborne.

She watched the coffin with Pam crashed to the concrete below, shattering and Pam rolling out. Pam shrieked as she began to burn and Eric landed and grabbed the blanket off of himself and flung them on Pam. He picked her up and ran for a light tight space, Sookie guessed.

Sookie was left running after them, but she didn't know where she was going. Suddenly a fireman came out of nowhere and asked if she was harmed. Sookie then broke down and began crying. "There was a…a bomb."

Then rest of the bombs then went off simultaneously. As the building shattered and collapsed, she thought about all the vampires in there. And probably humans. Sookie asked, "Where are the people that were able to evacuate? My brother was in there!"

The fireman nodded and escorted her to the front of the hotel and she immediately spotted Lafayette in a jungle green silk nightgown and Jason in nothing but his boxers.

She ran toward them crying and flung her arms around them. Thank God. She looked around for Abby. She scanned the crowds and couldn't find her. Did she not make it out?

"Sook, are you okay? Are you hurt? Where is Eric?" Jason asked.

She nodded, "Pam and him got out just in time. I think they probably ran for shelter."

Lafayette and Jason sighed in relief. As the sirens wailed around them and the fire hoses were directed toward the now ruined hotel, Sookie could feel the human thoughts still inside the building. Sookie ran to the already taped off area and pointed inside of the hotel to the police and fireman.

"There are still people in there!" she shrieked out.

"Ma'am we know, but we have no way of finding them until we get fire out and can sort through the debris."

"I can help."

Eric

Eric quickly ran to a semi-wooded area and buried himself and Pam. He felt Pam fall into day rest and her fair skin was bubbling from the exposure to the sun. He had almost lost her.

Sookie was the reason they were all alive. Sookie. She was so afraid and panicked. He was panicked about leaving her, but he knew deep down she could take care of herself.

In the bond he felt her become very determined. Eric's stomach turned. When Sookie felt this determined about something, it usually meant she was willing to sacrifice anything to save those that she loved. She had already saved Pam and Eric. Who else? Jason and Lafayette.

He knew Sookie would never recover from their deaths. She would feel alone. And worse, responsible for their deaths. For getting Eric and Pam out instead of her brother and best friend. Eric found dread seeping into his body as he realized she was probably bound and determined to find them. And maybe even save the other humans and vampires trapped in the wreckage.

She could expose herself even more.

Eric felt himself succumb to day rest. Hoping that when he rose, Sookie would be safe and that he was wrong.

**So, a lot happened in this chapter. I hope that fanfic stops trying to ruin my life and fix whatever problems they are having. I miss you all too much if I can't hear from you all!**


	62. Nightmare

**Wow shocked a lot of people with all the action in the last chapter. This one is also full so I hope to hear from all of you! Thanks for all the reviews! And enjoy!**

Chapter 62: Nightmare

Sookie

Sookie began randomly pointed to places she felt human and vampire minds. After a while the police and fireman decided to indulge her and check. When they found vampires and humans, they looked to her in shock and began following her every instruction. Two hours later they were still pulling vampires and humans out of the rubble. They had light tight body bags ready for any vampires and quickly covered them and dragged them out.

The process was made a lot more difficult and time consuming as they passed many deceased humans and vampires that had met the true death. Sookie choked up each time but pushed on so she could get to the next vampire or human she could help.

The police were now moving her around the complex on a fire truck ladder where she was safely able to point out areas where there were people who were still alive.

Sookie was now exhausted and hanging on to the ladder with shaking limbs. Sookie heard Jason and Lafayette call for her and she looked down at them.

"Sook, you's is gonna fall from exhaustion. Come down here, sweetness. You done all you can for one day," Lafayette called out to her as she was slowly lowered.

Jason moved forward and grabbed her off the ladder and they slowly climbed off the fire truck to the ground.

Sookie literally was being held up by Jason and Lafayette. She needed rest and also some food. She had only managed about half a bagel before Abby knocked on her door that morning.

Sookie's thoughts wandered to Abby. Sookie looked for the head of security, wondering if Abby had made it in time. She must have to have evacuated so many people, especially humans. Sookie walked to him and asked, "Have you seen the girl that notified you of the bomb?"

The manager nodded and said, "She was concerned about getting someone named Jake out. The last I saw she was running towards the stairwell leading up the rooms."

Dread filled Sookie as she realized that Abby had tried to save Jake from what was definitely his suicide mission. Earlier Sookie had seen in Abby's mind that Jake had told her to leave the hotel before the bombs went off. He wanted her to live. He didn't want to her to die. Sookie was sure Jake was gone. She only hoped that Abby wasn't able to get to wherever he had been at the time.

It was this hope that reinvigorated Sookie. She turned to Jason and Lafayette. "I need caffeine. Lots of it. I will not gonna leave these people to die in the rubble. Abby might be in there."

Sookie straightened her back and suddenly there was a photographer in her face, snapping pictures of her. She swatted them away and spun on her heel, heading back to the fire truck. Jason called after her, but in his head he knew it was a losing battle.

Sookie climbed back up the ladder and instead of holding onto it like she had been, she tried to get comfortable and perched on one of the rungs as they drove slowly around the ruins and she pointed to spots where she found survivors.

After a while, her butt fell asleep and she needed to walk around to stay awake. There was a portion of the wreckage that Sookie was able to walk through that the police and fireman had begun to clear. As Sookie maneuvered over wooden beams, soot and ash, rubble and glass, she spotted something moving. She almost called out to alert the fireman of a vampire that was here.

Almost. But she stopped herself when she recognized it was none other than Bill Compton.

"Sookie," he said, in an alarmingly weak voice. "Sookie, I need help."

Sookie looked down into the face that had caused her nothing but pain since the night she had met him. He had literally caused and starred in her nightmares. Now the only anecdote from the terror Bill had planted in her was Eric, who soothed all her fear.

She knew that even though they were pledged, even though he was sworn to protect them and their union, Bill would never accept it. She had seen his scathing and hateful looks during and after the pledging. She had also seen the unmistakable signs that Bill was plotting, searching for loopholes in the oath that Py had made him take.

Someone as slithery and slippery as Bill was would eventually find a way. Sookie kneeled down and brushed Bill's bangs off his forehead. He sighed at her touch and said, "The sun…," in a desperate and pained voice.

"Bill why do you pursue what you will never have? You said that if Eric made me happy, you wouldn't stand in my way. Why is that not the case?" she asked in a tone as if they were sitting to afternoon tea other than in the sun.

Bill groaned in pain and closed his eyes, not wanting to hear her. "Why Bill?" she asked.

"Because you are supposed to be mine," he said in a sandpapery voice.

"No, Bill. I am Eric's. I always have been. I was always meant to be with Eric. You just were a speed bump on the way to him. I know you will continue to hunt me. To hurt me. Through Eric."

Bill looked up at her and she knew he saw the truth in what she was saying. As if she was a legitimate and genuine fortune teller. "Do you know what my worst nightmare is, Bill? I wake in the middle of the day, screamin' in fear that you have taken Eric away from me and that I have to live in this world without him. Even as I lay in his arms, I scream to God that he doesn't let it happen. It is my biggest fear. I can't have it, Bill. I know if I were to let you live, it would happen. I can't. I believe right now, God has given me the opportunity to end my torment."

Bill's eyes widened in fear and disbelief. Even she couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She reached over for a sinister looking splintered wood. She traced the tip with her fingers and she closed her eyes as she thought on the damage this could do.

She looked between it and Bill. Could she live with herself? She had killed Debbie Pelt already. Could she take this life as well? It was a purely selfish kill. It would keep her safe, yes. But Sookie wished Bill never came into her life. She wouldn't ever get that wish. Ending him and being happy with Eric was the only thing close enough.

As she raised her hand to finish her nightmares, she knew she couldn't do it, and shrieked out in pain and frustration. She couldn't take a life, even if it was someone as despicable as Bill.

She cried and was shocked as she looked down in the triumphant face of Bill Compton. "You can't. Because you have love for me," he stated.

"No, never. I love myself. I couldn't live with myself if I took a life that wasn't for protective reasons," she said harshly. "Heaven knows I would do it if I thought God could forgive me for such a sin."

Bill's face turned serious as her words hit home and he waited for her to call for help.

She stood and kicked ash over his face and walked away. She wouldn't kill him, but she wouldn't help him to live.

As she walked away towards the crowds of people outside the building she looked back to see John Quinn standing over where Bill Compton lay. In his hand was the splintered wood. His purple eyes caught Sookie's as he brought the stake down and lodge into Bill's black and cruel heart.

Sookie was shocked, but relief flooded her system as she watched Quinn nod to her and walk away from the scene.

**So? I need some feedback everybody! Another chapter tomorrow!**


	63. Come Home

**I am hoping to get the next chapter out by tonight, so review to keep me motivated. I am literally sitting and watching the inbox tab on my email to see if there are any new reviews. Constantly refreshing…sad, but true.**

**So let me know what you think!**

Chapter 63: Come Home

Eric

Eric rose and immediately felt the bond for Sookie. She was exhausted, but awake. She was also, from what he could tell, safe. Thankfully she not too far from where he and Pam were buried. As he waited for the sun to set, he gently patted his child to assess her injuries. She was burned and badly.

Eric felt in the bond her level of pain and knew she had suffered much worse. But it didn't make him feel any better. He would offer her his blood if she needed it to heal.

It was lucky that Pam and Eric had survived at all.

Eric tried to piece together everything that had taken place since Sookie had spoken with Abby at the ball, other than their fashion show and lovemaking. They had fallen asleep in each other's embrace and it was only Sookie's terror and feelings of hopelessness that was able to wake him. Feeling her that terrified lit up every nerve and forced him to wake.

When he woke, she pleaded with him to leave the building in broad daylight. At first Eric was sure she was crazy, but then her words about Abby and bombs had woken him right up.

He felt like he was literally dragging, but at the same time he felt like he had to pull a frantic and terrified Sookie with him. As they sailed down the façade of the pyramid hotel, Eric knew Pam would survive the impact, but it would certainly kill Sookie. He flew him and Sookie to the ground and immediately snatched up Pam and ran, knowing that Sookie could survive without him for a while.

Then he remembered that feeling before he fell back into rest. Her determination. She was determined to save people, he was sure. Now he wondered how far she would go. Would she expose herself for her telepathy? Eric knew that if it meant saving people, she would.

Damn.

He checked how much longer he had to wait until sunset. There would be no early rising for Eric. He wanted to stay with Pam and tend to her burns.

Leaving her coffin had been like the scene from Sophie's Choice. In the end he had to do what was safest for everyone. Eric felt himself for burns but felt none. He knew he had been drinking lots of Sookie's blood lately, but to not suffer any burns was incredible. He tried to assess and damage and as he prodded he felt Sookie push against the bond. Concern. She was worried and she knew he was awake.

She was probably wondering when she would see him. The minute he made sure Pam was okay and that she was safe to move, he would seek Sookie. He tried to send her reassurance and caution, warning her to be careful.

She sent reassurance and love back and Eric smiled, thinking about the bond and how they were communicating through it. Eric felt Pam begin to move. He felt the sun was low enough now not to hurt them. He began crawling them out of the dirt and Pam moaned in pain as he gripped her burned skin. Rocks and twigs also rubbed her and she hissed against him.

"You are marring my perfect alabaster skin," she grumbled from under the blister. As they broke through, he accidentally bumped Pam into a rock and she swore, "Fuck Eric! That was a blister!"

He chuckled and pulled them out the rest of the way. He slowly pulled the blanket off of Pam, disgusted when he realized that it was sticking to her because of her burns.

She hissed as he pulled the rest of it off of her and looked her over. It would take a couple of days for Pam to heal fully. She looked at her burned and blistered arms and looked back up at Eric, eyes full of sorrow. Pam was always, first and foremost, a great beauty. This was like hell for her.

"Pam, you will heal. You will heal faster if I offer you my blood, which I am."

Pam nodded and Eric bit into his wrist and cradled Pam to him, guiding his wrist to her mouth.

She drank and he saw her begin to heal instantly. She would still have almost a day to heal, but at least she would live. She released his wrist and said, "What the fuck happened?"

He gathered her up in his arms and began telling her what he understood had happened. "But we need to get to Sookie to make sure."

Pam simply held on for the ride and seconds later they landed in front of the ruined building. The sight made Eric pause a moment in shock at the destruction. Then out of nowhere, a bright, albeit slightly sooty, Sookie walked out from the wreckage. And Eric had never been more relieved or happy to see her.

She was wrecked. She was literally dragging her feet, almost tripping over beams and rubble several times. He had Pam in his hands otherwise he would have rushed to her, but Jason and Lafayette beat him to it and Lafayette scooped her up.

Sookie smiled at him gratefully and rested her head on his shoulder. Eric was grateful and at the same time consumed with the urge to rip Lafayette's shoulder off. Sookie felt his jealousy and was amused by it, smiling at him as Eric walked towards Lafayette. "We are going home," he said as he looked between Pam and Sookie.

**So back to Louisiana! **


	64. The Middle

**Here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the awesome reviews and thank you for remaining patient with me while Fanfic fixed the issue. I will definitely have another chapter out by the end of the night. So keep an eye out and thanks for reading!**

Chapter 64: The Middle

Eric

Eric sent for a car immediately. Once he had settled them on a bench where the car would come for them, Jason and Lafayette said that they would go and search for some clothes for Eric and Pam.

Eric nodded and wrapped his arms around Sookie and Pam. He had come so close to losing them. To meeting the true death himself. It was now that he understood that Sookie had been right all along about Jake and Abby. She had said from the beginning of the summit that the couple rubbed her the wrong way and while he said he would check in on it, he should have been more proactive in finding out why.

Sookie was fast asleep against him and he hugged her to him close, kissing her forehead. She mumbled something incoherently in sleep and he smiled down at her.

Pam was sitting there stewing and Eric looked to her and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I am indebted to her now," Pam grumbled. Eric chuckled and said, "I suppose you are. I have been since I met her. I promise you it gets better."

She nodded and smiled up at him. "She's too likeable anyway. I admit that I like the little fairy princess. Even though I hate her for it."

Eric chuckled and kissed Pam's forehead. "You are stubborn brat, Pamela. But I love you for it."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I am sorry I gave you such a hard time about her."

He nodded and they both looked down at Sookie, who was now snoring lightly. "She can be a pain in the ass, but she is worth it. She loves you, you know?" Eric asked.

Pam shrugged and pretended to examine her ruined nails. "She is a fool if she doesn't."

He chuckled and said, "I wonder if Nora made it out. Or Bill."

Lafayette and Jason returned with a Wal-Mart bag full of clothes. They were hideous and Pam actually began crying. He shrugged, and pulled on some too short track pants and a plain white t-shirt.

Pam's quickly slipped a sundress that looked like one of Sookie's over her pink nightie.

"Now I really wish a vampire didn't show a reflection" she wailed as the car rolled up and showed her figure in the dress.

Eric guided her to the car and made sure she was in before grabbing Sookie and sitting with her curled against him on his lap.

Jason and Lafayette climbed in last and Eric instructed the driver towards the airport. He had already reserved a private plane for him and Sookie for the return flight, but he moved it up. When he had called he had been assured that his plane would be ready for him.

They pulled up to the airport and Eric looked to Pam who said in a tone, "Please, I am already embarrassed enough by my new lobster-like tan and this dress. I don't need to be carried through an airport. I t would draw even more attention."

He nodded and turned to grab Sookie up in his arms.

She began to stir as he carried her through the airport but he shushed her and sent her calm. "We are going home Sookie," he said in a soothing and lulling voice.

She cracked an eye open against the florescent light and said, "Thank God."

He chuckled and rubbed his cheek against her forehead as she drifted off to sleep again. Touching her like this reassured him of her safety and wellbeing.

Sookie sighed in relief and succumbed to her exhaustion once more.

Eric carried her through the terminal and when they passed security, they didn't even stop them. They looked like a motley crew and all the TVs were programmed to footage of the hotel. Eric didn't even pause to look at the screens.

He loaded Sookie and the rest of them in the plane and then motioned for the crew to close the doors and depart. He settled himself next to Sookie and waved over the flight attendant for pillow and blankets once again.

He bundled her up and wrapped his arms around her and prayed they could get home before something else happened.

Sookie

Sookie woke up as she felt a BIG bump. Thinking it was another bomb going off, she shrieked and jumped, but found that she was secure in Eric's arms. She looked up into his calm eyes and felt the calm pouring through the bond.

"We are fine Sookie. We just landed. We are back in Louisiana," he said in a gentle voice.

Sookie sighed in relief and sat up. She looked over her shoulder and once she saw Jason, Lafayette and Pam she closed her eyes and the relief washed over her. She couldn't be more grateful in this moment. This rough bunch was her family. And they had made it out alive.

She turned back to Eric and he asked, "Sookie? Will you stay with me at my house? I would go to your home, but I fear it isn't as secure as I would like."

She looked back to Jason and Lafayette and began to speak but he said, "They are welcome. I have already mentioned it to them and they said they would be fine with it if you are."

Sookie nodded and he sighed in relief and nodded, pulling her to him and kissing her forehead.

Sookie grabbed his hand and said, "What will I do for clothes?"

"Oh I have that covered."

She looked at him and he shrugged. She noticed in the bond that he was actually really excited. "You excited for me to see your house, baby?"

He smiled down at her and said, "I am excited to fuck you on every surface of my house is more like it."

She playfully smacked him on the arm. "Well you can have sex with my unconscious body because I plan to shower and go to sleep for a few days."

He smirked and looked out the window as the plane stopped. He stood and said, "Let's go. Cars are waiting."

Sookie stood, and began walking but Eric swept her up into his arms. "I can feel how tired you are, my love."

She began to protest, but Eric shushed her and maneuvered them both in the car, holding her to his chest. She was barely awake, but she was able to stay awake for most of the car ride. Lafayette and Jason had passed out on the plane and managed to pass out for the twenty minute drive to wherever Eric's home was.

"Where do you live?" she asked as she looked at the signs passing Shreveport towards Bon Temps.

He smiled said, "I bought property between Shreveport and Bon Temps."

She smiled up at him, "When did you do that?"

He said, "When I first realized I loved you."

She nodded and looked out the window. Suddenly they pulled onto a gravel road that was so well hidden that Sookie wouldn't have been able to see it if they hadn't pulled onto it. They drove through a wooded area so thick that Sookie was tempted to put on the light on the roof of the car. It was so dark.

Suddenly her eyes found light in the dark. It was a sprawling mansion in an old southern style. It was huge. She gasped as she tried to calculate the square footage on the property. Sookie looked around the property which was excellently manicured until the forest line. She saw what looked like a large pool and guest cottage.

Sookie looked to Eric. "This is it?" she asked, shocked. As they got closer, it got more beautiful. It was white with black shutters. All over the porch and planted on the outside of the house were gorgeous flowers. Eric just shrugged and nodded.

The car stopped and Eric helped her out. The scent of the flowers hung in the moist air and perfumed them as they walked to the porch steps.

Sookie began walking up them, but Eric grabbed her back to him and swung her bridal style in his arms.

"I believe it is custom for the groom to carry the bride over the threshold. Actually, I know it is custom. Way back when, people thought it was bad luck for the married couple if the bride tripped over their threshold on their wedding night, so the groom began to carry her across it to prevent the bad luck. We don't need any more bad luck, Sookie."

She smiled and chuckled. Her eyes were fixed on Eric as he unlocked the door. Lafayette and Jason were mumbling about the house as Eric went through quite a process just to get the door opened.

Finally, after numerous locks, key pads, and a fingerprint scanner, he swung the door open, but didn't move to enter.

"Sookie, it is deeded in your name. It is ours, but for your protection and for mine, I put it in your name to keep out unwanted vampires. Will you invite Pam and me in please?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "Come on in y'all. My grooms arms are about to collapse from holding me so much."

They entered the house, which was lit up all the way as Eric carried her around the ground floor. The ceilings were vaulted and the floor plan was so spread out and spacious. She loved it. It was beautifully decorated. The walls were in jewel tones. Surprisingly, certain items stuck out that really appealed to Sookie. It was as if whoever decorated had her in mind.

"You did all this for me? For us?" she asked. "How long did this take you?"

"I bought this property a few weeks after you were attacked by Longshadow. I realized I loved you because I knew that if Bill hadn't of killed him, I would have for trying to hurt you. I knew it, but I was not able to admit it. Even to myself. Since I bought the land, I began building and planning as I continued to develop our budding relationship."

Sookie was shocked. She inhaled and everything had the 'new' smell. There were no families that had been grown and raised her. The house held no memories. The floorboards under her feet creaked, but not from needing replacing like her old home, but from newness. The house had yet to 'settle in'.

Sookie ran her hand along the fireplace which was lit. She pointed to it in amazement. "Can this lovely house anticipate our arrival and light itself?" she asked with sarcasm.

"No, the house maids have been busy making the house human friendly since I called them when we were on the plane." Lafayette suddenly yawned loudly and said, "Sook, I am gonna go shower and take my ass to bed. I done been through too much to sit and gush over your new place."

Sookie didn't know if Eric wanted to live together yet. Had he ever lived with a human?

Feeling her uncertainty, Eric smirked and said, "You think I want to pledge and marry you and not live with you? Build and design a house for you and not have you live in it? I know you are attached to your grandmother's home, so I didn't want to pressure you. "

She nodded, knowing they had things they needed to talk about. She looked around the house and Pam said, "I am going to burn this dress and get ready for day rest."

Eric nodded and said, "First show Jason and Lafayette where they are staying. If they need clothing they can use some of mine."

Pam rolled her eyes and Jason and Lafayette trailed after her in the direction of the stairs. Eric grabbed Sookie's hand and led her to the kitchen. Sookie gasped again at the beauty of the kitchen, but Eric just chuckled and went to the fridge. "I can sense you need to eat something."

She nodded, her stomach rumbling. He stepped aside and she peered in pointing to some cheese. "Do you have any crackers?" she asked. He nodded and went to the pantry and brought out five choices.

She grabbed the first box and opened it as Eric sliced her up some cheese. She watched in amazement. "How can you do that without gettin' grossed out?"

He shrugged, "I find I don't mind it much anymore. This gives you nourishment, so I don't find it as repulsive as I would have before."

"Bill's dead." She said it out of nowhere, and Eric almost chopped his own finger off.

"You know this?" he asked, handing her the cheese slices.

She nodded and after munching on a cracker, she said, "I found him in the wreckage."

"Sookie, he would have looked like a pile of bloody remnants, not Bill."

"No I spoke with him before he met the true death," she assured him.

"You didn't save him?" he asked in shock.

"I couldn't. I wanted to kill him Eric."

"Sookie did you kill him?" he asked calmly. She sensed in the bond that he would be glad for it, but there was also worry there also.

"No. I didn't. I wanted to. So bad. I almost did, but I couldn't make myself do it. I knew that if I took a life not in self-defense or in defense of those that I love that I would never be able to live with myself," she admitted.

He was staring at her in stony silence. "I walked away, deciding not to kill him but to not help him live either. If the fireman found him, so be it. But then John Quinn approached him as I walked away and killed him."

Eric raised his eyebrows in surprise and handed her a bowl of newly washed grapes. She popped some in her mouth, but she was getting tired as they talked. "It's been a long day I am so tired. Can we go to bed now Cowboy?"

He nodded and she began to gather the dishes and food up but he waved her off. "We have a maid to take care of that."

Sookie felt guilty but decided she didn't care right now. She needed to get this outfit that smelled like fire and destruction. She let Eric lead her, but when she reached the stairs going up, she dug in her heels. "I am not sleepin' upstairs without you."

"I find it amusing that you think I would let you sleep without me."

"Well then why are we goin' upstairs. Where is your cubby?" she asked.

He smiled and said, "I'll show you. But let's get you cleaned up shall we?"

**Okay, I have some ties to wrap up, but at the end of this chapter I felt the story coming to a close. So I am working on the ending now (unless there is a sequel) Yikes. I can't believe it!**


	65. Wonderful World

**Second chapter for the day! Whoohoo! I think I may even get a third in if I can continue my momentum and the family can stay out of my hair! Enjoy and tell me what you all think! Hope you are all having a great weekend!**

Chapter 65: Wonderful World

Eric

Eric led Sookie up to the bedroom, which was obviously where he spent the most time designing and decorating. He had wanted it perfect for them. He covered her eyes, to which she said, "You don't need to cover my eyes, they are closing on their own from exhaustion."

He chuckled and turned on the light and led her into the middle of the bedroom. He uncovered her eyes and said, "Okay."

She opened her eyes and gasped. Their room was big and the far wall where the head of their bed was stationed was an exposed brick wall with an elaborate brick pattern. The bed was a big bed that even Eric found spacious and on top of it was big fluffy white bedding, accented with yellow and white pillows.

Above their bed was a beautiful crystal chandelier that reflected light throughout the room. The bedroom furniture was wooden, but it had a weathered and rustic look to it. It was rustic elegance.

Sookie ran her head along a trunk placed at the foot of the bed. Eric nervously waited for Sookie's emotions to change from awe and wonder. She hadn't even said anything yet. "Sookie?" he asked.

She turned to him and when he saw her tears he said, "We can change it. Or hell we can rebuild the whole house if you don't like it."

She shook her head and said, "No I love it. It's the most beautiful bedroom I have ever seen."

He smiled and ran to her and picked her up and kissed her. She responded, but pulled back shortly after.

"I really am too tired to do anythin' tonight except shower and sleep."

He nodded and led her to the bathroom, which he considered his personal haven. The bath sunk in and there was plenty of room for at least three people. Sookie gasped and looked at the bath longingly, but Eric knew she would be in the water and fall asleep immediately.

He guided her to the shower and turned it on. There were 360 degrees of spigots that would hit everywhere they would need it to. Sookie oohed and ahhed. But he pushed her in and soon there were dark streams of water streaming down both of them as dirt and soot began to wash off.

Sookie began lathering herself up and Eric couldn't help but run his hands over her slippery skin. She had cuts and bruises from everything she had done during the day so Eric leaned in and bit his wrist as Sookie turned around and began soaping him up.

She was focused on her task but latched on when he held his wrist up to her mouth. She sucked and rubbed shampoo into his hair as she drank and Eric relished in the intimacy of the moment. His cock was hard as hell, but he was comfortable just taking care of Sookie right now and letting her take care of him.

His wrist healed and she planted a tender kiss on it before he pulled it away and then he leaned back and rinsed out his air as he finished washing himself and Sookie rinsed out the conditioner he had rubbed into her hair.

She smelled amazing right now. Like exotic flowers and fruit mixed with sunlight. He wrapped her up in a towel and he noticed she was now feeling so peaceful and content. He led her to the closet, which made the spare bedroom in the hotel look like a closet housed with Goodwill items.

Even Eric had to admit that it was stunning. Pam really had outdone herself. Sookie stood in the doorway trying to take everything in, so Eric walked around her and opened a few drawers before finding a drawer where there was some women's sleepwear. He pulled out a light blue nightgown with flowers on it and handed it to her. She looked down at it amazed and she walked toward the island in the center of the closet and placed the nightgown on top of it. She removed her towel and made sure she was dry before slipping into it. She then towel dried her hair. Once dry, Eric combed through her hair and then kissed her head before saying, "All done."

She nodded and stood on her tiptoes and angled her face up for a kiss. He obliged and then picked up his exhausted, but brave pledged wife and walked her to the bed and laid her out, covering her in the thick blankets.

He looked down into her face and said, "You look so beautiful right now. In our bed. Against those soft, white sheets."

She smiled and said, "Won't you be joining me?"

He nodded and said, "Pam and I need to discuss our next moves because Bill is gone. I will probably be asked to look over the state, possibly even as a permanent figure."

Sookie's face held a look of curiosity and genuine interest, "Is that somethin' you want? To be king?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. I would like my life to be peaceful and with you. Being king would limit my peace and my time with you. So no, I don't want to be king."

She remained silent and nodded as she yawned. She rolled to her side and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"Well, husband, I trust you to make the right decision for both of us."

What she said shocked him. Sookie was leaving it to him to make the decision. She could feel his surprise as keenly as he felt her sincerity. She rolled over and looked at him, "Don't be so shocked. I know I don't like people makin' decisions for me, but we are married your way and I know a few things."

He raised his eyebrows to her and she explained, "Well, this whole king thing is a vampire thing and I know nothin' about it, so who am I to have an opinion on it? Two, I trust you with my heart and my safety. Three, followin' you hasn't let me down yet. So do what you need to do. Love, Your Wife Sookie."

Eric leaned down and kissed her all over her face and she giggled as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the mouth. "There is no way for me to explain how much I love you," he whispered against her lips.

She smiled against his lips and he kissed her smile and asked, "Do you like the house Sookie?"

She nodded and said, "I absolutely love it."

"Will you live here with me?" he asked, trying not to sound too forceful or nervous about her answer. He knew she loved the Bon Temps house, but he wanted to have a home for both of them. A place that was just Sookie and Eric's.

"Can I keep my Gran's house?" she asked in a careful, small voice.

He replied, "Of course. We can stay there as often as you want. I just like the idea of us making our own home somewhere new. Together."

She smiled and said, "I like that idea too."

He smiled and she said, "Wow, I can feel how happy that makes you. Almost as happy as the day we pledged. Oh my God! Py! Nora!" she exclaimed, shooting up in bed.

"Sookie, Py left early, remember?" he soothed, gently pushing her back to lie on the pillows. "I will find out about Nora as soon as I leave you."

She slowly relaxed back into the downy bedding and her heartbeat gradually grew smaller.

Once she had calmed down she continued their conversation, though he could still feel her worry. "If I am gonna get any sleep, you are gonna need to leave and not watch me like some creepy pervert," she said, joking with him.

He laughed and said, "I suppose you are right."

She laughed and rolled onto her sigh and said, "Good night Eric."

"Goodnight, min fru (**my wife**)."

**Okay, tell me what you think Eric should do? And stay tuned because more is coming and soon!**


	66. Two is Better than One

**REALLY long chapter. Again, for some reason Sookie and Eric didn't want me to break it up. I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites.**

**Going to bed way too late, but tomorrow when I go into work exhausted, it will be worth it when I see your reviews in my inbox! So click the button on the bottom of the page and give me some natural energy boosters!**

**Good morning FF!**

Chapter 66: Two is Better than One

Eric

"So we are decided Pam?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "Okay. We wait."

They had never waited for anything or anyone. But waiting it out was the smartest move, they had decided. It was a hard decision for Eric to make. He knew Pam would support him with any decision now that she had accepted Sookie. There was just too much in the air right now. HE needed to know exactly what the Authority would offer him. He also needed to know what Sookie wanted.

He typically made his decisions based on her very vocal and stubborn opinions. So to have her say she would do whatever he wanted had surprised the hell out of him.

Pam and he had hashed out all their options, debated and broke apart every possible benefit and consequence for each choice.

There were reasons where being named king would be beneficial. They wouldn't have to worry about who was to ascend the throne. Another enemy could take over if Eric didn't. One that wanted Sookie for their court.

Sookie would be forever protected by this title. She would never need to leave her home if she didn't want to. She would be his queen. She could benefit from such a position. Eric would also benefit too politically and status wise. He would hold more influence, more power, and more overall sway in the supernatural community. He wasn't lying when he said he never wanted the job though.

The risk for taking such a job was dangerous. It would paint a large target on his back for other vampires looking for power. Not only that, but the responsibility and time it would take, always planning, scheming. It would cut into his desire for a peaceful life and his time.

Time. It was precious to him now. Before it had always been expendable to him and it didn't matter if he wasted fifty years. But now it did. Sookie wasn't even guaranteed fifty years in this life. His time was now linked to Sookie's. Did he really want to spend it pushing paper, exacting punishments, and developing PR spins to make vampires appear less deadly than they were?

The answer was no. And he knew that the position as king was an artificial power anyway. Look at Bill's reign. He was a figurehead. A pawn of the Authority. Eric didn't want to be some face for them.

Pam was twirling a ring around her finger and said, "So, did she like the closet?"

"She loved it, she loved everything. I think she is moving in with now argument if you can imagine that."

"Well you are married now. What does she think that you wouldn't live in the same house?" she asked chuckling.

He shrugged, "I honestly don't know what she thought. At first it seemed like she was embarrassed even assuming we would live together. Like it was something I might now want."

"She was right. I will never want to live with a human. It creeps me out that they are walking around while I am in my day rest."

Eric chuckled. "It is quite nice. I fall asleep with her in my arms and typically wake up with her there as well. Nice and warm. Usually aroused and waiting for me to take her."

"Oh jeez, just fucking stop before I do the impossible and vomit all over your sofa."

Eric laughed and stretched. Dawn was nearing and he could see it begin to take effect in Pam. She stood and walked to fridge and grabbed a bag of donor blood and poured it in a glass, then placed it in the microwave.

"You want a glass?" she asked.

"Ew, no thanks."

"You are such a show off with your fairy blood tap," she said as she clicked her nails on the countertop.

"Jealous," he replied as he clicked open a laptop and searched through the lists of individuals found, but he noticed there weren't a lot of vampires. Nora wasn't one of them. He clicked the laptop shut and called the main contact line at the Authority.

He requested information on Nora and was informed that she had been pulled out of the wreckage, badly injured, but healing. She had been one of the vampires that Sookie had found. Apparently she was so badly burned, she was unrecognizable until she woke up and told them who she was.

Eric got the information on where she was being kept to heal and made a note to Bobby to send flowers and a card. He then clicked the laptop closed and said to Pam, "You need to go to your day rest."

She nodded and said, "I will, what about you? Going to go wake up Sookie for a round before you go to bed?"

He shrugged with a fangy smile and replied, "Perhaps."

She smirked and stood. "Well, good day Eric."

"Good day, Pamela."

Pam sashayed up the stairs and Eric's eyes followed her. When he heard her door click and lock shut securely, he walked up to his own room with Sookie and sat next to her form on the bed, watching her sleep. She was curled up in a ball and Eric wondered if she was cold. He stroked her cheek and he noticed she relaxed slightly in her sleep.

He smiled in wonder as gradually she uncurled in a more natural sleeping position and her face seemed to relax. He realized her side of the bond was missing him even in her sleep as she arched her neck, brushing her cheek against the palm of the hand that was gently stroking her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

She murmured his name in her sleep and he stood up slowly and walked out of the room. The sun was coming up now. He went to the front door as the windows and doors began locking and securing on their own for his day rest. All the windows had automatic steel shutters with silver cores. The doors all went into lockdown mode, and the only way out of the house was entering a code on the key pad. Only Sookie and Pam would ever have this information.

Eric entered the code and slowly undid all the locks, his every impulse screaming at him to flee to safety and darkness. He clenched his jaw in determination and opened the door, the morning sun streaming in and hitting his skin.

Sookie

Sookie jerked awake. The room was pitch black, so she couldn't see a thing. She felt next to her, but didn't find Eric. Sookie felt around for a light and found one on a nightstand next to the bed, clicking on the light.

She saw the time on the clock that it was a little after eight in the morning and frowned. Eric had said he would come and sleep with her during the day. The shutters obviously were the surprise he had spoken about. So where was he?

Sookie got up and stretched and checked the bond, shocked to find Eric awake. She traipsed through the unfamiliar house looking for him, but he was nowhere in the house. When she saw the front door, she noticed it was cracked open.

Horror filled her, and an insane amount of fear, but then she heard, "Sookie, come out here."

Eric. She ran to the door and swung it open, pushing through the ornate screen door. Eric was there, standing in the bright Louisiana sunlight. She gasped as she raked her eyes over his body for signs of injury, but found none.

She must be dreaming.

She closed her eyes and shook her head as she tried to wake herself up. Eric was now chuckling and then he stopped. "Sookie, come off the porch into the light."

"Am I dreaming? Are we dreaming together like the time in the snow?" she asked as she walked toward him.

He shook his head, "I have been here since the sun rose. I am immune to it somehow. I think it's because of the bond or the pledge."

Sookie knew she was dreaming. His pale skin shone in the light, but it didn't seem to redden as she looked into the sky and to his skin.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, and I haven't drank from you in a couple days now."

"Oh my stars," she said in wonder walking around him in a circle.

He turned around to her and said, "I never thought I would see you again in sunlight. You are even more beautiful. You are meant to be seen in the sun, my lover. Your hair is like the sun's rays and your skin simply glows. And your smell…sonnets could be written about it."

Sookie blushed and ran her fingers through his hair. "This is unbelievable," she murmured as she ran her fingers through his hair.

She then paused and said, "How did you know?"

"The morning of the bombing. I felt no pain as the sun hit me. I would usually be burned like Pam, but I felt nothing and suffered no injury."

"The bleeds?" she asked.

"I feel tired, like I would if I avoided day rest, but no bleeds. Not yet at least."

Sookie said, "I am nervous, can we go inside?"

He shook his head and said, "No, we cannot."

She looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her, his hands flat on her back, pulling her flush against him.

She kissed him back in confusion and began to pull away when one of his hands went to her ass and rubbed it as he pushed his erection into her. She gasped and broke the kiss saying, "Eric we aren't sure how long this will last," trying to pull away, but failing as Eric began shushing her and kneeling down in front of her.

She tried keeping him standing, but he kissed his way down her body, kissing her stomach and then going lower. Sookie gasped as he nipped her through her thin nightgown and he rumbled in pleasure as he smelled her getting excited.

"Sookie, if I feel any burning I will run us both inside. Now let me make love to my wife," he whispered.

She looked down into his face, running her fingers through his golden locks. She then leaned down and kissed him hard as he ran his hands up her calves, rubbing them as he went. He tickled her thighs, and she quivered as he got closer to where she was now desperately in need of him.

When he felt she hadn't put any underwear with her nightgown he growled and she was suddenly on her back beneath him.

He lifted her skirt up and licked her slit, purring as he tasted her. She gasped and moaned on the grass. He moved up and kissed her roughly and entered her just as roughly. Sookie gasped against his mouth, but she moved her hips in response and moaned when he immediately hit her spot.

He moved in and out of her fast, and Sookie's eyes were clenched shut as he pumped into her. "Fuck Sookie," he gasped as she dug her nails in his ass, urging him to go deeper.

"So good Eric," she moaned out. Her hips bucked against his. She looked down at and him going inside of her as her hips moved on their own and it was oddly intriguing to her. She couldn't take her eyes off the extremely alluring and sexy as hell sight.

"You like that Sookie?" he asked as he slowed it down so she could watch at a slower pace.

She looked up at his amused and lustful eyes and nodded before returning her gaze downward. "It's just..." trailing off as he sped up again, "Fucking incredible," he murmured as he fixed his eyes between them as well.

She nodded and looked back up to his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly and she felt the pressure inside of her build. She deepened the kiss and swiped her tongue roughly against his fangs, feeding him her blood in their kiss.

He growled and thrust into her deeply and so hard that Sookie understood the pleasure-pain barrier. She moaned as he began spilling into her and released. She

Dug her nails into his back and gasped as Eric screamed up into the sky.

As they came down, Sookie realized her hair was probably muddy and the back of her nightgown definitely had grass stains that wouldn't come out. She was a sweaty mess, as the Louisiana sun beat down on them.

"Oh God, I am sweatin' like a pig," she said wiping her forehead.

He was breathing heavily in her face and she leaned up and kissed him.

"That was fucking amazing," he said as they pulled apart from the kiss.

She nodded and he rolled off of her. She straightened her nightgown, but he was standing and pulling her up. "Where are we goin'?" she asked.

"To cool you off," he replied as he picked her up, leaving his pants behind them.

She didn't fight him, but kissed his neck as he walked. Suddenly the smell of chlorine hit her nose and she opened her eyes to the most gorgeous pool. The pool was large and had a swim up bar to the back patio where there was a large outside mini kitchen and barb-b-q.

There was also submerged lounge area with stones that led up to it. Sookie continued to explore, but suddenly she was submerged in cool water and she was swimming frantically for the surface. She broke through gasping and wiped the water from her eyes.

She looked for Eric, but he was submerged and swimming slowly towards her. She swam away from him, shrieking and laughing, but her escape attempts were futile.

He grabbed her ankles and pulled her under. She was able to gasp in air just in time and he pulled her down to him as his lips found hers. He kissed her and she responded as best she could while underwater, but soon she was running out of air and Eric had her above water.

She panted for breath as he kissed down her neck. She couldn't help rubbing herself against him and he suddenly ripped her nightgown off of her. She moaned as his hands found her breasts and stroked them, pinching and rubbing her nipples.

"I want you again," he said, in an almost tortured voice.

She nodded and said, "I want you too," her lips crashing to his. She wrapped her legs around him and he swam them over to the side of the pool. She gasped as one of the water jets pounded into her back. He gently pushed into her and he moaned.

"It is so much fun to have you in the sun," he grunted as he moved slowly in and out of her. She shivered as he moved into her with the cool water. She gripped him even tighter between her thighs and he growled and moved faster. She arched her back against the wall. Eric bent down and took her nipple into his mouth.

He dragged the bottom teeth against her nipples and she groaned in surprise. As he switched to the other breast, Sookie's head fell back almost hitting the cement, but Eric stopped it and held the back of her head in his hand as he kissed her, pausing fully inside of her.

"Be careful," he growled out.

She shivered, and Eric continued thrusting in and out of her. Sookie was moving, experimenting different angles to find one that felt even better than it already did. Sensing this, Eric pulled out of her and turned her around, facing the wall and then jest. He hoisted her up slightly so the jet pounded against her clit as he spread her legs and entered again.

Sookie was making one long out moan after another as the double sensation overwhelmed her. It took no time for her to come, but Eric didn't wait for her to recover and kept thrusting as fast as the water would allow. Sookie looked for something to grab onto but found her nails scraping the cement. Her breasts were rubbing against the side of the pool and her eyes rolled back in her head. There was so much going on it was almost too much for her to take. Almost. It was also delicious.

She reached one hand back and embedded the nails in Eric's neck and he growled as he turned her face to his, kissing her hungrily.

She broke the kiss and pleaded, "Bite me."

He nodded and sank his teeth into her neck and they both came, Eric simultaneously drinking and screaming against her neck and Sookie trembling and going limp against the side of the pool as she sucked air into her oxygen deprived lungs.

"This pool is paying for itself," Eric said.

Sookie laughed and he turned her around and pushed her against his chest, kissing her softly.

"As much as I have had fun here, if you ever take a risk like this without me again, I will kill you," Sookie said, motioning to the sky and the sun in particular.

He nodded and flew them out of the pool, taking flight in the afternoon sky. Sookie shrieked and said, "I don't like heights and oh yeah, we are naked!"

"We are also on private property and so high up that we won't be seen. Let's take a look at the rest of our property, lover."

He flew them around and as the sun set, Sookie began to shiver as it got cooler and Eric landed, rushing them to their room before anyone could detect them sans clothing.

Sookie shrugged on a robe and said, "Sleep or business? Lord knows we have a lot to go through."

He shrugged and said, "You need a little more sleep and I could use some rest as well."

She nodded and climbed into the bed and sank into it as Eric climbed in behind her and pulled her to him and snuggled her from behind.

"Sleep now my love, reality will come later," he murmured as he kissed the top of her head.

She said, "I love you Eric."

Stalling on a whole new set of problems, they crashed and fell asleep.

**Eric and Sookie needed to reconnect after all that happened in Rhodes. They also needed a little sunshine after all the dark shit I have dropped in their lap. So now you all can imagine Eric with a tan! Yummm!**

**Review!**


	67. Stand By Me

**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you all are having a wonderful Tuesday! Let's see what Sookie and Eric have going on after their bouts of sunshine lovemaking.**

**Please make me the happiest FF author by reviewing or sending me a PM! Thanks!**

Chapter 67: Stand By Me

Eric

Eric rose without Sookie in his arms, starting his day night off badly. He then felt a shove, and turned to find a confused Pam in his room. She had her hand on her hip and her cell phone raised in question.

"Are you feeling okay? Why are you still in rest?" she asked.

"I didn't go to sleep until late."

"Late?" she asked.

"I stayed up all day with Sookie. I am a day walker now," he said.

"Shut the fuck up," she said in disbelief.

He simply nodded as he sat up in bed.

"Oh my God, I will fuck and bond her if I can do that!" she said.

He chuckled and said, "Where is my bonded?"

"There is bad news."

He immediately began to stand, forgetting that he went to bed naked. He paused as he remembered and covered himself back up under the sheets.

Pam didn't react, but he did when he remembered his promise to Sookie.

"Turn around Pamela," he said.

She raised her eyebrow, a smirk playing on her now amused and curious face.

"If you see me I will be forced to allow Sookie to punish you for seeing what is hers," he explained.

"Oh please," she said with a laugh.

"He is serious, Pam. And so am I," Sookie said from the door, her arms crossed.

Pam rolled her eyes, but turned around.

Sookie walked up to Eric and said, "Put some pants on and come downstairs. You need to see somethin'."

Pam followed Sookie out as he climbed out of bed the rest of the way and ran to grab some pants.

He zipped downstairs just as Sookie and the others were sitting down in the Media Room, eyes trained to footage of the bombing. He studied the footage and saw something that made his heart drop.

There was a photo still on the right of the screen of Sookie, her face sooty, but the determined and fiery expression that he loathed and adored. The rest of the screen was showing her sitting on a fire truck that drove slowly around the wreckage pointing to places.

It was only then did he realize what he was witnessing. Sookie had used her telepathy to save people from the wreckage.

She was being portrayed as a mystery woman. A guardian angel that saved hundreds from the ruined building and then vanished. He stared as they shot on her actually helping them extract someone from a pile of rubble.

"Shit Sookie," he said.

A caption on the bottom flashed reading, "_If anyone has any information or recognizes the woman in the footage, please contact the authorities_" listing an 800 number.

"Do you think I should call and tell them it was me?" Sookie asked.

"You are kidding right?" Pam asked.

"Well it will come out from someone. I was introduced as Eric's bonded and pledged in front of all the people at the summit and most the hotel staff. It probably would come out, but when it does, it would sound better if I don't seem like I was hidin'."

Eric understood her point and she was actually right. All anyone would have to say is Sookie's name and that she was from Louisiana to track her down. It was inevitable.

Eric picked up the phone and called the number listed.

"Hello, my name is Eric Northman and I am calling regarding you search for the woman on television. She is my wife."

The woman on the other end of the phone immediately transferred Eric and a surly sounding voice answered. "I understand you are married to the woman we are searching for."

"I am. Would you mind telling me what you need her for?" he asked.

"Questioning regarding her efforts in the rescue of hundreds of people from the bombing of the hotel. There are also quite a few newspapers, magazines, and television stations that would like to interview and do stories on your wife, Mr. Northman."

"She isn't interested. You may send the officials to speak with Sookie to our business located in Shreveport tomorrow evening. I will be present."

The man could tell Eric wasn't in the mood for negotiations and took the address for Fangtasia and confirmed a time.

After he hung up, he realized all eyes were trained on him. "I think Sookie is right. It is better to come forward, as if there isn't anything odd going on. It will also be a benefit to know what they want from Sookie."

Pam nodded and Jason and Lafayette were glancing between the television where Sookie's face was now covering the entire screen and Sookie.

Sookie bit her lip nervously, but Eric walked to her and said, "It will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you, my love. But I do have something to ask you."

She looked up at him and he said, "I know we just got back, but I would like to fly to Vermont this evening."

She crinkled her eyebrows in confusion and asked, "If they try anything, I would like to have rights. As your husband. They probably won't recognize the pledging."

She nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I will go get dressed," she said as she walked out.

Pam began to follow her and said, "This is my area of expertise. She is not fucking this up."

Eric chuckled and began calling the airport to arrange for a personal plane. He motioned for Jason and Lafayette to go and get dressed and they nodded and left.

Once their flight was arranged, Eric called the clerk's office where he and Sookie would be wed and asked to speak to someone who could arrange a justice of the peace, throwing in a handsome bribe to anyone who could perform the wedding at such short notice and after hours.

Once that was settled, he went to the basement and walked to a vault. He opened it and looked for what he was looking for. He found it and pulled out two jewelry boxes.

One was an engagement ring from Harry Winston that Sookie would have problems holding up on her dainty hand. In the second box was a wedding band. An old wedding band. Eric had carried few things from his human life. His father's crown was now in his possession, kept safe among his other prized possessions in the vault.

He opened the case holding his mother's wedding band. He had kept it for reasons unknown even to him. But now he knew why. He was waiting for Sookie even then. He had his father's crown, his mother's wedding band, and his baby sister's blanket in an air tight bag.

Even though his family was considered royalty then, gold and silver were not easy to come by for his people. So his father's crown and mother's ring were easily the most valuable items in the village. He had kept his mother's ring, but his father's crown had been stolen by Edgington.

Having it back with his mother's ring and sister's baby blanket seemed to complete the set.

He closed the box and the vault and walked slowly up the stairs towards their bedroom.

He knocked on the closet, entered and said, "I've decided that no customs or traditions will prevent us from the bad luck, so may I see my bride?"

Sookie didn't answer, but Pam grumbled, but relented.

Eric opened his eyes and saw Sookie standing in a beautiful white dress. It went mid-thigh and her shoes were strappy and sparkly with crystal.

Her hair was loose and curly around her face and placed gently on top of her head was a leafy diamond encrusted tiara of Pam's. Her makeup was simple. "You look stunning."

Sookie blushed and teased, "Are you wearin' just those tracksuit pants?"

"I was thinking about it."

"Puh-fucking-lease," Pam exclaimed. "You think I would let him out for something like this looking like that?" She zipped to his side of the closet and held out a suit.

"You can choose not to wear a tie if you don't want to. It will work for this type of ceremony and go with her slightly less formal dress," she said in a bored tone.

He nodded and she sauntered out to get ready herself.

Eric turned to Sookie and grabbed her hand. "You are okay with this? Not having a big wedding? We can once it calms down a bit," he said.

"I am not a big weddin' kind of gal," she said. "As long as you, Pam, Jason and Lafayette are there, I am happy. I don't need all the pomp and circumstance."

As she spoke he slipped her engagement ring on.

"Oh my stars, Eric! This is…simply breathtakin'. I love it."

On her ring was a stunning emerald cut diamond . It was massive and almost inappropriately big, but it had been so gorgeous he had to have it for his Sookie.

Inscribed on the band was an inscription that read _S&E Eternally Yours_. Sookie was tearing up and Eric kissed her lips softly as he raised her hand to his lips. "I have had that for a while now, you know. I bought it shortly after you returned from Faery."

"Cocky much?" she said as she sniffled and tried to hold back her tears.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Even then I knew you were meant to be mine. I just like being prepared."

She gave a small laugh and looked up into his eyes, "You make me happier every day."

"As do you. Shall we go get hitched, as your people would say?" he asked.

"My people would not say that! But yes, let's go before I change my mind," she teased.

**So they are going to Vermont! When will it quiet down for these two? Now click review and show me some love.**


	68. Goin' to the Chapel

**So sorry I have been AWOL lately, lovely readers. I have been really sick and had to take a few days just to sleep and heal. So, now that I am on the mend, the first thing I am doing is posting for you! This weekend I should start getting back on track! I appreciate the patience and all your support!**

**Okay here comes the bride! **

Chapter 68: Goin' to the Chapel

Sookie

Sookie was married. After a quick flight, meeting a judge in front of one of the town's quaint little chapels, Sookie and Eric married with Pam, Jason, and Lafayette to witness it.

It was a lovely summer night and there were lightening bugs acting as their lighting. They stood under a street lamp and Sookie held a bouquet of store bought flowers that Pam had stopped to buy. Sookie held Eric's hand and squeezed it as the sleepy judge said his spiel. When asked if either Sookie or Eric would like to say any vows, Eric turned to her.

"Sookie, in my culture there are many traditions and customs we would follow in order for you to become my wife. But I believe that in every way that is important that we are already married. I am eternally yours as you are mine. I will love you until we cease to exist and beyond that if there is a beyond. Thank you for being my wife. I love you."

Sookie had tears in her eyes and she squeezed his hands, knowing she had to say something in return to him. "In my English class we read a Midsummer's Night's Dream. I remember somethin' Shakespeare wrote about true loves course never running smooth. At the time I thought that was ridiculous and that true love would be effortless. But now I know exactly how much I love you to get past everything we have gone through and still be so happy together. I never thought I could be so full of happiness, Eric. I love you. And I will remain loyal to you all the days of my life."

Eric's eyes rimmed red and Sookie reached up and stroked his cheek. He took her hand and kissed her palm softly as the judge said to exchange rings. Eric slipped a golden band that complimented her band nicely. This ring was old and Sookie could feel its memories. She wondered where he had gotten it.

Sookie's ring for Eric was a simple gold band that Pam had given her. Inside Sookie saw an inscription that was the same as her diamond ring, _S&E Eternally Yours_.

The judge pronounced them husband and wife, signing the papers, and then went and climbed back into his car as Sookie and Eric kissed softly in the Vermont summer night.

Lafayette and Jason whooped and hollered and even Pam was smiling as she looked on at the loving couple.

Sookie Stackhouse was no longer Sookie Stackhouse, but Sookie Northman.

They left the park, and went straight back to the airport. "I ain't leavin' Louisiana again for at least a year," Jason complained as he settled in the seat and leaned against the window of the plane.

Sookie and Lafayette laughed. Eric held Sookie's hand the entire ride home, occasionally bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly or rubbing the back of her hand against his cheek.

As they touched down in Louisiana, Sookie had made up her mind about something. Eric could feel her anxiety and nervousness, but she shook her head and said, "It's not important now."

He only nodded and kissed her lightly, before stepping off the plane with her.

She needed to focus on whatever tomorrow would bring. Sookie couldn't imagine her being in trouble with the police, but if she was, what were the charges and what were the consequences. She knew Eric would never let her go, so she wasn't too scared.

But as they drove home she turned to him and asked, "Can they do anythin' to me for doing what I did?"

"What? Sookie what do you think you did exactly? You saved hundreds from the wreckage at your own personal risk. What I am worried about is your exposure. They will be asking _how_ you managed it. How you knew where to find people. It terrifies me to think about what they will think you are capable of and how they can use you. It is just another group of people who want to take you away from me. Which they won't, but it does make my job slightly more difficult."

All the dots clicked in her head. Her Gran had warned her that if Sookie was honest and open about her 'gift' to the public that people would want to use her. Of course Sookie had experienced it for herself. Women dragging their husbands suspected of cheating on them, girls asking her to see if boys had crushes on them, parents coming to her asking if their kids were on drugs. Sookie had been asked it all and she had usually removed herself unscathed.

She was something of a town mystic. Only certain people knew and believed what she could do. Others just thought she was creepy. The whole of the Bon Temps community were uncomfortable when she was around. Even Jason and Lafayette struggled to be around her all the time.

"I'm not goin' with them. I ain't just some little fairy to be pushed around," she said adamantly.

He nodded and whispered, "Of course not."

He pulled her closer to him as they pulled in the drive and as they walked to the front door Eric once again swung Sookie up into his arms.

"Oh jeez, what happened to the not believin' in bad luck?" she exclaimed in exasperation.

"Oh this isn't about luck. It is about lust. You move to slow for my liking. It would be well after sunrise if we go your pace."

Pam, Lafayette, and Jason chuckled, but Sookie blushed and smacked his arm.

"Forty-five minutes we been married and you are already tryin' for a divorce, Northman," she joked back.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead as he clicked the locks open, shifting Sookie in his arms for the finger scanner and keypad. Sookie played with the hairs on the nape of his neck, wondering if Godric and Gran had been looking on tonight as they wed.

She had hoped her Gran had, because her Gran had always wanted Sookie to be happy. And right now Sookie couldn't imagine her Gran seeing her more happy.

Eric finally managed to get the door open and carried her through the threshold. He began up the stairs, but she stopped him and said, "I need food and so do Jason and Lafayette."

He nodded and set her down and she looked to Lafayette and Jason and said, "We should actually change out of our nice clothes."

They nodded and walked up to their rooms, leaving Pam and Eric downstairs.

Sookie walked to her closet and looked through about seven drawers before she found some non-suggestive loungewear. She pulled out the first set and laughed as they unfolded. They looked exactly like one of the track suits that Eric would wear.

She chuckled at Pam's sense of humor and slipped into the outfit with a tank top and carefully took all the pins out of her hair. She walked to the bathroom and sat at a vanity, using makeup remover to get rid of the small amount of makeup she had on. She then walked to the sink, washing her face.

She walked down the stairs and froze as she smelled deeply. Someone was already cooking, so she assumed Lafayette, but it smelled like whatever he was cooking was burning.

She skipped to the kitchen to find Eric and Pam cooking, while Lafayette and Jason watched nervously.

"What is goin' on in here?" she asked.

Pam was holding a smoking pan in one hand, with her hand on her hip a frustrated and disgusted look on her beautiful face.

"We are trying to cook something for humans. I take it this means it's not going well," she said as she dropped the pan she was holding and showed Sookie her burned hand that was already healing.

"You guys are doin' great, but typically there isn't smoke when cookin'...or look like that," she said in a false cheery voice while looking at the iffy contents of the pan.

She walked up to Eric, who was holding another pan which ingredients looked like ashes and water mixed together and took it from him. She wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy.

"It's fine. For your first time cookin' for your human, you did well. Just wait for me next time, because you are highly flammable."

She stood on her tiptoes to peck his lips before moving to the sink and start running the water to let both pans soak as she cooked them something edible. Lafayette was already at the fridge pulling things out and Sookie saw he had pulled out stuff for grilled cheese and some tomato soup.

Not the fanciest stuff they could make, but it was simple and would be fast. They were all tired and needed something in their stomachs before they went to bed.

Lafayette and Sookie laughed and talked while they made the grilled cheese and stirred the soup.

Jason was trying to flirt with Pam, who was smirking at his attempts and Eric watched as Sookie moved around the kitchen, trying to memorize everything she did.

They finished quickly and soon there were steaming bowls and sandwiches in front of them as they began to devour their food. Pam sipped blood out of a champagne flute as they ate.

Eric was watching her eat and asked, "So will those fulfill your calcium, caloric, and vegetable requirements for the day?"

Sookie looked down at her plate, chuckled and shrugged, "I don't know, probably. Stop worrying'."

"Never. You are my wife."

She smirked and shook her head in exasperation and raised the bowl to her lips and slurped out the rest of the tomato soup. She began to wipe her mouth, but Eric reached over to her and said, "Ah that reminds me of where we left off before your hunger interrupted us," as he gently wiped the remaining tomato fluid from her lips.

He held his finger out to her and she licked it off the juice. His eyelids fluttered and she grabbed his hand and was out stalking out of the kitchen quickly, dragging Eric behind her.

"Night y'all," she said hollered over her shoulder as she began racing up the stairs with Eric close behind her. She heard them laughing, but she just didn't give a shit. This was her wedding night, and she was going to enjoy every minute she had of it left.

**This was just the marriage and to give you an idea about what the law might want from Sookie and Eric. I will definitely be posting again tomorrow, so stay near your computers!**


	69. I Won't Let Go

**Hi! Another late night chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. So I am almost done with this story. A sequel is now definitely in the plans. So I hope you all read on with me!**

**Here we go and thanks for all the support. Y'all are the best!**

Chapter 69: I Won't Let Go

Eric

Eric lay with a spent Sookie. She was exquisite. Panting, a light sheen of sweat on her skin. She had never looked so lovely than right now. Her hair was a mess, her face flush from their passionate pursuits, her chest heaving for air.

Sookie's hands seemed to be tracing a pattern on his chest and he rumbled when she circled his nipples, lightly brushing them with her soft fingertips.

She smiled a dreamy smiled, with her eyes closed but they slowly cracked open and Eric could get lost in the endless chocolate pools of her eyes. She seemed to be just as lost in his and she rubbed against him. She was insatiable, but he was not complaining. She arched against him again and he leaned over her, cupping her chin and gently pressing his lips to hers.

"I can't get enough of you," he said, almost embarrassed of his tortured voice. She only nodded and brought her lips back to his, kissing him deeply. They had been writhing for hours against each other, desperate for every connection and pleasure they could receive from one other.

Eric trailed down her body, kissing her collarbone, brushing his fangs lightly across her skin, causing her to shiver. She ran her fingers through his hair, but the lower he got the more rough her grip got on his locks.

Her breasts seemed to just bounce towards him in greeting, begging for his mouth to take them in, which he happily did.

He massaged, and tenderly kissed each peak for what seemed like hours and Sookie was once again ready. He smelled her amazing scent and had to leave her breasts to the area that needed him most. That he needed most.

He hissed his way down her soft stomach, wrapping his hands possessively towards her hips. Sookie arched her back as he nuzzled her damp curls.

She then sat up and he scowled at her. "I was to too," she said simply and his lust went up exponentially. He growled and lied on his back swinging Sookie so she was facing away from him. He then pulled her hips right over his face and he looked up eagerly into her dripping core.

"Lower yourself," he growled.

She bent her knees, placing her hands on his thighs for balance and moaned as he buried himself in her. Licking and sucking. She tried to move, but he held her hips still as he thoroughly explored and pleasured her. She panted and seemed to lose control of something and she lunged forward to his already rock hard member.

Eric had to arch his neck upward as she bent and he whined in protest. She pumped already hard member and he rumbled in pleasure as he tapped her clit. She arched her back and cried out and then he felt her mouth hover over his dick.

"Sookie, please!" he begged, slightly stopping his actions. She got the message and licked his sensitive tip and he all out growled at the contact.

Sookie slowly lowered her mouth and it felt so good he had to remind himself not to explode into her mouth right away. He felt that Sookie was enjoying this greatly and wanted it. He furiously worked Sookie and she moaned around his cock, making his eyes clench shut. He was pumping his hips unconsciously and Sookie held his hip down as best she could.

He felt her close and curled his tongue upward where he knew she would come if he hit the right spot hidden there. She cried out around his tongue and he felt her muscles try and clench him deeply inside of her. She tasted of everything good he had ever experienced. She was nirvana.

Eric rumbled as he lapped everything up and Sookie was bobbing up and down, occasionally letting him linger in her throat. While he didn't enjoy the sound of her choking, her gag reflex was causing him to tense up, signaling his release.

She massaged his testicles and he roared and sunk his teeth in her folds, drinking deeply as he came into her waiting mouth. She cried out her own release as he pulled on her folds desperately. Sookie hummed as she suckled from him and he released stream after stream of his semen down her throat.

Every one of Eric's muscles went slack as Sookie released him from her mouth and his moaned in complete shock and happiness. Sookie swung her leg so she wasn't straddling him and then turned with a satisfied and happy smile on her face.

He found some strength in his arms to circle his arms around her and pulled her to his side. She was panting slightly, but he felt her breathing begin to regulate as he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Have I done my wifely duties and made sure my husband is satisfied," she asked.

He chuckled and said, "I think for once my legs won't work."

She laughed and said, "Me too. I didn't know I could be bit there… I like it, she admitted nervously.

He smiled and nodded, "You don't need to be nervous about your sexual desires with me. I love surprising you. I look forward to it every night."

Sookie smiled an odd smile and he wished he could her thoughts. He pushed the thought and her smile away for examination later and snuggled down with her.

She leaned against him and said, "I will be happy when tomorrow is over."

Eric nodded his head, subtly muting the bond so she wouldn't feel his concern.

"Me too. Tomorrow is a big night. We should sleep."

She nodded and kissed him thoroughly before slumping back against him and began to drift off.

When he was sure she was asleep, he closed off his side of the bond. He was now able to have the full panic attack as he anxiously stroked Sookie's back. If anyone tried to take Sookie from him, if he had any inkling that it could happen, he would kill anyone and anything, without thought.

Eric lied there holding Sookie in his arms.

He considered running. Waking Sookie up now and going to spend spring in Paris, summer in Öland, winter in Barbados. Hell, he would live in Antarctica if it meant keeping her safe and with him. He looked down into Sookie's face, memorizing every inch of it.

She would run if he asked her to. But every instinct in her body would want to fight. No fear. Sookie was just like him in that respect. Eric also found it weak if him to run from humans, even if they were the FBI or that CIA.

Sookie moved in her sleep and drew her leg up and over his. He turned towards her and threw his other leg over her so that it was between his. Then he pulled her close so that they were snuggled as close together as possible. Her warmth was as intoxicating as her scent.

As the sun rose he ran his fingers softly through her hair and kissed her lips before falling into his day rest.

**A little 69 for chapter 69! Good night everyone! Before you all go to sleep drop me a review or PM. I think the next chapter is the last! Eek! Maybe two chapters, but I feel like I can probably wrap it up in one. A sequel is definitely in the works.**


	70. Don't You Wanna Stay

**Okay, I overestimated my powers of simplifying. I couldn't finish it this chapter, so be patient with me. I will get it done. I just wanted their wedding night to be perfect and then give them a little time to work out the tension before the meeting tonight. So make sure to review and let me know what you all think! **

**Thanks everyone!**

Chapter 70: Don't You Wanna Stay

Sookie

Sookie woke up and tried to stretch, but found she wasn't able to. She cracked open her eye and if she hadn't already been smiling, she would have when she opened her eyes fully. Eric was facing her in his day rest. His arms were around her and their legs were woven together. They were as tightly pressed together as possible and thank God he didn't generate body heat, otherwise she would be sweating buckets.

She brushed through his hair with her fingertips and the corner of his lips twitched into a small smile, before relaxing in sleep again.

Sookie looked behind Eric at the clock and noticed that it was a little while until sunset. Her body was sore from her near desperation for Eric's body last night and she smiled remembering how Eric had worked so diligently to give her what she needed.

Sookie began the lengthy process of untangling her body from Eric's but it seemed the moment she got one limb to loosen from her own the others retightened around her. She was grunting in frustration now and it wasn't until she heard a small noise from her husband that she stopped trying.

She looked into his face and saw him trying not to smile and she knew he was awake and messing with her.

"Eric Northman, I swear to God I am gonna pee all over you."

He full on laughed and opened his amused sapphire eyes to her. "Well, I have never thought about or entertained golden showers for sexual play before, but I will try anything for you lover."

"What? People get off on that? That's repulsive," Sookie said, stopping her momentary struggle to process the concept.

He chuckled and said, "Yes I believe it is called urophilia. I became familiar with this term when a human tried to piss on me once in the 1920's. It was the last thing they ever did."

Eric reluctantly loosened his grip on Sookie who was shaking her head. "The shit some people think of…" she muttered, trailing off.

He nodded in agreement as she walked to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and relieved her bladder. As she brushed her teeth she remembered the meeting that took place tonight. She didn't even know Eric had walked in until he gently touched her forearm, pulling her toothbrush from her mouth.

"Sookie, you are brushing so hard you are drawing blood. Are you nervous?" he asked. Sookie spit and looked at evidence of her anxiety and rinsed her mouth out. She turned to Eric and nodded.

"I could feel your anxiety slightly, but chose to ignore it since it was our wedding night."

He nodded and pulled her close, kissing the crown of her head. "Sookie, no matter what happens tonight at the meeting, you will be safe. I promise that. We will deal with this. Okay?"

She looked up into his face and replied, "Well then why did you shut off the bond as you felt yourself getting scared and panicky?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you. I will always be scared and panicky when it comes to your safety Sookie. The idea of anyone trying to take you away from me is terrifying. But last night I thought out scenarios and thought out ways for us to get out of each scenario. If worse comes to worst we will run. It's not ideal, but at least we would be together."

She nodded and said, "I trust you Eric. That's the only way I am not as scared as I should be."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Start the shower for us lover. We need to get cleaned up for the evening and I have to brush my teeth while you get started."

Sookie nodded and walked to the shower and started it. Walking into in to it she ran her hands through her messy hair. She stretched and luxuriated in the warm water hitting her sore muscles and she managed to wash her hair before Eric came in and took over.

He rinsed her hair out and rubbed conditioner into her locks. He leaned down and kissed her as he reached for the soap and began washing her, but apparently the suds on her slippery skin was too tempting for Eric because he was cleaning her breasts more than any other area.

She moaned and locked eyes with Eric, who was standing behind her now, rubbing down her wet belly. She angled her face towards his and he took her lips in a searing kiss. She felt against her ass his need for her and he suddenly broke off the kiss and pushed her up against the wall of the shower, her nipples rubbing roughly on the cold tiles. Sookie cried out in pleasure and surprise but Eric acted as if he didn't hear her.

He pulled her ass back against his groin and rubbed his dick against her. She panted in excited anticipation. "Sookie, you have no idea the affect you have on me."

She wanted to protest, that yes, she felt exactly what affect she had on him as he rubbed his dick into her backside. She was only able to nod as she attempted to arch her back.

He rumbled at the presentation before him. "Naked, wet, Sookie so eagerly on display for me. My wife. My pledged," he said in a rough voice. He continued to rub himself on her and Sookie panted and moaned in frustration.

"Eric, stop torturin' me," she gasped out, moving against him. He pulled her closer to his body and wrapped one arm around her front to fondle her breasts, occasionally pinching her nipples, while the other hand moved to her folds, finding her sensitive bundle of nerves and massaging it, occasionally give it a rough tap.

"Eric," she warned, gritting her teeth. "We need to be quick or not do this at all. We don't have time for teasin' one another."

He chuckled and said, "I like getting you all excited, min fru."

Sookie rolled her eyes and huffed. "You are worse than the snake that tempted Eve."

He roared with laughter behind her and leaned forward and chuckled as he placed kisses between her ear and down her neck to her shoulder.

"You are such a delight, my dear."

Eric turned her around and wrapped his arms around her again and leaned down and kissed her. She greedily responded and wrapped her arms around him, trailing her hands to his perfect ass. He smiled against her lips and Sookie gave him a little spank.

"What happened to your desperate 'need-you-now' attitude you had a minute ago?" she whined.

He pulled away and pointed between them, saying, "Right now it's rubbing against your stomach."

She chuckled and rubbed him gently between them causing him to growl. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed slowly, but passionately. He wrapped one arm all the way around her waist to hold her in place. His other hand ran down between them and massaged her.

Feeling that she was ready, he broke the kiss and kissed the corner of her mouth allowing her a chance to catch her breath. Sookie kissed his cheek and over to his earlobe as Eric pressed her to his chest, lifting her slightly and repositioning her over him.

As he slowly lowered her onto him, she moaned softly into his ear and he moaned with her kissing her neck and shoulder desperately. "Sookie, I can't stop," he said in an agonized voice as he began gently stroking into her.

"Good, because I can't either," she panted against his mouth, leaning in for a kiss. He kissed her back tenderly at first, but the kiss soon got wild and aggressive. His fangs brushed haphazardly against her lips and tongue, but she didn't even notice because it felt so right. Sookie then bit his bottom lip and he began pounding into her roughly and relentlessly as he growled in response.

"You will be the true death of me, Sookie," he grunted as he thrust into her. She twisted his hair into knots as he plunged into her and Sookie's sore and traitorous hips rolled forcefully to meet his.

He then slowed it down causing her to whine in protest, but he didn't listen and continued to slowly stroke into her, letting her feel the slow friction between them instead of the frantic coupling she typically enjoyed. He guided her mouth to his and planted soft kisses to her lips as he moved inside of her, briefly pausing when he was fully inside of her, letting her feel full of him.

She moaned and her eyes fluttered each of these times. He was so big, but she couldn't get enough of him. Her inner muscles were working frantically to draw him impossibly deeper with each roll of their hips.

When she looked into his eyes, she saw the promise there. The promise that she would be safe. She was his and he would do whatever it took to keep her safe. Sookie loosened her grip on his hair and began to stroke her finger through it, trailing them down his neck.

Sookie pulled her upper body closer and kissed his temple, then down his neck. When she reached his vein there, she kissed it tenderly before she bit. Eric roared out in pleasure as he began to release deeply into her, causing her own release. She trembled as she continued to draw deep pulls from him and he thrust into her, rubbing his pubic bone perfectly against her clit. With each minute thrust, a little aftershock ran through her system.

Apart of Sookie felt complete pleasure in being completely taken over by Eric like this. His blood inside of her and his passion drenching her folds. Eric then leaned down and kissed Sookie's vein, and his fangs sank into her.

Another unexpected tidal wave of release cascaded over Sookie as she came again, her walls fluttering around Eric, who was still buried deeply inside of her. They both moaned against the other as they came down and Sookie was breathing heavily through her nose as they quietly fed from one another.

Eric's wound healed and Sookie brushed her lips and tongue over where her bite had been, imitating Eric.

He continued to drink from her and she ran her fingers through his hair, dragging her nails the way he liked as he fed from her. She whimpered as he pulled away from her and kissed the marks, sealing them. He lifted her off of him and she pouted as he set her on her feet.

"Pouting? Have I not fulfilled my husbandly duties?" he asked as he picked up the soap and resumed washing her.

She shook her head, grabbing the soap for him. She began to wash him and said, "No, I just don't want to go. I could stay in this bathroom with you all day."

He nodded in agreement and she felt him clean her sensitive slit a little too thoroughly, pausing in her own duties.

"Unless I am getting a pelvic exam, I don't think I need you to be that thorough."

He chuckled and bent over and washed down her legs, lifting each of them as cleaned and massaged her feet. She looked down at Eric, thousand year old badass vampire in wonder. He was kneeling on the floor washing her feet. She had never experienced such care and she probably never would from anyone else in her life.

She slightly cringed when she remembered her earlier judgments of Eric. She thought him cold and soulless. But Sookie had never seen someone care for another like Eric cared for her. She thanked her God that she had stopped being stubborn and followed her heart.

Eric was now standing and looking at her curiously as he leaned her back and gently massaged her scalp under the spray, rinsing the condition out.

She realizes she had fallen behind and found she wasn't able to hurry cleaning her Viking for two reasons. One being that he was so dang big, and the other that she was busy worshiping him. His body was perfection and each muscle trembled as she washed him and when she finished she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"The water hasn't gotten cold," she observed.

He smirked and said, "And it won't either. Nor will you ever feel the floor get cold in here. The tiles are heated so when you step out it doesn't freeze your human toes."

"If I hadn't given you my heart already, you would have just won me over," she teased.

He laughed as he reached around her and turned the water off. There was suddenly a banging on the door and he murmured something in Swedish as he wrapped Sookie in a towel and then himself. He opened the door to an annoyed Pam.

"Now that you are done with you fuck-fest, you really need to hurry and get ready. I have laid Sookie out an outfit, and then I will come in and do her hair and makeup. I have an idea," she said as she left them to finish getting ready.

Sookie and Eric walked to the closet and when Sookie found her outfit she looked at it confused. It was not her taste at all. She held it up to Eric, who looked at it and smiled widely.

"She is on the right track. You will see once you are dressed and ready."

**So…what direction do you think that Pam is going in? Please review!**


	71. Fortune Teller

**Okay, so as I wrote this I realized there is at least another chapter or two…I just can't give it up so fast. You will see in this chapter I am a sucker for detail and it just can't be rushed for me. So review and let me know you aren't getting sick and tired of me changing my mind constantly.**

**Thanks for reading everyone and happy Tuesday morning!**

Chapter 71: Fortune Teller

Sookie 

Eric watched as Sookie stepped into the clothing. Scant clothing. If they didn't have somewhere to be, he would take her again. She shrugged into the top. It was perfect. He didn't like that others would be seeing so much of his bonded, but it would have to be this way.

Eric wouldn't be leaving her side the entire night.

She turned to Eric, crossing her arms over as much of her cleavage and bare midsection as she could. Nervousness and self-consciousness were coming off of her in waves. She moved to grab a silk robe off a hook, and covered herself up.

Eric smiled. If she was trying to cover herself in front of him, how was she going to get through the rest of the night in front of so many others?

"I look like some kind of gypsy. What is the angle here?" she asked, growing agitated and nervous.

"That is exactly how we want you to look. Sookie, if you claim yourself a psychic or a mystique then it automatically will discredit you. Humans have no imagination. It is how vampires were able to remain undetected until we wanted our presence known. Shifters and werewolves still walk among humans undetected. If you saw someone dressed like you and claiming what you are, wouldn't you be skeptical and label them as slightly insane?" he asked

Sookie looked down at herself and shrugged, "I guess, but how can you be sure?"

He said, "It's our best shot Sookie. And we have nothing to lose if it doesn't work, which you will be able to telepathically hear if it doesn't. No matter what happens, they won't have you. I will not allow it."

"What if there is a trap?" she asked, and he felt her anxiety begin to climb. "What if they silver you and Pam?" she asked, her voice quivering.

Her eyes filled with tears that spilled over and ran down her cheeks. It hit Eric like a silver bullet. She was not even worried about herself anymore. Sookie was worried about Eric. And Pam. She worried for the people that she loved in her life being taken from her.

"Sookie, they are coming for you. Not me. Not Pam. How can they even plan a trap when they are coming to my bar?" he asked gently, walking toward her and pulling the arms clenched over herself away.

"You must be brave, min kärlek," he continued as he cupped her face in his hands, gently wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

She turned her face toward his palm and kissed it. "What if they try and hurt you to get to me? You can't be sure," she said.

"They won't. You think I can't handle some humans?" he scoffed.

"You couldn't handle me," she reminded him with a small, watery smile.

"Ah, may I remind you that even though you were particularly hard to handle, I do believe I succeeded. You are mine, are you not?" he said.

She smiled and closed her eyes and she walked towards him, circling her arms around his waist as he hugged her to him.

"Everything will be fine Sookie. You have to trust me."

Sookie looked into his face and nodded, "I do."

Pam walked in and shooed Eric away from Sookie. He released her enough for Pam to see a covered up Sookie.

Pam grabbed for the robe and pulled it away from her. Sookie blushed furiously as Pam's fangs ran down a bit as she took her in. "Sookie, you should wear this every day," she purred.

Sookie

Sookie was mortified about the outfit Pam had put her in. She looked like a gypsy whore. She was wearing a bright red floor length skirt that flowed to the ground. It had multicolor red, green, clear, blue and yellow jewels that made clicking sounds every time they knocked together as Sookie moved.

On her top she wore a snug bra-like crop top. It was nude in color, but it sparkled brilliantly. Sookie looked at herself in the mirror. On the gauzy fabric was strategically placed multicolored gems that matched her skirt.

It reminded her of Jennifer Lopez's risqué nude colored outfit she performed in at the AMA awards one year. Sookie's wasn't as risqué, but it was very provocative and there was the required mystical element Pam and Eric were looking for. Sookie had to admit that it was something she thought she would see at a carnival in a fortune teller's tent.

Pam was smiling at her in approval and guided Sookie to her vanity. She blew towel dried Sookie's hair until it was almost completely dry and then put in the curling mousse, encouraging the loose curls that Sookie had naturally.

She began twisting Sookie's hair into a messy curled bun that rested high on the crown of her head. Pam then walked over to the accessory island, where there were four drawers filled with amazing jewelry.

She spent some time going through Sookie's options and finally grabbed some selections she thought would do.

As Pam styled Sookie, Sookie held Eric's gaze in the mirror, only occasionally glancing at what Pam was doing.

Pam wrapped a bejeweled length of chain that sparkled around Sookie's head, resting snuggly against the curls. It looked as if the chain was having troubled containing them. She then grabbed a pair of diamond dangly earrings and poked them in her ears.

She placed multicolor bangles on the vanity in front of Sookie. She then placed a platinum gold chain around her neck with the E on it. Sookie gasped and touched the pendant. "How did you…?" she asked.

"I had another one identical to your old one made," Pam explained in a soft voice.

Eric was beaming at Sookie and Pam in the reflection of the mirror and they both smiled back at him.

Sookie turned to Pam and grabbed her hand. "Thank you, Pam."

Pam only nodded, and then got back to work, pulling the makeup forward that she would be using on Sookie.

"Pam we need to be quick," Eric warned.

Pam nodded and said, "Fine, then you can help. Take this and do what you can," she ordered, handing him a box and a bowl.

He looked at it and nodded, leaving quickly before Sookie could figure out what it was.

When he returned he had the bowl, but the box was missing. He was also dressed in his usual Fangtasia attire. He sat in front of Sookie and placed the bowl down on the vanity.

He grabbed her hand and then a paint brush. "What are you doin'?" she asked.

"It's henna. It will help you look more authentic. I will be painting on your skin, but don't worry. It isn't permanent."

She nodded and held her hand as he focused on his task.

The smelly, green goop was cold and Sookie shivered once he began. Sookie was glancing between Eric and Pam as they worked and then decided she also needed to focus. She needed to get 'in character' as they say in show business.

She needed to summon all her chutzpa and cheek and become a flighty mystic. An unbelievable one at that. She thought about all the quacks she had encountered. There were many. She had gone to New Orleans with Tara and Lafayette once on a school trip and went to the legendary French Quarter, where men and women all claimed to be the modern Marie Laveau. Most of them were con artists, but there were some that may have held genuine talent in magick, specifically the Voudoun or Voodoo arts.

To be honest, these individuals had scared Sookie and she would point Lafayette and Tara to the fakes instead of the ones who might have had talent. She just didn't like being messed with.

Now Sookie drew on both types of the French Quarters mystics and tried to merge the two for the character she would be playing tonight. It was hard and the two just didn't want to mesh.

All too soon, Pam said, "Finished."

Sookie's eyes snapped open and gasped as she saw Pam's work. She was elaborately made up. Her eyes were amazingly dramatic with gold and green shadows mixing beautifully. There was thick eyeliner that swirled out long after her eyelid ended.

Between her eyes was a sapphire blue jewel that Sookie remembered being called a bindi. "Oh my stars," she gasped out, turning her head side to side, looking at Pam's work.

Eric said, "Me too. Done."

Sookie looked down at her hands and forearms. They were covered in the goop but it was now dried. Sookie looked up at Eric as he walked back in with wet paper towels and gently removed the goop.

Below it was the most intricately patterned golden swirls staining her hands and arms. She looked at Eric and Pam and then back down at her hands.

"How did you know how to do this?" she asked Eric.

"I have been many places and learned many things in one thousand years, lover," he said as he pitched the bowl and the towels in the trash.

Pam slid the bangles on Sookie's hands and then grabbed Sookie's feet. She slipped something on her middle toe and Sookie noticed it was some kind of necklace for her feet.

"What are those?" Sookie asked.

"You've never seen barefoot sandals?" Pam asked, incredulous.

"Uh no," Sookie responded like a dope.

"They are supposed to decorate a barefoot in place of a shoe. Hence, barefoot sandal. You are going barefoot tonight to complete the look that you are a nut," Pam replied flippantly.

Sookie nodded and stood.

She walked the mirror and gasped at the Sookie that was staring back at her.

"Oh my stars," she whispered.

"It's perfect," Pam said coming up behind her.

Eric walked to her side and grabbed her bangled and stained hand. "You can do this Sookie," he encouraged with a squeeze of her hand.

She looked to Pam and Eric and nodded. She squared her shoulders as she looked in the mirror. She could and would do this. If this meant protecting the people that she loved she could do anything.

"Well then we are ready to go," he said.

**Up next: the meeting! So do you all think their plan will work?**


	72. Raindrop

**Okay, next chapter really is the last chapter for Wild Heart, Eternal Light. I kept on rereading this chapter and changing it constantly. For some reason I was having problems with it. But now it's edited and the last chapter is up next! **

**Not sure how long until I get going on the sequel. I am still debating whether to begin my sequel to this story or to my other fic, Thou Art to Me a Delicious Torment. I think if I do both I will have a harder time updating as often as I like. I am also more likely to get confused and begin mixing the plot lines. Disaster will ensue and you will no longer read me! EEK! So I have a lot to think about. Give me feedback if you have a preference or suggestion. I would greatly appreciate your help!**

Chapter 72: Raindrop

Eric

Eric carried Sookie into the back door of Fangtasia. There was definitely glass and who knew what else that could hurt or dirty her feet. He had already called ahead and asked Ginger to sweep up the bar. When they reached the office, Eric set her down on her feet and opened the office door. Pam walked through to the bustling bar and waited for the feds to show.

It was the first time being back at Fangtasia since Rhodes and he found he had missed the place. He hadn't been in contact with anyone. His primary focus had been getting him and Sookie situated in their new home and making sure they were both okay.

Now he sat at his desk while Sookie sat on the couch, crossing her legs and arms.

Eric opened up his email and leafed through the contents on his desk, once again sorting high priority from low priority. Sookie was fidgeting and fingering her bangles on her wrists nervously as she glanced all around the room, her eyes returning to the door with each sweep.

"Sookie, why are you worried, lover?" he asked without looking at her.

She sighed and his eyes flicked to her. She was now leaning against the back of the couch with her eyes closed and her fingers massaging her temples.

Eric stopped his frantic typing and focused on her. She suddenly snapped her eyes open. "They are here," she whispered as if they were right outside the door.

He nodded and walked over to her, sitting next to her on the couch. "Stay calm and act nuts."

"Shouldn't be too hard," she murmured, looking like a dear in headlights. Eric sent waves of calm and strength through their bond and she seemed to compose herself.

The knock on the door signified Pam was on the other side and she came in and said, "They are here. Would you like them to come back here?"

Eric nodded and Pam left to get them.

Eric went to his desk and sat back at his desk and once again began picking through mail and invoices. It was a mess. Especially since they were down a king and all sheriffs other than Eric.

Sookie repositioned herself on the sofa with her back to the armrest and her feet pulled up on the couch. She picked up a magazine and flipped through it and Eric thought she was actually reading when the door opened and Pam and two FBI agents walked in.

Sookie glanced up at them and swung her legs to the floor, throwing her magazine down.

She stood and extended a hand to the FBI agents.

"Hi there, I'm who y'all been lookin' for. Sookie Northman and that is my husband Eric. How y'all doin' tonight?" she asked in her gracious southern twang. Eric smiled as she said her new name. It was the first time he had heard it so casually and to outsiders. Eric stood and walked to Sookie and sat on the arm of the chair right next to her.

"Fine, Mrs. Northman, Mr. Northman. I am Agent Hill and this is my partner Agent Kemp. How are you this evening?" one of the agents asked. Eric simply nodded.

"Well, I been doin' fine. Much better now that I am home," she replied, with a small smile.

Eric was getting nervous that she had forgotten to act like a nutty mystic, but she began rubbing her ears and rolling her neck and shoulders slightly. Was she sore? But then he realized it was part of her act.

Both agents nodded and seemed just to regard the odd couple in front of them.

"So, what can I help you with tonight? I have to say my husband and I were quite alarmed when we turned on the news to see my face plastered all over it," she partly scolded, pursing her lips slightly.

"Sorry about that ma'am, we were distraught that you had left so suddenly without us having an opportunity to discuss your efforts in the rescue."

"Well, here we are. How can I help you?" she asked, and Eric had to say he was incredibly impressed with her ability to maintain such a calm façade. If he couldn't feel her in the bond, he would say she honestly had no idea what the two gentlemen wanted.

"We were wondering why you were so motivated in your efforts to rescue the vampires and humans from the wreckage and how you were able to do so. Whatever method you were following, it seemed very precise," Agent Kemp said, who until now had been silent. When Sookie glanced his way, he noticed her caution went sky high in the bond and Eric became nervous.

"My husband and I were invited to the Summit and I knew many vampires and humans in attendance. Naturally I was worried for the safety of my friends and family. As for how I located them so quickly is because I can sense auras," she said as if she was telling them the truth.

"Auras?" Agent Kemp asked skeptically.

"Yes their auras. I could see them. Those who were killed no longer had an aura. If you asked me to locate the deceased it wouldn't have been possible."

"So do you believe yourself to be a witch?" Agent Hill asked.

"Not a witch. Just incredibly perceptive to the other side."

She was turning the crazy up slowly and Eric had to admire her skill. She had been gauging them slowly and now she was revealing her "ability".

"So can you see my aura? Agent Hill's? Or your husbands?" Agent Kemp asked.

"Agent Hill's aura is sky blue. Yours, Agent Kemp is mustard yellow. My husband's is like all vampires, which is black. They are undead, so while they have one, it doesn't stand out as unique. I don't know why."

"Indeed," Agent Hill asked. To Eric, it looked like Agent Kemp was a non-believer and Agent Hill was intrigued by what he was hearing.

"What do the auras mean?" Agent Hill asked.

"Besides the colors being unique to a person, not much, they are just there," Sookie responded with a shrug.

"You said you were perceptive to the other side. What does that entail? Just the auras?" Kemp asked.

"I do a bit of palm reading and fortune telling. Sometimes my readings come true, sometimes not. There are always choices and shifts in our universe that can and will change it," she responded. Where was she pulling this shit? Wherever she was, it sounded like she actually believed it, which was exactly what they needed them to think.

"Did you happen to see the bombing?" Agent Hill asked.

"I did," she said. Eric felt dread, but he could feel Sookie pushing reassurance through to him. He had to trust that she had this.

Both agents' quirked eyebrows up perked up in interest. "And yet you stayed? Didn't alert anyone to the fact they might be in such a devastating event?" Kemp accused.

"Your tone isn't appreciated, Agent Kemp," she said in a clipped and annoyed voice. "I saw an explosion, but only a day earlier I had a bomb scare at the hotel involving a pop can. I thought that the stars had once again shifted in my favor when the bomb was taken from my own hand and the hotel saved," she continued icily, her eyes glaring at Agent Kemp.

"I am sorry Mrs. Northman, but I am finding this all very hard to believe," Kemp said rudely.

"It doesn't surprise me. Many people have no imagination and aren't as perceptive as Eric or myself. You just happen to be one of them Agent Kemp. Believe me if you want or don't. It doesn't faze me," she said cheekily.

Eric placed a hand over one of hers and said, "I don't see how this is at all relevant to her rescue? You should be thanking my wife for her efforts to save so many."

Agent Hill nodded and looked to Eric, "You are quite right. We are very appreciative of your wife's efforts. We just needed additional information for all of the reports. It will be difficult for us to put down that your wife is a fortune teller and that she read auras to locate the victims. You must admit it is out of the ordinary. But I suppose it doesn't really matter how she found them, we are just glad she did."

"My Sookie is anything but ordinary," Eric replied proudly, and completely genuine. Sookie smiled up at him and squeezed his hand.

"Is there anything else you would like to add Mrs. Northman? Mr. Northman?" Kemp asked, as if he was fishing for more.

Sookie shook her head and looked to Eric. He shook his head and stood and so did Sookie. She held her hand out and shook both of their hands.

"You have our information if you have any more questions?" she asked, polite once again.

They nodded and Sookie said, "Well you may have a drink on the house tonight if you would like something before heading out. I am also doin' half off readings later on tonight if y'all would like to see what it is I do."

They regarded her with mixed emotions and Eric fought to keep a straight face.

Sookie

"We should get on the road. Thank you though," Agent Hill finally responded kindly.

"Well, I will give both of you a freebie. Make sure you have AAA because you will be gettin' a flat as you go through Keithville," she said in a concerned voice.

Agent Kemp's face was blank and Agent Hill said, "We are flying out of Shreveport tonight, not driving."

Eric chuckled and Sookie remained silent by his side.

The two agents bid Sookie and Eric farewell. Once they were gone, Eric turned to Sookie and said, "So, we didn't have to run. How do you think it went?"

"They both thought I was nuts, but Kemp thinks I might be hidin' something. He just doesn't know what it could be. As we were talkin' he kept flashing to me in the yellow velour sweat suit though."

Eric was thoughtful for a moment, then asked, "So do we have anything to be concerned about?" as Pam walked in the door with curiosity and even concern on her features.

"No, not unless Kemp comes up with a plausible theory they can't really take it any further. The fact that I had such an established life here with a family, friends, a home, and most importantly, a husband really showed them they wouldn't be able to just take me without a fight."

"They were right about that," Pam said as she left the office.

Sookie turned to Eric and said, "I am gonna go home and hang out with Jason and Lafayette. I haven't spent any real quality time with them lately and there is stuff I wanna talk to them about."

Eric was confused but said, "Okay, I will tell Pam we are leaving and then-"

Sookie was shaking her head and said, "No I need to do this alone and you need to stay here and make sure your work is done."

"Sookie just because you think that everything is solved doesn't mean we aren't in danger."

"I know, but I am not gonna live my life lookin' over my shoulder. I can't live like that and neither should you. We will face every problem one at a time."

"Can I send Pam home with you at least?" he asked, but Sookie simply smiled and shook her head.

"I will be fine. I ain't a fragile little caged bird."

He only nodded and walked to his desk. He pulled out a set of car keys and a cell phone.

"Call me when you get home and do not hurt my car."

She laughed and stood on her tiptoes, pecking his lips softly. He grabbed her hand and led her out the back door, picking her up so she wouldn't have to walk on the pavement with her bare feet.

"Sookie, please be careful," he said, a slight note of pleading in his voice as he set her down. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Eric, I know you worry. I worry when I am not with you too, but we need to be strong apart as well as together. We can do it," she said, pushing love and support through their bond.

He nodded and kissed her forehead and Sookie could feel that he acknowledged and accepted what she was saying to be true.

"You are right, I just don't like it," he said.

She laughed and looked into his face and said, "Well get used to it, because I am typically always right."

He laughed and stepped away from her, opening the Corvette's door for her. The door separated them and she angled her face up to his for a kiss. As their lips touched, something shifted and Eric placed both hands gently on her cheeks and deepened the kiss. Sookie struggled against the door as his tongue teased her, causing a slow throb down in her lady parts.

Her heart rate must have changed because Eric released her lips with a satisfied and cocky smile as she panted against his lips. "That's to show you what you will be missing," he said smugly.

"Only if my face was your computer and stack of papers. Pam would lock me up in a broom closet so you could get your work done," she replied as she backed up against the door.

Sookie climbed in and Eric shut her door. She rolled down her window as she buckled up and said, "Be good, no bangers gropin' what's mine."

He smirked and nodded. She pulled out of the spot and with a gigantic rev of the powerful engine she sped off feeling Eric's humor and anxiety in the bond.

**Only one more to go! Please make sure to send me some feedback! Thank you all so much for your support! It has meant the world to me. It was the only reason I was able to write this story.**


	73. The Way it Ends

**Here is the extra-long end of Wild Heart, Eternal Light! What a ride it has been, for me at least! I want to start out by saying thank you to all you who read, reviewed, PMed, favorited, and followed my story. It has meant more than you can possibly know. I have enjoyed seeing how you all responded to my writing and it has given me the opportunity to grow as a writer. So thank you. I have also enjoyed reading along with you, seeing how this story has developed. Any success this story has had, I have to say is because of my wonderful readers support.**

**I hope I see all of you for the sequel! **

**I also want to say a BIG thanks to ****Aly-Ella****,**** who inspired a large portion of the ending to this story. Without her help I would have fretted for weeks on how to end it and I appreciated all of her help. Thanks Aly-Ella!**

Chapter 73: The Way it Ends

Sookie

It was hard pulling away from him when they hadn't been out of each other's sight in weeks. She realized part of her struggle was their bond attempting to pull them back together. It wasn't used to long distances at all. And neither was Sookie.

She watched him in the review mirror and she inhaled deeply, reminding herself they would only be apart for five hours, maybe. Even as she told herself it was reasonable, not unbearable. She thought of the time in minutes and it became the longest amount of time in history.

Sookie turned and began driving down the highway towards their new home. When she saw the gravel dirt road, she looked ahead of herself down the road towards Bon Temps.

She drove past her and Eric's new driveway and made the rest of the way to her old hometown. As she drove through town she decided to pull off and go into Merlotte's. She didn't want to see any one person in particular, but she wanted to see the people she had grown up with. Most thought she was crazier than a bed bug, but she had never held that against them.

She parked Eric's baby, then walked in through the front door. Everybody was busy chattering and most didn't even notice it when she entered. When she did, she walked to the bar and sat down. There was a new guy behind the bar and Sookie recognized him vaguely. He was tall, with brown hair and brown eyes. He had a serious look on his face, but he seemed kind.

Then she remembered that Terry was his friend. And judging by the dog tags that he was sporting, they had probably served together. Sookie ordered water and she continued her perusal of the bar. Down on the end of the bar was a hunched over figure. She immediately thought it must be town drunk Jane Bodehouse. She did a double take though when she realized it was Sam Merlotte.

Drunk in the bar, in front of his patrons?

She stood and walked over to him. "Sam?" she asked disbelievingly.

He jerked at the sound of her voice and she could see and now smell how drunk he was. She grabbed him by the upper arm and hauled him out of the bar. The task was made easier by Eric's blood.

She led him back to his office and pushed him towards the leather chair in the corner of the room.

"Damn Sam, since when are you a worse sight that Jane Fuckin' Bodehouse? Drinkin' in your own bar. What the hell is the matter with you?" she asked.

He was having difficulty raising his head and holding it upright, and his eyes weren't able to open more than halfway, "Sookie, I am sorry for what I said to you."

"I ain't here lookin' for an apology. Or even to make up with you Sam. I came here for my own reasons. But I couldn't help myself when I saw you," she said.

He looked at her, but closed his eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Everyone and everythin' seems to be fuckin' crumblin' around me."

"You let it Sam. And you push people away. You pushed me away. You gotta stop blamin' the world for everythin'," she rebuked, but she held her hand out for his and he took it.

"I was jealous," he admitted. "And mad. That you could love someone like Eric and someone like Bill and not love me. I must be pretty bad for you to not even look twice at me," he said, tears filling his eyes.

Sookie shook her head, "Sam, I do love you, but not the way you want me to. It's time for you to let me go. My life is with Eric. He is my bonded, Sam, and he is also my husband. I love him with my whole heart and my whole soul. Nothin' will ever change that. Nothin'."

Sam looked shocked but then sat forward with his elbows resting on his knees and he held his forehead in both hands. Sookie could feel his mind whirling with the information which was difficult on account of the large amount of booze he had consumed.

He looked back up at her, "You seem sure. Are you happy?" he asked.

"I have never been more sure of anythin' and I couldn't be more happy," she replied.

He nodded and she looked him over. She stood and walked out to the bar. She grabbed him a couple bottles of water, then went back to his office and set them on the set of shelves next to his chair. She grabbed out the painkillers and set those next to the water and a trash can next to his chair in case he got sick. After she threw him a small blanket, she said, "Sleep it off in here. And get your act together Sam Merlotte. You are better and stronger than this."

"Will I see you around?" he asked suddenly.

"Not for a while."

With that she turned to head out of the office and as she looked back, she saw a strange picture Sam had hung up. She knew it had been there for a while but she had never studied it until now. It was of a dog protecting a little blond girl. She looked between it and Sam, knowing that when he looked at this, he was reminded of Sookie.

"Take care of yourself, Sam. For me?" she asked, but he was already passed out, snoring lightly.

She popped her head into the kitchen and said, "Lock up Terry?"

He jumped in surprise to see her, but he nodded. "Sam?"

"Passed out in his office."

Terry nodded and said, "Thanks Sookie."

She only nodded and walked out the back door and over to Eric's baby. She needed to get home, but she had one more stop to make.

Five minutes later she was driving down Hummingbird Lane. She turned onto her driveway and parked. The house looked the same, but she felt something was different. As she climbed up the porch steps and over to the flower pot she kept a spare key, she realized that she was different, not the house.

Sookie unlocked the door and flipped on the lights as she walked slowly through it. What she was looking for, she didn't exactly know. She slowly made her way through her house and as she walked through she saw her, Jason, and her Gran through various stages of their lives in this home. First day of school, prom, graduation, weekend breakfasts together.

Sookie loved this house, but it was her past. She sat on the steps in front of the door. She inhaled deeply, knowing she would never give it up. This was her home and it was Stackhouse property. But she had meant it when she said her life was with Eric now.

Sookie looked around her house and made sure all the lights were off. She walked out, saying a small goodbye. She would be back, but like she told Sam, it wouldn't be for a while.

She locked up her house and back out to Eric's car. She suddenly felt concern and a large amount of worry through her bond and then she saw the phone buzz on the passenger seat as she unlocked the door.

She knew it was Eric before she even picked up the phone. She pushed reassurance through to him as she answered. "Hi baby, I just stopped at my house on the way home to check on it. I am headed home now."

Eric sounded worse than an agitated mother as he scolded her on not calling, but as she pulled into their drive he seemed to calm down a bit and she said she would see him when he got home.

Sookie turned off the car and walked up to her front door. The house was harder to get into than Fort Knox on lockdown. She scanned her fingers, keyed in the code, unlocked various locks and finally pushed open the front door.

Jason and Lafayette were lounging on the couch watching Swamp People on the History Channel. She walked up to them and asked, "Question: Are you both deeply invested in watching the rest of this show?"

They both shrugged and replied that they weren't. She nodded and said, "Good cuz' I need to talk to y'all about something."

Eric

Since Sookie had left, he was able to get through all his work and begin the lengthy process of securing Louisiana. All the sheriffs and Bill had perished in Rhodes. As sole survivor he was in charge of collaborating with the Authority to rebuild and restore Louisiana vampire hierarchy.

They had been in contact with the bar, trying to reach him several times. He had already begun to arrange meetings for next week with Nan's replacement and the new magister.

Temporarily, he was dealing with all issues in the state, which was overwhelming. Pam was a great help to him and so was Chow and Thalia. They all stepped up and divided the smaller issues that needed dealing with. Tonight a majority of the bigger problems were dealt with and Pam and Chow agreed to put out the smaller fires themselves tonight or tomorrow night.

This work was a reminder to Eric why he most definitely didn't want the king position. If he had the job, almost every night would be like this, no matter how many people he could delegate to. He would constantly be on call dealing with shit. He would cover until they found a fit replacement. After that he would be happy to step back into his role as sheriff and only deal with his area.

As Sookie drove home, he felt her change her mind and then the distance between them grow even more. He knew she was probably going to Bon Temps, probably to check on her home. Even as he felt her fine and safe, too much bad shit had happened to his Sookie to not worry.

As he finished the paperwork in his office he stood and decided he could afford to go out and sit in the bar for a while. His patrons hadn't seen him or Pam in weeks and were beginning to get frustrated. He walked up to the podium and immediately a buzz began in the bar as he sat down. He had his signature bored façade as he glanced around the bar at everybody there.

There were many of the regulars, both vampire and humans, there. The all refilled their drinks as they watched Eric get comfortable on the "throne" and Eric fought the urge to scream to close the place down and go and find Sookie.

As he thought about his wife, he smiled slightly. She had been perfect tonight. Not too crazy, but crazy enough. He was slightly concerned about Kemp, but thought that if he heard from him again, he would personally deal with him.

Sookie would never be taken from him. Ever.

Eric waved Ginger over and ordered a True Blood. She scurried off and Eric went back to monitoring his bond with Sookie. She was sad, but also…assertive? She was being assertive with someone. He wondered who she had run into and sent her a text on the phone he had given her.

She had never really bothered with cell phones in the past, so he didn't find it unusual that she didn't respond. She then began moving again and he assumed she had gone to her home.

She was sentimental and nostalgic and Eric knew she was at her beloved Gran's home. Her feelings for the house were the reason he had bought it and fixed it up. It was the reason he had it cleaned once a week. He would do anything and everything to make sure nothing happened to that old house. He would have moved into it if Sookie had said she couldn't part with it.

It seemed that she had accepted their life together and understood that they needed to live in a Viking sized home though and at a location that was unknown to most for both of their safety.

Once again he felt Sookie accept something in the bond and he felt her begin to change location once again, which is when he called. She wasn't going much further than Bon Temps before he left to find her.

"Hi baby, I just stopped at my house on the way home to check on it. I am headed home now," she answered.

He heard the rumble of the engine as she started it and decided he would keep her on the phone as she began the drive home to make sure she didn't get sidetracked once again. She didn't need to be out so late without him with her.

When she was approximately near the location he guessed was their home she began to wrap up their conversation and said she would see him when he got home. Her tone was nervous, but also of excitement and that confidence he had felt from her a few times in the past week.

As he clicked his phone to disconnect the call, he noticed that most everyone was focused on him and he rolled his eyes as they glanced away coolly when he eyed them. They were so ridiculous. Was that someone with Duct tape on their nipples? Why the fuck would anyone find that attractive?

Eric found himself checking into the bond with Sookie. She was home, but she was nervous and determined. He wondered what had her so weird tonight and the past few nights. She would tell him when she felt he needed to know, but he hoped it would be soon.

He sent out a wave of confusion and surprisingly she toned down their bond to almost nothing. He didn't like it and he was sure she could probably feel his anger and hurt by the action. He knew she wouldn't do it though if it wasn't important. She was focused and he wouldn't mess with her until he felt the mood change.

"Oh for God's sake, try and compose yourself when you are up here," Pam hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

He looked up at her, surprised he hadn't heard or felt her approach.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"You are clearly monitoring your bond to Sookie. It's as if you were shouting the results out to the entire bar," she said in an annoyed tone.

He shook his head and composed his face.

"I can feel about a hundred emotions running through you. I know some of them are Sookie's. What's wrong now?" Pam asked.

"Nothing that I know of. I know that something is up with Sookie, and she is going to hit me with it soon. I just don't know what it could be. It's unnerving," he admitted.

"Well that's normal. You typically know everything about her. No wonder it's unnerving."

He nodded and looked down at his phone, as if willing it to ring and be Sookie. Like his Sookie, it was stubborn and wouldn't do what he wanted.

"She is fine. She is safe. She loves you. And Sookie will never make a decision that isn't based around the two of you first. It's disgusting, but it's true," Pam sneered.

He smirked at his child and shook his head at her, "You are incorrigible."

"I know," she said in a cheery tone.

After a while the bar finally began to die down a little and Eric made a motion of his hand that notified Pam and the rest of the staff to wrap business up for the night and close up.

He decided he could get away with going home now and he raced back to his office, grabbing his laptop and his jacket. He sent Pam a text to see if she was coming with him and she replied right away that she wasn't, but staying at her own apartment.

He strode out the back of the club and took flight.

Sookie was calmer now. A little worried, but peaceful. She now had their bond back to being fully amped up and he pushed all the love, lust, and excitement he felt as he sped to their home.

He impatiently went through each security measure on the door, practically busting through it to get to her. When he finally got it open she was standing on the other side waiting for him. She threw herself into his arms and they both laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around the foyer.

"It is ridiculous how much I missed you," he murmured softly against her ear. She kissed his cheek and pulled back from him slightly, "How was work dear?" she asked with a smile.

"You are such a smart ass," he said, smiling back at her.

She laughed and he set her down, leaning down and to kiss her lightly. He smelled Bon Temps on her, specifically bar smell. And shifter. She had gone to Merlotte's.

His temper flared up, but he desperately tried to tamp it down. He knew she would explain and that she would have an explanation.

"How was your hometown, my lover?" he asked and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"It was fine. I went and settled some things. I am guessin' you can smell where I went?" she asked.

He nodded and waited for her to say something.

"I did go to Merlotte's but not with the desire of seein' anyone in particular. It was strange. I just felt like I needed to go through the town. And when I saw Sam there drunker than a skunk, I gave him a good talkin' to and left immediately after to go to my house. I was only at my house a half an hour, but when I left, I finally knew why I had gone."

Eric raised his eyebrows in surprise and said, "Well my interest is piqued."

Sookie smiled and said, "I have so much to tell you. I just hope you like what I have to say my husband."

"I like anything and everything about you, my wife," he said as he kissed down her neck, paying particular attention to her delicious throbbing vein.

"Well good. Should we talk then?" she asked.

"Maybe we should take care of other things first and then talk later," Eric whispered as he kissed along her collarbone, lightly dragging his blunt teeth across her skin causing her to shiver in pleasure.

She only ran her fingers through his hair, lost in his attention as he nuzzled her breasts through the dress she was wearing. He moaned softly against her and she was breathing heavily. He could smell her heavenly perfume as her arousal pooled beneath her dress.

"You win this one Viking," she said roughly and he swooped her up in his arms and had her in their bedroom before she could get another word out.

He laid her before him on the bed and simply looked at her. "You are so damn beautiful," he said softly as if it was to himself.

Sookie only looked up at him with love and need.

"I never thought I could see such beauty, let alone be allowed to spend all my days in its presence," he continued as she slowly ran his fingers softly up her calves. Sookie shivered again, but never broke her intense stare into his eyes.

His fingers luxuriated in the heat she was radiating from her moist center and they crawled closer to his burning Sookie. She was patient and was breathing deeply, not moving at all. She was simply watching him take his time and enjoy her.

Sookie was usually so impatient and wanting it fast, but something was different about his beautiful girl tonight. She wasn't rushing it.

His fingers found the elastic of her panties and he slowly drew the now soaked garment away from her.

Eric rubbed his fingers over her folds and her whole body responded in a slow and delicious roll, trying to maintain the contact between his fingers and her gooseflesh skin.

His fangs snicked down and she inhaled sharply at their appearance.

Eric massaged her hips. They were perfect in every way, especially the way Eric, as a male, was naturally programmed when looking for a mate. The one thing he couldn't give her was his child. He imagined his child in her stomach and it was a physical ache he felt deep in his soul as he held her luscious hips in his hands.

Sookie put her hands over his and said, "Honey, it wasn't in my cards even if I didn't bind myself to you."

Eric shook his head slightly and moved forward so he hovered over her, aside their tangled legs nothing was touching. "I didn't think you could actually tell the future my lover."

"Some things you don't see in silly cards or a crystal ball," Sookie replied softly.

He lowered himself so he was laying on his side facing her. She curled up onto her side facing him and nudged herself so she was in his arms, he happily helped. He tightened his arms around her.

"You would be a beautiful mother, Sookie."

"Knowing how many dangerous situations I find myself in, I couldn't live with myself if I had a child and knowingly put it in danger or worse, got it hurt or killed."

Sookie and Eric were silent, mourning what they would never have together. Even though they said it wasn't a big issue, each felt longing and pain in the other's side of the bond. They held each other for comfort, understanding what the other needed because they needed it themself.

"You would have been an amazing father, Eric."

Eric pinched his eyes shut and forbade the tears from falling down the sides of his face. Their child would have been beautiful. It would be Sookie. All of her beauty, intelligence, bravery, loyalty, charm. His qualities would fade in comparison to such qualities.

Sookie suddenly disentangled herself from Eric's arms and gently pushed his shoulder so he was lying right on his back. She leaned over his face and kissed him softly. "I will never regret being with you. Do you understand me, Eric?"

He saw her honesty blazing her chocolate brown eyes and he nodded. "I will love you forever, Sookie."

She smiled softly and kissed him again. As the kiss got deeper and their bodies began finding the other's in the dark, Sookie and Eric made sweet and passionate love. It was slow, but with every thrust Eric felt as if their souls were mingling and making love with them.

It was, without a doubt, the most meaningful moment he had ever experienced. Out of a thousand memories and experiences, in this moment, Eric was truly happy and never wanted to forget.

Sookie was panting quietly as he thrust into her and he felt her muscles tense as she dug her nails into his back. They hadn't broken eye contact and his body was literally shuddering for his release. However, it wouldn't be relieved until he felt Sookie come around him.

Her pants became quicker and quicker and then she shuddered all around him and cried out his name, as if only she could call his release. He thrust fitfully into her as he emptied himself inside of her and as they both rode out the shocks. Sookie wrapped her arms around him tightly, so she could hold him in place on top of her.

He rested inside of her and leaned down and kissed her panting mouth gently as she recovered her breath, moving to her forehead and cheeks. She finally seemed to catch her breath and he felt her determination once again.

He immediately responded and began to harden again and she shook her head.

"No, Eric. I need to talk to you about somethin' important."

He became concerned and she rubbed his back reassuringly.

"No, nothin' bad. I think you will be happy."

He gave a small nod, and his eyes searched her eyes as he raked through the bond. He waited as she inhaled deeply, her nipples grazing his chest causing him to shiver this time and him to twitch inside of her.

"Sookie, the suspicion is killing me and I am about ready to say forget it and begin taking you again," he warned.

"I will love you forever too, Eric."

He smiled down at her, but she looked at him expectantly. But if there was something he was missing in that sentence he didn't get it.

"Okay…" he said, slowly trying to put together something that wasn't clicking at all in his brain.

"I want you to turn me Eric."

Everything in his mind but her last sentence left his mind. "You do?" he finally asked.

Sookie nodded and he had to pull out of her. She moaned in protest, but sat up with him. "I have thought a lot about it and I am making this decision because I want to. You factor into the equation, but it's also something that I want."

Eric was trying to contain his joy, but he was nervous too. Was she making this decision for him or for her? Sookie was always making decisions based on what was best for everybody else and not for her. This was a big decision he would only let her make if it was truly something she wanted.

"Why?" he asked.

"I want to," she said simply. "I want to be with you. I don't want you to die, which you will if I don't. I also can't see our relationship working out if I get older, no matter what you say. I don't know if I will want to tie you into that, but I also know that I won't want to let you go. So it really is somethin' I want."

"Sookie, I think you need to take some time to think-"

"No. I have taken enough time. I know what I want. Why wait? If I can't get you to be my maker, I will go to Pam, who will do it so she can save you from true death and for a chance to boss me around."

He looked down at their hands and noticed that their hands had naturally found each other without his even noticing it. Their fingers were intertwined and his thumb stroked her soft skin.

"When were you thinking?" he asked.

"Now."

"Jason? Lafayette?" he asked.

"I told them tonight. Jason was upset and Lafayette thought it might be you pressuring me into it, but after a long talk with them, they both calmed down and acknowledged it was something I wanted. It is hard for them to accept, but eventually they will and even if they don't, I don't need them to accept it."

Eric was silent as he looked into her eyes and probed their bond.

She was certain. She was nervous, but also excited. She was confused, but Eric guessed it was because how he was reacting.

Are you really sure, my love?" he asked softly.

She nodded, with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "I trust you Eric. And I want to be as happy in 100 years as I am right now. This is how you can make me happy. Please be happy with me?" she asked in a soft voice.

He pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him and hugged her tightly to him. "Even with the bond, you will never know how happy you've made me," he whispered in her ear

He felt her smile against his shoulder the pull back and kissed the corner of his mouth then fully on the mouth. His own tongue tickled her lips and she allowed him to explore her.

"I love you Sookie," he said as he broke away for some air. She would never need to break away for air again.

"I will love you forever, Eric."

He smiled and she ran her thumb along his teeth, lingering over where his fangs were. They snicked down and she said, "Let's begin."

He nodded and was amazed at what was happening. He was becoming maker to Sookie Stackhouse. A year ago, he didn't know if he would even see her ever again. Now he was married to her. He was bonded and pledged. He was living with her.

Now he was to become her maker and he got to keep her forever.

"One last time to drink you, my darling."

She nodded and put her hand on the nape of his neck, gently urging him forward. He inhaled her scent, wondering how much of it would change once she was vampire. "You will make an excellent vampire," he whispered as he dragged his fangs along her vein, which seemed to bounce up to him eagerly now.

"Will it hurt?" she asked.

"No, it's like going to sleep. Then you awake to your new life. In my arms. I won't leave you a moment."

She nodded and he pierced her skin, sucking lightly. Sookie kissed down his neck and with her free hand she softly touched her way down his chest. He growled against her neck as she rubbed his nipples lightly, outlining them with her fingers. The hand stroked his neck, urging him on.

Sookie was panting lightly as he drank and copied her movements by stroking her nipples with his rough fingertips. His hands moved to her back and pressed her chest flush against him as he lifted her slightly and lowered her down onto his already rock hard cock.

She moaned as he was buried inside of her. "God you feel good," she gasped out.

He only rumbled in pleasure as he began to lightly pump in and out of her.

After a while, they were close and Eric was quickly getting to the point where Sookie would have no choice but to follow through with it. "Sookie," he rumbled out.

She looked into his face, her fingers tracing his bloody lips as he continued to move inside of her deeply, "This is it. Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded and he nodded as he felt her certainty to guide him.

He nodded and pumped into her, snaking one hand down to her clit as he kissed Sookie as a human deeply one last time. She moaned in the kissed and writhed simultaneously against his hand and his cock.

He broke the kiss and assured her, "I will be there when you wake, my love."

Sookie nodded and said, "I know. I love you," she whispered in his ear.

He rubbed her back as he lowered his fangs to her neck, but as he latched on someone behind them said, "I wouldn't be doing that if I were you."

Eric growled and spun around, concealing Sookie behind him.

"Who the fuck are you?" he growled out as his practically jumped out of his gums and feral growls ripped through the room, his hands itching to break his neck.

"You!" Sookie exclaimed as she got a peek at their intruder.

**OHHHH! Don't kill me, but I couldn't help the cliffhanger at the end of this story. It will give you all a good idea of how the sequel will start out. I have got plenty of ideas for the sequel so stay tuned.**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! And please review so I have one last excitement of seeing you all review for Wild Heart, Eternal Light!**


	74. NEW SEQUEL AVAILABLE!

**Hi Everyone! Wanted to let you all know there is a new sequel for this story up called**_**An Invincible Summer**_**. Check it out if you're interested and let me know what you all think! Thanks!**


End file.
